The Consequences of Chaos
by lunamist
Summary: Contaminated and near feral, Sesshomaru does the unthinkable to Inuyasha and the consequences are more than any could have imagined. Knowing what he carries within his body and convinced of his elder brother's reaction to it, Inuyasha is willing to make whatever sacrifice is necessary to save both his pup and human friends. But who will save the InuHanyou? Sesh/Inu. m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is the second m-preg Sesshy-Inu story. This one is set more in the Inuyasha universe that we're all used to, probably 2-3 years after Naraku's defeat. Kagome is long gone through the well and Shippo is off training with other foxes so don't expect either one to have more than a passing mention._

 _This **story is based off of forced and violent, nonconsensual sex** so if this offends anyone or is sensitive to anyone's personal past history, please be warned and do not read further if this is a potential issue. Although the actual act is not mapped out and detailed, it is referenced frequently with enough specifics that some might find it offensive/disturbing. As with most of my stories where I put Inuyasha through hell, it is his imagined reactions/responses to such pain and trauma that I find interesting. Such tenacity for life is a quality I find fascinating and sorely lacking in myself. Perhaps that is why I find myself repetitively writing about such things. This story is much more angst riddled with some spots of hopeful humor and much emphasis on what it means to be a true friend. As with most (if not all of my stories) this one will eventually have a happy ending :-)_

 _Anywho . . . that is probably more than enough talking on my part. As with all of the stories I post, this one is already complete, so, barring any major catastrophe, it will be finished and posted, but it is lengthy and will take more than a few weeks to do so. I hope you enjoy the journey and come along for the entirety of the ride!_

 _On with the story . . ._

Bolting upright, only decades spent sleeping in trees kept Inuyasha from falling from the limb currently cushioning his ass. Brow heavy with sweat, the young InuHanyou's amber eyes were but narrow orbs around dilated pupils blown wide from fear. Taking in heaving gulps of air, Inuyasha's clawed hand gripped the front of his firerat, willing his racing heart to slow as his brain caught up with the fact that he wasn't on his knees, ass up and reeling with pain as the heavy scent of his own blood flooded his nose. Gritting his teeth against the nightmarish memory, the hanyou let out a rare, barely audible whine into the night air.

Berating himself for letting out even the barest of noises, Inuyasha's body slumped back against the heavy tree trunk. With a quick glance at the ground, it was easy to see his friends still remained asleep, leaving only the vegetation witness to his mini-breakdown. Letting his heavy lids fall, the hanyou felt exhaustion sweep his body – an exhaustion created from over two weeks of nights just like this one – nights spent reliving what Sesshomaru had done to him. Two weeks of living with the knowledge that his half-brother had done the unthinkable. Two weeks of trying to deal with the pain and trauma those actions had left him with.

Allowing his tired body to slump further, Inuyasha stared through the canopy of leaves shrouding the night sky from view. Even without being able to see the moon, instinctively the hanyou knew the night of the new moon was a little over a week away, but for once, that wasn't what filled his soul with dread. Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried expelling the memories from his mind. "You've been through worse shit than this," he grumbled while stuffing his hands into the wide sleeves of his firerat. "Way worse shit." And yet, somehow, this hurt worse than almost anything. Inuyasha could take his brother's hateful words. Hell, he could even take Sesshomaru's poisonous claws punching their way through his gut . . . but this . . . how in the hell was he supposed to get over this?

Head bowed, the hanyou let his bangs cover the pain in his eyes. As hurt as he was, Inuyasha still couldn't hate or even really blame his brother for what had happened. In truth, he knew Sesshomaru would never willingly let his dick come into contact with his tainted half-breed body if the bastard had any choice in the matter. Frowning, the hanyou didn't know if that little fact made him feel better or worse.

When he'd come across his brother, Inuyasha had known something was wrong, he could smell it – a poison different from the InuDaiYoukai's normal brew. Of course, he hadn't known that was what it was, only that Sesshomaru smelled funny and was acting even crazier than usual. Golden eyes a bloody red, Sesshomaru looked half feral, as if his body was stuck between transformations and couldn't decide whether or not it wanted to fully give into the maddened youkai or not. Shivering, the hanyou remembered the moment his brother had noticed him – the moment everything had changed.

Forcing his mind to shut down, Inuyasha pressed those next few hours into the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, skipping the raw emotions associated with the actual act and immediately pulling up an image of Sesshomaru the following morning. Beaten and bleeding, Inuyasha had been unable to move. Or maybe, he'd been unwilling to move. Lying within a mixture of his and his brother's fluids, the hanyou had only been able to stare, eyes blank as the sanity came back into his brother's eyes. And with that sanity came a deep disgust, something that had twisted the knife of pain within Inuyasha's hanyou heart. Although barely conscious, Inuyasha had understood enough of his brother's irritated comments to figure out that Sesshomaru had killed something known as a _fury youkai_ , the day before. And, somehow, in the process, some of this youkai's blood had contaminated him.

Inuyasha had never heard of such a youkai before, not that that really meant much, there were probably a lot of different kind of youkai scattered about the world that he didn't have a clue about. What did matter was that it was one of the few words he'd been able to remember.

All in all, Inuyasha thought he maybe laid there for another day or so. All the while, he could feel Sesshomaru's youkai lurking around the area, although he never visually saw his brother, he had a feeling the bastard had stayed around long enough to make sure Inuyasha had recovered enough from his injuries to be able to move about on his own. The fact that Sesshomaru had at least stuck around to make sure nobody slayed his weakened hanyou ass didn't mean the jackass cared or felt the least bit guilty. In fact, Inuyasha figured Sesshomaru had stuck around out of some type of perceived honor or duty. Whatever the reason, he wasn't about to hang around and ask. As soon as the hanyou had been able to move, he'd hightailed it to the nearest body of water and scrubbed his flesh to the point of drawing fresh blood.

Unconsciously rubbing his hands up and down his arms, Inuyasha still felt dirty. Some days, he thought he could still smell Sesshomaru's heavy scent in places it had absolutely no right to be. In the end, it didn't matter whether his brother had been in his right mind or not, the results were the same – Inuyasha had been forced to rut, forced to endure endless hours of his own brother's cock tearing through his backside.

Closing his eyes against the sting of salty liquid that always seemed to be but a blink away, the hanyou let out a deep sigh. It had taken him almost a week to finally build up the nerve to ask Sango if she knew what the fuck a fury youkai was. At the word, Sango's eyes had gone wide while her skin blanched a few shades whiter. Before he'd been able to utter another sentence, the slayer had demanded to know why he was interested. The fear in her voice had been palpable and Sango had only calmed when Inuyasha assured her that he'd only heard the name and not actually met one.

Once satisfied there wasn't a fury youkai within the immediate area, Sango had told the hanyou that such youkai were some of the worst to ever walk the earth. Worse than the mindless, low-level youkai that seemed to prey upon whoever was convenient, fury youkai were creatures consumed by the most primitive, base instincts. They were wild, insatiable creatures that consumed or destroyed everything within their paths and they did it with frightening determination. According to Sango, fury youkai had been deemed so malicious, that the great youkai lords of old had actively sought them out and destroyed them. But the act of killing the fury youkai was not without risk. Besides being powerful fighters, their blood was a toxic poison to other youkai with only the most powerful surviving coming into contact with it.

However, even the powerful lords were not completely immune to fury youkai blood. If even a drop got into their own bloodstream, they would be consumed with bloodlust. If not properly contained, those infected would rage and destroy all they came into contact with. The fury youkai blood enhanced their own youkai instincts to uncontrollable levels, leaving these powerful lords helpless against their own inner beasts.

In that moment, Inuyasha understood what had happened. Evidently the lords of old hadn't managed to destroy all the fury youkai. How Sesshomaru had come across one, he hadn't a clue, but what was fairly evident was that although his brother had managed to kill it, the jackass hadn't come away unscathed. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he'd happened to be in the area and, curiosity getting the better of him, had gone in search of the bastard only to find . . . only to find a monster. It seemed curiosity didn't just kill the cat, but got the InuHanyou into trouble as well.

But as horrible as that night had been, Inuyasha couldn't help wondering what would have happened had he not shown up. What if his brother had wandered into a human village while the rage was upon him? Not to mention some other hapless human or lower youkai that just happened to meander across Sesshomaru's path. With a swift shake of his head, Inuyasha was thankful no one else had gotten hurt. He would survive and heal; by now it was what he did best. It would be hard, harder than anything he'd ever been through before, but he'd do it. He'd beat Naraku and survived every other damn thing dished out to him over the years, including his sadistic older brother. What happened might be _different_ , but in the end, it amounted to just another form of pain and Inuyasha wore pain like a second skin.

Amber eyes glinting with determination, Inuyasha shifted his weight as he settled down to try and sleep once more. He could do this. He would do this. He would defeat this new form of pain just like he had all the others. With a whispered, "I'll win, one way or another, I'll beat this," the hanyou closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't wake to the terror of his brother's powerful body draped over his own, the DaiYoukai's hips pistoning back and forth with unabashed fury and speed, and all the while, Inuyasha's fangs cut deep tracks into his lips while holding back the screams that pushed against the dam of his will.

::::::::::

Keeping his heart beating at a steady, even rhythm, Miroku's breaths came with practiced ease as he feigned sleep. Only when he was sure his hanyou friend had relaxed enough to attempt sleep once more did the monk open a single eye – that singular orb staring up into the canopy partially hiding the tough InuHanyou. For the past few nights, Miroku had awoken to the sound of his friend's pain. And each and every day, he was forced to see the tolls such sleepless nights were taking on Inuyasha. Still, the monk had no idea what was keeping his friend from the bosom of sleep's breast.

Lips pulled down at the edges, Miroku knew the situation could not continue. Whether Inuyasha liked it or not, he needed to share what was haunting his days and nights. They'd been through too much for the monk to allow such hurt to continue unaided.

::::::::::

Golden eyes barely visible within the darkness of the cavern, Lord Sesshomaru stared at the seven stone coffins before him, all but one still safely sealed. Whisper soft, the InuDaiYoukai moved towards a singular box that should also be sealed, but now laid empty of its occupant, an occupant he himself had recently needed to dispatch.

Staring into the black emptiness, the Lord of the West felt his lip curve in a deep snarl of disgust. The fury youkai he'd had to face just a few days prior should still be here, in this prison of stone, sealed for all eternity. Instead, Sesshomaru had been forced to face this raging beast and in so doing, had released his inner youkai into the world. Mindless, directionless and full of rage, the InuDaiYoukai's inner animal had been uncontrollable. Sesshomaru had never felt so out of control in all his life. It was as if he were floating somewhere outside his body, witness to all he did and yet unable to influence his own actions.

The Lord of the West had felt the fury youkai's blood seep through his skin, eating away at the flesh like acid. And once that foreign substance hit his own blood . . . it was as if all sanity fled his mind. Hate, anger, lust - these emotions boiled through his system in uncontrolled fury. Deep within his consciousness, Sesshomaru could remember his body as it destroyed everything in its path, and with that memory came the unmitigated frustration the InuDaiYoukai had felt. Sesshomaru had felt lost to the world. And then, the half-breed had shown up.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru's eyes glowed an eerie red, the pressure of his clawed hand shattering the stone between his fingers as he thought of his father's greatest mistake – Inuyasha.

How the hanyou had found him, Sesshomaru wasn't sure, only that he had come and the instant his wild eyes fell upon his half-brother, the moment the InuHanyou's scent hit his primal senses, everything changed. The Lord of the West felt his youkai's lust for destruction turn into a different kind of lust all together. Truly, the hanyou had never stood a chance.

Eyes calming back into their brilliant shade of gold, Sesshomaru hated that he remembered everything about that night. Every single detail spread before his memory in shades of Technicolor. And not only that night, but also the following morning when the hanyou lay before him on the ground, a mess of torn flesh and fluids.

Magenta lids now closed, Sesshomaru remembered well Inuyasha's questioning protests and profanity, but such had not lasted long. Soon enough, a terrible, deep seeded fear had permeated the air. It was a fear that had thrilled his crazed youkai. And yet, through it all, the half-breed had never screamed. Through all the ripping and tearing, Inuyasha had never begged. Perhaps his brother had known the futility of such actions. Perhaps it was simply because the hanyou was just as stubborn as his pure-breed brother. Perhaps it was due to pride. Whatever the reason, it was Inuyasha's silence that haunted Sesshomaru's dreams. And in that silence, the sounds of flesh slapping and tearing, the harsh grunts of his own mindless rutting, and the scents of sex and blood were magnified a thousand fold.

Pressing his claws deep within the palms of his hands, the Lord of the West's poison wafted through the stale air. Shame filled the DaiYoukai's being to the brim. Shame that he had been unable to control his own youkai. Shame that he had touched the half-breed in such a way. And perhaps the greatest shame was that on some deep and primitive level, he had enjoyed it.

Forcing another to rut was so far beneath a being of his status that he found the idea absurd, and yet, his inner youkai was violent by nature and it was this violence that had finally soothed the beast. The cold hard truth was that, in his own way, Inuyasha had saved Sesshomaru from doing something far worse. Had the hanyou not come along, the Lord of the West was quite sure the poison littering his own blood would not have been purged within a single night's time. Instead, Sesshomaru would have raged through the countryside, destroying his own lands and making an utter fool out of himself.

Opening his eyes once more, Sesshomaru felt a cold and rare fear creep up his spine – the fear of what would have happened had it been Rin who'd found him. What if, in his unrestrained rage, he'd managed to make it to the village she now lived in? What if it had been Rin he'd forced himself upon? The child would have died in one of the worst ways imaginable. In truth, Inuyasha had most likely been one of the only creatures, pure or otherwise, that could have survived the abuse he put the hanyou's body through.

Of course, Inuyasha had been given no options in this matter, but still, Sesshomaru felt on some level that he now owed his half-breed brother something. And, owing the filthy little hanyou anything ate at the Lord of the West's pride even further.

The scent of his own blood drew Sesshomaru's thoughts back to the present. Without looking, the InuDiaYoukai knew the source was of his own making, with small crimson drops falling from his lethal claws. Freshly annoyed for having been so distracted once more, Sesshomaru forced his attention back on the almost pitch black room he stood within. Lifting his head ever so slightly, the Lord of the West scented the air but was unable to detect anything beyond himself. Eyes cast back towards the empty coffin; Sesshomaru concentrated on the stone slab covering that should be holding the fury youkai within its confines. Narrowing his gaze, he could easily see the seals binding the structure had been broken.

Smoothly moving around the room, Sesshomaru inspected the other stone boxes, all of them intact and sealed, their runes and enchantments all different and safely in place. Taking a moment to appreciate the intricacy of the work, the Lord of the West couldn't help but be impressed once more by the cunning of the lords of old. Although it was common belief that all the fury youkai had been killed, the truth was far different.

During their battles with the fury youkai, too many powerful lords became infected and the damage they inflicted upon the lands and to each other was staggering. And so, the lords of old had formed an alliance with the strongest of the magical and spiritual beings of the day. Together, they sealed the remaining fury youkai within this room – each within their own stone coffin with their own, individual binding spells placed upon them. In this way, should anyone ever learn how to release one of the youkai sealed within, they could not do the same with the others.

And here, deep within the bowels of the earth, the fury youkai had remained. For untold centuries, the land had been free of their pointless destruction. But now that peace had been broken, and the sons of the great Inu no Taisho had been the ones to pay the price. It was a price Sesshomaru was determined to never pay again.

Finding nothing else to aid him in finding out just who had managed to release the fury youkai, Sesshomaru quietly turned on his heel, mokomoko twitching irritably behind him as the Lord of the West quietly walked from the dank chamber. Mind determined, Sesshomaru would track down whoever had done this and make them scream for mercy – scream in ways his half-breed brother had refused to do as Sesshomaru had ripped into his body time and time again.

 _I'm hoping to update this story on Tuesdays, but we'll have to wait and see how that one goes. Things will get better for Inuyasha, but I'm afraid this story will be fairly "angsty". As always, in the end, our favorite hanyou will have a happy ending. Also as always, reviews are appreciated. I may not respond directly to them, but I enjoy reading what you think._

 _Until next week . . . lunamist_


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, thanks to everyone whom reviewed. I love seeing so many familiar names as well as some new ones. I don't have a lot to add to the beginning on this one. I suppose I should say that I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any money off of writing this fan-fic._

 _A lot of you seem excited that there is a new enemy afoot and I can definitely say that the enemy in this one is not related to the real Inuyasha storyline. It is something I made up so I hope it will be new and interesting for all of you guys._

 _On with Chapter 2 . . ._

Panting heavily, Inuyasha lowered Tessaiga, watching as the head of the centipede youkai fell to the ground, the earth shaking with its weight. As the large blade transformed back into nothing but a rusty looking sword, the InuHanyou shakily sheathed his father's fang as he desperately tried to ignore just how tired he felt. Wiping his brow, Inuyasha cursed his lack of sleep, chalking up his current condition to his night upon night of restless slumber.

"Fuck!" Hand on Tessaiga's hilt once more, Inuyasha jumped to the side, his amber eyes wild with fear only to blush a deep crimson when he realized it was only Miroku's hand he'd felt upon his shoulder. "That's a good fuckin' way to get your ass killed, monk."

Hiding his frown, Miroku pulled his hand back – a hand no longer draped in holy beads. Over the past few days, Inuyasha's demeanor had continued to deteriorate. The hanyou was jumpy and there was a deep seeded exhaustion littering his friend's body. At times, Inuyasha's skin appeared white and clammy and there were always deep, dark circles below his eyes. The monk was beginning to wonder if the hanyou's ailments went beyond lack of sleep. To his knowledge, hanyou in general were not prone to sickness. And in all the years Miroku had known Inuyasha, the only times he'd seen the InuHanyou down was either after he'd been severely wounded in battle or poisoned.

And then, there was this. Looking over at the centipede's corpse, Miroku was well aware that this particular youkai had been weak and should have been beyond easy for the hanyou to handle. Instead, Inuyasha's body was shaking with the strain of the kill. Something was definitely not all right.

With a smile that didn't particularly meet his eyes, Miroku called over to his fiancé, "Sango, is there anything more that needs done here?"

Shouldering her Hiraikotsu, Sango's long ponytail danced around her shoulders as she shook her head. "No, I think that should take care of it. Kirara and I can go to the village and let them know it's dead. With winter coming on, they might have use of the meat."

Miroku had had centipede meat before and couldn't say he thought much of the taste, but times were difficult and he knew the villagers wouldn't turn their backs on something so nutritious. With the youkai taken care of, Miroku turned back to his skeptical looking hanyou friend. Smile upon his face, the monk looked almost as carefree as ever. "Inuyasha, would you care to walk with me? I seem to have gotten some of the nastier bits of that centipede youkai on my robes and I distinctly remember coming across a rather nice looking stream just a few paces back."

Feeling his heart rate slow back down to normal, Inuyasha stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his firerat. "-Keh, don't see why I need to go. I'm not the one who got that stench all over 'em."

Smile still perfectly in place; Miroku inclined his staff in the direction of the stream. "Ah, but having company on such a journey is so much more pleasant."

Eyebrow arched, Inuyasha looked properly skeptical, but considering how parched his mouth felt, he decided it might not be such a bad idea. "Whatever monk." Knowing Miroku was almost always full of bullshit, Inuyasha didn't think much more about it before he began walking in the right direction. Not being that far away, the hanyou could already hear the gentle flow of water, the pleasant scent of its cleansing wetness cloying the air.

Along the short trip, Miroku spoke of inane and pointless things, so much so that Inuyasha was lulled into a kind of odd peace. He had long ago become accustomed to the monk's soft voice and although he often thought Miroku said a lot of nothing, Inuyasha found the sound soothing – something Miroku was not totally ignorant of.

After a short walk, they both arrived at the edge of the stream. "Ah, it is just as I remembered," Miroku announced, seemingly proud that he'd led them in the right direction.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha leaned down, ready to drink his fill. "As if I'd of kept goin' if this weren't the right way."

Stripping off his outer robes, Miroku's face scrunched up in distaste at the centipede flesh sticking to parts of the fabric. "I suppose you are correct. I always forget just how acute your sense of smell is."

Swallowing a large gulp of water, Inuyasha used the back of his hand to wipe his face. With a grunt, the hanyou looked over at Miroku. "You know it ain't just my nose, ya lecher. This water ain't exactly quiet."

With a harsh scrub at the fabric in his hands, Miroku shook his head; pleased his friend had taken the bait. "Ah . . . normally I would say that is true, but only a few moments ago, it appeared as if your ears had failed you."

Head instantly snapping up, Inuyasha's puppydog ears perked to attention. "What the fuck are you goin' on about now? There ain't nothin' wrong with my ears."

Pulling his sopping garments from the stream, Miroku's eyes lost that hint of mischief they almost always held, for this was not a time for games. Miroku needed to know what was wrong with his friend and more to the point, what could be done to help the hanyou. "If that is so, then why were you so surprised when I touched your shoulder? Shouldn't you have heard my approach?"

Gulping, Inuyasha suddenly felt as if he hadn't had a single sip of the delicious water flowing just below his hands. "W-what?" Knowing it always felt better to be angry than scared, his amber eyes narrowed. "We just got done killin' a damn youkai! My mind was still on the battle."

Having been in multiple battles with the hanyou, most far worse than this one, Miroku knew that was complete and utter bullshit. Cocking his head to the side, the monk evaluated his friend with keen eyes. "Yes, let's talk about the _battle_ , Inuyasha."

Ears now almost completely covered by silvery-white strands of hair, Inuyasha was sure he didn't like the serious tone to Miroku's voice. "What about the battle? I killed it, didn't I?"

With a quick nod of his head, Miroku stood from his squatted position. "Indeed, you did. But you and I both know that such a weak and pathetic youkai should have been nothing for you to destroy. Slaying a centipede youkai shouldn't leave you sweating and panting with strain."

Leaping to his feet, Inuyasha's lips curled back. "Well I didn't see your ass doin' much during the battle, monk! Maybe if I'd had a little help – "

Eyes wide, Miroku knew he must have heard wrong. "Are you implying you needed help destroying a centipede youkai?"

"What? No! Of course I don't need your help. Not with that, not with anything!"

Ignoring the sting of words brought about by defensive anger, Miroku pressed on. "That's not what you just said – "

"Stop puttin' words in my mouth! All I was sayin' was that you don't have a right to talk about it when all you did was stand there holdin' that damn stick of yours."

"If memory serves, you have told me, on multiple occasions, to stay out of your way when you are slaying youkai. I sought only to adhere to your wishes, my friend. If you wish me to intervene more, I have no problem doing so."

Ears drooping, Inuyasha felt ashamed for getting mad. Every time Miroku called him his friend, the hanyou felt a thin sliver of warmth slide into his soul and it wasn't simply due to the word, but the knowledge that the lecherous monk before him actually meant it. Miroku did consider Inuyasha his friend and the hanyou had lived long enough to know just how rare and precious a gift that was. And, it was because of this fact that he was so protective of the monk.

After the defeat of Naraku, Miroku had lost his Wind Tunnel. And, although that was overall a good thing, it meant the monk was just that much more vulnerable in battle. Sure, Miroku still had his holy powers, but they were not nearly so potent as the Wind Tunnel had been. For humans, both Miroku and Sango were very capable, but they were still only human and Inuyasha could fairly smell the weakness within them. While he could recover from almost anything, they could die from the barest of scratches. It was a fear that haunted his heart. A fear he fought the only way he knew how – to keep them both as safe and out of as much of the actual fighting as he could.

Hands stuffed back in his sleeves, Inuyasha hung his head. "You know that's not what I meant. I don't need to be worryin' about you and Sango. We both know I can take a hell of a lot more damage than either one of your weak asses."

The slight tinkling of Miroku's staff echoed through the forest as the slender piece of wood tilted within his hand. "Is that what you believe, Inuyasha? That Sango and I would sacrifice you for our own well-being? That we do not think it tragic when you are injured simply because _you will heal_?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha wondered how this conversation had gone south so damn quick. "No, of course not. I know you two don't want me gettin' hurt, it's just . . . " digging his toes into the ground, Inuyasha lowered his head enough for his bangs to cover his eyes. "It's the way life is. I'm a hanyou, I'm just built to take a lot more damage, that's all."

Frowning, Miroku's feet quietly traversed the short distance between he and his friend. Despite all the time they'd been together and his thoughts to the contrary, Miroku was always dismayed to learn that Inuyasha saw himself this way, that hanyou were only good for _taking damage_. "Inuyasha, my friend," Miroku softly spoke, "what kind of damage is it that you are currently battling?"

Head snapping up, Inuyasha appeared puzzled. "What are you goin' on about now? That centipede didn't even manage to scratch me."

With a sad smile, Miroku slowly brought his hand up, his thumb gently stroking across the dark circles beneath such hurt, amber eyes. "I was not speaking of our most current foe, but as to the cause of the endless sleepless nights you appear to be suffering from. Tell me, Inuyasha, what is it that so haunts your dreams of late? Is this the only cause for your exhaustion? Are you also ill in some way?"

Watching the hanyou's face tighten with what Miroku knew would be denial, he spoke before Inuyasha could. "I am your friend. Both Sango and I would do anything we could for you. Whatever burden you carry would be less if you shared its weight."

Blinking, Inuyasha felt bitter tears sting his eyes and yet as always, he held them safely at bay. The comfort Miroku was offering was genuine, but he knew well, to become accustomed to such things would prove more damaging to his soul when they were no longer there. There was no guarantee the monk or slayer would be there tomorrow, let alone thirty years from now and knowing that brought an almost unbearable sadness to his heart.

Frustrated that he hadn't been able to hide his pain as well as he'd thought; Inuyasha hated that he'd made his friend worry. Miroku had enough to concern himself with without fretting over a half-breed. With that in mind, Inuyasha took a step back, separating Miroku's hand from his flesh. "Nothin's wrong that I can't handle."

Frown deepening, Miroku started to protest, "Inuyasha – "

"Listen monk," Inuyasha sighed, "It ain't nothin' you can help with. I'm not sick." Shaking his head, the hanyou hoped that was true. There was always the possibility the bastard had poisoned him while he'd been out of control, but Inuyasha figured if that was the case, he'd already be dead. "Just . . . some shit happened a few weeks ago and I . . . " feeling his claws pierce into his skin, he fought back the memories trying to flood his mind. "I . . . I'll get over it. I just need some time so you don't need to worry about nothin', 'kay."

Miroku didn't like the answer, not one little bit, but he had at least gotten the hanyou to admit that something had occurred. Knowing he'd get little else, the monk walked back to where he'd laid his sodden robe. Picking up the piece of fabric, Miroku sighed knowing it would need more work to get the stench of centipede goo out of his clothes. Turning back around, he smiled before tilting his staff in the direction of the village. "If you are ready to go then, I believe Lady Sango has most likely finished up with the villagers."

Relieved, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, okay, sounds good."

Taking a single step, Miroku stopped, his body still facing into the woods. "If you should change your mind . . . you have but to ask and I will be there for you. You are my friend, Inuyasha and nothing you could say will ever change that. Do you understand?"

Head bent low, the hanyou hated all this mushy talk, but couldn't deny how good the warm glow emanating from the center of his chest felt. Coughing into his hand, Inuyasha was glad the monk wasn't looking in his direction, otherwise Miroku would be sure to see the embarrassed blush flushing his cheeks. "Yeah, I get it . . . and thanks."

Far from happy, Miroku took what comfort he could in the knowledge that he'd made his case and was certain Inuyasha took his offer to heart. "Then let us return to the lovely Sango."

Giving a nervous laugh, Inuyasha scratched at the back of a twitching ear. "Yeah, you better get back before she gets a better offer, monk."

Feigning hurt, Miroku quickened his pace. "I resent that, Inuyasha – "

"Yeah, right you lecherous human."

Topic comfortably back on Miroku's less than modest ways, Inuyasha felt his body relax, at least temporarily, as he enjoyed the verbal back and forth with his friend. Arguing with Miroku was easy and thankfully kept the hanyou's mind from the pain constantly pummeling his soul.

::::::::::

Inuyasha had rarely felt the level of relief he now did as Kaede's village came into view. Tired and irritable, the hanyou had barely spoken a word the whole trip back. In truth, part of his discomfort had come from the subject matter being discussed. Walking in front of him, Miroku and Sango were deep in discussion regarding their plans to restore the Slayers Village. Knowing its previous location held too many painful memories for Sango, both she and Miroku had been scouting land they thought suitable, all of which lay within the Western Lands. Although he really didn't understand why, it seemed important to Sango to get his bastard of a brother's approval before settling on a particular location.

The first time he'd heard of such a thing had been several months ago while they were hunting yet another youkai at a nearby village's request. Of course, Inuyasha had scoffed at them needing _permission_ from the asshole, but Sango had only glared at him and said it was the polite and respectable thing to do. Back then, Inuyasha had only shrugged his shoulders and offered a sarcastic, "Good luck."

Although, in retrospect, the fact that this had been the extent of the hanyou's advice probably spoke volumes for how far he thought his relationship with Sesshomaru had come because Inuyasha was pretty damn certain that prior to Naraku's death, he'd have fought Sango tooth and claw to keep her far away from his violent as fuck brother.

But . . . things had changed. After they'd put Naraku's sick ass down, Sesshomaru had mellowed, at least as much as a powerful as all fuck InuDaiYoukai could mellow. He'd insisted Rin stay with them in Kaede's village, under the tutelage of the old miko and in the three years the child had been staying with them, Sesshomaru came on a fairly regular basis to see the miko in training. Watching them together had always been something of a weird shock to Inuyasha. And although the hanyou doubted he'd ever really get used to seeing Sesshomaru so placid and tolerant of a human, he'd at least accepted it and even come to kind of like the annoying little girl. How could he not, considering the child reminded him so much of his own lost miko, Kagome.

Although he wasn't always in the village when Sesshomaru decided to grace them all with his presence, Inuyasha was there often enough that it was impossible for them not to interact in some way or another. Not once, in those three years, had either drawn their sword towards the other. But just because physical weapons were not drawn, did not mean their interactions were pleasant, at least, not for the hanyou. In fact, Inuyasha sometimes wondered if their new relationship wasn't more painful than their old one. At least then his brother had paid some kind of attention to him. Now, it appeared as if the InuDaiYoukai simply didn't care, and the pain that caused was worse.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha could have smacked himself for ever thinking a lack of Sesshomaru's attention was a bad thing. After what had happened a few weeks ago, all the hanyou wanted to do was pretend the name, Lord Sesshomaru, didn't exist. Just thinking of seeing his brother again brought a fine sheen of cold sweat to Inuyasha's skin.

Breathing heavily through his nose, Inuyasha's heart pounded within his chest as once again, images of Sesshomaru's contorted body flashed through his mind. Ears slicked back, he barely heard his name as Sango repeated it again, "Inuyasha?"

Head snapping up, the hanyou stared, amber eyes wide and blinking as he answered a short and clipped, "What?"

Frowning, Sango repeated her question, "I wanted to know if you thought Lord Sesshomaru would have a preference for which location Miroku and I have chosen. We've narrowed it down to three possible – "

Pulling back as if the name itself had physically slapped him in the face, Inuyasha's lips curved back, his fangs glinting in the low forest light. "How the fuck should I know? Like I know what goes through that assholes brain."

Leaning back, Sango's brown eyes blinked. It had been years since she'd heard that level of animosity from the hanyou before her, especially in regard to the Lord of the West. "Inuyasha, I . . . it's just, the two of you seem to be getting along better and I thought maybe you would have an idea -"

"-Keh, just because he hasn't tried to rip my throat out don't mean we're all buddy-buddy either."

Laying a hand on Sango's shoulder, Miroku came to his fiancé's defense, "Inuyasha, Sango just thought you might – "

Turning on the monk, Inuyasha sneered, "She just what? Thought I might have some insight into my sadistic brother's mind?" Amber eyes narrowed, Inuyasha leaned forwards, "S-Sesshomaru could give a rat's ass for my opinion or how I feel. I am nothing to him. Nothing. He's – " choking, Inuyasha looked away, no longer able to stare into Sango's wide, innocent eyes. Flicking his ear, the hanyou caught the distressed mews of Kirara as the firecat tried comforting the slayer. Letting out a heavy sigh, Inuyasha knew it wasn't fair of him to get this mad at his friends. Neither one of them knew what had happened to him, what Sesshomaru had done.

Unable to fully apologize, Inuyasha lowered his head and began walking once more. "Just . . . you guys do what ya want and leave me out of it, okay."

Staring after their friend, both Miroku and Sango felt a deep worry and sadness sink into their guts. Something was terribly wrong with Inuyasha and Miroku was beginning to wonder if simply giving the hanyou the time he claimed to want and need was truly the right course of action.

"Miroku?"

Looking over at his fiancé, Miroku gave a watery smile. "Come on, we're almost to the village."

"But – "

Leaning over, Miroku placed a fleeting kiss upon Sango's cheek. "I know, but now is not the time."

Squeezing the monk's hand within her own, Sango nodded once, here eyes glancing up as she felt Kirara leave her shoulder, the firecat's tails twitching as she leapt forward, easily bounding up to lay upon the hanyou's shoulder. Both Miroku and Sango watched Inuyasha stiffen briefly before shifting his position ever so slightly to make more room for the small youkai. Smiling, Miroku let loose a soft chuckle. "For now, let us leave Kirara to it."

Shifting Hiraikotsu, Sango nodded once before both of them began walking, following a fair distance behind their hanyou friend, allowing Kirara's gentle purrs to sooth a soul they could not reach.

::::::::

Passing through the edge of town, Inuyasha's hands were tucked tightly within his firerat, his bangs covering his amber eyes as he ignored all the villagers. In the background chatter, he heard Miroku and Sango's anticipation of a hot meal and couldn't help the small grin that graced his face as he heard the monk yelp as Sango's hand once more connected with his lecherous skin. Thankfully, his friends seemed to be ignoring his little outburst in the forest. If he were lucky, they'd say nothing more of it. Somehow though, Inuyasha's luck had never been that good.

Hearing another smack, along with its accompanying chastisement, Inuyasha couldn't help but shake his head as he wondered if the slayer would still be this aggressive after the two married. Chances were fairly good that marriage would do little to quell Miroku's wandering hands. Hand reaching up, Inuyasha's claws gently raked through Kirara's soft fur as he murmured, "I feel sorry for ya havin' to deal with that shit all the time."

In answer, Kirara let out a small mewl before rubbing her cheek against Inuyasha's neck. A moment later, the hanyou felt a slight quiver of anticipation run through the firecat. Looking up, it was now easy to see Kaede's hut and Inuyasha allowed a tired smile to lift the corners of his mouth. Giving Kirara one last scratch behind her hears, he offered, "Go on, I'll be there soon."

With a final meow, Kirara jumped down, racing across the short distance to Kaede's hut. Mumbling a quiet, "Seems like the humans aren't the only hungry ones," Inuyasha felt the tension he'd been carrying begin to ease. If there was one place upon this planet that felt like home, it was that small, timber framed structure. Glancing up and to the side, the grin on Inuyasha's face grew larger as he stared up into the steady canopy of the Goshinboku tree and thought that he had been wrong, because nothing felt more peaceful than lying within those branches.

Breathing in deeply of the comforting scents now surrounding him, Inuyasha's body suddenly froze. Lips curled back, the hanyou took in a deep breath, his mind a clouded whirl as one scent in particular nearly brought him to his knees. "Sesshomaru."

Eyes large and wide, Inuyasha's head swiveled, his ears twitching atop his head as he desperately tried to figure out exactly where the bastard was. Heart racing and near to panic, he felt a type of fear he'd seldom experienced and pushed hard to quell it. Experience told the young InuHanyou that this level of anxiety would only lead to inaction, and inaction inevitably lead to a shit-ton of pain, that is if you were lucky enough to survive what happened.

Forcing his mind and senses to focus, Inuyasha knew he couldn't feel Sesshomaru's youkai, but he also knew his brother could suppress it, at least to a degree, when he wanted. Thinking back on it, he thought Sesshomaru's youkai was probably always suppressed when he entered the village. Focusing in on his brother's scent, the hanyou realized what he was smelling was weak and . . . old. And, no sooner had that thought popped into his head, than Inuyasha heard the high squeals of a small, familiar child.

Eyes instantly zeroing in, Inuyasha watched as Rin ran across the small stretch of distance now separating them from Kaede's hut. As soon as the jubilant child came close enough, she launched herself into Sango's arms, happy to have her small adoptive family home.

Unfortunately, the child didn't just stop with Sango and Miroku, but quickly began making her way to him. Instinctually, Inuyasha took a small step back, his body stiff and unyielding as he felt Rin's arms cinch around his waist, Sesshomaru's stale scent that much more potent with her proximity.

"Lord Inuyasha! I'm so thankful you are home," Rin delightfully squealed, completely unfazed by the locked and hardened muscles her arms were currently encircling.

Hands clenched into tight fists, Inuyasha felt his own youkai rise as he struggled to control his unreasonable terror. This wasn't Sesshomaru, only a human child that smelled of him. Rin was no more of a threat than a fallen tree branch in the forest. Chastising himself for his own fear and weakness, Inuyasha slowly unclenched his fists, all the while oblivious to Kaede's worried brown eye as she stared at them from the comfort of her small porch.

Clearing his throat, the hanyou tried to act as normal as possible. Reaching around the back of the child, Inuyasha gripped the fabric of Rin's kimono within his claws, while desperately trying to fight the instinct to plunge those very same claws deep within the child's skin. With only cloth as his victim, Inuyasha pulled, forcing Rin to release her hold as he lifted her from the ground, her smiling, giggling face his reward for controlling his own raging need to inflict harm. Swallowing hard against the knowledge of what he'd barely stopped himself from doing, Inuyasha barely suppressed his growl. "You know I don't like ya pawin' all over me, kid. And don't call me _Lord_. I ain't the lord of nothin', you got that?"

Kicking her feet into the empty air, as usual, Rin happily remained ignorant of the danger she'd been in only moments ago. "But you are Lord Sesshomaru's brother, so that makes you a Lord as well."

Cringing at the name, Inuyasha felt his claws pierce the delicate fabric within his grasp before unceremoniously dropping the child. Head bowed, he began walking towards Kaede's porch, a mumbled, "Stupid kid," falling from his lips as he shouldered past the ancient miko, completely missing the deep frown pulling at Kaede's lips.

Once the hanyou had passed inside, Kaede felt Miroku's presence at her side as she whispered, "He is worse."

Nodding once, Miroku answered a simple, "Indeed. Unsurprisingly, he will not speak of it."

Eyebrows drawing down tighter, Kaede's worry was palpable. As the hanyou had passed by, her spiritual powers noted something different; something had changed within Inuyasha's aura. Lowering her head in concentration, Kaede simply couldn't put her finger on it. Shaking her head, she let her shoulders relax as her face eased of the strain she'd felt. "Ye have traveled far and no doubt eaten poorly. A good meal is never a bad idea."

Bowing, Miroku smiled. "I would never argue with filling my stomach." With a quick glance behind him, the monk saw Sango holding Rin's hand as the two of them began making their way towards Kaede's hut, Kirara now happily perched upon the child's shoulder. Squeezing the hand that once contained his cursed Wind Tunnel, Miroku felt light with possibilities. Soon, he and Sango would be married and for the first time in a very long time, the offspring of his lineage would not feel the weight of such a heavy burden. Now, if he could only offer such peace to the hanyou who'd worked so hard to make that possible.

::::::::::

Softly walking through the forest that bore his brother's name, Sesshomaru let the stillness of the air surround and consume him; washing away the irritation he felt when thinking of the nonexistent progress he'd made in trying to figure out just who or what had released the fury youkai. Having left Jaken and Ah-Un behind earlier, the Lord of the West did not miss the company of his retainer. Next visit he would make the little imp come along, if only for Rin's sake. Why the child liked Jaken, Sesshomaru hadn't a clue. Then again, Rin was human and the Lord of the West had never understood their ways or reasoning's, nor did he wish to attempt to do so.

Now at the edge of the woods, the InuDaiYoukai stared down at the small, unassuming village spread before him. Like little mice, the humans infesting this space scurried about in their never ending quest for survival. And the stench of such activities was almost enough to make the great Lord turn from his endeavor. But having resurrected the small child, Sesshomaru felt a certain responsibility for her, and for a human, Rin was unusually tolerable.

Golden eyes narrowing in on a small hut located towards the outskirts of the village, Sesshomaru acknowledged that Rin wasn't the only human within these lands that he found at least marginally adequate. The old miko, Kaede, was a rare human who saw beyond her own fragile and relatively meaningless life. The miko saw the world as a whole and she neither feared nor ran from such knowledge. Instead, Lady Kaede had battled her way through the years of her life in such a way that demanded a certain level of respect, even from the Lord of the West. Upon meeting such a human, Sesshomaru had instantly seen the value in leaving Rin to her teachings. With any luck, the child would mature into adulthood with Lady Kaede's wisdom to add to her spirit.

Eyes shifting, Sesshomaru caught a flash of shocking red and breathed a quiet, "Inuyasha," into the silent woods. Cold mask firmly in place, none would have known the automatic tightening that went through the Lord of the West's chest at the mere sight of his brother. Since coming into contact with the blood of the fury youkai and the results of his own contamination with such an abominable substance, Sesshomaru had been plagued by a feeling he had never before known – guilt.

Although he now found the half-breed . . . tolerable, Sesshomaru neither liked nor disliked the hanyou. Of course, he still found Inuyasha to be crude and insulting, the Lord of the West gave the hanyou little to no thought, that is, until a few weeks ago. Now, it seemed like his thoughts revolved around nothing but his father's mistake. Though Sesshomaru did not require a great deal of sleep, the InuDaiYoukai did need rest, and every time he found the opportunity to do so, images of his dishonorable actions flooded his mind. And, along with those images came the knowledge of his brother's reactions to them. Whether the hanyou knew it or not, that night it was his father's second son that had embodied the strength and pride of the Inu clan. Well aware of the all out trauma Sesshomaru had put the half-breed's body through, it was no small thing that Inuyasha had survived and healed from such an ordeal. In truth, the Lord of the West doubted most full blooded youkai could have done the same.

All this and more sat in the pit of Sesshomaru's belly – forever pushing against his one weakness – his pride. Once again, he found his thoughts consumed by the half-breed's existence. How he could both admire and loathe the hanyou with such vehemence was beyond Sesshomaru. Gone were the short days of impassivity where Inuyasha was concerned. Once more, the Lord of the West felt the pull of his brother. Narrowing his golden eyes ever so slightly, Sesshomaru wondered if there would ever come a day when he did not allow the hanyou to hold sway over his life. Resuming his walk towards the village, the InuDaiYoukai knew that as long as Inuyasha lived, the hanyou's presence would always be a festering wound, and yet, the thought of his younger brother's exit from the living world was an even greater wound. And the latter was a wound the Lord of the West doubted he would survive. Perhaps the gods were truly vial, evil creatures, for that was the only thing that could explain such a masochistic notion to Sesshomaru.

 _Chapter 2 is a wrap! Most of you can probably guess that the next chapter will bring our two Inu's together again. I hope you all enjoyed Inuyasha and Miroku's interaction in this chapter. Both Sango and Miroku love and treasure Inuyasha, but I think he'd be closer to Miroku, or at least a little more comfortable around him._

 _As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Chapter three should be posted next Tuesday. Until then I wish you all well and hope you have a good week. For those of you having just graduated - Congrats! That is no small accomplishment. Pat yourselves on the back, jump up in the air, and shout for joy!_

 _lunamist_


	3. Chapter 3

_Good evening everyone. As always, thanks to all of you that have reviewed. This story is much more "_ _angsty" than "Perfection", and certainly not everyone's cup of tea. That's probably why I wrote them both about the same time - when I was in the mood for more angst, I worked on this one and when I was in a bit lighter mood, then I worked on the other one. I had a reviewer ask if Kouga was in this one and sadly, no. Although in retrospect, I wish I'd put him in and think I could have fit him into the storyline . . . sigh . . ._

 _I had a reviewer comment that the beginning of this story is similar to ajj7sunhawk's wonderful story, "Strength," and I agree, the initial plot device to get Inuyasha into his current condition is very similar. I messaged ajj7sunhawk a couple of years ago when I was just getting started with it and they gave me the go ahead to continue with my story. I think the rest of the story deviates quite and bit and should be original enough to stand on its own. And, by the way, if any of you out there are reading this story and haven't read any of ajj7sunhawk's works, then I would more than love to point you in that direction as they are fabulous and I have wiled away many an enjoyable hour reading and re-reading them. Thanks ajj7sunhawk! I hope to read more from you again someday soon :-)_

 _Okay . . . With all that said, this chapter is once again ruff on our favorite InuHanyou. Don't worry, one of the reason's I keep writing Inuyasha fanfics is because I love his resilience. In Inuyasha's world (at least the one I've created for him), being true to himself will eventually pay high dividends._

 _Again, I own nothing nor do I make any money off torturing poor Inuyasha. Now, on with Chapter 3 . . ._

Placing a hand to the trunk of the Goshinboku tree, Inuyasha steadied himself as another wave of dizziness assaulted his senses. As with every other one, this bought passed within the blink of an eye but as usual, it did not take the constant fatigue he felt with it. Frowning, the hanyou was beginning to wonder if the monk wasn't right, that his symptoms were more than simply not sleeping well. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe his bastard of a brother had poisoned him somehow. Shivering, Inuyasha didn't even want to think about the type of fluids his body had been subjected to that night, nor what kind of things it might have carried with it.

Steadier now, Inuyasha's eyes traveled to the sky. The new moon was tonight, and he always felt worse a day or two before it. Annoyed with thoughts of his own weakness, the hanyou decided he would just wait and see how he felt after tonight. In the past, his body always seemed to heal itself of whatever was wrong when he changed from human to hanyou so it stood to reason that it might cure whatever the fuck was going on with him now.

Content with that line of reasoning, Inuyasha rubbed his stomach, feeling the pinch of hunger gnawing at him. Anymore, it seemed like he was always hungry and yet couldn't eat much at one time. Used to, when he was alone and fending for himself in the woods, he would eat sporadically. Days with no food would go by; then he'd make a kill and gorge himself on the carcass, only to have the cycle repeat itself. His body had gotten used to this kind of purging and the pangs of hunger had receded, or, at least he'd been better able to ignore it. But now that didn't seem to be the case. Mumbling a quiet, "-Keh, I'm gettin' as soft as that damn wolf," Inuyasha began making his way back towards Kaede's hut, hoping there was still a little bit of stew left from earlier in the afternoon.

Head down, Inuyasha was deep in thought regarding the state of his appetite, blissfully unaware of the visitor now standing with Rin. Breathing in, the hanyou took two more steps before another breath was necessary and in that breath, Inuyasha felt his world come to a screeching halt. Limbs deathly still, heart racing and skin cold with a fine sheen of immediate sweat, the hanyou pulled his lips back, pulling in a larger draught of Sesshomaru tainted air. This time, the scent was too strong; too fresh to even begin to hope it was simply coming from Rin. No, this wasn't some leftover flavor; it was the real gods be damned thing.

Lifting his head, Inuyasha's amber eyes stared, wide and horrified as the being he never, ever, wanted to see again, stood – cold and unfeeling as ever as a small, human child babbled on endlessly. In that instant, time stopped as Inuyasha's eyes locked with that of his brother. Of course he'd known that at some point Sesshomaru would come to visit his little pet human, but his bastard of a brother's visits were impossible to predict and because the jackass suppressed his youkai when he did come, none of them typically had any inclination he was on his way until the pristine prick simply materialized out of thin air, and yes, sometimes that was exactly how the Lord of the West arrived.

Heart hammering, Inuyasha's slicked down ears perked when he heard the low, cold voice of his brother order, "Quiet, Rin."

Instantly, the child beamed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Not once did the Lord of the West look down toward his ward. Instead, Sesshomaru's icy eyes remained fixed upon Inuyasha's. Still staring, the InuDaiYoukai instructed, "Rin, leave me."

Smile still firmly in place, Rin did exactly that, a quick, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," ringing through the air before she darted off to parts unknown.

How long Inuyasha stayed there, rooted to his spot, he didn't know. Right then it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared, leaving only he and the being he now feared as the only things that existed. In the background, the hanyou could vaguely hear the voices of the villagers as they went about their day, completely ignorant to the overwhelming pain constricting his chest, rooting his clawed toes to the earth below.

Silently, Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru moved closer, the InuDaiYoukai's movements deceptively delicate. And, with each step, the hanyou could feel his fear rise, his heart hammering until he thought it would be impossible for his chest to contain such a fearsome beast. Despite his doubts, Inuyasha was still alive and whole, chest and all, when Sesshomaru finally came to a stop in front of him, the Lord of the West's cold, calculating eyes skimming up and down his frozen frame.

And then, time jolted to a start with one simple word, "Inuyasha."

Sucking in a harsh, deep breath, Inuyasha felt his hands clench into tight fists, his claws nearly piercing his skin. Gritting his teeth, he fought down the scream that was pushing at this throat. Later, much later, he could break down, but not now. Not in front of Sesshomaru. And so, pulling upon ever last vestige of sanity he had left, Inuyasha spat, "What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

Completely undeterred and unmoved by both the half-breed's vehemence and crassness, instead, the Lord of the West ignored his brother's spoken words, too interested in Inuyasha's body language. For the first time in a very, very long time, the hanyou was frightened – frightened of him. And, for the first time in Sesshomaru's life, he didn't like the idea of terrifying his younger sibling, at least, not for the reason's he presumed to be the cause.

Believing he could easily rectify the situation, Sesshomaru stated, "Your fear is unfounded. This Sesshomaru is no longer under the influence of – "

"Shut up." With terror and fury both vying for attention, Inuyasha's voice was a deadly whisper.

Used to his brother's lack of respect, Sesshomaru disregarded Inuyasha's demand as he always did. "I am simply attempting to make you aware of why – "

"We are not talking about this."

Believing the half-breed's motives to be foolish, Sesshomaru scolded, "You wish to remain in your ignorant fear then?"

Claws now piercing through his skin, small droplets of blood began raining down upon the grass below. "I know all about the damned fury youkai and that you wouldn't come close to touching me that way if you were even halfway sane, so just shut the fuck up. I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna think about it. All I wanna do is forget about it so as far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Expression still as cold and apathetic as always, Sesshomaru revealed none of his inner thoughts, most of which revolved around the naiveté of what his little brother was saying. Clearly, such thinking was not improving the situation. But, it was not his problem. Sesshomaru had attempted to alleviate the situation and the stubborn hanyou had rejected his assistance. If that was the way Inuyasha wanted it, then so be it. Taking in a breath, the Lord of the West was about to say just that when he noticed that something smelled . . . off. Pulling his lips back, Sesshomaru inhaled deeper, the coppery scent of the half-breed's bloodied hands sifting through his senses. Having both smelled and tasted his brother's blood before, the InuDaiYoukai could tell there was something different – something subtle and . . . sweet to the scent.

Perplexed, Sesshomaru moved slightly forwards, hoping to breath in a larger sample of Inuyasha's blood, but that small movement caused his sibling to jump back and the Lord of the West found himself staring down his father's fang, Tessaiga.

"Don't you fuckin' come closer."

Body now motionless, Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared forwards. Although the words Inuyasha had spoken were meant to be harsh and commanding, the quiver resonating through them spoke loudly of the hanyou's underlying fear. And, as it turned out, Inuyasha's voice wasn't the only thing to waver. Arm extended, Tessaiga vibrated in the air before him, the small movements were most likely too miniscule for the human eye to detect, but to the InuDaiYoukai's eyes, the blade was a blur of uncertainty.

Easily noting the flushed tones of the hanyou's skin, Sesshomaru looked beyond the façade his little brother portrayed. Given the half-breed's new angle, Sesshomaru easily noted the darkened skin below the hanyou's eyes along with the slightly sunken skin of his cheeks. It appeared as if Inuyasha's mental status was not the only casualty of that night.

Uncertain in his own right, Sesshomaru felt his own youkai's frustration over the hanyou's condition and couldn't figure out exactly why. In the past, the beast had more than been ready to rend his little brother's flesh from his bones, and yet now, his inner demon seemed, for lack of a better word, _upset_.

In a rare moment, Sesshomaru was unsure what to do and as his mind debated the matter, the soft tinkling of metal upon metal was heard. Eyes shifting in the direction of the noise, the Lord of the West felt his ire inexplicably rise as he saw that lecherous monk drawing closer and closer to the half-breed.

"Go back in the hut, monk. This ain't got nothin' to do with you."

Slightly satisfied with Inuyasha's gruff tone, Sesshomaru was only mildly surprised the hanyou had realized the male human's presence.

Not swayed in the least, Miroku only moved closer to his distraught friend. Taking a chance, the monk rested his fingers lightly upon Inuyasha's trembling arm, his voice as gentle as the musical tinkling coming from his staff. "Inuyasha, surely you do not wish to do harm to Kaede's village."

Confused yet still angry and afraid, Inuyasha's amber eyes shifted ever so slightly towards the monk. "I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about 'cause the only thing about to get _harmed_ around here is this asshole."

Smiling softly, Miroku only shook his head while letting his eyes travel the length of the hanyou's arm, Tessaiga's transformed blade glinting dangerously in the evening light. "Although Lord Sesshomaru may be your aim, we both know Tessaiga's reach is far greater than your target."

Eyes suddenly going wide with comprehension, Inuyasha stared past the statue still form of his brother to the gathering of small, fragile huts behind. And behind those wooden slats, frightened human eyes and faces could be seen. With shame burning through his body, he lowered Tessaiga, the mighty blade returning to its quiescent form as the tip kissed the ground below the hanyou's feet. Bangs covering his eyes, Inuyasha whispered a quiet, "-Keh," as his only acknowledgement of thanks to Miroku's interference.

But, as Inuyasha's fury cooled, Sesshomaru's burned brighter. Even though the hanyou had lowered his weapon that damned monk's hand remained where it was, resting upon Inuyasha's arm. Although he hadn't a clue why, the Lord of the West didn't like the monk touching the half-breed. He didn't like it one bit.

With crimson leaking into the edges of his golden eyes, Sesshomaru's lips curled back as he fully intended to tell that lecherous human what would become of him should he continue touching the hanyou. But, just as he was about to say something he would undoubtedly regret later, Sesshomaru felt small arms wrap around his thigh – Rin's sweet scent drifting into his enraged senses, and with that scent came a sense of calm.

Muscles slowly relaxing, Sesshomaru dared not look down at the child clinging to his body until he was completely and utterly in control of his raging youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaede says it is time for Rin to eat dinner. Are you staying to eat as well?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the Lord of the West moved his hand down until it was lightly touching the girls hair, but his eyes remained locked on the hanyou before him, Inuyasha's head still bent low but the monk's hand was longer touching where it should not. Forcing his body to calm further, Sesshomaru's voice was devoid of any emotion as he answered, "No Rin, this Sesshomaru must leave."

In answer, Sesshomaru felt an almost miniscule tightening of the girl's arms around his leg before she happily beamed, "Okay. I have to go now. Are you coming back to visit soon?"

Finally looking down into wide, innocent brown eyes, Sesshomaru answered as he always did. "We shall see."

Seemingly content, Rin released the Lord of the West's leg before running over to Miroku and grabbing his hand. "Come on, Monk Miroku, you and Lord Inuyasha have to come and eat too."

Quickly glancing toward the hanyou, Miroku's eyes silently asked if Inuyasha would be okay without him. A shallow, quick nod was his only answer. Smiling for Rin's benefit, Miroku returned the child's grasp and allowed himself to be led away, Rin chattering the entire way to Kaede's small hut.

With the humans gone, Inuyasha blew out a deep and heavy breath before finally sheathing Tessaiga. Hands pushed deep within his wide sleeves, the hanyou made to follow his friends, but Sesshomaru's cold, "Hanyou," stopped him dead in his tracks.

Raising his head, Inuyasha's amber eyes were almost as cold as the golden ones staring back at him and his voice was just as frigid. "No. Whatever the fuck it is you're gonna say, don't."

Not reacting in the slightest, Sesshomaru chose to ignore both the hanyou's words and his earlier feelings regarding the monk's actions. He had come to the village not only to see his ward, but to face the half-breed as well. His position as an InuDaiYoukai and alpha to what was left of the Inu Tribe demanded that he honor the hanyou's actions. And so, no matter how nauseating it was to do so, Sesshomaru had to make some type of amends. Voice low and without emotion, the Lord of the West stated, "This Sesshomaru would like nothing more than to do as you ask, but honor dictates otherwise. For your sacrifice that night, you may request some form of compensation from the Lord of the West."

Ears tilted low, Inuyasha's amber eyes widened in surprise only to flutter closed as dark laughter consumed him. Raw with pain, the mirth lighting his eyes was anything but happy. "Oh . . . gods above, that must have hurt to say."

The slight tightening of Sesshomaru's muscles was the only indication he gave regarding his displeasure at being laughed at. "You find amusement in this Sesshomaru's disgrace?"

Sucking in a harsh breath, Inuyasha's lips curled back from his fangs. "Your _disgrace_? That's fuckin' rich comin' from you, bastard. But, then again, that's how it's always been – the world revolvin' around your holier than though ass." Shaking his head, all the agonized laughter died from Inuyasha as raw pain took its place. "You don't gotta worry 'cause I don't want jack shit from you. As far as I'm concerned, that night never happened. I plan on forgettin' everything about it."

Given the hanyou's response to him today, Sesshomaru highly doubted Inuyasha would be able to do as he wished, but it made little difference. That night had happened and as such, he owed the half-breed and the sooner the debt was paid, the better. "Inuyasha, whether you wish to deny such happened or – "

Claws pressing deep into his already healing skin, Inuyasha's voice was thick with venom, "Shut up! You stuck-up shitty excuse for an older brother! We are not talkin' about it. If you owe me some damn shit, then just do that and I'll consider the debt paid in full."

Inwardly, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't accept such a thing, but it appeared as if the hanyou was beyond reason. So, instead of fighting, the Lord of the West replied, "Should you think of something, you need only ask." And with that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began walking away, the entire time ignoring the hanyou's angered rants and name calling. Already lost to his own thoughts, Sesshomaru had come to the village with the intent of eliminating the hanyou from plaguing his thoughts, but the opposite had occurred. Confused as to both Inuyasha's strange, new scent as well as his little brother's fearful reaction to him, the InuDaiYoukai knew that he was far from finding the peace he so desired.

::::::::::

 _Night of the New Moon . . ._

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha could no longer contain the scream that tore through his body. Rolling on the floor of Kaede's hut, the young InuHanyou's body was racked with searing fire as it waffled between hanyou and human forms.

"Oh, gods, Lady Kaede, what's happening to him?"

Panting, Inuyasha barely made out Sango's concerned voice as he felt a fresh, cool rag placed upon his brow. Straining his still hanyou shaped puppydog ears, Inuyasha willed Kaede to have an actual answer, but he knew this time would be no different. Both Sango and Miroku had been asking the old miko the same question again and again, and each and every time, Kaede had no answer. None of them did.

"Miroku, can ye form a barrier around the hut? I see no reason any other should hear or sense what is going on here."

A few spoken prayers later, Miroku nodded and answered, "It is done."

"Good. Rin, be a good child and fetch a fresh, cool bucket of water from the well."

Although he couldn't see it, Rin gave a worried look towards the writhing hanyou before quickly grabbing an empty bucket. With a quick, and surprisingly quiet, "I'll be back soon, Lord Inuyasha," the girl was gone, leaving Inuyasha alone once more with Kaede, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku.

Lying there, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was glad or mortified that he'd stayed in the village instead of finding somewhere else to hide for the night. Knowing how exhausted he'd been in hanyou form, Inuyasha had decided to stay in Kaede's hut when the new moon arrived. He'd thought tonight would be just like any other; perhaps it would be a little harder to stay awake all night, but nothing he couldn't handle. And then, the sun had dropped below the horizon. As his body began its monthly change, something went wrong, terribly wrong. Pain the likes the hanyou had never felt before began radiating like lightning from his abdomen, instantly dropping Inuyasha to his knees. Dizzy, he'd stared as his fingers oscillated between claws and blunt nails, his vision swimming in a sea of hanyou clarity mixed with human fogginess. Puppydog ears shrinking and reforming, his body seemed to be at war with itself, fighting his human transformation like it had never done in the past.

Cheek lying on the cool wooden planks of Kaede's home, Inuyasha stared blankly at his claw tipped fingers, little creases of drying blood coating their corners. He wasn't certain if this blood was because he'd damaged himself in his pain or if it was some weird side effect of the damn nails shrinking and expanding. Either way, he was simply relieved that for the moment, his body seemed to have stabilized in his hanyou form.

No more had that thought passed through his mind, than Inuyasha's stomach cramped, a fresh wave of fire burning through his bones as the new moon once more tried to claim his human half. But tonight, his body was having none of it. Within a matter of moments, he felt his body consumed with white hot pain and while he curled in upon himself, Inuyasha threw his head back as another howl of suffering rent the night.

As the pain retreated, Inuyasha's clenched body fell limp. Panting, it was a few moments before the hanyou realized he was cradled against something softer than the floor. Exhausted eyes fluttering open, Inuyasha looked up into the worried, yet peaceful face of his friend. "M-Miro-ku?"

Smiling softly, Miroku brushed damp, silvery-white strands of hair away from the hanyou's forehead. "We are here, my friend and we are not going anywhere."

Shifting his eyes to the side, Inuyasha watched as Sango dipped a new piece of cloth into the fresh, cool water Rin had been sent to get. Gently, the slayer used the water soaked fabric to wipe the sweat from Inuyasha's face, rinsing it once before laying it on his forehead. "Miroku's right, Inuyasha. I don't know what's going on, but chances are that it will be over come morning. You just have to hang in there." Voice cracking, Sango refused to let the tears gathering in her eyes fall. Seeing the hanyou go through this, having no idea why or how to help ease his pain, was torture. Without Inuyasha's help, they never would have been able to defeat Naraku and bring her brother's soul peace. But it wasn't simply the fact that she owed Inuyasha something, it was that she genuinely loved and trusted the InuHanyou.

Feeling a cooling wetness on his hand, Inuyasha's amber orbs tiredly moved downwards only to see Kaede's gnarled fingers washing the blood from his own. Noticing the hanyou's attention upon her, the old miko smiled. "Ye should listen to Lady Sango, pup." Feeling his hand squeezed within another, Inuyasha's puppydog ears twitched when he heard her say, "Ye are strong. Ye've survived all other types of pain and I've no doubt ye will survive this as well."

Eyes slipping closed, Inuyasha failed to see Kaede's hand as it drifted down his body, her palm hovering over his abdomen as a deep frown pulled at her aged lips.

Head foggy and feeling more tired than he ever had in all his life, Inuyasha wasn't sure if what he was seeing and feeling was real or simply something his own messed up mind had cooked up to try and sooth him in some way. He had a hard time believing anyone, even the humans he had begrudgingly come to consider friends, would so willingly take care of a half-breed. Then again, if this really were just in his mind, then surely Kagome would be there too.

Inuyasha wasn't able to dwell on such thoughts for long as another bought of pain ripped through his being as his body once more tried to transform into a human. Throat raw and sore from screaming, the hanyou silently begged for the sun to return to the sky.

::::::::::

When morning did finally blessedly arrive, the pain left with the dawn, but if anything, Inuyasha felt more drained and fatigued than ever. Limp with exhaustion, had it not been for the tireless care of his friends, the hanyou wasn't sure he would have survived that night nor the three arduous days following that it seemed to take his body to recover. And then, even when he'd regained enough of his strength to finally leave the hut, Inuyasha still felt unbelievably vulnerable and quickly tired with the most miniscule of activities.

And his tiredness wasn't the only thing plaguing the hanyou. Ever since the night of the new moon, Inuyasha had caught more than one troubled look shot his way from Kaede. When the old miko came close, Inuyasha could feel her sensing him, reaching out with her spiritual energy and whatever it was that she kept feeling, the hanyou knew wasn't good. Kaede knew more than she was saying and Inuyasha didn't know if it was because she simply wasn't sure of what she thought, or if she feared telling him. Either way, it was driving him crazy and the hanyou knew that sooner or later, he'd have to confront her for his own sanity's sake.

Five days after that horrible moonless night, Inuyasha walked into Lady Kaede's hut, expecting to see Miroku, Sango and Rin all huddled around already eating dinner, but to his surprise, there was only Kaede.

Scratching behind an ear, Inuyasha asked, "Am I late or somethin'?"

With a small, tender smile, Kaede shook her head. "Nay. Sango, Kirara and Miroku left earlier today to scout a new piece of land they are considering for their new village. I asked if they thought it safe to take Rin with them. I thought the child would enjoy some time outside the village and – " looking up from where she was sitting upon the floor, Kaede's fragile smile faltered. "We need to speak, Inuyasha."

Swallowing the sudden jolt of fear that statement brought, Inuyasha nodded before sitting down, leaning his body against the wall of the hut as if it were any other ordinary day. "Figured you knew more than you were sayin', ya old wench."

Ignoring the derogative term, Kaede's smile turned sad. "Aye, though I am not sure ye will believe me nor how ye will take the news." Shaking her head, the miko spoke softly, almost to herself as she added, "I was not sure at first, but . . . there be no denying it."

Reaching to his hip, Inuyasha clutched Tessaiga's sheath within both palms. Feeling the familiar, soothing hum of his father's fang eased some of his tension. In his heart, Inuyasha truly believed Kaede was about to tell him he was dying. That either what Sesshomaru had done to him that night, or perhaps something else, had finally managed to kill his half-breed ass – slow and painful. But whatever the cause, Inuyasha had never been one to beat around the bush like this. Life was shit. It beat you up and spit you out and no matter how much you fought to stay in your own shitty little life, eventually, death came for everyone. It had claimed his almighty father and one day the Reaper would even come a knockin' on Sesshomaru's door. The fact that he'd managed to live as long as he had was more than just a minor accomplishment and Inuyasha had already schooled himself to be both content and proud of that.

And so, with all that in mind, the hanyou callously stated, "Yer to old to keep stressin' out about shit ya can't do nothin' about, so just spit it out already and let's move on. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Chuckling low in her throat, Kaede gave a genuine smile. "Ye never cease to amaze me, Inuyasha. Who would have thought such a being as ye could have ever brought me so much worry and joy."

Blushing, Inuyasha always hated it when Kaede fussed over him and said such sappy things. "-Keh, you've lost what sense you had, ya old bat."

Softly whispering a, "Perhaps," Kaede placed her well-worn hands in her lap. "Inuyasha, I must ask if ye have any idea as to what is ailing ye?"

Shifting slightly, the hanyou felt the heavy weight of Tessaiga shift within his hands. "Not exactly, though I don't figure it's anything good."

Lowering her head, Kaede could only close her eyes in wonder. The mere fact that Inuyasha wasn't denying something was terribly wrong spoke to just how grave the situation had become.

Head leaned forward; Inuyasha reached out and thumped a clawed finger lightly against the miko's lowered forehead, instantly grabbing her attention. "I can't protect you weak humans like this, so if you got any ideas you better start talkin'."

Touching the skin upon her forehead, Kaede marveled at the hanyou's actions. Inuyasha rarely, if ever, initiated contact with any of them making such a small gesture priceless in her eyes. Inwardly, Kaede wanted to scold Inuyasha for thinking this was only about the human villagers' safety, but she knew better than to travel down that verbal road. And so, with a deep breath, Kaede started, "I do not speak to belittle or degrade ye, Inuyasha, but since ye be a hanyou, I had never thought it possible."

Ears perked, Inuyasha felt his grip on Tessaiga tighten even more. This whole time, he'd been thinking it was his human blood that was the problem, but from what little Kaede had said, he was beginning to believe it was his other half that was causing all the problems. Frowning, Inuyasha asked, "What's that got to do with it?"

Sitting up as straight as her arthritic back would allow, Kaede ignored the hanyou's inquiry and instead steeled herself for her next question. "I know this be an intrusive question, but I must ask, have ye been intimate with any other male recently?"

Instantly, Inuyasha felt a bone chilling cold take hold of his body as all the blood drained from his extremities. Ears pinned to the top of his head, eyes wide and full of horror, the hanyou felt the slightest of tremors begin and forced his hands to be still. Opening his mouth, Inuyasha started to answer but found he had no voice. Lips dry and cracked, his tongue darted out, desperately trying to moisten them before uttering a hushed, "W-what the hell does t-that have to do with anything?"

The lack of denial told Kaede everything she needed to know. "I would wager this male was youkai?"

"L-listen, ya old – "

Arm darting out faster than her age should allow, Kaede's fingers fell over Inuyasha's icy ones, both hands now encircling Tessaiga. "Ye know I mean no judgment, Inuyasha." Staring up into those wide, surprisingly innocent eyes, Kaede could see the fear lying below. The fear the hanyou was desperately trying to hide and yet failing miserably at. "Inuyasha, I know ye did not grow up with youkai, but ye have been around them enough to know what can happen when two males mate. Although it is rare, even in full blooded youkai, there is the possibility – "

"Stop."

The word was whispered so low, Kaede almost missed it. Obeying the request, the old miko remained silent as she allowed her words to be absorbed and processed. Kaede wasn't sure if only seconds or minutes had passed with only the harsh breathing of the hanyou to measure the time, but eventually, she released Inuyasha's hand and began moving her own lower until the wrinkled palm of her skin lay against the soft fur of the hanyou's firerat, the weight of her hand resting over the pulsing life now sheltered within such a fragile shell.

Feeling the miko's hand move, Inuyasha's amber eyes followed its decent, his own fingers slowly releasing their death grip upon his father's fang as he mirrored her actions and laid his own hand atop Kaede's.

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha struggled to get his fear under control. Although denial of what the miko had claimed had come swiftly to his lips, he'd squashed such thoughts almost as quickly. Kaede had never lied to him, never sugarcoated things, never used him for her own gain. Of course, the old wench could be wrong, but Inuyasha doubted it. Kaede's spiritual powers were strong and she'd been right about things too often for him to discount her words now.

Staring down at both their hands resting upon his abdomen, Inuyasha felt nausea roll through his belly. He could argue with Kaede all he wanted, but some part of him knew she was right. Something within his body had changed . . . something was draining his energy, his stamina and his quick healing abilities. But this . . . this explained everything. He was carrying . . . "Oh, gods."

Seeking to comfort, Kaede started, "Inuyasha, it is not as bad – "

Mind racing, Inuyasha felt blood rushing through his temples, drowning out all other noise. The pup he was carrying, it was Sesshomaru's. His gods be damned hateful brother. Blinking down at his abdomen, Inuyasha thought he should probably hate the life that was feeding off his own. After all, this was Sesshomaru's spawn and it had been created in the most violent and degrading way possible, and yet . . . he couldn't hate it - not even as a fleeting notion. What was growing inside him was a life, innocent of how it had been created. The thing inside him was no more at fault for being conceived than Inuyasha had been. Others in similar circumstances may have thought differently, and he wouldn't fault them for a moment, but for him, there was no question.

Releasing his other hand from Tessaiga, Inuyasha wrapped this arm around his abdomen, the gesture visually indicating his growing protective instinct. And with that instinct came the sudden realization that this was Sesshomaru's pup – a pup that would most likely be hanyou . . . Head snapping up, Inuyasha's amber eyes were wide with a new type of fear. "He'll kill it."

Hand pulling away, Kaede followed the hanyou's movements, her dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration and worry. "I do not understand. Whom do ye speak of?"

Only now realizing he'd spoken out loud, Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut tight. Although he trusted Kaede more than any other living creature, the fewer who knew about his pup's sire, the better. And so, pushing down his fear, Inuyasha shakily got to his feet, all the while keeping an arm tucked tightly over his belly. "Nobody. Forget it."

Brows furrowed, Kaede pushed her aching joints up from the floor. "Inuyasha – "

Frustrated and angry, the hanyou growled, "I said it ain't none of your business, wench!"

Far from offended, Kaede had had enough experience with Inuyasha to understand how the young InuHanyou dealt with his fears. And, when he was like this, it was best to back off and let him settle. "As ye wish, I meant no offense."

Ashamed of lashing out, Inuyasha's amber eyes fell to the floor. No matter how careful he tried to be of the people he cared about, somehow he always managed to hurt them, either physically or emotionally. On the heels of that thought came another; that he could not risk staying in Kaede's village, not with Rin living here. The bastard still seemed to care for the human child and within a month, maybe two, Sesshomaru's ice-cold ass would come waltzing in once more. Inuyasha knew there was only so long he'd be able to hide his condition. In fact, he was kind of surprised the asshole hadn't figured it out the last time he was here.

Perhaps he wasn't one hundred percent sure, but Inuyasha was almost that positive that Sesshomaru would try and kill his pup. Knowing his friends well, the hanyou had no doubts they would try and protect him, but Inuyasha knew the outcome of such an event – death. Maybe if Miroku still had his Wind Tunnel, maybe then they'd stand a chance, but not now. The earth would be soaked in their blood and once more, he'd be the one to blame. No, Inuyasha definitely could not take such a chance.

Alone. He'd be alone again. Head lowered, Inuyasha battled the tears threatening his honor. Blinking rapidly, the hanyou finally raised his head, eyes full of determination. "Thanks . . . you know, for everything."

Stiffening, Kaede's concern grew. "There is no need for ye to thank me, Inuyasha."

Shrugging, the hanyou's gaze drifted towards the doorway of Kaede's hut, a move not missed by the miko. "Ye are thinking of leaving."

With a deep sigh, Inuyasha's ears twitched before limply drooping to the side. "I can't stay, it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for ye and the pup, or for the rest of us?"

Voice tired, Inuyasha answered a simple, "Both."

Lips pursed, Kaede felt powerless and it was a feeling she hated. As a learned miko, Kaede understood that to have produced a pup in a male hanyou, especially one as young as Inuyasha, the sire had to be a very powerful youkai. The very fact that such a new life had been able to stop the hanyou's transformation on his human night spoke to the power behind this new life. And, it was a power that was both a blessing and curse. If the life growing within the InuHanyou were not so strong, it would have perished on the night of the new moon. Yet it was that very power that had drained Inuyasha to very dangerous levels. The small pup was feeding off the InuHanyou's youkai and evidently, its appetite was near insatiable.

Deep in thought, Kaede finally voiced her thoughts. "Inuyasha, ye do not have the energy reserves ye once had – "

With his pride pricked, the hanyou's eyes narrowed. "I can damn well protect my pup just fine on my own."

Shaking her head, Kaede knew what she'd said was hard on Inuyasha, but she had to make sure he understood. "It is not that I doubt ye capability, Inuyasha, but the youkai who sired yer pup is very powerful and as such, that strength has been inherited by the life ye now carry. Although not for malicious reasons, the pup is dangerously draining yer youkai. Without the sire to help protect – "

"-Keh," Inuyasha huffed, "You're talkin' like I'm some damn, weak human like you."

"Nay, that is not what I meant, as ye are very well aware." Allowing a moment for her rebuke to set in, when Inuyasha's eyes lowered, Kaede continued, "On the moonless night, ye were in so much pain and for three days and nights following, ye could hardly sit to eat or drink. Keeping ye in hanyou form drained the life within ye and after that night was over, it needed to pull a tremendous amount of energy to recover. It be no fault of yer own, but ye can not protect ye own self, let alone the life of the pup within."

Head lowered, Inuyasha knew Kaede was right but at the same time, getting Sesshomaru involved was absolutely no guarantee that his pup would be any safer. If anything, the bastard would simply run him through upon hearing the news. Sighing deeply, the hanyou shook his head. "So, you tellin' me each new moon is gonna be like that?"

"Aye, most likely." Breathing in deeply, Kaede felt a measure of exhaustion begin taking over her body. "I have no idea how the next few months will pass – whether or not the draining will worsen or improve as the pup grows. But if it worsens . . . I fear for both ye lives."

Hand firmly grabbing Tessaiga's hilt, Inuyasha desperately wanted to get pissed at the old miko before him, but he knew she was right and Kaede's voice had only put words to his own fears. Still, it didn't matter. There were no choices in this and he would have to do what he'd always done and find a way to survive. "It don't matter. The sire ain't an option."

Still not understanding, Kaede pressed on. "I know ye are worried for yer hanyou status and that of yer pup, but as I've already said, yer pup is very powerful and would be a worthy heir for such a strong youkai." With a slight shake of her head, the miko added, "The sire didn't seem to mind mating with a hanyou, so perhaps ye are overestimating this youkai's reaction."

Giving a pained laugh, Inuyasha shook his head. "Trust me, what happened that night was far from _matin'_ and I was far from the bastard's choice."

In an instant, Kaede felt a sickening knot coil within the pit of her belly. "Inuyasha, do ye mean to say – "

"-Keh, ya don't have to look all worried and shit. I've taken and survived a lot worse shit in my life than forcefully gettin' rutted." Running a finger under his nose, Inuyasha shifted Tessaiga's weight as he blindly stared across the hut. "'Sides, it wasn't his fault, not really. The jackass wouldn't a touched me like that if he'd been in his right mind." From what sounded like a great distance, Kaede heard Inuyasha whisper, "He didn't know what the fuck he was doin'."

Shaking her head, the miko turned sympathetic eyes towards the hanyou. "Still, the outcome – "

"The outcome is what it is and there ain't nothin' any of us can do to change it and talkin' about what happened sure as shit ain't gonna make it magically disappear or get any better." Hating the look of pity he saw in Kaede's eyes, Inuyasha let his anger take over. "I don't need pity from an old, weak ass human so stop starin' at me like that, wench."

Far from getting angry at the outcry, Kaede schooled her features. Inuyasha was a proud creature and she had just insulted him. "Forgive my foolishness."

"I don't need your apologies."

"Regardless, ye have them." Seeing that she was only making him increasingly uncomfortable, Kaede decided Inuyasha was correct. Regardless of how it had happened, the young InuHanyou was now carrying a pup – a pup that was draining his youkai in order to live and grow.

Shuffling forwards, Kaede approached the hanyou with care. Now that he knew he was carrying a life, Inuyasha would be very protective and she did not wish to appear threatening in any way. Seeing no signs of impending tension, the miko gently laid a hand upon his sleeve. "I have never met any as strong as thee, Inuyasha. Life has been unkind to ye, but it is not a weakness to ask for help when ye are in need."

Head lowered and hands tightly tucked into his sleeves, Inuyasha knew he had to make Kaede understand the danger they were all in. Although he had no intentions of telling her that his brother was the sire, he could still instill the fear of the DaiYoukai. "And when Sesshomaru finds out that his half-breed brother, the one he claims should have been slaughtered while still in my human mother's womb, is carrying another impure creature . . . what the fuck do you think he's gonna do?"

Sucking in a quick breath, Kaede's singular brown eye opened wide as her arthritic hand clamped down upon the hardened muscle of the hanyou's arm. "Surely ye do not still think – "

"Think what? That Sesshomaru will ram Bakusaiga straight through my belly when he catches wind of this?" Amber eyes hard with memories of past pain, Inuyasha nodded as he softly answered, "He'd do it without thought or remorse."

"But he cares for Rin," Kaede offered. Despite her knowledge of youkai, the old miko was first, and foremost, human and the thought of doing something to such an innocent life was beyond even her comprehension.

"Yeah, cares for her like some type of weird human pet. She might be human, but she's all human and as far as he's concerned, Rin hasn't committed the biggest fuckin' sin of all time – dilutin' father's blood." Pulling a hand free of its normal resting spot within the sleeve of his firerat, Inuyasha laid his palm over the life growing inside him. "He'll see this as just another way I'm taintin' father's legacy or some dumb bullshit." Turning his head, he fastened his amber eyes on the still remarkably clear brown of Kaede. "I can't beat him, not like this. I can't protect myself or my pup against the bastard and I sure as shit can't protect a bunch of humans against his malicious ass when they stupidly try and help. I can't take that risk, Kaede."

Smiling sadly, Kaede took a risk and leaned her body forwards, resting her weight upon Inuyasha. "After all these years spent with humans, and ye still do not understand."

Allowing the rare contact, Inuyasha scoffed, "I know all I need to know about humans."

"Nay, evidently ye do not or ye would understand that this in not just thee's decision."

"-Keh, you've lost your gods be damned mind 'cause there ain't nobody else whose decision this is."

"Ye lived so long alone, Inuyasha, it is not surprising ye do not yet understand. But now ye have friends - friends that would willingly fight and die for ye just as ye would for them. Without question or thought, yer friends' would do this. To leave without a word, to walk away with the intention of saving them would do nothing of the kind. Miroku, Sango, Kirara . . . we all love ye and will love ye's pup as it is a part of thee. Not allowing yer friends to share the burden will cause nothing but anger and hurt."

Momentarily silent, Inuyasha thought over Kaede's words and knew them to be true, at least, that's how he'd feel if the roles were reversed. But even so, he could not do as Kaede asked. He would not willingly risk their lives to save his own or even that of his growing pup. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha's amber eyes grew distant as he answered a quiet, "But they'll live, Kaede. They'll live."

 _Sad, but don't worry. I told everyone at the beginning of this story that one of the major themes was regarding friendship so infer from that what you will :-) This is the first story that I've really written Rin into. I have always been a bit fascinated by her seeming obliviousness to the danger that she is in, not to mention her unwavering devotion to Sesshomaru._

 _If memory serves (a big "if" there), I think the next chapter will have a bit more on our hanyou's latest enemy (the one having to do with the fury youkai). It also might be the next chapter that Bakusen'O makes an appearance (if not that one, then probably the next). I still wish I had a wise Bakusen'O in my life, but no matter how many trees I plant, none of them seem to be in the talking mood :-)_

 _Thanks to those whom are still reading and reviewing. Until next Tues . . . lunamist_


	4. Chapter 4

_Good Tuesday afternoon to all of you. I'm posting early because I have to be gone tonight and otherwise it either wouldn't have gotten done or would have been very, very late. I appreciate those of you that have reviewed :-) I got some really nice ones this last time. I'd say more about them, but unfortunately time just isn't allowing for it today._

 _I hope you all like this chapter. Might I just say, it's good to have the kind of friends that Inuyasha has managed to make._

 _On with Chapter four . . ._

Ignoring the annoying kappa doddering at his feet, Lord Sesshomaru continued making his way through the forest, his mind stubbornly refusing to offer even a moments peace from his previous two encounters with his half-breed brother. The hanyou's condition at their last meeting was . . . unacceptable. Inuyasha should be brash, condescending and little more than an irritating flea upon the planet. In the past, Sesshomaru had thought his brother was not properly scared of him and that thought had gnawed at his pride, so one would think seeing fear within the hanyou's eyes would bring the Lord of the West peace, but strangely, it did not. In fact, Sesshomaru was now certain seeing such abject terror within Inuyasha's eyes brought him anything but peace.

With nothing but Inuyasha's frightened amber eyes filling his vision, Sesshomaru was surprised when the feeling of cool wetness invaded his senses. Eyes drifting down, the Lord of the West showed none of his irritation to now find himself standing within the edge of a large lake, his booted feet covered by the gentle lapping of water.

"M-my L-lord . . . pardon, b-but – "

"Jaken, silence."

Thanking whatever god might be listening that Jaken had actually shut his mouth; Sesshomaru's gaze scanned the large body of water stretched before him. All around, the woods were silent with only the surprisingly gentle meanderings of Ah-Un to be heard as the dragon foraged for food.

Closing his eyes, however briefly, Sesshomaru allowed the peace of nature access to his entire being. Pulling in a deep and cleansing breath, the Lord of the West pushed his growing irritation to the furthest parts of his mind. Whether it was fortunate or not, Sesshomaru had more important things requiring his focus. The fact that someone or something had been able to free one of the fury youkai from its forced slumber was troublesome. Although he had destroyed the one set free, it had not been without great cost and the InuDaiYoukai more than understood the wisdom of his ancestors. Fighting fury youkai held too much risk, even for one as powerful as the Lord of the West.

Golden gaze staring across the serene water, Sesshomaru forcefully cleared his mind of all that was Inuyasha, emptying all thought as he gave his body over to mother nature herself. Centered and calm, Sesshomaru had just begun to raise a booted foot when his senses caught . . . something. Standing his ground, the InuDaiYoukai silently stared forwards while trying to track down exactly what his youkai had found so disturbing. But as soon as he latched upon something tangible, it was gone just as quickly. Tracing the sensation was like trying to follow the very wind itself. And then, as quickly as it had come, the uncomfortable feeling was gone.

Freshly annoyed, Sesshomaru pushed all thoughts regarding his hanyou brother aside. The very fact that he could not identify what had just slithered across his senses disturbed the InuDaiYoukai more than anything. Something was disturbing the Western Lands – his lands, and Sesshomaru would not let that situation stand.

With only the gentle wind whispering across his face, Sesshomaru considered his options. Although still arrogant, the current Lord of the West was not as foolishly prideful as he had been only a few short years ago. The time spent battling Naraku had done much to change Sesshomaru's thoughts on how to combat a threat and he now understood that fighting such battles without proper assistance and guidance was foolish. Seeking those with knowledge above and beyond your own was not the weakness he'd once viewed it as. Indeed, knowledge was power and he was in need of such now.

Mind made up, Sesshomaru glided back out of the water, once more ignoring the fluid substance as he turned and began walking toward one of the most ancient and untouched areas of the Western Lands. With a commanding, "Jaken, we are leaving," Sesshomaru once more ignored the kappa's pleas for patience while the little imp retrieved Ah-Un. Knowing that, despite his best efforts, Jaken would always be able to track where he traveled, Sesshomaru began easing his way slightly south. It had been several months since he'd seen his father's old friend, Bakusen'O, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru found he no longer dreaded the thought of seeking the demon tree's guidance.

::::::::::

Having left Jaken and Ah-Un at the edge of Bakusen'Os woods, Sesshomaru finished his journey in blissful silence. Walking through the dense foliage and undergrowth, the Lord of the West came to an open glade, the sun's rays battling their way to actually touch the earth below. Above, the heady canopy of Bakusen'Os branches stretched up and over, protecting all that were fortunate enough to live below.

Stride sure and steady, Sesshomaru stopped within a few feet of the tree's trunk, his voice emotionless as always as the Lord of the West stated, "This Sesshomaru has come to seek the council of the demon tree, Bakusen'O."

Bark twisting with ease, Bakusen'Os face had barely breached the surface before the tree spoke, "Lord Sesshomaru, as I have said many times, there is no need for such formality here."

"Your opinions on such matters are inconsequential to this Sesshomaru."

Chuckling softly, Bakusen'Os wooden mouth grinned. "Indeed." Easing past his humor, Bakusen'O understood that the eldest son of his good and late friend, Inu no Taisho, did not enjoy the pleasantries of small talk as his father once had. Instead, if Sesshomaru had come, then there was a reason. "It is rare for the Lord of the West to seek out council from one such as myself."

Knowing how many times he had ignored Bakusen'Os advice, Sesshomaru was not surprised to hear the old tree make such a comment. And, although some type of explanation as to his current change in attitude might be suited for others, the Lord of the West saw no need to do so himself. "I require information, Bakusen'O."

Bakusen'O had first met Sesshomaru mere hours after his birth. The demon tree had watched the young Inu grow from a small, inquisitive pup, to the cold and ruthless creature he'd become. Powerful and seemingly without remorse, the now InuDaiYoukai was both a disappointment and marvel to Bakusen'O. Once, the demon tree would have thought any change in Sesshomaru's attitude to be impossible, but events of late had led Bakusen'O to hope, as he hadn't for several centuries, that the current Lord of the West may have more of his father's personality than he'd once thought. Still, that did not mean that he blindly trusted Sesshomaru's will or intentions and caution was always advised when dealing with such a volatile creature. "You may ask your question, Lord Sesshomaru."

Nodding once, Sesshomaru had no idea if this trip would be futile or not. Bakusen'O may live within his lands, but the InuDaiYoukai had no illusions to the fact that this held little sway over the ancient being before him. Bakusen'O was placed upon this earth long before his own father's birth and Sesshomaru suspicioned he would be there long after his own passing. Simply asking for the tree's advice was no guarantee he would receive an answer, or that he would get an answer that he understood. Still, knowing all this, Sesshomaru had come anyway. Posture set deceptively at ease, the Lord of the West asked, "Are there any still living that would have knowledge of how to release a fury youkai?"

Leary of why Sesshomaru would wish to know such a thing, Bakusen'O answered, "Why would one such as yourself wish such knowledge?"

"One was recently released."

Wooden face expressionless, Bakusen'O felt his sap pulse through his body. "This should be impossible."

"And yet, it is so."

Deep in thought, Bakusen'O understood the gravity of such a situation. "And what has become of it?"

"This Sesshomaru destroyed the creature."

Opening all his senses, Bakusen'O allowed Sesshomaru's youkai to flood his own, looking for any signs of contamination. Finding only the faintest, lingering hints of fury youkai blood, Bakusen'Os eyes narrowed. "You did not come thru the battle unscathed."

His own golden eyes briefly flashing red, Sesshomaru answered a short, "No."

Taking this in, Bakusen'O did not ask what had become of such poisoning; he had heard enough tales to at least guess at what had occurred. Knowing that Sesshomaru had been thus affected, Bakusen'O could only guess the InuDaiYoukai was livid at having lost control over himself and not because of any harm he might have incurred upon the living creatures around him. "And the other fury youkai? Do they still rest as they should?"

"This Sesshomaru visited their tomb and it appeared as if only the one had been released. All of the remaining runes and enchantments appear to be intact. This Sesshomaru desires to keep it this way."

Had he been able, Bakusen'O would have nodded. Instead, the ancient tree's limbs bowed with both relief and regret. "I will answer your question, but am regretful that my own knowledge is limited. Although your late father spoke with me of such matters, as a demon tree, I was unable to offer assistance in their binding. It goes without saying that the human monks and priestesses that were involved have long since left this world. I have no knowledge as to how much of such information has been passed along through their lineages. As for the youkai . . . I find it difficult to believe that any would wish to release such creatures back into the world."

"Youkai crave power. It is not beyond the realm of possibility that time has altered such youkai's desires."

Staring forwards, Bakusen'O was well aware what youkai craved, and that the one standing before him was no different. In fact, to Bakusen'Os knowledge, Sesshomaru had done little with his life beyond that singular goal. "Lord Sesshomaru, upon the honor of your father, Inu no Taisho, do you swear to this Bakusen'O that you have no desire but to keep the fury youkai where they lay?"

"As you are already aware, this Sesshomaru has experienced first hand what fury youkai are capable of. Their power is one that none could wield with any certainty of control. To try would be foolish."

Silent, Bakusen'O regarded the Lord of the West's response, easily noting that Sesshomaru had more than implied that if he thought himself capable of controlling the power held within the fury youkai, he would have no qualms about doing so. But, perhaps the mere fact that Sesshomaru now had the capability to understand the potential danger of unrestrained power was progress enough. "If you truly wish this, then seek out Ashinti, youkai lordess of the western most sea. She is both ancient and powerful. On several occasions, I heard your father speak this name and news of her passing from this world has yet to reach my roots."

Feeling mokomoko twitch lightly behind him, Sesshomaru gave a slight bow of his head. "You have this Sesshomaru's gratitude."

"Although such is appreciated, the eldest son of Inu no Taisho shall please me even more should he find a way to allow the fury youkai to continue their peaceful slumber."

"Such is my desire." Breeze catching upon a lock of hair, Sesshomaru was reminded of the presence he'd recently felt. For a moment, he thought of asking Bakusen'O about this as well, but after brief consideration, the Lord of the West held his own council on the matter, at least, for now.

With the briefest nod of acknowledgment, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, ready to leave the ancient woods, but it appeared as if Bakusen'O was not done with him as he heard the demon tree inquire, "How fares the youngest son of Inu no Taisho?"

Muscles reflexively tightening, Sesshomaru dared not turn around as he answered, "And why would this Sesshomaru know or care about such a thing?"

Not missing the increased tightness of the Lord of the West's voice, Bakusen'O felt a heavy sigh filter past his lips, his own voice heavy with disappointment as he replied, "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Knowing it was pointless to continue further, the face upon Bakusen'Os bark slowly began dissipating, leaving not a hint of its previous expression.

Irritated that his mind was once more filled with visions of the half-breed's large, frightened amber eyes, Sesshomaru left Bakusen'Os tempting glade. Soon enough, the Lord of the West found Jaken and Ah-Un. Without a word to either, Sesshomaru continued walking, knowing that both would follow without question. Behind him, Jaken prattled on about this and that, his squeaking noise barely a blip upon Sesshomaru's mental radar. Mind concentrating on the coming days, Sesshomaru changed course slightly. By foot, the western most sea was well over two weeks travel, far too long to the InuDaiYoukai's mind. Without Jaken and Ah-Un, he would be able to cover the distance in half that time and although he could not understand why, Sesshomaru knew Rin missed seeing Jaken. Leaving the kappa and dragon in the miko's village was a good idea and the more Jaken droned on and on, the better such a plan sounded. The fact that he would likely see his little brother and the odd thrill that sent into his icy body was a fact the Lord of the West deftly ignored.

::::::::::

Although Inuyasha was determined to leave the village, he wasn't stupid or stubborn enough to do it while still feeling so drained. And so, three days had passed since his life altering conversation with Kaede before the hanyou felt well enough to travel. Unfortunately, both Miroku and Sango, along with Rin, had returned the previous day. He'd hoped to be gone before they returned for seeing their smiling faces and feeling the warmth of their caring made it all that much more difficult to physically walk away. But, as with everything in life, Inuyasha pushed aside what he wanted to do what was needed, and unfortunately for the hanyou, those two things rarely if ever went hand in hand.

Smiling at dinner that night, Inuyasha soaked in the warmth of the room as his friends discussed yet another potential location to rebuild the Slayer's Village. Rarely had the hanyou seen such lighted anticipation and hope within Sango's deep brown eyes and the pleasure Miroku found in his fiancé's happiness was equally heartwarming and wrenching. With a soft smile upon his lips, Inuyasha watched the monk's hand ease down Sango's back until firmly groping the slayer's left butt cheek. The resounding _smack_ resonated throughout the small hut with Rin's child like laughter offering the best form of background music.

All through the evening, Inuyasha's unknown 'illness' was never brought up or discussed with only the occasional pointed look from Kaede thrown his way to remind him that there was anything amiss at all. And, as everyone settled in for the night, Inuyasha looked back on the previous hours as a precious gift; the most precious gift his friends could have given him. Having no idea if or when he'd see them again, the hanyou knew his feelings were a double edged sword, at one time filling his heart with a warmth he so desperately craved and yet at the same time, shredding that very same heart with the pain of leaving and loss.

Chest heavy and amber eyes slightly parted, Inuyasha scanned Kaede's small hut, easily noting the even rise and fall of both her and Rin's chests. In his mind, the hanyou could envision another hut, just a few feet away, holding two more sleeping humans and one firecat. Pressing his eyelids closed, Inuyasha's hand slid over his abdomen knowing that he would do anything and everything he could to protect the life growing there, even if it meant leaving.

Eerily silent, Inuyasha rose from his seated position along the wall of Kaede's hut, Tessaiga firmly by his side as he quietly walked across the floor, kneeling for a moment, Inuyasha's clawed fingers skimmed the wiry gray strands of his miko's hair, an almost silent, "Thank you," passing from his lips before rising and heading for the door, never once looking back.

Hands tucked deep into his sleeves, Inuyasha was but a crimson ghost as he walked through the village he'd come to consider as home. Within moments, he stood before the old well that had once been a portal to another place and time, a place that in so many ways, he didn't belong. And, as he stood there, looking into the gaping darkness of the dried up old well, Inuyasha felt a sense of relief wash through his body – relief that Kagome was back where she belonged. And, relief that he didn't have to tell her what had happened, that she'd never know. Now and forever, he would always be strong in Kagome's eyes and that was at least something of a small blessing in this fucked up world.

Never saying a verbal word, Inuyasha still felt as if he'd said all the goodbyes he needed and turned from the ancient well, both his heart and feet stopping as his eyes widened into large orbs of amber light. "What the . . . what the fuck are you doin' here? Why the hell aren't you guys sleepin'?"

Head cocking to the side, Miroku's staff chimed through the night as it did the same. "I believe, Inuyasha, that is what Sango and I were wondering." As if on cue, Kirara mewed an accusatory cry into the night.

Heart racing, Inuyasha looked between his obviously pissed friends and started getting angry himself. "That ain't none of your business! I can come and go whenever I fuckin' feel like it."

Raising an eyebrow, Sango's crossed arms tightened. "I hardly think sneaking around in the middle of the night is the same as _coming and going as you please_."

Lips curled back, the hanyou glanced from side to side, wondering just how things had gone to shit this quickly. Eyes focusing back on the two humans standing in his way, Inuyasha only now noted that they were dressed for both travel and battle, neither wearing the simple, relaxed kimono's they'd worn at supper or the simple sleeping yukatas they should be in given the current time of night. Licking his lips in worry, Inuyasha offered up a lame, "Who said I was sneakin'? I was just havin' trouble sleepin' is all."

Desperately trying not to roll his eyes, Miroku took a halting step forwards, an oddly innocent smile upon his lips. "Ahh, well then, that is fortunate for all of us as Sango and I were having the exact same issue. So, if that is the case, perhaps we can all take a leisurely stroll through the woods in the wee hours of the morning."

Cracking her neck to the side, Sango's smirk mirrored that of her fiancé's. "It will be nice to have some company other than this lecher."

Mouth parting, Inuyasha stared. "W-what? I . . . that's not what . . . maybe I wanna be alone, damn-it!"

With a loud, put upon sigh, Miroku's eyes traveled heavenward as he lamented, "And, maybe I want to be naked and flushed with desire lying in a bed with my lovely Sango - _smack_!"

Rubbing his sore head, the monk gave his blushing fiancé a pained look as he heard Inuyasha ask, "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Eyes suddenly narrowing down, Miroku's face lost all of its teasing. "What I am trying to convey is that we do not always get what we want, my friend."

Giving a quick and mirthless laugh, Inuyasha sneered. "You think I don't know that? Me, a fuckin' hanyou?"

"Inuyasha," Sango softly said, her voice full of understanding even though she was clueless as to what exactly was going on with the hanyou.

Taking a few more steps forward, Miroku came closer, instinctively putting Inuyasha on the defensive. With one arm wrapped around his abdomen and the other hand firmly on Tessaiga's hilt, the hanyou all but growled, "Back off, monk."

Freezing in place, Miroku's eyes were wide with confusion but soon turned to anger. "You believe I would wish to harm you? After all this time and everything we have been through, you truly believe I would willing hurt you."

Staring into the monk's obviously hurt eyes, Inuyasha felt guilt broil up from deep within his soul and forced his muscles and posture to relax, the hanyou shook his head but never once removed his hand from his sword's hilt. "Miroku, you're gettin' involved in shit you don't understand."

"Then make me understand." Glancing towards Sango, Miroku amended, "Make us understand. We know Kaede asked us to leave so she could privately speak with you regarding the illness that has been plaguing you."

Moving up beside her fiancé, Sango shifted Hiraikotsu as Kirara hopped to her opposite shoulder. "Normally we would respect your privacy, but . . . Inuyasha, both of us feel like we can ill afford to do that now. Something is wrong. You would hardly leave either one of us when we were in need, do not ask us to do differently."

Frustrated, Kaede's words came rushing back to him, that he didn't understand humans and what friendship meant to them. Thinking of the miko, Inuyasha huffed, "So, did Kaede send you out here?"

"No. Lady Kaede has been as stubborn and mute as you. Both Sango and I realize she knows what is at fault but when we asked her, she told us it was your decision to tell us."

Lowering his head, Inuyasha felt a fresh wave of affection. The hanyou knew Kaede thought his decision to leave without telling his friends what was going on was a poor one, and yet she'd respected his wishes. After years of misplaced trust, Kaede had almost single handedly renewed his faith that, at least not all, humans were bad.

Inuyasha felt some of his anxiety deflate as he took a few precious steps back. Finally taking his hand off Tessaiga's hilt, the hanyou's clawed fingers ran roughly through his thick, tangled mane of silvery white hair before letting out a heavy sigh. "Listen, I . . . I'm sorry about before. I know you wouldn't hurt me, it's just . . . for now, it's just better if you don't get too close. I can't . . . " Freshly frustrated at how to explain how protective he felt towards the life growing inside him to someone who didn't even know he was carrying was wearing on Inuyasha's sense of calm. "Let's just say some of my reactions are instinct and leave it at that for now."

Nodding even though neither fully understood, Sango answered, "I think Miroku and I can do that. Anything else we need to know while traveling together?"

Head snapping up, Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed twice before finally sputtering, "T-travelin'? W-what are you goin' on about now? We ain't goin' nowhere together."

"On the contrary," Miroku smiled, "Sango and I are under the impression you are leaving the village and as I believe we have already established, we have no intention of letting you do so alone."

"When the fuck did we _establish_ that!"

Yawning widely, Miroku haphazardly scratched his right butt cheek before asking, "Now, the only question remaining is where we are traveling to."

"Like hell!"

Reaching up, Sango deftly picked Kirara from her shoulder, transferring the firecat to her arms as she nodded. "I was wondering the same thing. This late in the year, I was hoping for south, but I suppose anywhere is fine."

Hands at his sides, claws denting his palms, Inuyasha stared in shock. "Listen, there ain't no we in this trip, you got that."

Head quickly swinging in the hanyou's direction, Miroku had a nasty glint in his eye. "So, now you admit you are, in fact, going somewhere."

"W-what?" Realizing he'd been played, Inuyasha's fangs clamped down as he gritted his teeth. "You lot are a bunch of idiots. I'm tryin' to keep your weak ass human bodies alive here."

Shaking her head, Sango allowed the insult to roll off her shoulders. "We have managed this long and defeated enough dangerous youkai and humans. Let us be the judge of what we can and can't handle."

Looking at the conviction within all their eyes, Inuyasha felt at a complete and total loss as to how to convince them of the danger they were placing their lives in by following him. Hating what he had to say next, the hanyou's muscles stiffened with angered frustration. "Yeah? And how do ya feel about goin' up against Sesshomaru?"

At once, both Sango and Miroku's expressions turned grave while their skin took on a distinctive pallor. "Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku murmured. Despite what he had witnessed in the village a few days prior, Miroku had not thought the circumstances were as grave as Inuyasha was now indicating. "I thought the two of you had come to accept at least some type of tolerance towards the other."

Eyes downcast, the hanyou turned his head to the side. "Well, shit changes."

Sango started to raise her foot, intent on moving closer until she remembered Inuyasha's previous words and reactions. "Inuyasha, surely whatever it is can't be – "

Barking out a sharp laugh, the hanyou shook his head. "Oh, trust me, it is. Let's just say that if my _lovin'_ brother finds out about somethin', pissed ain't even gonna be close to how he's gonna feel. He'll . . . he won't take it well and there's a damn good chance he's gonna come after me and when he finds me, it ain't gonna be to say, 'hi'."

"My friend – "

Head snapping up, Inuyasha stared directly into Miroku's eyes. "I ain't kiddin', monk. If the worst happens, Sesshomaru's gonna come after me with the intention of bein' done with my hanyou ass once and for all. And, when that day comes, not you, Sango, Kirara or all three of ya combined are gonna be able to do jack shit. The only thing that will happen is your blood paintin' the forest red and I will not be responsible for that. Do you hear me? I will not have you guys die because I'm too damn weak to defeat my on gods be damned brother."

Standing before his friend, Miroku felt at a loss for words. Although he did not fear for the loss of his own life, the thought of Sango perishing from the world filled Miroku with a sense of deep pain. And yet, he could and would not willingly abandon his hanyou friend.

Arm limply hanging by his side, the monk felt Sango's hand grasp his own and squeeze, his own repeating the same motion. In that instant, Miroku understood that the love of his life felt the same way. With a quick glance and smile in Sango's direction, Miroku squared his shoulders and asked, "So, which way was it again that we are traveling?"

Mouth agape, Inuyasha struggled for words before finally giving up and stomping a few feet away, only to turn around and point any angered finger in both Sango and Miroku's direction. "Have you both lost your sanity? This is the fuckin' ice-prick himself we're talkin' about."

"Yes, I believe we both understand. But, I believe I also understood you to say, _if Sesshomaru finds out_ , which begs the question, what if he doesn't? Whatever this big secret is that you are hiding, what if your brother never learns of it? Are we to abandon you to wandering alone on the mere chance that such a secret will be found out?"

Sighing, Inuyasha's claws scratched behind a twitching ear. "Do you understand what I'm about to do here?" Locking eyes with each of his friends in turn, Inuyasha continued, "If things work out, I am never comin' back. And if the three of you plan on stayin' with me, that means you won't either. All those places you've been scoutin' for the new Slayer's Village, all that will be pointless." Turning his head to the side once more, the hanyou's silvery-white bangs covered his eyes as he added, "And you'll never see Kaede again. She'll be alone here."

Never once batting an eye, Sango placed Kirara back on her shoulder as she answered, "The beauty of starting a new village, Inuyasha, is that it can be located anywhere. And, as far as Lady Kaede is concerned, although it is no secret that we will miss her greatly, she is no more alone now than she was before we came to this village. In fact, with Lady Rin now under her tutelage, I hardly think Kaede will be at a loss for company. And, more to the point, if questioned, I believe both Miroku and I know Kaede's wishes were she given a choice in the matter."

Still unable to believe just what was happening, Inuyasha looked to Kirara. "Surely you've got more sense than this, cat."

Mewing loudly, Kirara's tails eagerly swished from side to side, causing the hanyou to chuckle. "There's nothin' I can say to convince you guys otherwise, is there?"

"Apparently not, my friend," Miroku beamed. "Besides, think of all the villages that will benefit from our travels. It will be good to use my exorcism skills once more."

"Still a liar and a cheat, after all these years. Sango, I don't know what the fuck you see in this lecher."

Before Sango could answer, Miroku mocked offense. "Inuyasha, I perform a great service for the spirit stricken humans of this world."

"Yeah, for a fee."

Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku looked nonplussed. "Gratitude is an honorable human emotion and reaction. Who am I to deny such joy?" Looking over at his fiancé, Miroku pleaded, "Sango, why do you not defend the man that will one day sire your children?"

In response, the slayer once more smacked Miroku on the back of the head, neither realizing that the mention of offspring had nearly frozen Inuyasha's muscles. Blissfully unaware of the hanyou's fresh unease, Sango murmured a disgruntled, "Idiot monk," before turning back to Inuyasha and asking, "So, do we have a destination in mind?"

Blinking twice, the hanyou shook off the immediate trepidation he'd just felt before answering. "Not really. South sounds like as good of a direction as any."

"Well then, my friend, lead the way."

Head bowed, Inuyasha huffed a final, "Just like that? Knowin' the potential danger, you're gonna follow me to gods knows where without havin' a fuckin' clue as to why I'm leavin'."

Gripping his staff tight, Miroku's smile was gentle and honest. "Inuyasha, being someone's friend does not always mean doing what is wise, but it does mean doing what is right and nothing could be more right than this."

Moving in closer to Miroku, Sango added, "When it's the right time, you'll tell us your reasons. We will try and be patient until then. Isn't that right, Miroku."

"Yes, yes. I will try, but for me to promise patience on this matter would be on offense to Buddha."

Finally giving up, Inuyasha turned from his small pack, his feet starting their journey southward. "'Kay, but don't blame me when Sesshomaru's pullin' your guts out through your navels."

"Uh . . . we would never dream of it," Miroku answered, his skin tinged green from the nausea inducing imagery those words created.

With that settled, one InuHanyou, two humans, and one firecat left the village they'd all come to consider their home. The village they'd returned to time and time again to heal both the mental and physical wounds inflicted upon them as they searched and ultimately destroyed Naraku. It was a village that had seen Inuyasha's heart shattered and reborn. And yet, it was a village they were all willingly leaving, one knowing the true reason and three faithfully believing that they would one day understand such reasoning. In the stillness of the hours just before dawn, Kaede's village slept, peacefully unaware of just what they were losing.

 _Still somewhat of a sad chapter, but I think it was redeemed by the love and caring of Inuyasha's friends. By the by, I really do think that true friendship does mean not always doing what is wise, but what is right. Then again, I suppose everyone's different in that regard. Oh, and I hope you all liked the snippet of Bakusen'O that was thrown in there. He'll show up at least one more time for some more much needed advice/information._

 _I may try and throw in another chapter update sometime mid this week. I did that last week for the Perfection story and think I might alternate each one for an extra chapter update. Since I did that one last week, this one might get a little more lovin' this time around. Again, no promises. There will hopefully always be updates on Tuesdays._

 _Hope you all have a good week and for those of you whom feel like it, please don't hesitate to review. I enjoy reading them :-)_

 _lunamist_


	5. Chapter 5

_Good evening everyone. This is your mid-week extra chapter update. Next week I'll probably try and do so with the Perfection story and go every other week with the stories. I got some great reviews on the last chapter. Most of you are wondering when Sesshomaru is going to wise up to what's going on . . . hmmm . . . not telling :-) I actually want to drop some hints, but can't think of anything that doesn't give too much away, so instead I'm just going to keep posting chapters and let you all know that way._

 _Hope you all enjoy this extra chapter this week. We are starting to get into the heart of the story and that makes me excited. As always, I own nothing and gain nothing monetary from this story. Oh, and before I forget, glad you all liked Bakusen'O making a cameo appearance!_

 _Now, on with Chapter 5 . . ._

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin shouted, her small legs pulling against the soft constraints of her kimono as she flew across the village. Nowhere near out of breath, the small child pulled up short, just in front of Sesshomaru's legs, her waist bent low in greeting. Pulling up from her bow, Rin's smile was bright. "I was not expecting to see you again so soon." Eyes drifting past her lord's legs, Rin's impossibly bright smile widened even further. "And Master Jaken! You and Au-Un have come as well."

Jubilantly, Rin wound her way around Sesshomaru's legs, quickly scooping up the flustered kappa and hugging him close to her body. "L-lady Rin! T-that is n-not appropriate behavior . . . _ahh_!"

"Rin, release Jaken."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru." Doing exactly as she was told, Rin opened her arms wide, allowing the little imp to fall from her hold, a painful, "Umph," Jaken's only complaint at his unceremonious landing.

"This Sesshomaru needs to speak with the miko, Lady Kaede."

Paying little to no heed to the continued coldness in Sesshomaru's voice, Rin simply bowed before answering, "She left this morning to go into the northern woods to collect herbs but she should be back soon."

Neither pleased nor surprised, Sesshomaru accepted the child's words and quickly settled his mind that he would need to be patient, at least for a little while. Eyes drifting off in the direction of the old miko's location, the Lord of the West decided not to waste the time afforded to him and explain the situation to his ward. "Rin, I must travel and will be gone for an undetermined time. If it is agreeable to Lady Kaede, Jaken and Ah-Un will be staying in the village with you while I am gone."

"W-what? Lord Sesshomaru, surely you jest. You would not leave your most faithful servant – "

"Silence. Jaken, take Ah-Un into the woods to forage for food."

"B-but, my lord . . . you can't – "

Turning his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru did not grace the irritating imp with his gaze, letting the intent of that miniscule motion speak his displeasure. Gulping loudly, Jaken bowed his head before mumbling a quiet, "As my lord wishes," before tottering off, Ah-Un's reigns held within one fist while the other tightly gripped the Staff of Two Heads.

Ever ignorant of the kappa's displeasure, Rin beamed, "I am so happy Master Jaken and Ah-Un will be staying with us. It's been lonely since Lord Inuyasha left."

Face never once indicating his interest, Sesshomaru tonelessly inquired, "This Sesshomaru was not aware the half-breed was leaving."

"Not just Inuyasha, but Monk Miroku and Lady Sango and Kirara."

"Were they called upon by another village?"

"No," Rin answered, shaking her head as the smile finally vanished from her face. "At least, I don't think so."

Golden eyes glancing down, Sesshomaru took in the small child's actions with interest. While speaking those last words, Rin's heart rate had increased. At the same time, she began chewing at her bottom lip while her tiny hands fidgeted haphazardly in front of her abdomen. Sesshomaru had seen these actions before. Rin was worried about something - worried and unsure.

"Rin, is there something you wish to say to this Sesshomaru?"

Brown eyes wide, Rin's head came up before glancing from side to side, as if trying to figure out if there were any prying eyes or ears nearby. Seemingly satisfied, the child took in a deep breath before nodding her head. "Lady Kaede told me not to tell anybody, but I'll bet she just meant the other villagers, not you."

Raising a single, silvery-white eyebrow, Sesshomaru hardly thought that was what the old miko had intended, but instead of cautioning his ward, he encouraged her. "Speak what is on your mind, Rin."

"I . . . I think Lord Inuyasha is sick."

Clawed hands fisting, Sesshomaru stared at nothing as he thought back on his last encounter with the hanyou. To his mind, the Lord of the West thought the half-breed had looked thinner than usual and the deep circles below Inuyasha's eyes had been testament to the hanyou's lack of sleep. Although it had been Inuyasha's desire to forget the events of that fateful night, as usual, what the hanyou desired seemed to be of little consequence.

Eyes drifting back down to the troubled child at his feet, Sesshomaru felt more than a little irritation directed at the hanyou for making Rin this troubled. Seeking to offer whatever assurances he could, Sesshomaru answered, "I do not believe it is a sickness of the body, Rin. This Sesshomaru is certain the hanyou will be well in time."

But the furious shaking of Rin's head more than spoke her answer. Eyes once more scanning the area, Rin checked and double checked to make sure no one else was in ear shot before speaking of Inuyasha's human night – a night she knew her lord was well aware of. "You didn't see him on the night of the last new moon, he . . . Lord Sesshomaru, I was so scared . . . he was in so much pain, I – "

"Pain?" Slightly confused, Sesshomaru thought back to the times he'd seen the odd transformation occur and could not remember the event appearing particularly painful to the hanyou.

"He . . . you know how he normally changes into a human, right?" At the single nod of Sesshomaru's head, Rin continued, "Well, last time, it was like his body couldn't do it. It kept on trying but something kept stopping it, and . . . and, I've never heard him scream like that. I mean, Lord Inuyasha . . . he doesn't do that. Lady Kaede had Monk Miroku place a barrier around her hut so the other villagers wouldn't hear his screams. All night it went on and Inuyasha was so tired and weak that he didn't leave Lady Kaede's hut for at least three days after."

Silently, Sesshomaru pondered Rin's words. In no way could he connect their rutting to the hanyou's current illness. Had Inuyasha been poisoned that night, then the half-breed would have either cleared it or be dead by now. Knowing this, the Lord of the West could only conclude that the hanyou had gotten into some other form of trouble or that the sickness was somehow connected to the fact that his little brother was indeed, a half-breed. Still, the fact that Inuyasha had actually cried out, something he had not even done while being forcefully beaten and rutted, was cause for concern. Inuyasha was many foul things, but weak willed was not one of them.

Standing as he was, with mokomoko lazily swaying behind him, Sesshomaru was suddenly accosted with the undeniable realization that he had actually used the word _concerned_ when contemplating the hanyou's condition. Pushing down his annoyance with such a notion, Sesshomaru asked, "Does Lady Kaede know what ails him?"

With that question, Rin was back to chewing on her bottom lip. "I . . . I'm not sure. I don't think she knew that night, but . . . she sent me away with Lady Sango and Monk Miroku and the night we got back was the night they all left the village, and . . . they didn't say goodbye. Normally, when they leave, they stop by and say their farewells and let me know when to expect them back, but this time, they were just gone. When I asked Lady Kaede when they would be coming back, she just smiled sadly and said she didn't know." Brown eyes sad, Rin looked up at the towering being beside her, her soul completely devoid of fear. "She tries to hide it, but I think Lady Kaede is very sad. Almost like . . . "

"Almost like what, Rin?"

"Almost like they're not coming back."

Stiffening, Sesshomaru felt his youkai flare with possessive anger and fought the red from his eyes. The mere thought that the half-breed would leave . . . that Inuyasha would not be where he was supposed to be, where Sesshomaru knew him to be . . . such a thought was – unacceptable. Long ago, the Lord of the West had claimed the hanyou's life. Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone would be the one to remove Inuyasha from this world and as such, the hanyou should remain where the InuDaiYoukai had placed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Hearing Rin's soft voice, Sesshomaru only now realized his lips were curled back, a low, rumbling growl emitting from deep within his chest. And even so, the child at his feet continued to show no fear. Emotions back under control, Sesshomaru's hand lowered to Rin's head, his palm gently resting upon the small crown of brown hair atop her head, his razor sharp claws delicately lifted so as not to touch a single stand of that soft hair or skin. "Rin, this Sesshomaru is sure the hanyou will be fine."

Smile back upon her face, per usual, Rin happily believed the youkai's word to be sacrosanct. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!"

Eyes flashing to the north, Sesshomaru's senses tingled with the miko's closing spiritual energy. "Come, let us meet Lady Kaede at her hut."

Without waiting for reply, Sesshomaru's booted feet began making their way across the cool grass of the village, he and Rin easily reaching the miko's hut several minutes before Kaede came into view. Eyeing the old woman, Sesshomaru easily noted the increased tension within Kaede's withered frame. It was a tension he was unused to witnessing within the miko.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, this is an unexpected pleasure."

Ignoring the words, the Lord of the West focused more upon the tone and demeanor of the miko, both of which spoke of some type of unease, but gave little else away. Mentally, Sesshomaru weighed his options. Although he wanted to question the miko, to do so would admit that Rin had told him something he was certain was not meant for his ears. And, although he cared little for getting the child in that type of trouble, allowing Kaede to know that he'd been advised of something such as this would only ensure the miko would guard such secrets more closely in the future. Given the near infinitesimal chances of actually getting Kaede to tell him what was truly happening left Rin as his only means of further information.

With these thoughts in mind, Sesshomaru ignored both he and his youkai's desires and simply stated, "This Sesshomaru must travel and will be gone for the foreseeable future. Do you have objections to Jaken and Ah-Un staying within the village during this time?"

Lips barely avoiding a smirk, Kaede shook her head. "Nay, I've no objections although I doubt very much ye kappa feels the same way."

"Jaken's opinions on the matter are of little consequence. You have this Sesshomaru's permission to use his skills, such as they are, as you see fit while he is within your care."

"Aye, thank ye for such an offer. Rest assured, we will keep both Master Jaken and Ah-Un busy within the coming days."

With a slight nod of acceptance, Sesshomaru ordered, "Rin, go and collect Jaken and Ah-Un."

Giving a quick, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin easily bounced off in the direction of the forest where Jaken had led the dragon to forage.

Watching Rin run off, Sesshomaru never once turned his gaze to the miko as he asked, "The half-breed is not here?"

"No, my lord. Inuyasha left the village a few days ago."

Quick and to the point, Kaede's answer neither hid nor gave anything away. "And the monk and slayer, they are also absent."

"Aye, I would imagine they have all left together."

Still nothing. "And when do you expect their return?"

Finally a pause before Kaede answered, "May I enquire as to yer interest in their affairs?"

A brusque, _"This Sesshomaru's reasons are none of your concern,"_ was quick upon his tongue, but Sesshomaru squashed his irritation and simply replied, "With three of this villages supposedly best warriors absent, it is only natural for this Sesshomaru to wonder about his ward's safety." Finally turning his attention back to the miko, Sesshomaru allowed the full weight of his cold, golden gaze to settle upon Kaede's single eye. "Do you not agree?"

Unflinchingly, Kaede met Sesshomaru's gaze. "Forgive me, my Lord, but we are only human and as such our lives are delicate, a fact ye are well aware of. If ye are asking for a promise as to Rin's safety then I cannot give ye what ye desire. All we can do is swear to do our utmost to keep the child safe from harm."

Of course Sesshomaru understood Kaede's words. Human weakness was a fact he'd had to reconcile before leaving Rin in the hands of her own kind. But, as with everything, to the InuDaiYoukai's mind, like should be with like. Were the child to continue following him, she would never learn the limitations of her own biology, nor how to use the pathetic skills she had to defend herself properly. Simply by being born human, Rin's life would be preciously short. She had already been resurrected from the grave once and Sesshomaru saw no need to hasten her path to that eventual outcome.

Eyes shifting off toward the direction Rin had run to, the Lord of the West found his mind once more preoccupied by his brother. Although admittedly strong, Inuyasha was nowhere near as powerful as a full InuYoukai nor was he nearly so weak as the humans he surrounded himself with. Loathed by one and feared by another, the hanyou had been forced to create his own path through life and Sesshomaru was intrigued by the mere fact that Inuyasha had managed to survive into early adulthood.

"Lady Kaede, you will continue to watch and care for Rin." Turning his attention back to the miko, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed at the ease with which the elderly human stood before him. The miko was hiding information from him and yet she neither submissively cowered nor looked away. Instead, Kaede's brown eye stared up at him, not a hint of deceit to be found.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru. In truth, it is a joy having Rin here."

Having no understanding as to the meaning behind such words, Sesshomaru merely nodded before turning to leave. "This Sesshomaru is uncertain as to when he shall return."

Seeing that the Lord of the West was not heading towards Rin's location, but instead, the opposite, Kaede could only assume he had no intentions of bidding a final farewell to Rin or his retainer. "I will tell Rin and Jaken goodbye for you."

With a cold, "Do as you wish," Sesshomaru continued walking, his mind already turned to his coming task. Traveling to the western most sea and speaking with Ashinti was his priority, but the Lord of the West could not deny that doing so was not what he truly wished. Pulsing from deep inside his soul, Sesshomaru's youkai was pacing with the need to find the hanyou and bring him back to the village. What the Lord of the West didn't understand was why. Why did he care what happened to the vial half-breed now? Inuyasha was not the first he had rutted and Sesshomaru had never responded this way before. Perhaps the fury youkai's blood had affected him more than he'd originally thought.

Mentally shaking his head, only the constant twitching of mokomoko was any indication that the Lord of the West was agitated. With practiced ease, Sesshomaru continued on his path towards the western most sea, determined to put the hanyou from his mind one way or another.

::::::::::

Walking further and further south, the peace of the forest didn't stop Inuyasha's ears from twitching back and forth, nor did it stop the uncomfortable prickling sensation currently assaulting his skin. So far, they'd been on the road for five days – five days of seemingly peaceful travel except for these intermittent bouts of unease. And yet, the hanyou still couldn't confirm if there was actually something there or not.

Lifting his nose to the air, Inuyasha scented the wind, and just like every other time, he'd just catch a hint of something before losing it just as quickly. Huffing, the hanyou shoved his hands deeper within the sleeves of his firerat, a single ear swiveling as Miroku came up even with his steps. "What do ya want, monk?"

Staff chiming with each step taken, Miroku smiled a little sheepishly while scratching a spot behind his ear. "Can I not simply desire your company?"

Giving a quick glance behind him, Inuyasha looked at Sango as he asked, "What? Is Sango gettin' sick of your perverted ass already?"

"Heh . . . no, how could you ask such a thing?"

Rolling his eyes and looking back to where they were headed, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I guess she must not really mind if she agreed to marry ya. I always thought Sango had more sense than that, but guess I was wrong."

"Now, now, my friend, there's no need to say such things." Taking his own quick glance back in the slayer's general direction, Miroku's eyes scanned the horizon, his lips curved down into a small frown.

"Somethin' wrong, monk?"

Shaking his head, Miroku didn't know exactly what to say. "I . . . well, that is to say, Kirara and I have been getting these odd . . . feelings? Sensations? Honestly, I'm not sure what to call them. I just get the feeling there is something out there, and yet . . . " sighing, Miroku once more scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, maybe Kirara and I are just on edge."

Ears slicked back; Inuyasha felt a fresh wave of worry. "It's not just you. I've been feelin' that way on and off now for a while. Just when I think I might actually smell somethin', it's gone. I wasn't sure if somethin' was really there or not, but if you two are gettin' weird vibes, then it's probably not just our imaginations."

"I thought it would be comforting to know I wasn't hallucinating, but now that I know you've noticed it as well, I can't say I'm more relaxed."

"-Keh, whatever it is, it'll show itself eventually. I may not know what the fuck it is, but if it's got a scent, then it can be killed just like everything else in this world."

"Indeed, that is often the case. I will inform Sango and Kirara and we will be sure to stay extra vigilant." With that said, Miroku stopped long enough for the slayer and firecat to catch up and soon enough, Inuyasha heard the whispered tone of Miroku's voice as he informed the rest of their entourage.

No more had Miroku's voice quieted than Inuyasha pulled to a complete stop, his ears perked high atop his head as his eyes narrowed. As if floating off a distant wind, the hanyou could have sworn he'd heard the faintest sounds of laughter. But unlike the pleasant warmth the sound usually inspired, this laughter sent cold shivers racing down the length of Inuyasha's spine.

And just like the scent, the sound was gone as quickly as it had come. But the distressed mew coming from Kirara was all the conformation the hanyou needed to let him know he hadn't imagined it.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned as she held the firecat tighter within her arms.

Looking back at the trio, Inuyasha knew whatever had been there was gone, at least for now. "It ain't nothin' we can solve right now, so let's just keep movin'."

More deeply disturbed than he'd been since deciding to leave the village, Inuyasha kept moving forwards, completely unaware that his pace had quickened and that the humans with him were struggling to keep up.

By the time night came, Inuyasha's small pack already had a small fire going with fish sizzling over the flames. Leaning heavily against a nearby tree, the hanyou fought the fatigue that had become a constant menace. The pup growing inside him was voracious in its need for youkai energy and although Inuyasha was certain he could provide it, he was worried that he couldn't do that and keep them safe. Given his current state, the hanyou doubted he'd be able to hold Tessaiga's transformation for more than a few minutes of attack.

Lost in his own thoughts, Inuyasha hadn't been listening to his friends and only caught the tail end of Sango's question, " . . . –ng has it been following us?"

Inuyasha watched as Miroku shook his head. "I am uncertain, but the first time I'm certain I felt something was two days ago."

"It's been three days now," Inuyasha finally piped in. "At least, that's the first time I noticed somethin' for sure."

Sango looked worried. "And neither of you know what it is?"

"It ain't like nothin' I've ever encountered before."

"I agree with Inuyasha. The energy I sense coming from this, _entity_ , is unlike anything I have ever experienced. And more than that, it seems unstable or at least, whatever it is shifts in and out of my senses with an alarming ease." Picking up a stick with two fish attached, Miroku's lips thinned into a severe line. "The best I can compare it to is . . . the wind."

" _Wind?_ " Sango looked alarmed. "You mean, like Kagura?"

"No, not exactly."

"The monk's right, it ain't nothin' like Kagura. She used wind to attack, but this thing seems to be like the wind itself. One minute it's there and the next it ain't."

Grabbing the other skewered fish, Miroku passed the food around, all of them eating in silent contemplation, Miroku and Sango sharing a look before the slayer finally asked, "Inuyasha, we don't mean to pry or push, but does this have anything to do with why you left the village? Is Lord Sesshomaru somehow involved with whatever this entity is?"

"My friend, I know you wish to keep your own council on what has happened, but if it comes to a fight, the more information Sango and I know, the better we will be able to defend all of us."

Swallowing his last bite, Inuyasha felt the fish he'd just eaten sit like a leaden weight within his stomach. He'd put off telling them what was going on for as long as he could, but given the latest possible enemy, the hanyou just couldn't keep silent any longer. Fangs worrying his bottom lip, Inuyasha looked off into the darkened forest and prayed to whatever gods might be listening that his friends didn't judge him too harshly. And, selfishly, he also hoped they didn't abandon him as soon as they found out he was carrying his bastard of a brother's offspring.

Unable to look at them, Inuyasha continued staring out into the darkness, a soft, "-Keh," falling from his lips before he answered, "I suppose ya got a right to know." Pulling in a deep breath, the hanyou continued, "I don't know if what's goin' on is related to this or not. I don't see how, but not knowin' what the fuck we're dealin' with makes it hard to say for sure."

Hearing the pain in Inuyasha's voice, Sango looked to Miroku, both of their eyes sad. Whatever secret their friend was keeping couldn't be good and it was obvious that it was tearing the hanyou apart. "Inuyasha, I – "

"Don't talk. Just . . . I gotta say this shit and don't interrupt, 'kay."

"As you wish. Please, continue."

"Before I go into it, I just wanna let you know that after I tell ya, if you guys wanna leave, then I'll understand and won't think nothin' bad about ya. You got that? No questions asked; you three just pick up your shit and go. Just, you can't go back to the village, at least, not for a long time. If you go back there, knowin' what you do, there's a chance Sesshomaru'll find out and I can't risk that. That's my condition for tellin' ya what's goin' on so you tell me now, before I start, if you can accept that."

Stunned and a little hurt that Inuyasha would think him capable of leaving, Miroku's heart twisted with pain, the feel of Sango's hand as it squeezed his own easing the sting a little. Without looking to his fiancé, Miroku confidently spoke, "I believe, my friend, that we have already established the fact that, like it or not, you are stuck with us. But, if it will put your mind at ease, we will abide by your conditions."

Nodding once, Inuyasha knew this was too important of an issue to allow the monk to speak for all involved and so his gaze fell upon the slayer when he asked, "What about you, Sango?"

"I agree with Miroku."

"Kirara?"

Jumping from Sango's arms, Kirara darted to Inuyasha's side, eagerly rubbing the cheek of her face against the hanyou's chin before settling within his lap. Quietly chuckling, Inuyasha ran his clawed hands through the soft fur of Kirara's tails. "Okay, guess that's good enough." Task accomplished, Kirara ran back to Sango's side.

Seeing the firecat once more settled upon the slayer's shoulder, Inuyasha felt his chest tighten with what he was about to say. But staying quiet about the situation any longer was weakness and that was something the hanyou simply couldn't stand within himself. And his continued silence more than implied he felt shameful about his current circumstances and Inuyasha refused to let such an emotion invade the life growing within him. As far as the hanyou was concerned, his offspring would never know the sordid details and raw emotions of its conception.

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha gave a determined shake of his head before starting. "Sango, you remember me askin' you about fury youkai?"

Paling slightly, the slayer felt the palms of her hands become cold and clammy. "Of course . . . does . . . I mean, is that what is after you?" With every fiber of her being, Sango prayed that wasn't so.

"No. It might be the cause of this whole mess, but it's dead. At least, that's the impression I got from Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Sango whispered before flashing a quick glance Miroku's way. "Do you mean to tell me Lord Sesshomaru fought a fury youkai?"

Scratching the back of a twitching ear, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the jackass came across one."

"Fury youkai? I heard tales of them from the monks I grew up with but had always thought them little more than stories created to frighten young children."

"No, they are very real, but my father told me that the lords of old sealed the remaining fury youkai."

"Sealed them, Sango? But why go to that kind of trouble when they simply could have killed them?"

Shaking her head, Sango was liking this story less and less. "There's nothing simple about killing a fury youkai. A single drop of blood spilled upon the strongest of flesh is a poison. But it is not a poison of the body but of the mind. More than one powerful youkai lord was driven mad with the desire for destruction and violence. Infected youkai would lay waste to entire villages, ruthlessly killing all in their way without a drop of sympathy before the poison had run its course. To be infected with fury youkai blood is to loose control, every violent, base instinct taking hold. To that end, it was decided that sealing them away was the safer path."

Gripping his staff tighter, Miroku's brows furrowed in thought. Sango's description sounded an awful lot like how Inuyasha was when not in possession of Tessaiga, when his youkai ruled his body completely unchecked. "And you say, Lord Sesshomaru came upon one of these youkai?"

"Yeah. That's what he was spoutin' on about the next day anyways, after . . . after _it_ happened." Looking off to the side again, Inuyasha fought the images assailing his mind, threatening his mental stability. All around him, he could still feel the heat of Sesshomaru's ominous body as it draped over his own, the air stale with the hanyou's own fear.

Closing his eyes tight against the sound of his body being viciously ripped in two, Inuyasha gritted his teeth, determined to push that night back into the black cavern he'd created for the memory.

"Inuyasha, my friend – "

Hearing the gentle tone of Miroku's voice made something in Inuyasha snarl. His human friends should not be feeling pity for him. He was nowhere near as fragile as them and he needed to get off his hanyou ass and start acting like the youkai he was. Huffing loudly, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "It ain't nothin' for you guys to worry about. Thankfully, it was me that came across the bastard that night. We all know I can take a lot of damage so my body could handle . . . my body . . . " Straightening up, the hanyou squared his shoulders. "I never cried out, not one damn time. I never begged. I took _it_ and survived and when the night was over, the jackass was back to his same, unfeeling icy stuck-up self." Leaning forwards, Inuyasha's amber eyes looked pained and lost. "I know Mr. Perfectly pure InuDaiYoukai never would have come near me . . . touched me in that way if he'd had any control over his actions. Sesshomaru'd never soil his body doin' somethin' like that with a half-breed like me. I mean, I'm still pissed, but it's not his fault. Not really."

Miroku sat there feeling the increasing pressure of his own bile as it worked its way up his throat. Knuckles white upon his staff, the monk battled to fill his lungs with air. All around him, the sounds of night had come to a halt, the frantic pounding of his heart the only sound rushing through Miroku's head. Eyes wide, mouth slack, the monk could think of nothing to say, nothing that would take away the horror of what he was just now beginning to understand.

"Inuyasha . . . he . . . did Lord Sesshomaru – "

"Don't. Don't give me that look, Sango. I told ya before, it ain't nothin' for you to worry about and it ain't nobody's fault. It happened and that's that."

Swallowing hard, Sango nodded as she wiped the look from her face, replacing it with one of stoic resolution. Against her neck, the slayer could feel Kirara press more closely with her own distress. Long ago, Sango had learned to table her emotions and deal with the facts before her; it was a practice that served her well now. "If memory serves me, the incident you are speaking of happened about a month ago, maybe a little more. So, why is it now that you had to leave the village? Why is Lord Sesshomaru – "

Sango was interrupted by the hissing sound of air being pulled through Miroku's thinned lips. "Gods above, that's why your aura's been different." Eyes wide and staring, Miroku's attention zeroed in on the hanyou's stomach. "You're carrying, aren't you? That's why you've been so protective, why you didn't want me to touch you, why . . . "

Hand reflexively covering the tender life within him, Inuyasha nodded. "Seems the jackass left a little somethin' behind."

Shocked, Sango's eyes also focused in on the invisible new life. As a slayer, she'd been well aware that male youkai were capable of carrying, although it was rare. She'd never heard of a hanyou male being able to do so, or one so young as Inuyasha. "And the night of the new moon? That was the pup's doing?"

"Seems so, at least, that's what Kaede thinks. The pup wouldn't have survived me turnin' human so it took matters into its own hands. Hurt like hell, but it was necessary."

"And to do that, it used a lot of energy. That's why you were so weak in the following days, because it was taking more of yours to replenish what it had lost."

Sometimes, Sango's background as a slayer was a relief. "Yeah, the little fucker has quite the appetite. Probably because it's Sesshomaru's kid."

Listening to the back and forth, Miroku felt a rare, but deep anger infuse the whole of his being. A monk he may be, but Miroku thought the universe seemed unusually cruel and unfair when it came to their hanyou friend. Inuyasha had been subjected to almost every type of adversity and yet he continued to strive through it. And just when they all thought the hanyou might have earned just a little bit of peace in his life, something like this happened.

Unfortunately, the monk's behavior was not lost upon Inuyasha. Misinterpreting the look on Miroku's face, Inuyasha asked, "If you ain't okay with this, monk, then like I said before, I won't hold it against you if ya wanna leave."

Eyes instantly darting up, at first, Miroku was incensed, but the look on Inuyasha's face cooled his anger instantly. The hanyou was always so strong and yet boiling below the surface was a well of insecurity born from years of neglect and loss. Inuyasha expected so little from those around him and the very fact that his first assumption was that his friends would abandon him when he needed them most was testament to this fact. And so, Miroku used his years of meditation skills to ease the muscles within his body, making his appearance one of casual acceptance. "Leave? When things have suddenly become so interesting?" Chuckling softly, Miroku shook his head. "No, my friend. I am afraid you are still stuck with us."

Although he tried covering the relief flooding his face, the sheer joy sparking in Inuyasha's eyes at those words was not lost upon the monk and slayer. "-Keh, idiots."

Smiling, Sango's hand reached out and grasped Miroku's once more. "We wouldn't dream of going anywhere, but . . . Inuyasha, I must ask, are you okay with this? Male youkai pregnancies are difficult under the best of circumstances and you are so young, and . . . considering whom the sire is . . . "

Inuyasha understood that Sango wasn't questioning the fact that he was carrying his half-brother's pup, but more that it was Sesshomaru who'd done the siring. Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha looked down at his abdomen. "Like I said before, it is what it is. I can't change it now and it ain't the pup's fault so I'm not gonna act like it is. I know it ain't gonna be easy, but when is anything in this life."

"Indeed," Miroku whispered, "when is anything?"

Eyes narrowing down once more, Inuyasha continued staring down at his belly. "So, now ya understand why I had to leave. With Rin in the village, the bastard keeps poppin' up like a damn weed and pretty soon, I'm not gonna be able to hide it."

"And you believe Lord Sesshomaru will harm you and the pup?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango like she'd grown another head. "Of course he's not gonna want it! How many times has the bastard said father should have killed me while I was still in the womb? I'm hanyou and chances are pretty damn good that this pup'll be hanyou too. Sesshomaru can barely tolerate me breathin' the same air as him . . . I can't take the chance he'll feel the same way about the pup we created. At best, the bastard will ignore us both, at worst . . . "

"He'll do as he claims his own father should have done," Miroku finished.

Nodding, Inuyasha felt the weight of what he was trying to do pull him down. "This is my kid too and I'm gonna try and protect it the best I can, but . . . " gritting his teeth, the hanyou hated what he had to say next, "but this pup is takin' a lot out of me. My stamina's not what it normally is."

"And that, my friend, is where Sango, Kirara and I come in. We would never stand by and allow you or your child to be harmed."

Glancing up, Inuyasha felt the warmth of Miroku's words caress his soul, but those words also worried him and instead of thanking the monk for his offers of help, Inuyasha shook his head and uttered a single word, "No."

Blinking once, Miroku asked, "Pardon?"

"You heard me, ya lecher. I ain't gonna be responsible for one of you guys gettin' killed. We went over that before any of us left the damn village."

"My friend – "

"No! Now you three listen to me, if Sesshomaru finds out about this and is as pissed as I think he's gonna be . . . all of you, every damn one, are gonna stand there and do absolutely nothin' when he comes for me."

Offended, Sango finally spoke up with a quick, "You can't be serious!"

"I've never been more fuckin' serious in my life. You know I hate admittin' this more than any of you, but I gotta be realistic and the stupid, awful truth is that none of us stand a chance against a pissed off Sesshomaru. If he's got killin' on his mind, then the only thing you three are gonna accomplish by steppin' in is buyin' yourselves an early trip to the grave."

"But – "

"This is it, monk. If you three can't abide by that, then you can all leave right now. You will not ask me to be responsible for your deaths. I can't . . . I can't live with that, especially when you dyin' won't save me or my pup. You got that?"

"No."

" _No_?"

"You heard Miroku," Sango answered. "There are many things you can ask of us, Inuyasha, but standing by and doing nothing as you and your child's life are threatened is not one of them. You say you cannot live with our deaths on your conscious, and yet, you expect us to willingly do so."

"Now listen – "

"No, my friend, the time for us listening is over. It may be true that we lack the kind of strength necessary to defeat Lord Sesshomaru, but should the time come, we will meet him in battle nonetheless."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood, one hand fiercely gripping the tree trunk behind him as the other pointed an accusing claw in his companions direction. "You stubborn, idiotic humans! Your lives are short enough without wastin' 'em on somethin' as stupid as this."

As one, both Miroku and Sango stood as well. Jumping from the slayer's shoulders, Kirara landed on the ground, fully transformed, her gentle mews now an unearthly growl of irritation. Staff in hand, Miroku took a single step forward, his lips thinned with anger. "You would call our friendship _stupid_?"

"Gods damn it! You know that's not what I meant."

"But that is what you said, Inuyasha. Human, Sango and I may be, and it is true that compared to you, our lives are fleeting, but they are our lives and we must live them as we see fit. What good is a long life filled with such regrets as you are asking us to endure? We have never cowered before the hands of fate and we are not about to start doing so now."

In that moment, Inuyasha knew he'd been defeated for he could no more argue with the monk's statement than he could control his own temper. Miroku and Sango's convictions were at the heart of why they'd all become such good friends over these past years. And, moreover, they were the reasons behind their easy acceptance of his hanyou nature. Hand sliding back down the tree, Inuyasha sat with a huff, his bangs covering his worried eyes. "Just . . . just be careful, 'kay."

Realizing the battle had been won; Sango moved to their bedrolls and began laying out the thin layer of fabric. "I have no intention of being anything but careful, however, I can't speak for the lecher."

Staring heatedly at his fiance's upturned ass as she was preparing their sleeping arrangements, Miroku unconsciously licked his lips. "Why do you say such things, my lovely Sango?"

"Maybe because I know that right now you're staring at my butt despite the fact that you'll painfully pay for it later."

"Sango, you wound me to the core."

Chuckling at their antics, Inuyasha felt the same warmth flood his chest that he always did when in the company of his friends. "Give it up, monk. Sango's had you figured out for years."

Lips turning up into a distinctly un-monk-like smirk, Miroku winked in Inuyasha's direction before closing the distance between his hand and those all too tempting mounds of flesh that were simply begging to be touched. The resounding _smack!_ that echoed through the forest sent small animals scurrying for cover.

 _So now Inuyasha's pack knows the truth while Sesshomaru is still left in the dark (well, if he'd just listen to his inner youkai, then maybe he'd start to get a clue). We also saw a bit more of our new enemy. Seems like whatever it is isn't just following Sesshomaru around._

 _Next update should be on Tuesday. I'm pretty sure the next chapter has even more about their latest enemy as well as Sesshomaru meeting the youkai known as Ashinti. As always, if you feel like leaving a review, please do so as I enjoy reading them and hearing what you all think. I hope you all have a good and peaceful week._

 _lunamist_


	6. Chapter 6

_Good evening everyone. Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm glad you all seem to like how loyal Miroku, Sango and Kirara are to Inuyasha. I think he deserves good friends. Someone asked about Shippo . . . he's not in this_ _fic. He will be mentioned somewhere toward the end (briefly). In my mind, he's off training with more adult fox youkai to advance his own abilities. I wrote adult Shippo in the Bakusen'O fic and really liked that version, but find the young Shippo a little annoying for my taste so therefore I didn't write him. Sorry if some of you like him._

 _This chapter has a lot in it (just an FYI). In a way, this is the chapter many of you have been waiting on . . . sort of. You'll see what I mean after reading. Also, we get to meet the title character (take a peek again at the title and you'll understand)._

 _Chapter 6 . . ._

With his ki-cloud below him, Sesshomaru floated just above the tops of the tallest trees as he made his way ever westward. Throughout his traveling thus far, he had only resorted to this method of travel when the terrain became more irritating to traverse. Although blessed with an overabundance of youkai energy, the Lord of the West saw no need to waste it when a brisk paced walk was just as efficient. Besides, although he was in a hurry to find answers to his questions, Sesshomaru found he needed the extra time to think over his most recent reactions to the half-breed's actions.

In the past, Sesshomaru had found Inuyasha to be irritating and foul. The hanyou was a blemish upon an already damaged Earth. But their continued battle with Naraku had changed his opinions, at least somewhat. Although he could not deny how truly repugnant his half-brother was, Inuyasha had shown at least some promising traits - sheer will and tenacity being two of them. The half-breed was a survivor and that had forced the Lord of the West to admit a small amount of acceptance, if not admiration.

Still, he'd rarely if ever thought of Inuyasha once Naraku was defeated. If Rin had not been living within the village the hanyou considered his home, chances were fairly good that Sesshomaru would not have even seen his little brother in that time. Having lost the constant, simmering anger and animosity towards his father's youngest child, Sesshomaru had found an odd sense of contentment, if not peace. He had never fully understood just how draining it could be to have ones belly filled with such rage and hate.

If only things could have continued as they were. Had Sesshomaru not been forced to do battle with that damned fury youkai, he could have continued ignoring the half-breed's existence. Rin would have grown up and passed from the earth within what amounted to a blink of an eye and after that, the Lord of the West need never set foot within that pathetic human village. But, fate had demanded a different route.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru felt his fangs elongate as he thought back upon the night that had changed everything. Lost as he'd been to his youkai's destructive rage, the Lord of the West had been aware of everything that was happening. Every blast of power, every splintered tree, every thrust of his body, every tear of Inuyasha's flesh, every pain-filled gulp of air . . . every drop of blood. All of it tore through his senses, adding fuel to his youkai's lust and all of it totally beyond his control. That night had been unacceptable, in every possible way.

Foolishly, he had thought that night to be a singular incident. Somehow, the hanyou had managed to survive and if there was something his little brother excelled at, it was healing from the most heinous of wounds. And so, when he'd visited the village and seen how the half-breed was acting, that Inuyasha still appeared both physically and emotionally damaged, Sesshomaru had been at a loss.

Mind thus preoccupied, Sesshomaru allowed his ki-cloud to dissipate as he slowly descended back upon the earth. As if the situation with the half-breed wasn't already confusing enough, the little mistake had to up and leave the village – the village he was supposed to be in. And, if Rin were to be believed, Inuyasha had left while suffering some kind of illness. The boy's behavior was reckless and for the life of him, Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why that made him angry, why he was so . . . _worried_.

With that single thought, Sesshomaru's body came to an immediate stop; only the silvery length of his hair moving in the wind as he considered the fact that such a ludicrous emotion had come to mind. The Lord of the West did not worry about anything, not even Rin. Snarling at such a ridiculous thought, Sesshomaru's foot raised to begin walking again when that same, disturbing scent, fleetingly connected with his senses, only to disappear with the wind. Already furious from his previous musings, Sesshomaru had little patience for further games. Senses fully open, the Lord of the West let his youkai pulse into the dense foliage as he ordered a cold, "Show yourself."

Slithering laughter was Sesshomaru's response before something caught his eye. There, in a nearby tree, high in the branches, the air was growing increasingly difficult to see through. Leaves rustling, a hazy figure began materializing, but just as the scent and laughter, its shape was fleeting and ever changing. Even so, it was from this location that Sesshomaru finally heard an amused voice whisper, "So, this is the heir of the Great Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West."

"I am Sesshomaru," the InuDaiYoukai responded, his body still and cold with disdain.

"You have caused me some displeasure, Lord of the West."

Seeing no need to respond to an accusation he neither understood or cared for, Sesshomaru remained silent but soon that silence was interrupted with more laughter. "So unlike your father or the half-breed Inu no Taisho sired. Perhaps the Heir of the West takes more after his mother."

Despite his earlier thoughts, Sesshomaru was still surprised by his body's reaction to the mention of his brother by such a creature. Rage: pure and possessive rage. Pushing that roiling emotion down, Sesshomaru's gaze was frigid ice. "Either attack this Sesshomaru or be gone from his presence."

The hazy entity in the distance dissipated further before contracting in upon itself once more and again, the creature laughed. "When you destroyed one of my children, I considered doing so, Lord of the West. But, the aftermath of the slaying proved to be far more entertaining than even I could have predicted." Laughter and mirth now gone from the voice, Sesshomaru watched as the color of the density pulsed with smoldering red. "Tell me, Lord of the West, did it feel good tearing into your kin? Did the smell of your seed mixed with his blood excite you? It is a marvel how much damage the half-breed's body took, I – "

Energy whip flying through the air, Sesshomaru followed his attack with his own body, poisoned claws raking through nothing but empty air as he landed upon the branch the entity had just occupied. Crimson eyes scanning the forest, Sesshomaru saw nothing but the scent of the creature was still on the air as was its infuriating laughter.

"So seemingly cold and yet so easily taunted. I wonder what you will do when you fully realize the consequences of your actions." With its voice fading, Sesshomaru barely heard the youkai's final passing words, "The sons of the late Inu no Taisho are far too entertaining to destroy . . . yet."

And with those passing words, whatever had just been present, left, leaving no trace of its ever being there in the first place.

Around him, Sesshomaru heard the faint hiss of his poison as it hit the seemingly innocent tree branch below his feet. It was possible he'd found the one responsible for the fury youkai's release and yet he still felt as if he knew frustratingly little regarding the nature of the creature. What he did know was that the youkai had been there, watching, as he attacked Inuyasha. And more than that, the bastard had found perverse pleasure in the act.

Forcing his furious youkai to subside, Sesshomaru's eyes regained their normal, glinting gold as he thought back on all he'd heard. Pushing the anger aside at having Inuyasha's existence even mentioned by such a being, the Lord of the West replayed its words only to frown in growing irritation. This being had indicated that it had more knowledge regarding the half-breed's current situation than Sesshomaru himself did, and that was simply, "Unacceptable."

Once more, Sesshomaru battled his youkai's desire to find the hanyou. Given the latest development, it was even more imperative that he seek out Ashinti's council regarding this matter. Needing to know exactly what he was dealing with had to be top priority on Sesshomaru's list. Then and only then, would he be at liberty to do what his soul was demanding – find Inuyasha.

With that thought firmly in mind, Sesshomaru's body condensed down into nothing more than a glowing ball of energy. Currently, time was the enemy and the Lord of the West was determined not to lose to such an enigmatic foe.

::::::::::

As nothing more than energy, the Lord of the West sped through the vast distance between himself and the western most sea. Having no idea exactly where to call for the demoness, Sesshomaru reformed his body, his ki-cloud below his booted feet as his body hovered over the vast expanse of moving liquid below.

With the wind heavily pulling at his hair, Sesshomaru allowed mokomoko to blow with the breeze, the large mass of fur undulating like a heavy tail behind him. Eyes scanning the fathomless depths below, Sesshomaru released the pressure of his own power, his voice no louder than its usual tenor as he announced, "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and heir of Inu no Taisho seeks the one known as Ashinti, Queen of the Western most sea."

Within moments the seemingly peaceful waves began to swell, forming great billows of frothing liquid and in the center of all that turmoil, a great and powerful force rose. Forcing himself higher into the sky, Sesshomaru curiously watched as the beast broke through the swirling surface. Massive and fierce, the sea creature rose further and further into the air and yet when it stopped, only its upper body had actually left the comfort of the sea. "I am Kitaru. What business does the Lord of the West have with my Queen and mate?"

Cold and passive, Sesshomaru took in the being before him. Above the water, the youkai's razor sharp scales glinted a golden green, and being that the entirety of his visible body was thus covered, it was almost painful to look at. Having no visible hair or fur, the water youkai's fanned ears were easily apparent as were its rows and rows of fanged teeth. Upon its breast, the scales looked heavier and were a deep and bloody crimson as were the scales leading to the talons gracing the powerful being's fingers. Eyes briefly scanning down, Sesshomaru was just able to see the undulating tail that he assumed to be the water youkai's lower body as it easily cut through the churning sea.

Unimpressed by mere size alone, Sesshomaru remained aloof and cold. "It is not the mate of Queen Ashinti that this Sesshomaru has traveled to see."

Growling low, Kitaru's fanned ears flared as did the deadly scales along his forearms. "Arrogant InuDaiYoukai, you are far from your own lands and maintain your life only because I allow it."

Only a single, elegant silvery-white eyebrow rose. "You believe yourself capable of injuring this Sesshomaru?"

With those words, the calming water began to stir as Kitaru's tail lashed furiously back and forth. "Did you come here seeking death?"

"You ask foolish questions. If this is the extent of the western sea youkai's intelligence, then this Sesshomaru has wasted his time in coming here."

Thin lips pulled back, Kitaru's hiss sang through the air. "You would insult – "

Waiting for the end of that sentence, Sesshomaru was fascinated as he watched all the anger leak from Kitaru's eyes, his face relaxing into that of a mollified child. Curious, the Lord of the West narrowed his eyes against the blinding reflection of the sun's relentless glare off the sea youkai's scales. And then he saw it, there, just where Kitaru's shoulder and neck met, a smaller, delicate hand brushed along a small area of scales that were hued a slightly darker shade of green. Ears perked and attentive, Sesshomaru pushed the endless hum of the sea from his mind and focused on the soft, lilting voice of something far more pleasant. Straining, he could just make out the soft coo of words, "Easy, my mate. The young lord is foolish and disrespectful, but he means me no harm."

Easing from behind her mate, Queen Ashinti slid along those fierce scales, her own vibrant blue ones musically tinkling as she came forward, her smaller form dwarfed by that of her mate. And just as one would have been foolish to assume the Lord of the West the weaker party based upon size alone, one would have been equally so to assume something similar with the smaller Ashinti.

Comfortably nestled in front of Kitaru's chest, Ashinti turned her amethyst eyes skyward. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Pushing out of the water, Ashinti's body rose just enough for Sesshomaru to visualize the rounded bump of her abdomen. Laying a hand across the life within her, Ashinti's voice remained soft, "You must forgive the protective nature of my mate. It is rare for such conceptions in this day and age."

Golden eyes drifting lower, Sesshomaru easily understood. Youkai births, especially those of higher level, were becoming exceedingly rare. Although he cared little as to the reasons why, it was a fact the Lord of the West was well aware of and more than explained the greeting he had received. "Queen Ashinti, you are correct in your assessment of my intentions. This Sesshomaru comes only seeking information."

Pleased, Ashinti turned her head ever so slightly, her long, forked tongue slithering up to lap the darker green scales covering the mating mark she'd given Kitaru more than half a millennia ago. "You see, I am perfectly safe."

Gritting his teeth, Kitaru gave Sesshomaru an icy stare. "Still, I shall remain."

The easy laughter of the queen sang through the open air, the joy in it unmistakable. Smiling wide, Ashinti's own gleaming white fangs glinted as she mumbled a brief, "As you wish," before turning her attention once more to their guest. "Now, Lord Sesshomaru, son and heir of my late friend, Inu no Taisho, how may I be of assistance?"

Having no desire to actually antagonize a protective mate, Sesshomaru remained where he was, floating high above the sea. "A fury youkai has recently been released from its slumber. It has been defeated and the others remain sealed within their cells."

Sucking in a deep breath, Ashinti's taloned hand flew to her abdomen once more. "After all these years? How is such a thing possible?"

"That is what this Sesshomaru would like to know."

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Ashinti's mind whirled with the implications and possibilities. After a few moments of contemplation, the queen shook her head. "What you speak of should be impossible. The fury youkai were sealed with a combination of youkai and spiritual energy with each seal being created differently. To release one would mean someone was able to break all types of seals. This would take time and knowledge that no singular being holds."

"And yet, it has been done. Is it possible that one of the seals simply weakened and the fury youkai was able to free itself?"

"Doubtful," Ashinti answered with a frown. "I find it difficult to believe that such seals would last this many centuries only to deteriorate now."

Nodding once, Sesshomaru thought he had to agree. "It is as I thought. Although the exact nature of each binding is unknown to me, when I visited their place of slumber, I could not feel their youkais which leads me to believe the other seals are still well intact."

"Unfortunately, I believe this fact only makes this situation more disturbing."

"Agreed. It is my understanding that the great lords of the time partnered with both mikos and monks to seal each individually with none of the other participants privy to how exactly the bindings were done. Is this correct?"

"It is."

"So, this could mean that one of the lords involved in the original bindings has had a change of opinion on the matter."

Breathing out a deep sigh, Ashinti only shook her head. "Again, I find this highly unlikely. Lord Sesshomaru, the fury youkai were sealed before your birth, you are unaware of what they are capable of, what price comes at their defeat."

Suppressing the violent lurch of his youkai, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. "This Sesshomaru was the one to battle and defeat the released fury youkai. I am well aware of the consequences."

"Forgive me. I spoke without knowledge." The sorrow in Ashinti's voice was more than genuine. "If this is true, then you must understand how unlikely it is that one of our own would choose to release such a creature."

Battling his increasing frustration, Sesshomaru felt no closer to finding the answers to this puzzle than he had earlier. Had he known this would be the result, he would have done as his own youkai stubbornly insisted and gone after the half-breed. "Then, we are no closer to an answer."

"I am afraid not, though I shall think more on the matter and contact you should any new revelations occur."

Realizing this was the best he could hope for, Sesshomaru's ki cloud floated back slightly. "This Sesshomaru is grateful and shall await any word." Pulling back further, the Lord of the West hesitated before turning once more. "If it is allowable, may I ask something more?"

Although he'd been passively fuming throughout their conversation, Kitaru's patience had run thin. "Lord Sesshomaru, my mate is heavy with our offspring and yet you continue with your questions – "

"Kitaru, it may be true that I tire more easily, but speaking is no great threat upon my body." Eyes once more focused on the sky, Ashinti gave a smile that would have been soothing had it not been so filled with teeth. "You may ask what you will, Lord of the West."

Ignoring the rumbling growl of Ashinti's mate, Sesshomaru floated closer. "Recently I have come across a youkai I am unfamiliar with."

"Oh? For one of your station, that is unusual. If you would describe them, as the son of my late friend, I will be more than happy to share any information I might have."

Briefly, Sesshomaru wondered if he inspired such loyalty and knew without a shadow of a doubt that besides one insignificantly irritating kappa and one fleeting human child, the answer was a resonating, "No." Shaking such thoughts, along with their accompanying disquiet, Sesshomaru answered, "It is a youkai that seems to have no form. Its scent is upon the wind and then gone, much like the incessant laughter it creates. On my way here, it appeared as nothing more than a condensed mist and claimed that fury youkai are its children."

Within his arms, Kitaru could feel his mate begin trembling, something his queen rarely if ever did. Ashinti was becoming increasingly unsettled and her scent was beginning to tinge with fear. As the queen's heart rate blossomed, Kitaru's growls became increasingly strong. "Ashinti – "

Taloned hand reaching back, Ashinti grabbed ahold of her mate before her quivering lips answered, "You . . . you are sure of this? Sure of what you've seen?" With silence as her only answer, Ashinti bowed her head in both understanding and dread. Forcing her body to calm, the Queen of the Western most sea raised eyes that were no longer amethyst, but glinting pools of obsidian. "So, Chaos has returned to the world."

"Chaos? I have never heard of such a youkai."

"No, you would not have for he is one of the first, some say he was even the first. Whether born of or from the struggling embers of our emerging world, is beyond my knowledge. Early in life, Chaos reigned and no single entity could defeat him. Only the will and persistence of Mother Nature herself finally tamed the essence that was Chaos, but taming was all that was possible for the world can not exist without Chaos in some form or another."

"And you believe he has returned?"

"If what you say is correct, then yes. His return to a more solid presence would also explain the fury youkai's release for indeed, he is their sire. Still, as powerful as he is, Chaos would not be able to release the seals by himself for he has no spiritual powers. But, he is capable of manipulating the mind. Only the strongest of wills is able to dispel his influence." Shaking her head, Ashinti's eyes slowly faded back into brilliant amethyst. "Perhaps that is why fury youkai blood carries such poison for it is the concentrated, malevolent essence of its sire. So strong that none can fight its effects."

Silently contemplating this new information did little to ease Sesshomaru's peace of mind. "You said that he has returned to this world, yet at the same instant, you claim that Chaos has never left."

"It is difficult to explain," Ashinti sighed. "Chaos is not just a living youkai, but also a force. For centuries, the conscious part of Chaos – the living form – slumbered, where, I do not know nor doubt any do. With the world in such turmoil, Chaos bathed in an ever-present flurry of strife, feeding off of the violence in the world and the results such upheaval brought to its inhabitants. But, lately, the world as a whole has quieted. I . . . it is possible that the loss of such powerful energy woke the conscious form. It may only be a guess, but I suspect Chaos has woken to instill further grief – to obtain that which he deems is lacking. It is quite possible then that he is the one who orchestrated the release of the fury youkai in hopes of accomplishing this very thing."

"And this Sesshomaru interfered with his plans."

"I doubt it was Chaos' intentions that one as powerful as yourself would be so quick to encounter the youkai he released." Shaking her head, Ashinti did not relish the position the Lord of the West had been thrust into. "I suspect Chaos is most displeased to have had his plans so quickly disrupted."

Mind going over the conversation he'd recently had with the one now known as Chaos, Sesshomaru's lips pulled down into a deep frown. Chaos had seen what had happened between he and the hanyou and seemed far too pleased with the outcome. Eyes hardening, Sesshomaru also thought Chaos showed more interest in Inuyasha than he was comfortable with. Thinking of the hanyou interacting at all with Chaos instantly turned the InuDaiYoukai's eyes a fiery crimson, his youkai exploding with the instant thought of, "Mine."

Feeling the dangerous pulse of youkai energy, Kitaru immediately pushed Ashinti's body behind him, the sharp edges of the scales lacing his arms inadvertently cutting a small gash in his pregnant mate's thigh. With a growl on his lips and razor sharp teeth flashing, Kitaru began raising his body out of the water, his only goal to protect his mate from the perceived threat hovering overhead.

Seeing the impending doom, Ashinti let loose her own youkai powers, the intensity of its aura breaking through the crimson haze suffocating Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you will control yourself!" With those commanding words, Ashinti's long tail wrapped around Kitaru, effectively holding him down and most likely saving his life.

Blinking, Sesshomaru shook his head as the wind died down around him. Golden eyes restored, he was amazed at the visceral response he'd had when thinking of Inuyasha. Confused and angered by his own reactions, the Lord of the West knew he could no longer ignore whatever this was between he and the hanyou.

Composure back in place, Sesshomaru looked down to the mated couple. With her smaller body, Ashinti was wrapped around Kitaru, her voice and actions soothing the angered beast her mate was struggling against. Without meaning to, Sesshomaru had acted dishonorably.

Looking up to the now calm InuDaiYoukai, Ashinti wondered what she'd said that had triggered such a reaction from the Lord of the West, but whatever it was, she couldn't risk his continued presence. "Lord Sesshomaru, for all our safety, I would ask that you leave my waters."

Hands fisted until his claws almost punctured through his toughened skin, Sesshomaru gave a slight bow of his head. "As you wish, Queen Ashinti of the Western most sea." Sucking in a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned to leave when the saccharine scent of Ashinti's blood hit his senses. Ki cloud still below him, the Lord of the West continued onto dry land, his mind mulling over the sweetness of Ashinti's blood, pondering the odd flavor until he remembered the queen was carrying. The presence of offspring often changed the usually pungent smell of youkai blood to something softer, something . . .

Body ceasing all motion, Sesshomaru stood, motionless as if he'd been turned to stone.

 _Sweet, soft, intoxicating . . . Inuyasha's blood had smelled like that, so different from its normal sharp scent._ Golden eyes opening wide, Sesshomaru's lips pulled back in a feral snarl. "It can't . . . " not waiting to process that thought, the Lord of the West's body condensed down into a tight ball of energy, his form zipping above the canopy of trees. Traveling thus, Sesshomaru's mind told him how impossible it was, how miniscule the chance, that his half-breed brother would be carrying his pup. Everything was against it . . . Inuyasha was far too young, too weak and only half InuYoukai. Male youkai conceptions were rare and he'd only heard of them in the strongest of pure youkai, never in a half-breed. And yet, despite the logic of his brain demanding the absurdity of such a notion, his instincts were screaming at him that not only was he correct, but the hanyou had lied to him. Inuyasha knew he was carrying another abomination . . . another bastardization of his pure Inu blood. Fury and rage were all the Lord of the West knew as he raced toward his half-breed kin.

::::::::::

"Gods damn-it, Miroku! Look out!" Dodging yet another attack, Inuyasha's breath huffed with the strain their latest battle was taking on his body. For the past three days, they'd been repeatedly attacked by one group of youkai after another. Although individually weak, when grouped together, they were proving formidable and more than anything were wearing Inuyasha's pack down.

Seeing another sutra race through the air, Inuyasha looked back to see Miroku ready two more sacred talisman before chanting something and letting them fly at the disgustingly bloated worm-like youkai before him. As soon as the sutra hit, the youkai screamed in agony, the point of impact sizzling as the flesh was consumed by holy power.

Finishing off the creature, Sango let loose her Hiraikotsu, severing what they all presumed to be the worm's head. With a huge chunk of it now detached from its body, the attacking youkai fell to the ground with a thunderous squishing sound, splattering the surrounding canopy with its entrails.

"Fuck, that's disgustin'." Inuyasha felt his stomach roll uncomfortably and fought to keep down his meager breakfast.

Landing softly, Kirara nudged Inuyasha's side as Sango slid off the firecat. "What has gotten into them? It's like Naraku and the jewel shards all over again."

Staff in hand, Miroku knelt down while examining their latest foe. "Indeed. The youkai who've been attacking us seem mindless in their actions." Face scrunching down, the monk didn't know what to make of any of it.

Giving a sigh, Sango caught Kirara in her arms as the firecat shrunk back down into kitten size. "Well, at least it's over."

"-Keh, for now maybe." Shaking his head, Inuyasha wasn't sure just how much more of this he could take. Now constantly tired, the hanyou felt his body was close to shutting down completely with its need for rest. But rest seemed a far-flung dream right now. "We get rid of one group just to be attacked by another."

Before any had a chance to respond, the vilest laughter any had ever heard crept up their collective spines.

Ears swiveling madly upon the top of his head, Inuyasha's hand immediately went to Tessaiga's hilt, his voice a low growl as he demanded, "Show yourself coward."

For a moment, all they heard was laughter, until a hazy form far off in the distance caught their eyes. " _Coward_? A rather forward statement considering you know not whom I am."

Inuyasha grunted. "Hidin' and gettin' others to do your dirty work is the very definition of coward. I don't need to know nothin' else besides that, asshole."

For the briefest of moments, the hazy form turned red before returning to its previous gray/black color. "Sesshomaru is more of a challenge, but you are far more entertaining than he."

At the mention of his brother's name, Inuyasha's already pallid skin whitened further. "What do you know about the bastard?"

Once more, sinister laughter filled the air. "Oh, my little half-breed, I know far more about your brother than you. It will be interesting to see how he responds."

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that, not one little bit. "How he responds to what?"

But instead of an answer, all the entity did was laugh.

Sensing Inuyasha's continued distress, Miroku moved closer to his friend, his eyes cold as they stared up into the hazy form perched within the canopy above. "What is it you want of us?"

For a moment, there was silence as the creature became less dense. Miroku had thought it wouldn't answer, but instead as the last wisps of gathered air left, the youkai answered a malicious, "Entertainment."

With the presence gone, Inuyasha let out a deep breath, his limbs shaking slightly. "What the fuck was that?"

Shaking his head, Miroku looked to Sango for answers, but the slayer only shook her head as well. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew but nothing I've ever heard of before describes what we just saw."

Turning to Inuyasha, Miroku asked, "It feels like the same presence I was sensing earlier, was it the same with you?"

"Yeah, I – " before he could finish, Inuyasha's ears swiveled back, barely catching the hiss of something large moving through the air. Throwing his body at Miroku, Inuyasha managed to push the monk into the slayer as they all tumbled down upon the forest floor, barely missing the large tentacle that swept the area.

Rolling, Inuyasha got off the pile of humans he'd created only to turn and see the strangest beast he'd seen since they'd slain Naraku. "Shit."

Bounding back, Kirara transformed, easily lifting Sango off the forest floor, Miroku at her back. Flying high, it was dreadfully easy to see the enormity of the youkai they now faced. "There are tentacles coming up everywhere," Sango's voice sounded breathless with awe and fear. "It's enormous!"

Seeing Inuyasha, Tessaiga drawn but not transformed, Miroku became panicked. "Kirara, I need to get down there. You and Sango keep circling. Everything has a head, we just need to find this one's and destroy it."

Without waiting for further instruction, the firecat weaved and dodged through a sea of tentacles as she got close enough to the ground for Miroku to jump off before heading back up into the sky.

Seeing the monk now crouched beside him, Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck are you doin' here? Get Kirara back and get the fuck outta this hell hole."

Throwing a holy sutra, Miroku rolled to the side as he dodged another strike. "Not likely, my friend."

"Dumb, fuckin' monk," Inuyasha panted while swiping uselessly at an attacking tentacle.

"Sango and Kirara are looking for the head of the beast. We need only keep it at bay until they are successful."

"-Keh, easier said than – _fuck_!"

Head snapping in the direction Inuyasha's oath had uttered from, Miroku felt his heart sink deep into the depths of his gut. Wrapped tightly within one of the beast's tentacles was Inuyasha. Already weak, the hanyou had his arms wrapped around his abdomen in a desperate attempt to protect the fragile life within him.

Letting loose a hail of sacred talisman, Miroku's heart sank even deeper as the sutras did little more than sizzle before falling uselessly to the ground. Knowing he needed help, Miroku screamed, "Sango!"

Frustrated, Sango and Kirara kept circling but couldn't find anywhere to attack. The frightened scream of her fiancé whipped Sango's head around. Quickly finding Miroku, the slayer easily saw it was not the monk that was in jeopardy, but their hanyou friend. Without further thought, she released Hiraikotsu, aiming the weapon at the tentacle holding Inuyasha only to have another damned tentacle shoot forward, throwing off her weapon. Time and time again Sango tried getting to their captured friend, only to have her efforts thwarted at every turn.

Desperate, Miroku began running toward the cursed flesh holding onto Inuyasha. He didn't have a clue what he was going to do when he got there, only that he had to do something. The monk was almost at the base when something bright green caught his eye. Wondering what on earth could be attacking them now, Miroku looked to the brilliant light only to see a flash of steel surrounded by flowing robes of white.

Stupidly standing, Miroku's mouth hung open as the tentacle once holding Inuyasha was sliced in half, the base twitching as it flopped nearby on the ground. And there, hovering within the air, silver strands of hair swirling around crimson painted eyes, stood, "Sesshomaru."

 _Oh snap! Did you all see that one coming? Don't throw things at me for ending it there ;-) Wondering what exactly Sesshomaru will do? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Things are really getting going now. I know many of you thought that maybe there would be a time skip or that Sesshomaru wouldn't find out until after the pup was born, but I guess I had a different plan when I wrote this. I know things seem dire now, but remember . . . I love a happy ending!_

 _Everyone take care and try not to hate me too much, hopefully you will be rewarded in the next chapter._

 _lunamist_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to all that reviewed. Sorry to have left it like that last time (he, he . . . not really :-). We'll see what you all think about this one. We finally get Sesshomaru's "response" to the whole situation and I think it's a response that surprises even him. This chapter is going up earlier than usual because once again, I have to go somewhere tonight. Somehow my days off aren't nearly as relaxing as I wish they were._

 _Chapter 7 . . ._

Catching the scent of the hanyou, Sesshomaru single mindedly headed in the direction of his half-breed brother. Mind seething with rage, the InuDaiYoukai had no thought beyond finding the hanyou and the abomination he carried within him.

But when he came upon his destination, the scene was not what he had expected. Inuyasha had been captured, a large tentacle beast squeezing the life from his younger brother and his unborn pup while Inuyasha's pack uselessly fought against the youkai attempting to extinguish the life that belonged to Sesshomaru.

In that moment, Sesshomaru's rage found a new target. _How dare another try and take what was his, what rightfully belonged to Sesshomaru_. Without further thought, the Lord of the West unsheathed Bakusaiga, easily slicing the monstrosity that was threatening the hanyou's life.

With the immediate threat gone, Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's pallid features. The half-breed's heart still beat within his chest and he could smell no blood, but the arms and hands that had been protecting the hanyou's abdomen were already painted a garish blue/purple hue with the crushing and bruising those appendages had taken. Barely conscious, Inuyasha's stressed amber eyes stared at him through half-lidded lashes, a quiet, "Sessh-Sesshomaru?" whispering through his lips.

Easily shifting to the side, Sesshomaru dodged an angered tentacle as it took a swipe at him. Distracted from the hanyou, the Lord of the West turned his attention to the obscenity below. Irritated that he needed to deal with this youkai first, Sesshomaru floated down to the ground, depositing the hanyou at Miroku's feet. With a quickly ordered, "You will stay with the half-breed," Sesshomaru dashed forward, his actions precise and efficient.

Setting his staff down, Miroku looked down on his friend, worried for the state Inuyasha appeared to be in. Barely conscious, the hanyou seemed to just now be grasping the fact that Sesshomaru was here. "M-Miro-ku, I – "

"Quiet, my friend. Rest now."

Panting heavily, Inuyasha wanted to argue but found it impossible. The strain of protecting his unborn pup from the crushing strength of that tentacle had taken nearly the last of his energy. Eyes unfocused but refusing to close, Inuyasha watched the blur that was Sesshomaru as it moved through a forest of writhing appendages.

Only vaguely aware of Sango's presence, Miroku kept his eyes on Sesshomaru as he felt the slayer crouch beside him, a whispered, "How is he?" echoing from her worried lips.

Hand absently stoking across a soft puppydog ear, Miroku only shook his head. "I am uncertain, but I don't believe it is good."

Catching her bottom lip within her teeth, Sango's brown eyes looked down on the barely conscious hanyou before returning to Sesshomaru. Quickly, she ran through the possible scenario of hauling Inuyasha upon Kirara's back and taking off, but that was a fools dream. From what she could see, Sesshomaru had already found the heart of the beast and would make short work of it. In the end, there wouldn't be enough time to escape.

Gripping his staff tightly, Miroku watched, his heart thrumming in awe at what a truly efficient killer Sesshomaru was. In no time at all, the InuDaiYoukai had found the tentacle youkai's main body and thrust Bakusaiga deep into the ground, releasing the mighty sword's power into the subterranean dwelling the beast called home. Was it any wonder they'd not been able to locate their attacker's main body?

Within moments of Bakusaiga's release, the tentacles around them seized with the creatures death throws, their powerfully grotesque forms falling like thunder to the ground. Dead to the world, the tentacle youkai was now little more than food for the surrounding wildlife.

"I-is it d-dead?"

Eyes glancing down, Miroku's hand caught in Inuyasha's thick hair. "It is no more, my friend. Sesshomaru has killed it."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Inuyasha gritted his teeth while willing his body into some kind of action. If the attacking youkai was dead, then Sesshomaru would soon be turning his attention to them. "Help . . . help me u-up."

"Inuyasha, I – "

"G-god's damn-it, m-monk. I need to b-be standin' when . . . when the b-bastard gets here."

Understanding, Miroku looked to Sango, each of them taking an arm and helping their friend stand. And although it might have been on shaky legs, Inuyasha did stand, his head held as high as possible as they watched Sesshomaru move closer, the powerful Lord of the West's eyes still bloody crimson.

Re-sheathing Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru's feet strode whisper soft across the forest floor, his youkai-fueled eyes zeroing in on his half-breed brother. Stopping an arms breath away, Sesshomaru's calculating eyes fell upon the hanyou's abdomen, easily noting that within a fraction of a second, Inuyasha's arms came up to encircle and block that area from his view.

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru raised his gaze to meet the fearful yet still obstinate orbs of his younger brother. Voice hollow and devoid of emotion, the Lord of the West ordered, "Hanyou, you will come with me."

As one and without prompting, both Miroku and Sango moved to stand in front of their friend. Swiftly changing forms to her larger size, Kirara did the same. Staff held in front of all of them, Miroku raised his eyes in foolish defiance. "Inuyasha is not yours to command, Lord of the West."

Raw rage ripped through Sesshomaru, lengthening his fangs and deepening the color of his stripes as the sizzle of poison rent the air. Without word or warning, Sesshomaru raised an arm, the ionized prickle of his forming energy whip lighting up the surrounding air.

Shielded behind his human friends, Inuyasha's eyes widened as his brain screamed in pain. This . . . this was what he'd been afraid of. Sango and Miroku were too damn stupid and noble for their own good and were about to get their bodies cut in half as a reward. Decision quickly made, with everything he had, Inuyasha slammed his fingers into twin pressure points on each of his human friends, instantly sending their bodies crumpling to the ground.

Rounding on the hanyou, Kirara's eyes were large with disbelief, a confused growl echoing from deep within her chest as she stared down on Sango's unmoving body.

Quickly reaching out to the firecat, Inuyasha's clawed fingers dug deeply into Kirara's fur as he pointedly stared into her eyes. "They'll be fine in a minute. You . . . you need to stay and guard them."

In response, Kirara gave a frustrated mew of discontent. Ignoring the plea, Inuyasha briefly closed his eyes before turning them on his brother. Eyes still as defiant as ever, the hanyou stated, "They ain't gonna get in the way, so leave them the fuck alone."

Having little interest in the human's the half-breed associated with, Sesshomaru ignored the prone figures now laying upon the forest floor and ordered a clipped, "Come."

Head briefly going down, Inuyasha steeled his resolve as he forced his exhausted body to move forward, one shaking foot in front of the other as he crossed the distance to his bastard older brother. Wavering, Inuyasha threw a hand out to steady himself, only for those claw tipped fingers to come into contact with Sesshomaru's fur.

No more had he touched Sesshomaru than Inuyasha felt his brother's arm encircle his body, both Inu's being carried high into the sky and away from his human friends. Glancing down, the hanyou's sad amber eyes caught sight of Miroku's already twitching arm. Soon both the slayer and monk would recover from what he'd done. Although it wasn't what he'd wanted, Inuyasha couldn't regret his actions. Miroku and Sango would live to get over their anger. As they rose higher into the sky, for a brief moment, Inuyasha thought he saw the sparkle of tears on Sango's cheek and wondered that anyone other than Kagome would cry for him. To the hanyou's mind, it was a waste of fluid.

Soon enough, Inuyasha could no longer see those who'd fought so tirelessly to keep both he and his unborn pup safe. Too weakened to fight Sesshomaru's hold, all Inuyasha could do was remain where he was.

What felt like hours, was most likely only a few minutes before Inuyasha felt hard earth once more below his clawed toes. Released from Sesshomaru's clutches, the hanyou staggered before bracing himself against the trunk of a nearby tree. No more had Inuyasha steadied his swaying body than he felt the sharp pain of his brother's claws slice through the tender flesh of his cheek. Really, it had been only a glancing blow with a small amount of blood drawn. Puzzled, Inuyasha looked up only to find Sesshomaru's lips pulled back, his fangs glinting in the sunlight as his eyes once more faded to crimson.

Sesshomaru had needed to know, to confirm what he thought and to do so he needed to scent the hanyou's blood. And now that he'd released his brother's life-giving fluid, the InuDaiYoukai could only stand in shocked silence. Only after several minutes had passed did Sesshomaru whisper, "This should not be possible."

Realization dawned like a frigid lake across Inuyasha's heart. If there had been any doubt before as to whether or not his asshole of a brother knew that he was carrying, then there wasn't now. Still, the words Sesshomaru had used shot a knife deep into the hanyou's gut. The bastard was always underestimating him and it appeared as if even now, Sesshomaru refused to believe he was youkai enough for something like this.

Leaning heavily back upon the tree, Inuyasha's lips curled back with his own disgust. "Funny, you seem to say that a lot around me."

Not amused, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are carrying this Sesshomaru's offspring."

"Yeah? No shit, asshole."

Growling low, Sesshomaru tried not to let Inuyasha's obvious insolence get the better of him. Whenever the half-breed was cornered, his default position was always blustering obscenity. Inuyasha's taunts were nothing new and if anything only proved how truly frightened he was.

Calming his youkai, Sesshomaru reverted back to his typical emotionless mask. He needed time to think. When he'd first thought of this as a possibility, he'd been infuriated, his pride filled with disgust that he might sire something as tainted as a hanyou pup. And the thought of his own half-breed brother being the bearer of such an abomination had seemed to only drive the blade of embarrassment deeper.

But then he'd come upon Inuyasha, trapped and being crushed within the flesh of another youkai and in that moment, he'd felt the deep seeded desire – no, the need, to protect. Protect at all costs.

Cold golden eyes blinking once, Sesshomaru stared at the clearly failing body of his younger brother – a half-breed male whom should not be able to carry and yet was ripe with his seed. A hanyou that was barely more than a pup himself that had been brutalized and bred. A being whose arms and hands were rapidly turning a deeper shade of purple splashed with hints of green as his battered flesh bloomed with fresh bruises obtained by protecting the fragile life attempting to grown within such a worn out body.

As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was correct. Annoying as it was, the hanyou was constantly surprising him by being capable of more than Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha was truly the son of the late Inu no Taisho. And with that sobering thought came another; the hanyou was currently carrying a piece of their late father. Within Inuyasha's belly grew another generation of Inu, something Sesshomaru had thought impossible.

No, he wasn't pleased the pup would most likely be hanyou, but as tainted as Inuyasha was with human blood, his younger brother had proved to be capable and had survived on his own into adulthood. Although it was doubtful the pup would be as strong as Sesshomaru, it would at least be three-quarter youkai instead of Inuyasha's half. The hanyou's continued survival had proven his father's Inu blood to be strong and it would be doubly so in the pup he now carried.

Having little idea how much time had passed since he'd brought Inuyasha to this clearing; Sesshomaru had no comprehension as to what that time had done to both the hanyou's physical and mental state. Looking now, it was clear to see that Inuyasha was doing worse than he'd previously ascertained. In fact, it appeared as if the hanyou remained standing by sheer will alone.

Moving forward, Sesshomaru came to a sudden and abrupt halt when Inuyasha's head lifted, his normally defiant amber eyes dulled and void of their usual fire. Remaining where he was, the Lord of the West waited for some type of prompting as to what to do.

Glazed eyes staring at his powerful older brother, Inuyasha knew this was the end. There was no way Sesshomaru would allow the pup growing within him to live and if there was one thing the hanyou had figured out since learning of the life he carried, it was that there was no way he would survive its loss – at least, not emotionally. Sure, his body would physically heal. Hell, he'd probably feel a lot better with this thing out of him, but not being able to defend his own pup . . . that would kill him in every other way.

Body shaking and screaming for rest, Inuyasha refused to do as it begged and instead stood – he stood so that when the final blow came, he would die on his feet and not kneeling at his brother's booted heel. Hands gripping the bark behind him, Inuyasha forcefully pushed his drained body to stand taller, his amber eyes refusing to flinch as they stared their death in the face. Only when he could push his body no higher did he finally speak. "Earlier, in the village, you said you owed me, that I could ask whatever the hell I wanted of ya. Does that shit still stand?"

Having no idea where this was going, Sesshomaru still bristled at the perceived slight to his honor. "This Sesshomaru gave you his word."

Eyes briefly closing, Inuyasha gave a sad but determined smile. "Then I know what I want." Silvery-white eyelashes fluttering open, the hanyou's amber orbs were cold with determination. "I'd ask you to let us both live, to just move the fuck on and forget about us, but I know, no matter what you've said, you'll never agree to that." Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha grit his teeth before continuing, "I know you don't want it, that you're gonna kill it. Just . . . when you do, you take us both. You kill this pup; you kill me along with it. That's what I want."

For the briefest of moments, Sesshomaru's face actually looked as surprised as he felt, but the emotion was quickly masked as he answered,"This Sesshomaru can not do as you ask."

Letting out a choked sob, Inuyasha felt cold anger curl deep within his stomach. "Y-you lyin' piece of s-shit! You'll make me live, knowin' I couldn't do a damn thing to stop you! Just to fuckin' spite me. You worthless, spineless, dishonorable – " Able to go no further, Inuyasha felt his body begin sliding down the trunk of the tree, the anger seeping out of him and leaving nothing but exhausted emptiness. Ass finally sitting on the ground, the hanyou wrapped his hands around his abdomen, his head bent as Sesshomaru moved closer, the InuDaiYoukai's body now looming over him and casting Inuyasha's form in shadow.

Seeing the huddled mass that was his younger brother and now the bearer of his seed, Sesshomaru remained standing, his voice its typical frigid tenor as he finally answered, "As is typical, you are wrong, hanyou. I've no desire to slay the pup you carry. You will live to birth the life within you and should it prove adequate, this Sesshomaru shall claim it as heir."

Head snapping up, Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "You . . . you mean . . . "

Turning from the hanyou, Sesshomaru's sharp gaze took in the surrounding land, his youkai thrown wide and open to warn off any threat that might be nearby. "You require rest. This Sesshomaru will keep watch."

Now looking at Sesshomaru's back, Inuyasha watched the gentle motion of mokomoko's fur as the breeze picked softly at the ends of the fur. Mesmerizing as it was, the hanyou finally let his eyes close, his brain and body shutting down and giving over to their overwhelming need for sleep. Curled up on the forest floor, Inuyasha barely had time to digest his brother's words before succumbing to the bliss of unconsciousness.

::::::::::

Soaring high above the treetops, Kirara flew, two worried humans upon her back. Eyes scanning the forest below, Sango searched for any sign of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. At her back, the slayer knew Miroku had his senses wide open as he searched for the faintest hint of their friend. They'd been at it for hours and still couldn't find the first sign of either Inu.

Frustrated, Sango's hands gripped the fur of Kirara's neck. "Damn-it, he could have taken Inuyasha anywhere."

Exhausted, Miroku could only sigh in agreement. "I can't feel either one of their energies. With Sesshomaru's abilities, he could have whisked Inuyasha far away." Silently the monk cursed his friend once more for what he'd done. Although he understood Inuyasha's desire to keep them safe, Miroku was still more frustrated than angry at the lengths Inuyasha had gone to in order to keep he and Sango out of harms way. Despite their friend's wishes, as soon as he and Sango had recovered, they'd begun their search for their missing hanyou.

Unknown to Miroku, Sango's thoughts were traveling down similar roads and although she was anxious to find their friend, she could feel Kirara shiver below her and knew the firecat was tired and needed a break. It wouldn't do Inuyasha any good if they all fell to their deaths because Kirara was too stubborn to admit when she required rest.

Twisting her head back, Sango informed Miroku that they needed to stop for a while and although the monk was disappointed to hear it, he understood well. "We passed a stream a little ways back with some clearings around it."

Needing to hear nothing further, Sango directed Kirara toward the clearing where they could fish and refresh their water supplies while resting. Ignoring the fear pushing at all of them, the group landed and did what their worn bodies required.

::::::::::

Alert, golden eyes constantly scanning the area, Sesshomaru had barely moved since first turning his back on the hanyou. Behind him, he could hear the soft breaths Inuyasha made as he moved air in and out of his weary body. With the passage of the hours upon hours the hanyou was asleep, Sesshomaru had focused his senses on the form of his little brother. It had taken time, but eventually, he'd been able to discern the pulsing life growing within Inuyasha's womb. The pup was young and freshly formed, but its youkai energy was impressive and only grew more so as the hanyou was given time to rest and recuperate. Indeed, though the pup was most likely hanyou, it was strong and worthy of a chance.

Standing as he was, Sesshomaru watched the sun fade only to rise again, its form tracing across the sky and beginning to sink once more below the edge of the silhouetted trees. Only when the sky had begun turning a burnished orange did he hear the hanyou's heart rate begin to increase with the beginnings of wakefulness.

Puppydog ears twitching against the grass tickling their fur, Inuyasha slowly began waking from his much needed slumber. Body partly restored, his senses began coming back on board, the sounds of the surrounding forest soothing. With the comfort of nature, Inuyasha slowly filtered through the scents and energies assaulting his body and within a fraction of a second, the previous peace he'd found shattered.

 _Sesshomaru_. That one word sent a thread of fear so visceral and deep through Inuyasha's senses that he thought he might choke on it. Mind racing, the hanyou tried piecing together the latest events until finally the picture became whole. And with that picture, came words. Sesshomaru's words _: You will live to birth the life within you and should it prove adequate, this Sesshomaru shall claim it as heir._

Opening his eyelids until there was a sliver of amber peaking through, Inuyasha stared up at his brother's unmoving body, mokomoko resting easily against the InuDaiYoukai's back. Keeping his body still and breaths even, Inuyasha jerked when Sesshomaru coldly said, "You require food. Remain here and this Sesshomaru will return."

Blinking once, Inuyasha was dismayed to know that within that blink, Sesshomaru had completely disappeared. Grunting out a "-Keh," the hanyou began pushing his still sore body up until he was sitting and leaning against the base of the tree trunk. With that mission accomplished, Inuyasha's hand ran gently over his abdomen, relief flooding his body when he realized he could still feel the pulse of his pup humming within his belly.

Head tilted down, Inuyasha's silvery-white strands of hair fell around his shoulders as he stared down at the spot where the life grew within him. Whisper soft, the hanyou spoke to his unborn pup. "Guess the bastard wants to see what you're like before he makes a decision." Hand tightening down, Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. "Listen up, you take whatever ya need, do ya hear me? I don't care what it is ya do to me; you just get as strong as you can. Don't give that jackass a reason to change his mind."

Inuyasha didn't know if his pup could understand him or not, chances were pretty good that it was the latter. Regardless, he made a vow to do whatever he could to make the pup he carried the strongest it could be. Even if it took every last ounce of his energy, every breath left within his body, he would make sure that Sesshomaru wanted it. Now that he knew there was actually a chance the bastard would claim it as his own - would help protect and keep it alive, Inuyasha would be damned if he'd see that chance wasted.

Head snapping up, the smell of fresh blood assaulted Inuyasha's nose, instantly making his mouth water. With a freshly killed deer dangling in front of him, the hanyou barely noticed the fact that Sesshomaru was the one holding it.

Looking down on the hanyou, Sesshomaru saw the quick as lightening flash of red that sparked through Inuyasha's eyes when they'd settled upon the kill he'd brought back. But just as quick as it had come, the color disappeared. Intrigued but not completely interested, Sesshomaru questioned, "Do you require it cooked?"

Shaking his head no, Inuyasha felt his body move before consciously thinking about the actual action. Suddenly ravenously hungry, he fell upon the fresh meat like a beast; claws ripping and fangs tearing at the muscle with a need he'd almost never felt before. Had Inuyasha been with his human friends, he'd of been embarrassed for his actions, but as it was just another youkai as witness, Inuyasha gave in to his baser instincts and savagely attacked the food his body so desperately needed.

Backing away from the scene, Sesshomaru did indeed think little of the actions he was subjected to. Inuyasha was carrying and required more food to fuel the growing youkai he nurtured. Add on the fact that the hanyou's energy had been so depleted by the previous battle made Inuyasha's current actions understandable. Staring at the blood dripping from the hanyou's claws and fangs, Sesshomaru found his own youkai rising with something akin to lust. Far from finding the scene repulsive, the Lord of the West reveled in the carrier of his pup's appetite.

Inuyasha wasn't really sure how long he dined on the deer meat, all he really knew was that he ate until his body was sated and that when that happened, there was precious little left of his meal. Finally full, the hanyou sat back, his tongue licking along blood stained lips and lapping at equally crimson painted claws. Catching a glimpse of his loose strands of hair, Inuyasha frowned when he saw he'd managed to get blood there too. Even so, he couldn't help but feel anything but sated bliss. Leaning back, all Inuyasha could think to say was a whispered, "Damn."

Assessing the present situation for what it was, Sesshomaru stated more than asked, "You are done then."

Nodding, Inuyasha felt the buzz of his latest meal fade with the realization that he was alone with Sesshomaru and the tsunami of shit that brought with it. Rested and fed, the hanyou was better able to think about his current situation and the fact that he had no clue what to do now. Never one to mince words, Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru and asked, "So, what the fuck happens now?"

Turning, Sesshomaru ordered a brief, "Follow me," before striding through a thicket of brush.

Mouth clamping shut, Inuyasha felt his teeth grind with anger. _The damn prick is orderin' me around. Asshole._ Despite those thoughts, the hanyou stood and began doing as told. Soon enough he found Sesshomaru standing idly beside a shallow stream. Keeping a fair distance, Inuyasha stopped and scratched behind an ear. "Now what?"

Barely turning his head, Sesshomaru pointedly looked at Inuyasha's blood stained locks of hair.

Following his brother's gaze, Inuyasha huffed out a quiet, "Oh," before rolling up the cloth of his pants and wading into the cold waters. Bending over, the hanyou drank his fill of the fresh water while at the same time allowing the tainted ends of his hair to dangle within the flow, the current easily washing away the evidence of his latest engorgement.

Cleaned and rehydrated, Inuyasha turned and made his way back onto dry land, still keeping what he considered a comfortable distance from his powerful as fuck older brother. Ringing out his hair and shaking his head, the hanyou unrolled his pants before standing to full height, his hand reflexively going to Tessaiga's hilt as he stared down Sesshomaru. Looking up at that stoic face, Inuyasha got a flash of what happened that night and fought down the shiver of panic it brought up. Pushing the memory far away, Inuyasha forced his mind to the here and now. What happened was because Sesshomaru had been infected with fury youkai blood and the hanyou knew damn well his jackass of a brother would never even think of touching him like that when sane.

Forcing his body to calm, Inuyasha shifted the weight from the balls of his feet to his heels while taking in a deep and cleansing breath. "Okay, you kept watch while I slept, fed me a shitload of deer meat and made sure I had fresh water to drink and clean with. I think we've covered all the basic needs of my body so I gotta ask again, now what?"

Silently contemplating the hanyou, Sesshomaru privately admitted it was a fair question – one he'd been considering while Inuyasha slept. Unemotional as ever, Sesshomaru's blank golden eyes stared down on the half-breed. "Whether you are strong enough to survive carrying this Sesshomaru's pup is unknown. Since it is my desire to see if that is possible, I shall protect you both from outside harm."

Ears momentarily flattening, they soon perked in irritated outrage. Basically what Sesshomaru was implying was that if the pup died, the fault was going to be solely placed at Inuyasha's feet. The Lord of the West would make sure he had all that was needed to survive, but still seemed doubtful regarding Inuyasha's own abilities.

Arm quickly wrapping around his abdomen, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't you worry, asshole. I'll make sure this pup lives, no matter what the fuck it takes."

Turning, Sesshomaru quietly stated, "We shall see."

"Jackass."

Ignoring the insult, Sesshomaru thought that if anyone could survive carrying his offspring, ironically, Inuyasha was probably the most able to meet that challenge. The half-breed was too damn stubborn to let either one of them die and now that Sesshomaru was there to help keep him safe, the likelihood of there soon being another InuYoukai within the world was high.

Irritated as he was with the damn ice-prick of the West, Inuyasha wasn't too proud to ask for help, at least, not when the life of his pup depended on it. And if Sesshomaru was gonna act like he actually gave a damn and try and keep them all alive, then he needed to know about that fucker who'd been sending youkai after him.

Still staring at the pristine back of his brother, Inuyasha tucked his hands deep within the sleeves of his firerat before taking a deep breath. "Listen, if you're really serious about this shit, then there's somethin' you gotta know."

Sesshomaru gave no indication that he was listening except the slight turn of his head.

Taking that for what it was, Inuyasha lowered his head until his bangs covered his eyes. "I don't know why or who this fucker is, but for some reason, there's some weird youkai bastard that's been sendin' groups of weaker youkai to attack my pack and me the last few days."

Over his shoulder, Sesshomaru felt mokomoko twitch. "You have seen this youkai?"

Pulling one hand free of his firerat, Inuyasha scratched behind a twitching ear. "Sorta. I mean, right before that damned tentacle thing attacked the coward finally showed up." Huffing with irritation, Inuyasha shook his head. "It was hard to make him out. Just looked like a bunch of grayish black colored air, maybe a little denser than air, but you could still see the trees behind him. Sango didn't have a fuckin' clue what kind of youkai it was but I know the bastard's been followin' us almost since we left the village."

"Chaos." Growling low, Sesshomaru's golden eyes swam in crimson.

" _Chaos?_ Are you sayin' that's its name or what it's doin'?"

Finally turning, Sesshomaru fought back the poison rushing into his claws. "Chaos is a youkai named thus for the havoc it revels in. Chaos thrives on discord and requires strife for its continued survival."

Head tilted to the side, Inuyasha thought over that and couldn't see how this youkai was much different than most of the ones he'd fought in the past. Many youkai desired power at all cost and thought nothing of the disasters left in their wake for pursuit of such power. "Don't see how that's much different than Naraku."

"Foolish hanyou, Naraku was an ant compared to the power Chaos wields."

Ears immediately slicked back; Inuyasha didn't much care for the fact that Sesshomaru constantly thought he was an idiot, especially when it wasn't his fault he didn't know what the fuck Chaos was. "How in the hell should I know somethin' like that?"

Turning, Sesshomaru wasn't about to tell his half-breed brother that until a few short hours ago, he'd known nothing of such a youkai. Nor was he about to admit that he still knew next to nothing regarding Chaos.

Frustrated with Sesshomaru's continued dickishness, Inuyasha turned his own back on his brother with a muttered, "Whatever." Senses scanning the surrounding forest, Inuyasha knew he didn't have a clue where the asshole had dropped them or how to get back to his friends. Knowing now that Sesshomaru wasn't going to slay his hanyou ass, Inuyasha thought it was probably safe enough to try and locate the only creatures that he truly trusted. "If there ain't nothin' else, then just tell me which direction to head so I can meet back up with my pack."

Sesshomaru snarled, his body forcefully turning to face Inuyasha's back. "You wish to return to those humans?"

Tilting his head so he could look at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha huffed. "Of course I'd rather be with them than your stuck-up ass."

Growling low, neither Sesshomaru or his inner youkai liked the idea of the one carrying their seed running off to another, even if that other was a small group of lowly humans. "You desire to return to those whom can not protect you."

With his anger quickly outweighing his common sense, Inuyasha spat, "I don't need nobody's protection you jackass! And even if I did, I sure as hell'd rather have one of them at my back than you."

Within the blink of an eye, Inuyasha felt his back slam into a nearby tree, Sesshomaru's burning red eyes glaring into his own as the InuDaiYoukai lifted him off the forest floor. Immediately pissed, the hanyou screamed, "Get your fuckin' hands off me!"

Lips pulled back in a snarl, Sesshomaru felt all his anger rush to the fore. Those humans had been close to the hanyou. They'd known of Inuyasha's situation before him. Those pathetic humans were held in higher esteem than him. With those thoughts, a new emotion that Sesshomaru hardly recognized joined his anger – jealousy. "Does this Sesshomaru need to kill those within your pack for you to understand how little value they hold?"

Eyes going wide with shock and horror, Inuyasha began struggling anew. "Gods damned fucker! Don't you dare threaten them. You leave them alone or I swear to the gods I'll castrate your sorry ass."

In the sane part of his mind, Sesshomaru realized why Inuyasha had not told him he was carrying and in some ways the InuDaiYoukai would even concede that it had been a wise decision on the hanyou's end. Still, the idea that Inuyasha had lied to him when he'd been in the village, that the half-breed had known he was carrying and remained silent . . . that was unacceptable. Leaning in closer, Sesshomaru applied more pressure to the hanyou's neck. "You confided in useless humans, you asked for aid from those weaker than you to help defend the Lord of the West's heir."

Hands clawing at Sesshomaru's wrist, Inuyasha's feet came up, his clawed toes kicking at Sesshomaru's chest but only scraping uselessly against the Lord of the West's armor. Mouth opening to retort, Inuyasha found he couldn't get anything past his compressed trachea.

It was the desperate gulping for air that finally registered with Sesshomaru enough for him to regain a measure of sanity. Releasing his hand, the InuDaiYoukai watched Inuyasha crumble to the forest floor, the hanyou gasping for breath, a dark purple band already blooming against his tanned neck.

Sputtering, Inuyasha took in the life giving air and rubbed his damaged throat. Eyes narrowed, he looked up to his jackass of a brother and scowled. "If that's your idea of protectin' me and this pup, then you can fuck off right now."

Stepping back, Sesshomaru's face became its normally frigid mask as his mind attempted to figure out why he had reacted so violently. At a loss, all the Lord of the West could think of was that it was because the hanyou had not been honest with him. "In the future, you will inform this Sesshomaru of what is going on. You will not lie regarding anything having to do with our pup."

Using the tree for support, Inuyasha stood, his hand still futilely rubbing against his damaged skin. "What the fuck are you goin' on about now? I've never lied to you about this."

Magenta eyelids slipping dangerously low, Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou. "You did not inform this Sesshomaru of your condition when we last met in the human village."

Mind traveling back, Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he finally figured out what on earth the jackass was talking about. "That's because I didn't fuckin' know then." Huffing loudly, Inuyasha adjusted his firerat before glaring at his brother. "But if I had, I sure as shit wouldn't have said anything so I guess, in your own damn way, your right." With a shake of his head, Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru an appraising look. "You know, for bein' so damn frigid, you sure as hell have a lot of emotional outbursts."

Face little more than an icy mask, Sesshomaru only continued staring.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He had so little experience dealing with Sesshomaru and most of that was violent. In the end, Inuyasha didn't have a fucking clue how to even begin but he could at least figure out a couple of things. One of which was that he didn't want Sesshomaru touching him – either violently or otherwise. Every time he felt Sesshomaru's flesh against his own, the hanyou's mind swirled in a haze of painful memory.

Sliding away from the tree but keeping Sesshomaru within visual range, Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga's hilt, the move meant more for comfort than protection. With a deep intake of air, the hanyou turned determined amber eyes upon his brother. "Listen bastard, if you really plan on stickin' around, we need to get some shit straight."

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's continued silence as an okay to go on. "First off, I didn't know why I was feelin' like shit until Kaede told me about the pup. I was just planin' on leavin' the village without none the fuckin' wiser but Miroku and Sango weren't havin' it. I didn't want 'em to come but they wouldn't leave and just kept followin' me around." What Inuyasha would never admit was how happy that decision had made him. "I don't really give a damn if you believe me or not, but it's the truth."

Although silent, Sesshomaru listened and thought the hanyou was most likely speaking true. Never having been bred before, it was highly likely Inuyasha had no idea what was going on within his body. What he also understood was that the strain of the pup was most likely a large part of why Inuyasha had looked to be in such poor condition when he'd last seen him. The combination of the trauma the hanyou had endured when he'd forcefully rutted him combined with the drain on Inuyasha's youkai from Sesshomaru's growing seed was difficult for his little brother's half-breed body.

Unsure whether or not Sesshomaru was truly listening or not, Inuyasha decided to just go with it and get the rest of what he needed to say out. "You may think those humans are useless, but you and I both know that ain't true otherwise you never would have left that little human pet of yours in Kaede's village."

Sesshomaru hardly acknowledged the hanyou's comment as an insult. In a way, Rin was like a pet to him. He certainly felt responsible for her in that way.

Pleased that at least Sesshomaru wasn't going all feral on him, Inuyasha soldiered on. "If we're . . . I mean, if you're really stayin', then let's make a pact right now that you don't touch me and I don't touch you. Unless it's life or death . . . just . . . just stay away." Head bowed so that his bangs were covering his eyes, Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "I don't think that's askin' much and probably makes you just as happy as it does me."

For some reason, the thought of not being allowed to touch the hanyou bothered Sesshomaru. He had always thought of Inuyasha as belonging to him and now that the half-breed carried his pup, Sesshomaru thought this doubly true. And while he'd never considered touching Inuyasha in anyway but to cause damage, the Lord of the West had to concede that currently his thoughts on the matter were conflicting.

Ignoring the continued silence, Inuyasha raised his head. "Now, if I know my pack, they're probably runnin' themselves ragged tryin' to find me and they sure as shit ain't gonna give up until they do. So at the very least, I wanna know where the fuck we are so I can let 'em know you didn't kill my hanyou ass."

Standing as he was, Sesshomaru decided the hanyou was finally done speaking. "This Sesshomaru will concede that it would be prudent to locate the humans. Should they prove useful, they may be allowed to stay and guard you during the time you are carrying."

Surprised, Inuyasha's ears perked up at Sesshomaru's one hundred and eighty degree turn on that matter. "Just a minute ago your were pissed about me goin' to them? What the fuck changed so damn quick?"

"It is clear that in your current state, you are less capable of defending yourself and therefore this Sesshomaru's pup. To a degree, the slayer, monk and firecat proved useful in our battle with Naraku. They have also proven loyal to you and will therefore make adequate guards."

Bristling, Inuyasha didn't like the idea of his friends being expected to guard him. He wasn't weak enough that he needed shit like that. "Damn-it, Sesshomaru, I don't need – "

"As for your desire not to have this Sesshomaru's flesh upon yours, that can not be conceded to."

A fear like Inuyasha had seldom felt speared its way down his spine as whatever blood he had within his face faded to an unhealthy pallid white. "W-what?"

"Do you wish me to lie to you?"

Taking an unintentional step back, Inuyasha fought to keep the tremor from his limbs. "You can't stand me and you say you don't wanna hurt this pup so why the fuck would you say that?"

Cold as always, Sesshomaru simply stated, "You are mine."

Unfortunately, that statement did little to calm Inuyasha. "Bullshit. If it weren't for this pup, you'd just as leave see a sword through my chest as in my hand."

Keeping his distance, Sesshomaru thought over those words and realized they were no longer true. Still, the InuDaiYoukai felt no need to share such thoughts. "The reasons are irrelevant. With our father's death, your became mine to do with as I will."

"Like hell," Inuyasha hissed.

Realizing where the heart of Inuyasha's fear dwelled, Sesshomaru answered, "Forcefully rutting you is beneath this Sesshomaru, consequently, you need not concern yourself with such activity."

" _Such activity?_ " The bastard said it as if they were out playin' tag. "I don't want your frigid ass hands anywhere near me or any other part of you for that matter."

Ignoring the hanyou's words, Sesshomaru turned and began walking into the forest. "If you wish to return to your friends, then I suggest you follow this Sesshomaru."

Flesh cold and clammy, Inuyasha's wide amber eyes watched his brother disappear into the surrounding foliage and for several moments, the hanyou seriously thought over his choices. He didn't want to follow Sesshomaru, but he had no fucking idea where he was and desperately wanted to get back to Miroku and Sango. Plus, with Chaos still roaming around and out for his ass for some reason or another, there was no way he'd be able to protect both he and his pup if that damn, sadistic youkai decided to attack again.

Realizing he had little choice, Inuyasha pushed his body forward, following a fair distance behind Sesshomaru as they began making their way through the forest.

 _So, that's Sesshomaru's position and he's stickin' to it. Some of you might be wondering about the whole, "Sesshomaru owe's Inuyasha thing". Well, he does, but I believe Sesshomaru is so arrogant that he believe's it is up to him to decided if what Inuyasha desires is worthy of the debt owed. In other words, at the end of the day, it really doesn't matter what Inuyasha wants/thinks because if Sesshomaru doesn't agree, then he simply disregards it. I also think Inuyasha realizes this._

 _I hope you all liked that chapter. I'll try and put the next one up sometime later this week. We'll get back with Inuyasha's pack soon so don't worry about him being alone with Sesshomaru for too long._

 _Oh, one last thing . . . had a reviewer that made me laugh with their review. They commented on how "economical" Sesshomaru was with his conservation of energy, limited thoughts and actions. I smiled big time. I'd never really thought of it that way, but thought Sesshomaru might just be the hybrid car of the youkai world. Then again, my Prius is not nearly so badass as the mighty Lord of the West (maybe I could trick out my Prius like one of the cars in James Bond, then it might be a bit more like Sesshomaru :-)_

 _Until next chapter . . . lunamist_


	8. Chapter 8

_Good evening everyone. This story gets the mid-week update this time around. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Many of you are concerned that Inuyasha is going to give in too easily, but I don't think that will be the case, at least, in my opinion._

 _This is a bit of a longer chapter so I hope that makes some of you happy. We get some more Inuyasha/Sesshomaru interaction and bring the scooby gang back in (There's an old reference for some of you :-)_

 _Chapter 8 . . ._

Riding along Kirara's back, Miroku and Sango searched yet another direction. Since Inuyasha's abduction, they'd seen no more of the strange youkai who'd taunted them right before the Lord of the West's arrival, nor had they been attacked by any more groups of lesser youkai.

Allowing Miroku to concentrate, Sango said very little as they flew, desperately waiting for either the monk or her firecat to locate Inuyasha's scent or energy. Given how far off the ground they were, Sango was betting on Miroku's holy powers more than Kirara's nose.

Eyes flying open, Miroku gripped Sango's sides as he shouted, "There, Kirara, turn to the left."

With a loud cry of acknowledgement, Kirara did as she was instructed, her flight picking up speed.

Daring to hope, Sango turned her head ever so slightly as she asked, "Are you sure? Is it him?"

"I'm sure enough. To be honest, I think what I'm feeling is more Sesshomaru's youkai than Inuyasha's, but it's the best we've got."

Worrying her bottom lip, Sango asked the question she dreaded hearing an answer to. "And Inuyasha? Can you tell . . . I mean, is he . . . "

In answer, Miroku's hands tightened down on the woman he loved. "I am uncertain. I believe Inuyasha is alive, but . . . I can't tell what condition either he or his child is in."

Nodding once, Sango knew all too well that Sesshomaru could have left Inuyasha alive but easily killed the fragile life within. But the slayer also knew that to loose his child would do more damage than even their friend could overcome. Although she hated the thought of losing Inuyasha, Sango wasn't sure if they could recover him should the worst have happened.

As the minutes passed, Miroku directed Kirara to make small adjustments in her trajectory until finally they came upon the two Inus. Growling low, Kirara descended to the ground, holding her larger form as the two humans removed themselves from her back to stand before the Lord of the West.

Knuckles white from gripping his staff too tightly, Miroku's eyes glared with a malice few had ever witnessed within the monk. "Lord Sesshomaru, what have you done with Inuyasha?"

Irritated that a human would demand anything of him, Sesshomaru's lips curled back in a snarl of warning. "You would do well to remember whom you are addressing, human."

Miroku's anger began overriding his sense of self-preservation. In his head, the monk was formulating a tirade that consisted of all the reasons why the Lord of the West had not earned his respect when a brilliant shot of familiar red caught his vision. Body easing with overwhelming relief, as one, Miroku and Sango whispered, "Inuyasha," as if it were a prayer.

Still keeping a wide birth around his bastard of a brother, Inuyasha broke into the small clearing, his amber eyes quickly taking in the current situation as well as Sesshomaru's increasingly agitated youkai. Moving around and to the side of the InuDaiYoukai, Inuyasha stared from Sesshomaru to Miroku before crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the monk. "Just what stupidity have you gone and done now, monk?"

" _My stupidity?_ Is that truly what we are speaking of after what you did to Sango and myself?" At the look of immediate angst coloring Inuyasha's face, Miroku sighed. "Both Sango and I understand why you did what you did, but that does not mean we agree with it. In the future, you shall refrain from acting in a similar fasion."

"-Keh," Inuyasha muttered before shoving his hands into the sleeves of his firerat robe. With his head tilted down, the hanyou desperately tried to conceal how relieved it made him that his friend's had already forgiven his earlier actions. Still, that did not mean that he was willing to overlook whatever foolishness Miroku was evidently getting up to with Sesshomaru.

With that thought in mind, Inuyasha raised his head, his amber eyes narrowed as he answered, "That still don't explain why I feel like Sesshomaru's about ready to slice off your damn head, so I ask again, what stupid shit have you gone and done now, monk?"

Relaxing back upon the heels of his sandals, Miroku happily smiled, all former animosity a thing of the past. "Why must you always assume the worst of me, my friend?"

"-Keh, because it's a pretty damn sure bet." Switching his gaze to Sango, Inuyasha pointed a finger in Miroku's direction. "Sometimes I wonder just how much you wanna marry the idiot over here, 'cause if you were really serious about it, I'd think you'd keep a firmer leash on his idiocy." Eyes tracking back to Miroku, Inuyasha turned serious. "You're false nobility is gonna get your ass killed one of these days."

"I assure you, my friend, that when it comes to you, there is nothing false about it."

Flushing at the pleasant warmth those words brought, Inuyasha almost missed the irritated growl Sesshomaru tried to suppress. Confused by his brother's actions and responses, the hanyou chalked it up to the fact that he was currently carrying the jackass's pup and since Sesshomaru actually seemed to want the thing, the Lord of the West's protective instincts were playing havoc with his normally stoic as hell older brother. Most likely Sesshomaru couldn't control that shit any more than he could the weather.

Hot on the heels of that thought came another: that a Sesshomaru not in control was a hell of a lot more dangerous than a Sesshomaru in control.

Wanting to get Sesshomaru's attention off Miroku, Sango took a hesitant step forward; her eyes fixed upon Inuyasha as she quickly inventoried him for injury. "Inuyasha . . . are you well? Is . . . are you still . . . "

Figuring what Sango was trying to ask, Inuyasha nodded before looking off to the side. "Yeah, me and the pup are fine. Turns out the jackass doesn't wanna kill it, at least, not yet."

Quickly looking from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha, Sango's eyes held the question that didn't need to be asked. Shoving his hands deep into his sleeves, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he told Sesshomaru, "You explain it."

Behind him, Sesshomaru felt mokomoko twitch with his growing irritation. It was neither the human's nor the half-breed's place to demand anything of him, but if it would put an end to this pointless discussion then he would do so. "This Sesshomaru has determined that the seed growing in the half-breed is worthy of being given a chance to develop. To that end, I will do my duty to keep both alive."

Shifting his weight, the rings of Miroku's staff musically jingled, the sound lighter than any of them felt. The meaning behind Sesshomaru's words were clear – he'd allow the pregnancy and judge the pup for its worthiness after it was born. With a look in Sango's direction, Miroku asked, "You believe this pup has a chance to be full InuYoukai?"

"No."

At that, even Inuyasha's head shot up in surprise. He'd sort of been assuming that was the main reason he and the pup were still alive. " _No?_ Then what the fuck are you expectin'?"

Turning from the humans, Sesshomaru stared down at his younger brother, his patience nearly at an end. "I expect the life you are carrying to be less than I but more than you."

Lips pulled back, Inuyasha felt his ears flatten in painful rage. "I am not less than you, asshole."

"You are a half-breed and can therefore never hope to be as worthy as this Sesshomaru."

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha felt the hurt of those words run straight through his heart. Sesshomaru said it with dispassionate frankness, as if it were as simple as that single fact. No matter what he did, no matter how strong or powerful he became, this would always be how his older brother saw him – what Sesshomaru would always boil his life down to – he was not full youkai and therefore inferior.

With his eyes fixed upon Inuyasha, Miroku couldn't miss the brief white-hot pain that shot through his friend's eyes.

Pulling out of his pain, Inuyasha stared up at his brother, his own voice firm with his conviction. "This pup will be ten times the youkai you are."

No longer interested in the conversation, Sesshomaru turned from Inuyasha. "Given that it will also be hanyou, that is not possible."

"You stuck-up, jackass of an – "

"Inuyasha."

"What!" Inuyasha spat in Miroku's direction.

Smiling, Miroku looked to Sango momentarily before answering, "All of us are pleased to see that you are well and to be back with you but I am afraid there are more pressing issues to discuss at this moment."

Keeping his back on Inuyasha and his pack, Sesshomaru was trying to figure out why the half-breed's pained sadness had bothered him. Normally seeing such a reaction from Inuyasha would have made little to no impact on the Lord of the West. In the past, he'd said and done far more vile things to the hanyou and given such actions and words less than a passing thought. As he mused on his new inner turmoil, Sesshomaru kept an ear on the conversation happening over his shoulder. Unfortunately, the location of the voices had changed and Sesshomaru could tell that damned monk had moved closer to the half-breed.

Walking up behind Miroku, Sango looked to Inuyasha as she asked, "Chaos? I've never heard of a youkai with that name. Did Lord Sesshomaru say what kind of youkai it is?"

Inuyasha could only shake his head. "No, of course the bastard wouldn't tell me anything that useful. All I got was that the fucker is old and makes Naraku look like a weak little kid."

Frowning deeply, Miroku brought a hand up to rub his chin. "That, my friend, is poor news indeed. Do we have any idea what this Chaos wants of you? Why he is targeting you?"

Finally turning, Sesshomaru interjected. "Chaos is the maker of fury youkai. It lives upon the strife, disorder and pain of the world around it."

Sucking in a deep breath, Sango suddenly felt weak. "It . . . Chaos is responsible for the creation of fury youkai?"

Turning to the slayer, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised that it was she that seemed to grasp the gravity of that statement. "Yes."

"Sango?" Miroku questioned.

Looking from Miroku to Sesshomaru, Sango shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miroku. It's just . . . you must understand, being trained as a slayer, I was forced to learn as much about all the different types of youkai that I could. To most, that knowledge would be the stuff of nightmares so one would wonder what stories slayer parents tell their children when they truly wish to instill fear. For us, those stories revolved around fury youkai and the destruction they caused when let loose upon the land. For me, fury youkai are the stuff of my nightmares."

Placing a hand upon Sango's shoulder, Miroku softly apologized. "Forgive me, Sango, I did not understand."

"No, you wouldn't," Sango replied while reaching up and grasping Miroku's hand in her own. Swallowing the lump of fear in her throat, Sango looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru before asking, "It is my understanding that you . . . uh, that you came into contact with a fury youkai and that was the reason behind . . . well, that's how Inuyasha came to be in his present condition."

"This Sesshomaru fought and defeated a fury youkai and was contaminated during the process."

Nodding quickly, Sango shot another look at Inuyasha, easily noting the tightening of his muscles. "I had been taught that fury youkai were sealed long ago by the great lords of old and that those seals were impenetrable. Since one has been released, that knowledge would seem false."

"If you are questioning whether or not more fury youkai have been released, I can tell you that when I last checked, the remainder were still safely sealed. Although I am unaware how it was accomplished, Chaos more than implied that he was the one responsible for the first one's release. If this is the case, then it is not unreasonable to believe him capable of releasing the others. However, the fact that he has not done so yet implies there is some impediment to this process."

Ears perking up, Inuyasha's amber eyes flew wide. "You mean there are more of those bastards and this Chaos guy might be able to release them?"

Looking to the hanyou, Sesshomaru only stared, his silence answer enough.

Fighting the trembling threatening his body, Inuyasha's hand automatically went to Tessaiga's hilt, an almost silent, "Fuckin' hell," whispering from his lips. Heart pounding, Inuyasha didn't want to even contemplate what could happen if Sesshomaru became contaminated again. Mind racing back to that night, Inuyasha shut down the memories as quickly as he could but a new and worse fear clenched his chest. If that happened again . . . if the bastard had to fight another fury youkai and got its blood on him . . . would their pup survive it? Could his damaged body continue to support the life growing in him?

Seeing how pale Inuyasha had suddenly gone along with the rapid rise and fall of the hanyou's chest, Miroku began moving closer, only to stop when he heard the low growl of one pissed off InuDaiYoukai.

Glancing up, Miroku shivered at the look of pure malice lighting Sesshomaru's eyes. "You will no longer touch what belongs to this Sesshomaru." The frigid tenor lacing the Lord of the West's voice did little to thaw the monk's fear.

Head quickly turning in Inuyasha's direction, it was clear to Miroku that his friend was so lost within his own haunted thoughts that he hadn't even noticed what had just transpired. Inuyasha was sinking further and further into some kind of trauma and needed to be jarred out of it. Hand tightening down on his staff, Miroku mustered all his courage and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye. "If Inuyasha truly belongs to you, then it is your duty to care for him." Head tilting toward the shivering hanyou, Miroku added, "If you will not tend to him, then I will."

Hot rage flashed through Sesshomaru, acidic words fast approaching his lips until he heard the faintest of whines. Forgetting the irritating monk, the Lord of the West turned his attention to the hanyou. Silvery-white eyebrows drawn ever so slightly together, Sesshomaru quickly took in Inuyasha's hunched shoulders, the half-breed's arms tightly wrapped around his abdomen. With Inuyasha's hair covering his face, it was impossible for Sesshomaru to see the hanyou's expression.

Turning both his attention and back on the monk, Sesshomaru took two steps toward the half-breed. "Hanyou."

But Sesshomaru's inquiry garnered little from the hanyou. It was as if Inuyasha had suddenly gone deaf. "Inuyasha, you will answer this Sesshomaru."

Taking two more steps toward the hanyou, Sesshomaru was apprehensive that Inuyasha still had not answered him. But from this close of a distance, he was able to hear the quiet mutterings issuing from his little brother's mouth – utterances of fear for their pup – fear that he would be unable to protect it from something or someone.

Tired of being ignored and becoming increasingly concerned for the rapid heart rate he could hear emanating from the hanyou's chest, Sesshomaru finally gave up on words and did what he knew Inuyasha would hate – he grabbed the hanyou's chin, forcefully pulling the half-breed's wild eyes up to his own. Momentarily taken aback by the sheer terror he saw there, it took Sesshomaru half a second before he was able to demand, "You will answer this Sesshomaru when he addresses you."

Sucking in a deep, pained breath, Inuyasha wrenched his chin from Sesshomaru's hand before jumping back. "I told you not to fuckin' touch me, asshole!"

Sesshomaru remained where he was while quickly inventorying the half-breed's health. Although angered, the jittery pace of Inuyasha's heart had evened out as had his breathing. Ironically, a pissed off hanyou seemed to be healthier than whatever had been plaguing his little brother only moments ago.

Content with the state of things, Sesshomaru turned and strode a few paces away. "As I have already stated, your wishes regarding such matters are irrelevant. However, should you desire to limit the amount of our contact, then I would suggest you respond when queried."

"Bastard," Inuyasha seethed, but from the relieved looks on Miroku and Sango's faces, he figured whatever he'd been like before had scared the shit out of them. Not liking how worried his friend's seemed, Inuyasha huffed while stuffing his hands within the sleeves of his firerat. "Stop lookin' at me like that. I've told ya both a hundred times to stop worrryin' about me."

While Sango smiled, Miroku softly laughed. "Then one would think that by now, you would have learned how useless those words are." In agreement, Kirara mewed loudly.

"Fuckin' idiots," Inuyasha grumbled, but the red tinting his cheeks indicated he was more embarrassed than anything.

Already tired of the useless chatter going on behind him, Sesshomaru turned to stare out at the darkening woods while callously stating, "I will find shelter." And with that, the Lord of the West disappeared into the surrounding foliage.

"Ass."

Smiling brightly, Miroku thought he probably agreed with his friend. With Sesshomaru now gone, the monk decided it would be safe to move closer to Inuyasha, but maybe he'd refrain from giving the hanyou a friendly slap upon the back. "It is good to see you well. Despite your wishes to the contrary, we were very worried."

Scratching the back of an ear, Inuyasha thought about denying how fucking scared he'd been, but thought his friends probably knew better by now. "Yeah, I was sure the bastard was gonna kill the pup. Truth be told, I don't think even Sesshomaru knew what he was gonna do until he the moment he made the decision."

Moving up by Miroku, Sango clung to Kirara. "So, he truly means to be a true sire? Sesshomaru wants to claim the pup you're carrying?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Inuyasha sat upon the forest floor, leaning heavily upon the trunk of a nearby tree. "You heard the bastard. He'll at least give it a chance to be born and then make up his mind."

Sitting across from their friend, both Miroku and Sango shared a look of concern before the slayer asked, "But then, aren't you worried what will happen when the pup is born?"

Oddly enough, Inuyasha wasn't. Looking down at his abdomen, the hanyou ran a clawed hand over his still flat belly. "No. Maybe that's stupid, but I gotta think this thing is a shit load more powerful than even Sesshomaru thinks." Head tilting up, Inuyasha looked Sango in the eyes before continuing. "It wasn't even a month old and it was able to stop me transformin' on the night of the new moon. That means this little pup's got more juice than me and I ain't weak. The jackass has been tryin' to off me for decades now and hasn't been able to do it. Maybe he just really wasn't givin' it his all, but I gotta think that if I've been able to survive Sesshomaru all these years that this little one's got a pretty damn good chance."

Taking all that in, Miroku found that he actually agreed with Inuyasha's logic. Nodding, the monk looked to Sango and found a similar realization lighting her brown eyes. "Well, I certainly believe that is a good possibility."

"Besides," Inuyasha stated, "I think Sesshomaru's pickin' more up from this little pup than he's lettin' on, otherwise he'd of run Bakusaiga through my gut the moment he saw me."

Shivering at the thought as well as the callous way Inuyasha had stated that idea, Sango heard Kirara mew as she gripped the firecat a little too tightly.

"Well, let us be thankful then that, whatever the reasons, Lord Sesshomaru believes it is his duty to help protect you and give the life you are carrying a chance."

Raising an eyebrow in Miroku's direction, Inuyasha wanted to scoff at how magnanimous the monk's words made his jackass of an older brother sound, but couldn't seem to muster up the energy to do it.

Instead, Inuyasha gave a grunt of irritation before his ears perked up, his muscles tensing. Within her arms, Sango felt Kirara stiffen and was about to ask what was going on when Sesshomaru broke into their clearing.

Looking down at the resting half-breed and his human companions, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised they'd stayed and simply ordered, "Come," before turning and heading back the way he'd come.

Lips pulled back in snarl, Inuyasha shoved off the ground. "Who the fuck does he think he is, orderin' us around?"

Getting up himself, Miroku aimlessly scratched a particularly itchy area on his ass before yawning widely. "Well, I don't particularly enjoy the tone either, but if Lord Sesshomaru has found an acceptable place for us to rest for the night, then I will not complain."

Inuyasha gave an irritated, "-Keh," before starting off after his older brother. "Give it time and I'm sure you'll find somethin' to complain about, monk."

Laughing softly, Sango quickly followed Inuyasha, only to have Miroku come up behind her. Within a matter of seconds, the loud sound of the slayer's hand connecting with the monk's cheek rang through the forest quickly followed by an irritated, "Perverted monk."

Lips curled up into a relieved smile, Inuyasha's eyes tracked the white fabric of Sesshomaru's robes as he followed the InuDaiYoukai along some nameless path. Behind him, the soothingly familiar sounds of Miroku and Sango's bickering eased his soul. Looking down at his abdomen, Inuyasha swore he felt a twinge of something soft and fluttering. It seemed his good mood was even affecting his growing pup.

::::::::::

The spot Sesshomaru found was a cave cut into the side of a nearby hill. Although the opening wasn't large, it was sufficient for their small group. Not far away, Inuyasha could hear the sound of water and felt his throat go dry at the idea that it had been a while since he'd drank from the stream earlier that morning.

Head turned and nose scenting the air, Inuyasha was about to head off in the direction of the running water when Sesshomaru decided to be his typical commanding self. "Hanyou, you require food and water."

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha stared. "No shit. Where do ya think I was headin'?"

Golden eyes briefly flicking in the direction of the humans, Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha. "The slayer and firecat will go with you."

Muscles now stiff with anger, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't go tellin' my friends what to do. I can damn well go by myself."

"As stated before, the humans and firecat are permitted to be your guards when I am unavailable. Make no mistake, Inuyasha, it is only because I find them useful that they are allowed to be so close to you."

Hand flying to Tessaiga, Inuyasha bent over, ready to pull his weapon and rain pain down on Sesshomaru's ass. "Fuckin' asshole, they ain't – "

"I do not mind going, Inuyasha. Besides, it would be a good opportunity to fill our waterskins."

Inuyasha's mouth snapped shut as he whipped around on Sango. "That ain't the fuckin' point!"

"Then what is the point, my friend?"

Now spinning on Miroku, Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was soon cut off when the monk began speaking again. "I know you do not like to think of us in that regard, but I believe I speak for Sango and Kirara when I say that we do not feel the same. If Lord Sesshomaru wishes to think of us as your personal guard, then I've no problem with it."

Hooking a thumb over his shoulder, Inuyasha fairly snarled. "What you don't seem to be gettin' is that this jackass has no issue about throwin' your collective ass's to the damn wolves if it gets him what he wants." Turning his head over his shoulder, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru and asked, "Ain't that right?"

"I have never claimed otherwise."

Head snapping back around, Inuyasha looked positively vindicated, a triumphant, "See," echoing from his lips.

As one, both Miroku and Sango looked to Sesshomaru, the monk voicing their opinion. "I believe Sango and I had assumed as much, most likely Kirara as well."

Mouth hanging open, Inuyasha just couldn't fathom the stupidity that seemed to be spreading like a disease amongst his friends. "Well I don't fuckin' think so. It's one thing for you to travel with me and for all of us to fight for each other's protection but I won't have Sesshomaru's bastard self sacrificing your lives for mine or this pup."

"As usual, hanyou, you are being overdramatic. While it is true that I believe it the duty of your guards to sacrifice their lives to keep you and the pup alive, I would not do so on a whim. Trustworthy and capable servants are not easily replaced."

Instead of calming him, Sesshomaru's words only served to rile Inuyasha's ire. " _Servants?_ Have you lost your gods be damned mind?"

Smiling to herself, Sango couldn't help but find Inuyasha's reactions quaintly naïve. "Inuyasha, your bother is Lord of the Western Lands and therefore all whom live within the West are considered his servants. Contrary to what you believe, Lord Sesshomaru did not just insult us, in fact, to many what he just said could easily be deemed a compliment."

"A _compliment?_ "

"Indeed," Miroku yawned. "Besides, do you truly believe I've never been termed worse things in my life?"

Blinking once, Inuyasha felt is anger subside as visions of angry fathers assaulted his mind. On more than one occasion their small group had been thrown out of one village or another when yet another one of Miroku's friendly _overtures_ towards a young female had been taken a little too seriously. Sometimes the hanyou thought the monk was probably one of the only other living creatures that had been called something worse then him.

Huffing, Inuyasha turned from his friends, his eyes narrowed as he stared up at Sesshomaru. "Well, I guess they ain't got no complaints even though I'd of sliced your damn arm off again if you said the same about me." Getting absolutely no response from his brother, the hanyou looked back to Miroku. "So, if Sango and Kirara are goin' with me, what the fuck are you gonna be doin'?"

Miroku was on the verge of saying, "Resting," when Sesshomaru answered, "The monk will gather the necessary objects for a fire and clean the area of debris."

At Inuyasha's smirk, Miroku only sighed as his staff lowered in defeat. "I suppose there are worse jobs."

"-Keh, not for a lazy-ass like you."

Instead of getting angry, Miroku only shrugged his shoulders in agreement. There really was no point in arguing about something that was true. Already examining their temporary home, the monk decided the area wouldn't need much attention and absently asked, "And what will you be doing, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't like being questioned and instead of answering simply disappeared into the fading light. Blinking once, Sango stared at where the Lord of the West had just been standing and asked, "Where do you think he went?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Inuyasha answered as he stuffed his hands into his sleeves and began walking toward the sound of water. "You comin' or what?"

Throwing Miroku a glance, Sango was relieved when her fiancé nodded in understanding. Picking up Kirara, Sango readjusted her Hiraikotsu and began walking after their hanyou friend.

Fingers scratching his chin, Miroku decided he'd better get busy and began clearing their small cave of debris before venturing out to collect kindling and larger pieces of wood for a fire. Quickening his pace slightly, it did not go beyond the monk's notice that it was Sango; Lord Sesshomaru had asked to accompany Inuyasha instead of him. Whether that was because the InuDaiYoukai thought Sango was stronger or if it was because he didn't seem to like Miroku anywhere near Inuyasha, the monk didn't know but found the thought somehow amusing. Any concern Sesshomaru had shown Inuyasha in the past seemed but a passing phase, but Miroku was beginning to get the feeling that there was more to this than met the eye.

::::::::::

High above the ground, Sesshomaru floated on his Ki-cloud, the silence of the surrounding evening soothing his troubled mind. Why did he keep acting so strongly when the damn monk came near the hanyou? From his understanding, the monk was bound by the human tradition of marriage to the slayer, although he did not think they had officially mated, the promise to do so was like a contract to humans. Indeed, the Lord of the West did not even sense any type of sexual desire when the monk was around the half-breed and yet he still did not like it. More than didn't like it.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru listened closely, his youkai energy searching far and wide for any signs of danger. Sensing nothing, he allowed the memories of recent events to filter through his brain, specifically seeking out the interactions between the monk and Inuyasha in an attempt to find the cause of his unease. And yet, through it all, there seemed to be nothing. In each and every instance, the monk made no amorous moves toward the hanyou.

Through the memories, the Lord of the West would see the monk speak or touch the hanyou and Inuyasha would respond with nothing even remotely sexual. Instead, the monk's presence seemed only to put the half-breed at ease. Inuyasha would relax and smile, even laugh at times when within the monk's presence.

Sesshomaru's magenta striped eyelids opened, his golden eyes shining in the dark. Surely that could not be it? Could it? He, Lord of the Western Lands was not bothered by the simple fact that his filthy half-breed brother found another's presence more appealing than his own? Lips pulled back into a snarl, Sesshomaru was not pleased with this revelation. Now that he knew the hanyou was carrying his seed, it was his duty to physically protect Inuyasha's body from harm, but he should care nothing for the hanyou's feelings.

And yet, that was exactly what seemed to be occurring. It was the same when Inuyasha had vehemently told him that he did not want Sesshomaru's touch. Why the Lord of the West thought the hanyou should feel differently, he did not know, but regardless, he found that attitude unacceptable.

Unhappy with his own conclusions, nonetheless, Sesshomaru accepted them. Pushing the issue to the back of his mind, the Lord of the West turned his attention to his true purpose – hunting. Scanning the area for available prey, Sesshomaru found a rogue boar and descended upon it, the beast never stood a chance.

::::::::::

Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara returned to the cave to find a fire well into maturity. Having sated his thirst, the hanyou felt better and was pleased that Sango had been able to refill their waterskins.

Plopping down, Inuyasha leaned against the cave wall while Sango moved to sit next to her fiancé; Kirara perched upon her shoulder. Scooting his feet closer to the fire, the hanyou relished the warmth soaking into his skin. "Surprised ya actually did somethin', monk."

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku gave a small smile. "With the way Lord Sesshomaru is acting toward me, I did not think it wise to anger him further."

Sango gave Miroku a meaningful glance but Inuyasha only grunted. "Damn bastard's just a prick."

Miroku thought there was probably more to it than that but didn't comment.

Raising his head up, Inuyasha sniffed the area before asking, "Speaking of the jackass, where the fuck did he – " head swiveling to the entrance of the cave, Inuyasha caught the scent of blood right before Sesshomaru materialized, a large boar dangling from an outstretched arm.

Saliva flooded Inuyasha's mouth at the sight of the bloody carcass and for the briefest of moments; his eyes once more tinted red before quickly fading back to amber.

With far too much ease, Sesshomaru ripped three of four of the boar's legs from its body, throwing them at the humans and firecat, his intentions clear. The rest of the carcass he sat before the hanyou with the simple command of, "Eat."

Inuyasha couldn't even begin to ignore the sudden gnawing ache within his belly and fell upon the fresh meat, his claws tearing at the flesh.

Sango and Miroku briefly stared before setting their own meals upon the fire to cook. They had been traveling with Inuyasha for several days and had noted that his appetite was only increasing, especially when it came to fresh, bleeding meat. The hanyou was eating more like a full-blooded youkai and they could only attribute it to the growing pup within him.

Sesshomaru was irritated to find that his satisfaction with Inuyasha's appetite wasn't simply due to the fact that the half-breed was eating, but seemed equally tied up with the fact that he'd been the one to provide the food.

Having filled his belly, Inuyasha looked up, his lips stained with blood as the realization of his actions hit him. Gulping down the last chunk of meat he'd bitten off, cautious amber eyes looked to his human friends. Embarrassed, Inuyasha swiped the edge of the sleeve of his firerat over his lips before asking, "You . . . uh, you guys get enough?"

"More than enough," Miroku smiled while twisting the stick his boar leg was attached to. "It won't take much longer for our dinner to be ready."

Staring down at what was left of the boar, Inuyasha felt his stomach heave and wondered if the meat he'd just ingested wasn't about to make a reappearance into the world. Muttering a quiet, "Shit," the hanyou wiped his bloody claws on the cave floor.

Confused by Inuyasha's sudden anxiety, Sesshomaru felt mokomoko twitch. "Your appetite is nothing to be ashamed of."

Head snapping up, Inuyasha's lips curled. "Like I give a shit what you think. Besides, I ain't ashamed of nothin'."

Sesshomaru didn't comment, instead he moved forward and took hold of what was left of the boar. "You are finished then?"

Turning, Inuyasha huffed, "Yeah."

Without another word, Sesshomaru carried the remains out of the cave, quickly taking them to a distant location for disposal. With the scent of fresh blood now away from those he had promised to protect, the Lord of the West made it back to the cave to find the monk and slayer eating their own meals. Since the legs were smaller, it would be nothing to simply throw their remains on the fire and allow it to take care of the remaining flesh.

Once done, Sango passed around their recently refilled waterskins after which both she and Miroku left the cave to relieve themselves, quickly returning to the sanctuary of their refuge. Settling back down by the fire, Miroku threw another fallen tree limb onto the burning flames before looking up to the still standing InuDaiYoukai. "Lord Sesshomaru, might I ask what your intentions are?"

Inuyasha didn't understand what the damn monk was getting at. "What the fuck are you goin' on about now? I thought we already covered the fact that the jackass ain't gonna kill me yet."

Miroku couldn't help but smile. "Indeed, that we have. What we have not discussed is where we shall stay while you are carrying. Also, we have not come to any conclusions regarding what is to be done regarding Chaos."

Hand stroking down Kirara's back, Sango nodded. "Miroku is right. Chaos has an unnerving ability to track all of us and he seems particularly interested in harming you, Inuyasha. Also, I have the feeling Chaos knows about the pup you are carrying which makes it even more dangerous."

Hand automatically going to his abdomen, Inuyasha growled with the thought of anyone trying to harm his child.

Seeing the half-breed's strong reaction did something odd to Sesshomaru's sense of pride. He liked the fact that Inuyasha wanted to protect their pup, that his little brother actually wanted his seed to live and would do anything and everything to make sure it did.

Having no idea what was going through Sesshomaru's mind, Miroku thought on the first part of their dilemma. "We could go back to Kaede's village. As old as she is, Lady Kaede is still a powerful miko, it could be enough to mask Inuyasha's aura."

Sango chewed on her bottom lip while Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't risk her or the village. Besides, I doubt the old wench would really be capable of doin' somethin' like that."

To Inuyasha's everlasting surprise, Sesshomaru agreed with him. "The hanyou is correct. The Lady Kaede is strong, for a human, but her abilities cannot hide another's aura from this Sesshomaru. As much as I may wish it to be so, Chaos' abilities are not less than mine."

Looking up to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had to wonder if his brother thought Kaede capable of such a thing, would he really risk it? With Rin staying in the village, Inuyasha wasn't sure the bastard would put his little pet human's life at risk like that. Sesshomaru might not want to kill their pup outright, but that sure as hell didn't mean he was willing to sacrifice that little girl. And with that thought, Inuyasha felt the knife of his brother's betrayal twist just a little bit sharper.

Rubbing his chin, Miroku thought on their situation and felt his faith falter. "Is there no where we can go? Chaos seems determined to cause as much grief and harm as possible."

Finally deciding to rest, Sesshomaru allowed his body to slide down the edge of the cave wall, casually leaning against the rocky face. "Since I have accepted the responsibility of protecting the hanyou while he carries my seed, Chaos will see the futility in sending youkai after Inuyasha. With this Sesshomau here, whatever pathetic creatures he summons will be quickly destroyed."

Sango's head lifted, her brown eyes narrowed with thought. "Lord Sesshomaru, has Chaos ever directly attacked you?"

"No."

Looking around the group, Sango nodded before asking, "Is it possible Chaos is incapable of formulating a direct attack? As powerful as he is, do you think his only recourse is to send others to do its dirty work?"

Miroku's slumped form suddenly sat up straighter. "That is an excellent question. Earlier Inuyasha called Chaos a coward, but could it be that it is as the lovely Sango suggests? Is there a reason Chaos has never once attacked any of us using his own body?"

Sesshomaru thought back to his own attack upon Chaos and that the entity had not once lashed back, only laughed and diffused into a less solid form of mist. "It is possible that Chaos' true strength is in the manipulation of lesser youkai. If he truly feeds off the discourse within the world then he would have little need to do more than this."

"It sounds almost too good to be true," Inuyasha whispered.

"Most likely it is," Sango answered while shaking her head. "With fury youkai at his disposal, Chaos would have no real need to be physically dangerous in his own right."

Hearing those words, Miroku sighed. "Should Chaos assemble a large enough group of even lesser youkai, even that might be enough to accomplish what he needs."

Sango frowned. "Miroku's right. If what Lord Sesshomaru says is true and that Chaos does indeed feed off of the mayhem plaguing the world, then all he would need to do is set these lesser youkai upon human villages with no hope of protecting themselves. Chaos would need only sit back and take in the despair and havoc. In theory, the more tragedy Chaos inflicts, the stronger he will get. The question then becomes, what happens when Chaos feeds? Will there reach a point when he no longer requires the use of other physical forms to inflict harm?"

Rubbing the base of an ear, Inuyasha thought his head might explode with all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' floating around the room. "So, the bottom line is that we still don't know jack shit about what this fucker is capable of or what kind of danger we're in."

Remaining relatively quiet, Sesshomaru was loathe to admit that he actually agreed with the half-breed . . . again. "This Sesshomaru will seek out more information regarding Chaos."

With that statement, all eyes stared at the Lord of the West, but it was Inuyasha's irritated voice that finally spoke. "Then what the fuck are you sittin' around here for? If you know somebody that can tell us how we can kill this bastard then go find them and figure it out."

Sesshomaru's own irritation was fast reaching beyond the capacity for self-control. "Half-breed, this Sesshomaru shall seek out the information when he sees fit."

"Oh for the love of all that is unholy!"

Coughing into his hand, Miroku managed to distract Inuyasha from his ensuing tirade. "Lord Sesshomaru, is there much travel to get to the one whom has this kind of information?"

Sesshomaru thought of Bakusen'O and where the demon tree was in relation to their current position. "Bakusen'O is more than three weeks walk from here."

"Three weeks?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn." If he was stronger, the hanyou had no doubt he could cover the distance in less than half that time. And if Kirara could hold out carrying both Miroku and Sango then they could all stay together.

Miroku's head quirked to the side. "And there is no way to get a message to them quicker? Could they not perhaps meet us half-way?"

"Bakusen'O is a demon tree."

Miroku smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Guess not then."

Inuyasha wanted to ask more questions about whoever this Bakusen'O was, but Sango interrupted whatever he was going to say by asking, "Am I correct in assuming that we are only a few days distance from the human village of Tencarre?"

Sesshomaru wasn't familiar with the human villages within his lands, let alone their names and simply stared apathetically at the slayer.

Seeing she was getting nowhere, Sango rephrased her question. "No more than two days walk south, is there a waterfall with a large pine tree growing from a rock splitting the water's path?"

"Yes."

Sango quickly nodded in satisfaction as she looked to Miroku. Seeing his fiance's clever eyes, Miroku's eyebrows rose. "Do you really think that would work?"

"I don't think it could hurt and it might just be enough to help hide us for a bit."

Annoyed at being left out of the conversation, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You two care to share whatever's got ya so excited?"

"Apologies, my friend," Miroku smiled. "What Sango is referring to is a spot she and I scouted as a possible location to restart the slayer village. Although the area is promising, we had dismissed it because it was farther away from Kaede's village than we had hoped to settle."

Sango nodded. "If it weren't for that fact, it would be ideal. There is plenty of fresh water and land to farm. It is also an easily defensible region."

"If it's so damn great, why ain't there a village already there?"

Sharing a glance, Miroku and Sango stared at each other for a moment before Sango finally answered. "Once, long ago, it was actually a village for youkai."

Pulling his staff across his legs, Miroku sighed. "I fear whatever catastrophe befell the village happened centuries ago, but the lingering youkai energy infused within the very rocks of the area is still quite strong. As a monk, I am able to recognize this energy for what it is, but most likely to the average human, they simply get a feeling of unease when they walk upon the earth. This sense of unease is most likely the reason no human village has ever made its home there."

"What makes it an undesirable location for a normal human village makes it ideal for a slayer one. The ground is filled to overflowing with youkai bones and energy that would be very advantageous when making slayer weapons. But in this case, the youkai energy infusing the area might work as a type of shield for us."

Inuyasha thought he might understand now. "So what you're sayin' is that with all that youkai energy already floatin' around, it might be hard for Chaos to pick up on InuYoukai directly."

Sango took in a deep breath before looking to Sesshomaru. "In theory, it might work."

Sesshomaru knew his senses were sharp enough to weed through such a defense, but he would have to put effort into the activity and know to focus specifically upon the area in question. For those simply casting their senses abroad, it would be easy to overlook he and Inuyasha's specific energy signatures when thrown in with so many others. The slayer's idea was well founded. "We shall travel to this area and the hanyou will remain there until the pup is born."

"Asshole! I can damn well go wherever the fuck I want." At that moment, Inuyasha didn't care if what Sango was saying made the most sense or not because he was damn tired of Sesshomaru ordering he and his friends around.

"My friend, I think – "

"Shut it, monk." Standing, Inuyasha got as close to Sesshomaru as he could stomach before pointing a finger in his direction. "You need to take that prissy ass attitude and shove it 'cause I ain't your bitch any more than they are."

Unbidden images flooded Sesshomaru's mind – images of Inuyasha beneath him, not moaning with pain but unmitigated pleasure as he rutted over the hanyou. Oh yes, the Lord of the West's youkai liked the idea of Inuyasha being their _bitch_.

Angered and huffing, Inuyasha pulled in a whiff of lust addled air and almost stepped back into the fire, fear burning fresh and bright within his eyes. Voice no more than a panicked whisper, Inuyasha took another step back. "No way, asshole. There is no fuckin' way anything that you're thinkin' is gonna happen."

Sesshomaru had little desire to rile up the hanyou further, but at the same time, also saw little need to hide his emotions. Whether he liked it or not, his body desired his father's greatest mistake and Inuyasha needed to start getting used to the idea. "If you do not wish for such a reaction from this Sesshomaru, then perhaps you should use greater care when choosing your words, half-breed."

Gripping his hands tight, Inuyasha felt the press of his claws deep within his the palm of his skin as he desperately tried reigning in his aggravating fears. Body still and finally without quivers, the hanyou narrowed his eyes at his pompous older brother. "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but you better get over it. I can't even fuckin' believe you'd want to, but know that you are never gonna touch me like that again. I'd rather slit my own throat with Tessaiga first."

Sesshomaru scoffed at his little brother's dramatic antics. "Father's fang would hardly allow you to do such damage to yourself."

"Fuckin' assho – "

"Inuyasha?"

Twirling, the hanyou turned on Miroku and nearly shouted, "What?"

Throwing a look in Sesshomaru's direction, Miroku hoped his eyes showed just how disgusted he felt even though he doubted it would make even the smallest of dents in the Lord of the West's armor. "I know how you dislike being told what to do, but regardless, I believe Sango's idea is the best possible plan we have for keeping you and your pup safe, at least, for now." Just as he'd hoped, the mention of the life Inuyasha was so desperate to protect pulled the hanyou from his thoughts of Sesshomaru.

Staring down at his abdomen, Inuyasha placed a hand over his belly. Taking a deep and cleansing breath, he pushed each and every thought of his damn brother out of his mind and concentrated on what Miroku and Sango had said. Sure, he may despise Sesshomaru, but he would be damned if he'd let those emotions put his pup at further risk.

Nodding once, Inuyasha moved further into the cave and farther away from Sesshomaru before sitting down. Pulling his firerat closer around his body, the hanyou finally raised his head and answered, "-Keh, okay, I get it. So how far away is this place?"

"If we are really that close to Tenacarre, then it should just only be two to three days travel from here. Perhaps less if Kirara can carry Miroku and me so that we might travel as quickly as the two of you."

"What do you think, my friend? Are you feeling well enough to run through the trees like you used to do with Kagome on your back?"

Hearing the miko's name, Inuyasha gave a rare, soft smile. "Without that wench weighin' me down it should be nothin'."

No one brought up the fact that the hanyou had never been truly bothered carrying Kagome around nor did they mention that carrying around the growing InuYoukai pup was draining his energy far faster than Kagome's added weight ever had.

Leaning against the rocky edge of the cave, Sesshomaru kept his senses tuned to the vast expanse around them while keeping one ear on the conversation going on between the hanyou and his human companions. The Lord of the West thought he knew whom this Kagome was that they kept speaking of and was not displeased that she apparently was no longer nearby. Sesshomaru had no idea if the miko had died or simply moved to another land nor did he overly care. It was simply one less human he needed to deal with and if memory served, this Kagome had been far more talkative and irritating than either the monk or slayer. No, Sesshomaru was not bothered in the least that she was absent.

 _So . . . we're moving along a bit more and yeah to the fact that Bakusen'O will be making another appearance into the story. Poor Sesshomaru, he's so mixed up inside. He's got some things to figure out, but in typical Sesshomaru style, he'll have a rather twisted outlook and explanation for things._

 _I hope you all liked this one. We got to learn a bit more about Chaos, or at least more questions were asked about him. We'll continue to get more info. regarding just who and what he is as well as what his true goals are._

 _Next update should be Tuesday. Until then I hope you all have a good rest of the week and for those of you in the U.S. - have a happy and safe 4th of July!_

 _lunamist_


	9. Chapter 9

_Good evening everyone. Really great reviews after the last chapter and I truly appreciate them. Many of you are wondering about the length of Inuyasha's pregnancy and when things are going to happen. That will sort of be discussed in one of the upcoming chapters, so I'll leave it until then. Suffice to say, since this is mostly a demon pregnancy, things aren't exactly on the same tract/time frame as a human one. Kind of similar, but not exact. I also like the fact that many of you are enjoying Sesshomaru's mental_ _dilemma regarding how he's "feeling". It's always so difficult to write Sesshomaru feeling anything. He's normally so outwardly stoic and apathetic towards most things. I like to think there's a lot more going on in his mind than he lets on._

 _Anywho . . . this chapter we get some more info on Chaos and as promised, a little side trip to see the ever so wise Bakusen'O :-)_

 _Chapter 9 . . ._

Chaos floated, his form far from solid as he moved through the countryside. Far in the distance he could feel the pull of blood and violence – war. Whether it was human or youkai, Chaos needed the grief and strife associated with bloodshed, he needed it to feed his diminishing energy reserves. Controlling so many lesser youkai had taken its toll on his already weakened form.

Mentally cursing, Chaos thought back to his previous strategy and would have frowned had he had a face to do it with. He had thought this plan full proof. Inu no Taisho's heir was volatile and prone to acts of great violence. The pain and agony the current Lord of the West had already inflicted upon the hanyou had been a delicious meal, one he'd hoped to reproduce, but it was not to be.

Chaos was not truly certain as to what Sesshomaru's response would be when he learned of the half-breed's pregnancy. If the Lord of the West actually wanted the pup, then Inuyasha's death would have infuriated him. If on the other hand, Sesshomaru didn't want it and was as truly appalled as he appeared to be with the idea, then no doubt the InuDaiYoukai would have either snuffed the growing life from Inuyasha's belly or killed both the pup and his younger brother at the same time. Whichever the case, the agony any of those scenarios would have presented would have been a veritable feast for Chaos – a feast he desperately needed.

Freshly awakened from his long slumber, Chaos had spent almost all his energy on efforts to awaken a single one of his fury youkai children. Of course, the ensuing forced rutting of the young InuHanyou had fed him quite well, but those stores had quickly been depleted.

Cloud-like essence rolling over the earth, Chaos moved closer and closer to the pull of battle. Of course he could have traveled faster had he risen further into the air, but doing so would have taken him from the one thing Chaos desired above all else – his beautiful Mother Earth, the most chaotic of creatures to have ever been born.

::::::::::

Inuyasha stared at the land spread out before him and thought it hauntingly beautiful. Sango and Miroku had been correct, the whole of the land reeked with fading yet still potent youkai energy. Whatever had happened here had been tragic and killed at least hundreds if not thousands.

Coming up beside the hanyou but still keeping what Miroku thought was _a Sesshomaru approved_ distance, the monk planted his staff on a boulder while taking in a deep breath. "Well, what do you think?"

Inuyasha thought a lot of things right then, but only grunted a half-hearted, "It'll do," before hopping down off the same boulder, his hands shoved deep within his sleeves.

Miroku felt Sango come up by his side and leaned into her. The trip here had been relatively uneventful without even the slightest hint of Chaos lingering nearby. Inuyasha had pushed himself and they'd managed to make it in a little less than two days time, but the hanyou had to be exhausted with the effort it had taken.

"You know how he is," Sango offered. "Inuyasha has to be on death's door to complain about his health."

"Yeah, I know," Miroku sighed. Turning his head, the monk saw Sesshomaru standing far in the distance, the Lord of the West seemingly scouting the area for . . . something. "What do you think he's looking for?"

Seeing the direction of Miroku's eyes, Sango asked, "What makes you think he's looking for anything? Most likely Lord Sesshomaru is simply evaluating the area for any possible threats."

Miroku only frowned. "Right now, I think he's the biggest threat here, at least, where Inuyasha is concerned."

Sango's thoughts mirrored those of her fiancé. Although Sesshomaru hadn't touched Inuyasha once and spoken with the hanyou almost just as infrequently over these past two days, it did not fail either of their notice that the Lord of the West's gaze would linger upon Inuyasha's form a little longer than either one of them were comfortable with.

Taking Sango's silence for the agreement it was, Miroku scratched his chin while his frown only deepened. "I do not know what we can do should Sesshomaru wish to become more . . . intimate with Inuyasha. Of course I would do all that I could to prevent something Inuyasha didn't want, it's just . . . I am uncertain either of us could truly stop it."

Sango gripped Kirara tighter within her arms. "It can't happen again, at least not like it did the last time. I . . . I don't think Inuyasha could survive that, at least, not mentally. I do not know if even Tessaiga could bring him back to us if that were to happen."

"Buddha help us. We can only pray that it does not come to that."

Leaning against Miroku, Sango watched as Inuyasha moved around the valley below them, their friend surveying the land and taking in every nuance to their new home. Looking up and toward the Lord of the West, Sango tensed when she saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were following the same thing hers were, but somehow she doubted his intentions were as benign.

Golden eyes fixed upon the spot of red Inuyasha's firerat made against the green and brown background of earth, Sesshomaru puzzled over the same thing he'd been puzzling over since he'd found out about the hanyou's status as a barer. Although he'd been confused about his newfound obsession with thoughts of the half-breed after the night of his pup's conception, Sesshomaru had not felt the desire he now did to take Inuyasha again.

Watching Inuyasha scramble around below him, Sesshomaru couldn't for the life of him figure out what the appeal was. Then again, hadn't he always been obsessed with Inuyasha in some form or another? From the moment he'd learned of his father's foolish actions and the consequences lying with a human woman had created – from that moment Sesshomaru's mind had been full of nothing but loathing for his baby brother.

Inuyasha's mere presence upon the earth had made Sesshomaru do things he was not at all proud of. Nothing and no one had ever had the kind of influence over the Lord of the West's actions as that insignificant mistake had. And worse than anything, all of it had been Sesshomaru's own doing. When, if ever, had Inuyasha actually sought him out? The half-breed had not even known of his older brother's existence before Sesshomaru had come upon him, half wild and filthy as he tried surviving on his own in the forest. Of course the InuDaiYoukai had made it perfectly clear that the hanyou would find no salvation within his presence. And if there was one thing Inuyasha was, it was a quick learner.

Watching as Inuyasha bent down to examine something lying upon the ground, Sesshomaru felt his youkai spike with increased desire and yet he refused to act on the urge. However, his reasons for restraint had less to do with the disdain his logical mind had for the action and more to do with the hanyou's fears. The Lord of the West was nothing but pure InuYoukai and as such had little qualms about both inflicting and taking pain while in the throws of rutting. But pain and fear were not one in the same and Sesshomaru had quickly learned that he did not like Inuyasha's fear. No, he would not subject the half-breed to the kind of terror he had on that mindless night.

Sesshomaru's eyes unknowingly tinged crimson as he thought of how he truly wanted the half-breed. Given his level of power, the Lord of the West was not used to denying himself that which he desired and had little idea exactly how long he would be able to keep his baser needs in check, but he would attempt it nonetheless. However, the hanyou's desire to be left completely bereft of physical contact was a request Sesshomaru simply could not heed. With Inuyasha carrying his seed, it was impossible for him not to touch the hanyou.

With his cock filling, Sesshomaru forced his mind to other matters. Stretching out his senses, he filtered through the lingering youkai presence upon the land, focusing on what he now knew was Chaos' unique signature. And just as with the past few days, he could find not a single trace of that wretched creature. Sesshomaru was not so foolhardy to believe Chaos had simply given up his game, but at least for the time being, they seemed to be free of the nuisance. Free enough that it would most likely be safe for him to make another visit to Bakusen'O.

Sesshomaru simply walked off the plateau he'd been standing upon, landing without effort upon the earth just a few paces in front of Inuyasha.

Jumping back, Inuyasha's hand automatically went to Tessaiga's hilt. "Fuckin' hell, asshole! A little warnin' next time would be nice."

Ignoring the complaint, Sesshomaru looked the hanyou up and down while sniffing the air. Within seconds he knew that the relatively short trek had tired Inuyasha, but the half-breed was not nearly in as dire of condition as he'd been when wrapped within the tentacle of that beastly youkai. Satisfied Inuyasha was well enough to leave, Sesshomaru answered, "You will stay here with the monk and slayer while I seek out Bakusen'O."

Dropping his hand from Tessaiga, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest while sitting back in his heels. Teeth grinding with the rage brewing deep inside him at having been ordered by his god's be damned brother once more, Inuyasha took several seconds to calm before retorting a clipped, "Fine."

Cold eyes going from Inuyasha to the approaching humans, Sesshomaru addressed the hanyou's designated protectors. "There is fresh water, fruit and game within these lands. It should be sufficient to feed all of you for the foreseeable future. This Sesshomaru will be gone a few days. You are to stay with the half-breed and see to his safety."

Watching as Inuyasha's ears went flat, Miroku spoke before his friend could blow. "It would be our pleasure." Stretching his arms over his head, the rings on Miroku's staff musically chimed. "I never knew how tiring it could be riding all day on Kirara's back."

In response, Kirara let loose a low meow of displeasure while Inuyasha shook his head and whispered a quiet, "Damn lazy monk."

Silently agreeing with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru didn't like what the monk was implying. "While I am gone you will begin building an appropriate shelter for the hanyou."

Mouth hanging slightly open, Inuyasha wanted to be angry but found he was far too amused by Miroku's spluttering. "T-that . . . well, I suppose we can work something up . . . "

Lightly laughing, Sango set the end of Hiraikotsu on the ground. "Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure we can figure something out."

Having far more confidence in the slayer's abilities than the monk, Sesshomaru found the matter closed and stepped closer to Inuyasha. Ignoring the instant paling of skin and slight tremble that shook the hanyou, Sesshomaru reached out, quickly wrapping his clawed fingers around the back of Inuyasha's neck and pulling the half-breed's face up so that he could look into terror stricken amber orbs. Breathing in deeply, the Lord of the West brought the pregnant hanyou's scent deep into his body, committing the distinct smell to his memory.

Fangs pressing hard enough to almost draw blood, it took everything in Inuyasha's being not to start clawing at the bastard's arm or at the very least, howl in bitter rage. Pissed that Sesshomaru's close proximity still made him this terrified, Inuyasha gritted his teeth all the harder while staring malevolently into his brother's ice cold golden orbs. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?"

Sesshomaru took several measured moments to silently contemplate Inuyasha's loaded question. For the first time in untold years, the Lord of the West actually did want something, even if he wasn't entirely sure what that was, the odd desire was there. And yet, he did not think the half-breed was anywhere near ready to hear what he thought he wanted.

Head tilted slightly to the side, Sesshomaru's long, silvery-white strands of hair shifted over a single shoulder as he watched the hanyou battle his fear. Inuyasha was never one to let such an emotion dictate his actions and it was good to see that his little brother was fighting the instinctual emotion. "I have no intention of harming you again."

Inuyasha almost laughed. Almost. "-Keh, funny how that sure as shit don't mean you won't, only that you don't mean to."

Sesshomaru couldn't really argue that point and released his grip. Although he was no longer touching the hanyou, he refused to increase the distance between them. "I shall not be gone long and shall return before the night of the next new moon."

Sucking in a painful breath, Inuyasha lost his battle with his own nerves and finally took a step back. The new moon was in less than eight days and assuming things went like last time, he'd be nothing but a screaming mass of agony. And that was something he never wanted Sesshomaru to have the pleasure of seeing. Quickly turning to the side, Inuyasha shoved his hands deep into his sleeves. "Don't knock yourself out gettin' back. I've been through plenty of moonless nights and made it through just fine on my own."

"This Sesshomaru is well aware that the last one you went through was much different than any preceding it."

Inuyasha fairly hissed while turning on his brother. "How the fuck would you know anything about it? No way in hell Kaede would have said a word."

"Rin was most concerned."

"Fuckin' brat," Inuyasha grumbled but couldn't say he was truly angry with her. Rin was a damn capable human, but at the end of the day, she was a child and children didn't understand things like an adult did. No doubt she'd been scared and no matter the fact that it made absolutely no fucking sense to Inuyasha, the little brat thought Sesshomaru could and would solve anything wrong in the world.

Hearing Rin's name made Sango think of both the child and Lady Kaede. "Lord Sesshomaru, it would ease both your ward and Lady Kaede's minds to know that we are fine and at least a small semblance of what is going on." Glancing to Miroku, she asked, "Did you ever feel Chaos' presence while in the village?"

Miroku only shook his head. "No. The first I felt it was at least three days after we'd left."

"I started feelin' somethin' about two days out, but I know I didn't feel that shit while we were in the village," Inuyasha added.

Sango seemed at least a little satisfied. "Good, then it is reasonable to assume that Chaos is unaware of the village's importance to us and will hopefully leave them unharmed." Looking back to Sesshomaru, Sango asked, "Do you think it would be safe to inform them?"

"After seeing Bakusen'O, this Sesshomaru will travel to the miko's village and inform Jaken and Ah-Un that they are to stay and watch over Rin for the foreseeable future. Should Chaos make an appearance, then I shall not venture to the village. Regardless, Jaken was told to stay with Rin until my return."

"-Keh, bet that made the little toad happy."

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look at Inuyasha as he answered, "Jaken's happiness is of no concern to me."

Jaken's happiness wasn't really much of a concern to Inuyasha either, so he just shrugged and turned slightly to the side.

Content that things were settled, Sesshomaru pulled his ki cloud below him and began floating into the sky. Looking down, the Lord of the West stared down on the top of cotton white hair, two fluffy puppydog ears casually twitching as the breeze caught a furred edge. "Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru expects you to be alive when he returns."

Head snapping up, the hanyou's eyes narrowed. "Despite your best fuckin' efforts, I ain't dead yet, jackass."

It wasn't the exact response Sesshomaru wanted, but it was one that, by now, he expected. Without another word, the Lord of the West rose until he was above the treetops. Once high enough, Sesshomaru willed his body forward and toward the woods harboring one of the oldest creatures left upon this worthless planet.

::::::::::

Throughout his journey, Sesshomaru kept his senses attuned to any hint that Chaos was near and through it all, there was nothing. The Lord of the West wondered what was staying Chaos' hand but had enough experience to understand that things unfolded when they were supposed to and little he did would hasten their occurrence. That did not mean that Sesshomaru thought a passive attitude was desired, only that his quarrel with both Inuyasha and Naraku had taught him the necessity of Time's will.

Coming within easy walking distance of the demon tree, Bakusen'O, Sesshomaru landed upon the soft earth and easily strode through the ancient foliage until reaching his father's old friend.

Staring at the deceptively blank bark, Sesshomaru quietly stood for a few respectful minutes before inquiring, "Bakusen'O, this Sesshomaru desires your council."

Coming out of a deep slumber, a pleased face formed on Bakusen'Os trunk. "Eldest son of my good friend, Inu no Taisho, it is pleasant to see you again so soon." Smile never once faltering; Bakusen'O did wonder at how little time had passed since Sesshomaru's last visit. Knowing of the current Lord of the West's previous inquiry, Bakusen'O had to wonder if things had gotten even more dire. "Were you unable to find the Queen of the Western most Sea?"

"This Sesshomaru found the queen you recommended."

Bakusen'O wasn't really sure the InuDaiYoukai had answered his true question and so asked, "And even after speaking with her, you still have further questions?"

Sesshomaru saw no point rehashing his conversation with Queen Ashinti and instead simply stated, "I desire whatever knowledge you might have on the youkai, Chaos."

Bakusen'O felt his sap drain from his outer branches and if he'd had skin, would have paled considerably. "Chaos? How is it that you have come across that name?"

"It is not only the name this Sesshomaru has crossed."

"Gods above," Bakusen'O all but whispered, his branches rigid within the breeze of the woods. "Chaos has awakened?"

Just as Queen Ashinti had said, so too did Bakusen'O use the word, _awakened_. "It appears so."

Taking a moment to fully comprehend Sesshomaru's words, the face upon Bakusen'Os trunk momentarily disappeared before reappearing with a distinct frown. "This is most unfortunate news." Sighing, Bakusen'Os branches drooped. "Chaos is a name that I truly wished to never hear again. Not even in the time of your Lord father did Chaos corporally roam the earth."

Silent and still, Sesshomaru held his tongue while waiting for more.

Far from offended by the Lord of the West's passivity, Bakusen'O thought on the knowledge he had just had the misfortune of learning and mentally sighed before speaking again. "It is unfortunate that Chaos has awoken."

"You have twice used that phrase, _awoken_."

"Yes, for Chaos is not a creature that can be eliminated. In truth, Chaos is neither youkai or human, nor is he a god but perhaps that comparison would be more accurate."

Only the minute lifting of Sesshomaru's eyebrows indicated he was surprised by this fact. "A god? Gods do not live upon the earth, Bakusen'O."

"Indeed, that is true and thus one of the many reasons why Chaos does not number among their ranks, but to say that he is youkai would be an underestimation as to his true character."

"Whether true god or god-like, this Sesshomaru must kill Chaos."

Wooden lips thinning to little more than a taught line, Bakusen'O was truly worried. "I am sorry, eldest son of Inu no Taisho, but you can no more kill Chaos than you can destroy the wind."

"Every living creature can be defeated."

"Defeated, possibly . . . killed, I am afraid not." Had he the power to move, Bakusen'O would have been shaking his trunk. "Chaos was born at the very dawn of creation. Chaos, by its very nature is essential to the continuation of the Earth as we know it. Although Chaos is violent it is one of the most important forces of creation. Without Chaos, the world would become static and fester in its own filth."

Head tilted down, Sesshomaru absorbed these words. Had he been a lesser being, the Lord of the West would have felt fear creeping up his spine. "And yet, you implied Chaos slumbered. Until recently, the entity, the corporeal form of Chaos, has lain asleep, much like the fury youkai children he created." Pausing, Sesshomaru thought further and added, "And yet, while he slumbered, earthquakes still shook the earth, monsoons still flooded the lands, volcanoes still spewed their fiery ash and lava into the sky."

Bakusen'O could easily see the confusion. "Perhaps sleep is not an accurate description for the state Chaos has been under. To comprehend, you must first understand Chaos' relationship to Mother Earth herself." Smiling gently, Bakusen'O felt his roots twist and wriggle below the brown soil. "You see, Mother Earth, in all her beauty and grace could not survive without Chaos. Like so many tormented lovers, their lives are intertwined in a delicate and often painful dance of fate."

Sesshomaru ignored the sharp, stabbing pain that pulsed through his chest as his thoughts automatically went to his half-breed brother.

"Not a goddess herself, Mother Earth was still born of those precious beings and is often prayed to as a deity. As we both know, the Mother is possible of great mercies and raging wrath. She flows through time as she must and is everywhere and yet nowhere and she has many lovers, Chaos being but one. When her lovers are content, they rest comfortably within the bosom of her cradling earth. But when they are not . . . "

"They take corporeal form."

Bakusen'Os smile was small and almost apologetic. "Yes. As for Chaos, I can only assume the reason's behind his awakening."

Turning slightly, Sesshomaru stared off into the deep woods, his words a bare whisper. "Naraku."

"The spider hanyou you and your younger brother defeated? He is the one whom awakened Chaos?"

Growling, Sesshomaru's fangs glittered in the dim light. "Not directly, but when he roamed the earth, Naraku thrived on causing as much pain and mayhem as possible."

"Ah . . . and with his defeat . . . "

"The world settled. Humans and youkai alike are still violent and power hungry enough that the world will never be peaceful, but Naraku's demise greatly diminished the negative, chaotic, stress cursing the world. It is doubtful this alone was enough to wake Chaos, but I have little doubt it was the catalyst."

"Unfortunate."

Sesshomaru thought there were other words for it, but found little need to quibble. "The question still remains, how can Chaos be defeated?"

"There is no true way to defeat him, only to silence his corporeal form once more." Frowning, Bakusen'O felt his branches droop. "By many standards, I am an ancient being and yet Chaos has been alive since the dawn of time. How to truly tame him is beyond my knowledge, but I believe you would need the Mother's help to do so."

"Mother Earth? She is as elusive as Chaos once was and should be again."

"I will not argue this point, Lord of the West, only point out that I believe you will need to find a way to gain her intervention. Only the great Mother can soothe Chaos and tempt him back into the depths of her body."

Sesshomaru's magenta striped eyelids lowered, hiding his troubled golden irises. "Regardless, this Sesshomaru must find a way."

Staring at the eldest son of his good friend, Inu no Taisho, Bakusen'O wondered at Sesshomaru's obvious need. The Lord of the West seldom concerned himself with such things. Perhaps it was because Chaos was targeting him in particular, which brought up another question: why would Chaos be so fixated on the Lord of the West?

"Pardon my inquiry, Lord Sesshomaru, but why has Chaos' targeted you in particular?"

Turning his back on the ancient demon tree, Sesshomaru's eyes remained closed as visions of Inuyasha being squeezed to death by a tentacle youkai assaulted his brain. Taking a moment, the Lord of the West debated telling Bakusen'O about the particulars of what was going on. Before Naraku's defeat, the InuDaiYoukai would never have even considered sharing something so private, and yet before he fully understood why, Sesshomaru heard his own voice ringing through the woods. "It is not only myself that he seeks to inflict harm upon, but Inuyasha and our unborn pup."

In that moment, everything within Bakusen'O went rigid. "Inuyasha? The youngest son of Inu no Taisho?"

Turning, Sesshomaru held his head high, his golden eyes flashing. "The half-breed was the one to come upon me the night I defeated the fury youkai Chaos unleashed. It was the hanyou that I spent my unbridled fury upon. This Sesshomaru forcefully took Inuyasha. Despite his hanyou status, Inuyasha is fertile and took my seed into his body. The growing pup is a little over one month old and was strong enough to stop the transformation on his human night."

Speechless, Bakusen'O remained silent, the face upon his bark unmoving. Silence took over the small woods with only the sound of nature's hum for company. Seconds turned into minutes as the ancient tree fully comprehended what Sesshomaru had told him as well as its implications. Having never met Inuyasha, Baskusen'O could imagine that as a half-breed, being forcefully rutted by one of Sesshomaru's strength had been both painful and traumatic. The fact that he had survived and carried the Lord of the West's offspring . . . gods above, how strong the hanyou must be.

Patiently waiting, Sesshomaru stood, expecting little from the tree before him. The Lord of the West knew the crime he'd committed. Although he had not been in his right mind, it was still a scar upon his pride.

Staring at Sesshomaru's rigid posture, Bakusen'O knew the Lord of the West was far from proud of his actions. Sesshomaru was a true InuDaiYoukai and on more than one occasion, Bakusen'O had feared the current Lord of the West was far too power hungry for his own good. Despite this, Bakusen'O had no doubt that had Sesshomaru had any control of the matter, he would never have forced Inuyasha in such a way. Knowing this, Bakusen'O saw no advantage in harping on how the conception had happened, only the consequences of it. "To stop Inuyasha's transformation, the pup must be truly powerful."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if it was relief he felt but the loosening of the knot in his chest indicated that was probably the case. "Indeed. Although young, the youkai energy I feel coming from it more than indicates the pup should be worthy of a chance at life."

Bakusen'O didn't miss the implications of that sentence and yet held his silence on the matter. "And Inuyasha? How is the youngest son of Inu no Taisho faring?"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to grit his teeth. "He weakens quickly, but otherwise seems well. He desires to protect the pup."

"And you? Do you also desire to protect the life you have created?"

"As stated before, the pup appears to have promise. It will not be fully InuYoukai, but Inuyasha has proven irritatingly resilient and capable for being a half-breed. Given that this pup will be three quarters youkai, it stands to reason that it shall be even more capable than its dam."

"Practical as always, Lord of the West."

Far from seeing such a statement as an insult, instead Sesshomaru inclined his head indicating that he had just received a compliment.

Silent once more, Bakusen'O finally asked, "And your younger brother, he welcomes your protection?" Even if the conception hadn't been so violent, Bakusen'O knew the brother's relationship was far from congenial.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned to thin chips of ice. "The half-breed will do what is best for the pup."

"I see." And truly, Bakusen'O did. The coming months would be anything but easy on either of his late friend's sons. Still, even knowing Inuyasha was carrying the next generation of InuYoukai (a fact that Bakusen'O couldn't help but be overjoyed about), it still did not fully explain Chaos' fixation on them. "Do you believe Chaos targets Inuyasha due to his anger at you for destroying the fury youkai he unleashed?"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru answered, but did not believe that was the whole of the story. "Chaos seemed . . . pleased, with the outcome of my interaction with his child and the poisonous blood I was infected with."

"Chaos was witness?"

Sesshomaru watched the world turn red through the haze of crimson flooding his eyes as he spat the single word, "Yes."

"Mother Earth help us," Bakusen'O whispered, his branches drooping even further at the thought of another taking pleasure in such an act. But then again, that was the nature of Chaos and one can seldom fight their very nature. Chaos' morals were no doubt far different than Bakusen'Os own.

Fighting down his angered youkai, Sesshomaru concentrated on the problem at hand and not the emotions raging within his soul. "When we have encountered Chaos, he has been little more than a misty haze, held together by what appears to be will alone. His body floats on the wind and a true form never seems to fully take hold. When he has attacked, it has been through the influence of lesser youkai that he appears to be controlling and yet he himself has yet to make a direct action against either myself or Inuyasha."

"You doubt Chaos' abilities?"

"No, only that, for some reason, he is not capable of using his full strength and for the time being, at least, must rely on using others to do his will."

"I am uncertain, Lord of the West, but Chaos feeds on that for which he is named. If we are to assume that he awakened because there was less chaos within the world, then it would stand to reason that he would not be as strong as he once was."

Bakusen'Os thinking ran parallel to Sesshomaru's own. "Then he will seek out that which makes him stronger."

"A reasonable assumption."

All at once, Chaos' previous actions came into focus, eliciting an almost feral growl from Sesshomaru. "He not only watched me take Inuyasha, but fed off the feelings those actions created." Hands gripped tightly into fists, Sesshomaru's poisonous blood sizzled as it dripped to the floor below. "He thought to kill my pup and further feed from the agony that would create within Inuyasha . . . within me." Sesshomaru didn't voice out loud that until the moment he'd seen Inuyasha being squeezed to death, he'd had every intention of snuffing out that very life himself.

Bakusen'O felt the fury of Sesshomaru's youkai as its leash was loosened. Old as he was, the demon tree was one of the few living creatures populating the planet that need not fear the Lord of the West's wrath and so silently waited for the storm to pass.

Eyes tightly shut, Sesshomaru seethed, allowing his youkai to rage within his soul. It was a rage that had been long in coming and one that he'd struggled against for too long. They both needed the release. Knowing there was little danger to Bakusen'O, he released the chains anchoring his youkai and allowed his power to spill into the surrounding woods. Only after several minutes did his youkai settle, the frustrated fury abated for the time being.

Magenta striped eyelids slowly opening, Sesshomaru's golden iris's fairly glowed. "Chaos has taken much from this Sesshomaru."

Bakusen'O silently agreed. Perhaps the greatest thing Chaos had taken from the Lord of the West was his pride and that was an insult that would not be forgiven. "And Chaos will take even more. You are both your father's sons. Lord Sesshomaru and the hanyou, Inuyasha are two of the most powerful beings within the West. If we are correct, causing you both pain and discord would be an impressive meal for Chaos, perhaps even enough to bring him into full corporeal form."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow Chaos to injure the hanyou or his pup further."

The circumstances were far from ideal, but Bakusen'O couldn't help but like their outcome. Sesshomaru was becoming more like his father and the old demon tree was pleased. "Lord Sesshomaru, you please this old tree with your desire to protect that which is important to you."

Staring at the tree, Inu no Taisho's words came back in haunting clarity to Sesshomaru. He did indeed have someone to protect now. Someone he should have been protecting far earlier. And now, not only did he desire to protect the half-breed, but to have Inuyasha feel the same ease with him as he did that damn monk. He wanted to be able to touch the hanyou without causing instant fear and anxiety. He wanted . . . and perhaps that was the most amazing thing at all because the Lord of the West never _wanted_ for anything. All his life, the only thing Sesshomaru had ever desired was power. Even his quest for Tessaiga was little more than a way to feed this singular need.

But lately, when he thought of the half-breed, there was a new type of burning want. For the first time in so long, Sesshomaru had a goal and was determined to find a way to gain what he desired. His younger sibling had been the only living creature to ever deny him what he wanted but Sesshomaru would be damned if he would allow that version of history to repeat itself.

Ignoring Bakusen'Os words, Sesshomaru asked, "Have you any knowledge of how this Sesshomaru might contact Mother Earth?"

Bakusen'O frowned. "Not in the way you desire. Attached as I am to the earth from which I was born, I feel the Mother every second of every day and yet she does not seem to hear me. We are all children of her bounty and are but the buzzing background noise of a warm summer day. I know not how to make my voice loud enough or different enough for her to hear me and only me."

Sesshomaru had always thought himself powerful and found it difficult to believe that any could ignore his voice, but Bakusen'O was ancient and his words were seldom wrong.

Wooden eyebrows going up, Bakusen'O added, "Perhaps it is not youkai that you need question, but the those of spiritual prowess among the humans. I have heard the humans have both monks and priestesses that might have more clarity when it comes to contacting the Mother." Bakusen'Os lips curved down into a frown. "I am sorry that I am not of more assistance, eldest son of Inu no Taisho."

Instantly, images of Inuyasha's human friends came to mind, both the miko, Kaede and the lecherous monk. He would need to lower himself to questioning these individuals. The miko would not be so bad, but the monk . . . "Bakusen'O, this Sesshomaru is grateful for your wisdom."

"I wish you well in your quest, Lord of the West. Please let the youngest son of Inu no Taisho know that I wish him well also. Is it too much to ask that I might be able to see the grand-pup of my late friend one day?"

Turning from the tree, Sesshomaru thought of all that needed to be accomplished to ensure the safety of his offspring and answered a clipped, "Perhaps," before walking deeper into the surrounding foliage.

Senses on high alert, Sesshomaru still could not detect even a hint of Chaos nearby and decided it was worth the risk of going to Kaede's village, more so now than before. Looking to the sky, Sesshomaru noted the sliver of moon still present and knew he only had two days before the night of the new moon. Two days to make it to the human village and back to where he'd left the hanyou.

With that in mind, Sesshomaru condensed down into nothing more than a ball of green energy and shot toward the village holding Inuyasha's miko and his ward, Rin.

 _So . . . Sesshomaru is starting to get a little more clarity on his own feelings and what they mean, or at the very least, what he desires. Somehow I get the feeling it's going to take Inuyasha a bit longer to get on board with those ideas._

 _Next chapter should be up next Tuesday (assuming I can get these chapters loaded on this site, having some problems in that area recently). I'm pretty sure the next chapter will occur during the next new moon - poor Inuyasha._

 _Until then, I hope you all have a good week. Drop a review if you so feel inclined. I hope you all are enjoying our villain in this story. I liked the concept of trying to fight something that can't/shouldn't be truly destroyed._

 _lunamist_


	10. Chapter 10

_Good evening everyone. As always, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I appreciate them very much. I'm glad so many of you are interested in Chaos as the villain of this story and that many of you seem to like the concept of the fact that he can't be completely destroyed. We get a bit more information in this chapter about possible "options". Sesshomaru will also get to see first hand what his pup is doing to Inuyasha on the night of the new moon. Poor Inuyasha :-(_

 _Still having trouble getting chapters to up-load to the site but I keep hacking away at it. I've also gotten some reviews stating that people are having difficulty reviewing and sometimes they aren't going through. Not sure what's up with that, but I appreciate the fact that you guys keep trying._

 _Chapter 10 . . ._

"Rin! That is not an activity that is conducive to becoming a lady!" Jaken squealed, his large bulbous eyes made even rounder by the shock of seeing the girl climbing up into a tree, her kimono open and exposing all the child had to any looking up. Of course, it never occurred to the little imp that he was the only one doing just that.

Rin only giggled while swinging to the next branch. "But Master Jaken, Lady Kaede said she was almost out of airy moss."

"Then that decrepit old woman can find a way to get it herself!" Whining, Jaken pulled at his hat. "What would Lord Sesshomaru say if he saw you up so high and acting so un-ladylike?"

As if the kappa's words held power, Sesshomaru materialized out of the blue sky, leisurely floating in front of his wayward ward.

Seeing Lord Sesshomaru instantly appear, Rin squealed, completely releasing her grip upon the branch she was tottering on. Reaching out her tiny hands, the small child fell forward, ever confident that her lord would catch her, which, he did. "Lord Sesshomaru! I've missed you."

Easily holding the girl within his arms, Sesshomaru floated to the forest floor, his dangerous golden eyes narrowed on Jaken. Booted feet gently landing upon the earth, Sesshomaru eased the child from his arms as he addressed his retainer. "Jaken, what is the meaning of this?"

Slamming his beak into the earth, Jaken begged forgiveness. "M-my Lord, the c-child is so willful, she – "

"She is a human child," Sesshomaru answered while stepping on Jaken's head. "Is this Sesshomaru to believe that you can not see to the safety of a single human girl?"

Face pushed deep into the dirt, Jaken's response came out as little more than a garbled mess of incoherent blabbering. Ignoring whatever the imp might be trying to say, Sesshomaru simply began walking toward the village, a simple command of, "Come, Rin," easing from his lips.

The quick and automatic response of, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," was almost as comforting as the sound of the insignificant human's footsteps.

Barely listening to Rin's incessant jabbering about this and that, Sesshomaru quietly walked into the village that Inuyasha referred to as home. Not surprisingly, Lady Kaede was already standing on the small porch leading to her hut; the miko's face a mask of unreadable emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, as always, it is good to see you."

Sesshomaru appreciated the respect Kaede showed him, but knowing the old miko had known of the hanyou's status and said nothing, or more to the point, was able to hide this information from him, made both his respect and mistrust escalate.

Without acknowledging Kaede's greeting and without looking down, Sesshomaru petted Rin's head, careful that his claws did not touch that delicate skin. "Rin, go and play now."

Never once letting the disappointment she felt into her voice, Rin happily chirped, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," before scampering off to find Jaken and Ah-Un.

Staring down the miko before him, Sesshomaru found time to be limited and spoke plainly. "This Sesshomaru is now aware of the hanyou's condition."

Kaede felt the palms of her hands go cold and clammy with sweat, her heart thudding wildly within her chest. "Exactly what condition is it that you speak of, my lord?"

Pulling his lips back, Sesshomaru's fangs shown white and deadly. "Your allegiance to the half-breed is admirable and the only thing that stays this Sesshomaru's claws." Calming, Sesshomaru had little time to waste on banter. "Inuyasha carry's my seed within his body."

Skin pale, Kaede reached for the edge of the door to her hut, her eyes sad and afraid. Fighting the quaking of her limbs, Kaede pushed down the pain of her anxiety. Although she'd known Inuyasha was carrying she had not known Sesshomaru was the sire. Suddenly Inuyasha's response that day made so much more sense. Fighting down her rising nausea, Kaede asked, "And now that you know, does Inuyasha still carry your pup?"

"Both the hanyou and the life within him are untouched by this Sesshomaru's hand. The pup shows enough promise that I will allow it to be born into this world."

Clutching her hand over her heart, Kaede closed her eyes and took in several deep and calming breaths. "That . . . that is good to hear, my lord."

"This Sesshomaru has little time to waste with words. I have come to inform you that neither the hanyou, slayer, monk or firecat will be returning soon. The humans and firecat have been designated as guards while the half-breed is carrying."

Kaede eagerly nodded, pleased that Inuyasha had at least Sango, Miroku, and Kirara as companions. Even still, she wondered now that Sesshomaru knew about the pregnancy and did not wish to kill either the pup or Inuyasha outright, why did they need to stay away from the village. With little more thought, Keade asked just that.

"They are unable to return for it appears as if there is a new threat to the hanyou." Unsure how to refer to Chaos now that Sesshomaru knew he wasn't a true youkai or god, the Lord of the West finally settled on, "A being by the name of Chaos is targeting both Inuyasha and myself. Should he return to the village, it would endanger all those here. Were it only for that reason, I would have no qualms of returning him to the village, but it is most likely Chaos would be able to track him here."

For Kaede, the name, _Chaos_ , meant little beyond her understanding of the word itself. "So, ye are telling me that where they are now is safer? That this, _Chaos_ , can not locate them where they currently reside?"

"It is not certain, but it is the slayer's belief as well as my own that he is in a safer location."

Pulling herself together, Kaede straightened her slumped shoulders. "And Rin? Will ye be wanting to take her and thee's retainer with ye?"

"Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un will stay here until specified otherwise."

"We will do our best to protect them, my lord," Kaede answered with a bow.

"This Sesshomaru expects nothing less."

Kaede smiled. "Is there anything else ye wish of us?"

The Lord of the West had not really expected Kaede to know the name, Chaos, but he did wish to know if she had any thoughts on how he might directly contact Mother Earth. "By human standards, you are a miko of some standing, is this correct?"

The smile slipped from Kaede's lips as she answered, "I believe so, although ye would need to ask them for their opinions directly."

"Their opinions are irrelevant. This Sesshomaru needs to know how to contact Mother Earth directly."

Blinking once, Kaede's brown eye widened for a moment before her brow furrowed down in confusion. " _Mother Earth?_ Ye wish to contact her directly?"

"It is not a wish, but a necessity."

Waiting for a few moments, Kaede quickly realized no further information was forthcoming and set her mind not to the whys, but the how of the situation. "To my knowledge, none have done so for several centuries."

"Having not done so does not indicate it to be impossible, only that none have desired it."

"Nay," Kaede shook her head. "It is not that none have desired to, but the reported price required is far too great a sacrifice. Far greater than the reward."

"This Sesshomaru cares not what the price might be."

Kaede felt her gnarled fingers squeeze together as much as was physically possible for one of her age. "Very well, if that is what ye desire. I know not if what is written is true, but it is said that to truly bring forth the Mother, one must make a sacrifice – the greatest sacrifice one can give."

 _Life_. Sesshomaru was not surprised by the answer for it seemed like everything powerful in life demanded blood and death as currency. "Is there a specific location where this sacrifice must be made?"

"I do not know, but would suspect any of the shrines dedicated to the Mother would do. Such shrines are typically located upon land that is already sacred in some way or another to Mother Earth. But . . . such a sacrifice, it must be made from the one whom desires her presence. It must be ye's sacrifice, not another."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes sharpened. The meaning was clear, if he desired to bring forth Mother Earth, then it would need to be his own blood painting the dirt from whence she would be called forth. It was his life that would need to be extinguished. The very thought was . . . unacceptable.

With a shake of her head, Kaede knew without words that Sesshomaru understood her meaning. "That is why none have sought to rouse the Mother. We pray and give offerings of respect with the hope that she might hear some of it, at least distantly, and be pleased enough to ensure another good harvest while holding her more violent tendencies at bay. I do not know if she hears us or not, but it is all most are willing to give."

Sesshomaru had the information he required, or at least all the information the miko was aware of. Perhaps there was another way to awaken the Mother to full consciousness to the fact that one of her lovers was loosed upon the earth. As much as the notion irritated him, Sesshomaru would speak with the monk and see if he was aware of any other methods. If not, then he would have to seek out others whom might have further information.

Feeling the sun's rays upon his back, Sesshomaru was reminded that it was already mid-day and tonight there would be no moon. He had told the hanyou that he would return by his night of weakness and Sesshomaru did not intend to go back on his word. Having no further reason to stay, the Lord of the West gave the priestess before him a poignant look. Truly, this human was a worthier adversary than he'd originally credited her for. "You will continue to care for Rin."

Finally Kaede felt a smile ease its way past her lips. "Of that, ye need never ask, my lord. Rin is a pleasure to have by my side." Seeing that Sesshomaru was about ready to leave, the miko asked, "Will ye not be saying goodbye to the child?"

"There is no need."

Had they been discussing any other child, Kaede would have disagreed, at least silently. Still, it would be good for Rin to see Sesshomaru once more, especially considering they had no idea when he might return. "Do ye have time to inform Jaken of his role?"

"Jaken knows his duties."

"Aye, but hearing it from ye's lips would carry far more weight with him than it would coming from mine."

Sesshomaru was irritated but could also see the wisdom in such a request. "This Sesshomaru will speak with him."

That small smile returned to Kaede's lips. "I believe Rin is with him now, so perhaps ye will have time to wish her well also."

An odd sense of satisfaction swept through Sesshomaru's chest. This insignificant human had just maneuvered him to her own desires and done so with a grace and ease few true youkai ever managed and yet, instead of anger, he felt appreciation. The miko was indeed a worthy adversary.

Finally turning from the miko, Sesshomaru began making his way to where he knew Rin and his retainer to be, his feet stopping as he heard Kaede state, "May the gods and goddesses bless the pup growing within Inuyasha."

Having nothing to add, the Lord of the West merely began his pace once more. He did not relish the moments to come, but was pleased that at least Rin would be there. Her presence would compensate for the irritating kappa. It would take little time to inform Jaken of his duties and most likely even less to say a brief goodbye to the child. Most likely he wouldn't even have to orb to get back to Inuyasha before the last rays of evening faded from the sky.

::::::::::

Over the last few days, they'd managed to make a makeshift hut that could offer shelter from the elements. It had only taken a few hours of scouting to find a deep groove cut into one of the rocky outcroppings. The four of them had only needed to build two sides and a roof to give some measure of shelter. And it was in this shelter that Inuyasha now sat, his amber eyes trained upon the setting sun.

To most, the vision meeting his eyes would have seemed beautiful, for tonight the sky was alight with shades of crimson, burnt orange and brilliant violets. But Inuyasha did not see beauty, he only saw awaiting pain and grit his teeth against the anxiety filling his belly.

Outside the small enclosure Miroku and Sango sat, Kirara small and kitten-like within the slayer's arms. Small fire blazing brightly, the trio watched over the cooking meat they'd skewered and set to roast earlier. Glancing down, Sango released Kirara to check their waterskins for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Sango, no matter how many times you check, the water shall still be there."

Blushing, Sango fidgeted with one of the leather ties. "I know, but it's important. Last time his fever got so high . . . I just don't want to be without supplies. It's . . . it's the only thing we can do for him."

Grabbing one of the nearby skewers, Miroku smiled. "I know, but we have prepared as much as possible. Now all we can do is be there and ease Inuyasha's pain in any way we can." Earning a small smile in return, the monk looked to the cooking meat and declared it done.

Food in hand, they ventured into the shelter, Miroku holding out a piece of juicy goodness. "I don't think I've seen meat quite this tender for some time, my friend, you should try a bite."

Inuyasha didn't even look at the monk, but kept his eyes steady on the setting sun. "I ain't hungry."

Miroku frowned. "It is unlikely you will be able to eat anything overnight, so – "

"No shit." Back leaning against the cave wall, Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga tighter. "-Keh, as if I don't know that, stupid monk."

Having been snapped at more times than Miroku ever truly cared to count; the monk only sat back and took a large bite of rabbit. "Forgive me, I had only thought to offer you sustenance."

Ears flicking, Inuyasha berated himself for getting angry again. "Yeah, I know, but chances are that if I eat that, then I'll be pukin' it up pretty damn soon and this night is gonna be shitty enough on you guys without dealin' with that too."

Suddenly the tender meat within his mouth didn't seem so appetizing. Eyes flicking to Sango's downcast ones, Miroku cleared his throat. "Although we appreciate the thought, I believe I speak for all involved that you need not concern yourself with our welfare on this night."

"Whatever," Inuyasha grumbled, his fingers loosening then tightening down once more on his sword. "I'm just glad the jackass ain't back yet."

Kirara mewed in agreement before taking a chunk out of her share of dinner.

Swallowing another piece of meat, Miroku looked to Sango once more, both sharing volumes within a single glance. Both humans knew just how much Inuyasha didn't want his brother here tonight, when he would be so vulnerable and ill. And yet, if Sesshomaru truly meant what he'd said, that he would protect the hanyou and pup, then it was only natural that the Lord of the West would desire to be here on the night the carrier of his child would be the most defenseless.

Sango was just opening her mouth to give some type of support when she saw Inuyasha stiffen, not long after Miroku doing the same. Looking to her fiancé, the slayer whispered, "Miroku, what – "

"Fuckin' bastard," Inuyasha hissed. "Damn asshole just couldn't do one fuckin' thing for me and stay the hell away."

Not long after that lovely tirade, Sesshomaru's body moved in front of the opening to their shelter, the InuDaiYoukai's body blocking Inuyasha's view of the sun's decent.

:::::::::

If relief was an emotion Sesshomaru felt, then he would have been experiencing that right now. What should have taken mere moments, and a single statement, was dragged out painfully long by a near hysterical Jaken. The little fool had lamented and whined about being left behind for an indeterminate amount of time, so much so that Sesshomaru had finally needed to knock the little toad unconscious in order to focus his attention and goodbyes upon Rin. Had he not needed the kappa's assistance in protecting his ward, the Lord of the West would have put an end to the useless thing's life once and for all.

But as it was, he'd had to orb most of the way back to be here in time for the moonless night. It hadn't taken him long to scent Inuyasha as well as the humans and even less time to locate the small shelter they'd built. Although crude, most likely it would serve until something more substantial could be erected. Then again, part of the simplicity of the structure was that it blended well with its surroundings. Not too large, it was easily overlooked as nothing more than part of the normal architecture of the landscape.

And now, with the last of the evening's rays to his back, Sesshomaru stared down at the obviously irritated form of his younger brother and wondered just what his hurry had been. Inuyasha looked well enough, certainly healthy enough to curse his name from here to Hades and back.

After his ordeal with Jaken, Sesshomaru's patience was down to less than nothing and Inuyasha's complaints were doing little else but infuriate him. Golden eyes shining with a light all there own, Sesshomaru scowled down on the half-breed at his feet and ordered a crisp and what he hoped would be, final, "Silence."

Hearing that command did little to inspire Inuyasha to do any such thing. Already on edge about what was to come, the hanyou quickly turned his anxiety into anger toward his brother. "I don't gotta do shit, asshole! If I wanna yell and scream at your sorry, sadistic, holier than thou ass then – " sucking in a deep breath, anything else Inuyasha was about to say was cut off by the shot of agonizing pain radiating out from his abdomen. Going up on his knees, the hanyou hunched over, both arms gripping his belly as he gritted his teeth against the unending pain.

Moving quickly, Sango jumped to her feet, easing Inuyasha onto his side as Miroku took one of their waterskins, wetting a strip of cloth to start bathing and cooling their friend.

Standing there, Sesshomaru watched as his little brother suddenly stopped his tirade, his amber eyes pinched tight with anguish. Visually apathetic eyes staring on, the Lord of the West watched as both the slayer and monk leapt into action, both humans' auras radiating nothing but concern and compassion as they eased Inuyasha down on the ground.

Lip twitching back, Sesshomaru barely suppressed a growl as he watched the monk smooth a section of already damp hair away from the half-breed's forehead. Standing as he was, Sesshomaru was amazed to see Inuyasha's transformation start, only to be stopped – the whole scene repeating itself with what appeared to be an unending cycle. One moment the hanyou's claws were digging into the earth only to be replaced in the next instant with uselessly blunt human nails etched in blood.

Finally, when it seemed as if this would be the pattern for the foreseeable future, Inuyasha seemed to stabilize somewhat in his hanyou form, his weakened body shaking while his fangs pierced deep gouges into his bottom lip. Moving forward slightly, Sesshomaru was beginning to think Rin had greatly exaggerated the half-breed's true condition during the last night of the new moon. True, the initial change had seemed painful, but his pup seemed to have stopped the transformation and now that Inuyasha was stable, there should be little more in the way of discomfort.

Feeling the excruciating pain ease, Inuyasha turned his wary amber eyes at his brother, hating how Sesshomaru stood there – judging his weakness. He didn't need his purest jackass of an older sibling there, not now, not fucking ever. Teeth gritted, Inuyasha pushed his body up, leaning heavily on a shaky arm while his lips pulled back into a deep snarl. "Like the show?" Panting with the effort it was taking to move, the hanyou refused to remain lying down while he spoke to Sesshomaru. "Just had to get back in time to see just how damn pathetic the half-breed is, didn't you?"

Inwardly Sesshomaru felt his youkai recoil at the words, completely at a loss as to what the hanyou was speaking about. "Even now, your words indicate just how foolish you are, little brother."

" _Foolish?_ " Grunting, Inuyasha tried standing up, but immediately fell back down as a fresh wave of agony erupted from his abdomen. Had it not been for his human friends, the hanyou had little doubt he'd of landed very painfully back upon the dirt floor. As it was, Inuyasha barely registered that he was practically lying on Sango's lap while the darkened night tried to claim his human form once more, the pup growing within him fighting back just as fiercely to preserve its own life.

Mouth open in a silent scream, Inuyasha's momentarily blackened hair turned shimmering white once more before he finally found enough breath to whisper a harsh, "Fuck."

Golden eyes widening ever so slightly, Sesshomaru was confused. He'd thought the matter finished, but evidently, he'd been wrong. Speaking to no one in particular, the Lord of the West questioned, "This shall repeat throughout the night?"

Rewetting the cloth in his hand, Miroku nodded. "If it's anything like last month, then yes."

Vaguely hearing the question, Inuyasha gave a hateful smirk. "Ain't you lucky? Now you'll have a shit-ton of memories of the half-breed rollin' around in pain. God's must love your sadistic a-ass." Teeth clenching at the end, Inuyasha felt the transformation begin again quickly followed by the all too familiar burst of pain. In the background, he could almost make out Sango's soothing words – words that meant nothing and yet everything at the same time. After gods knew how long, the pain finally subsided enough for him to think clearly and realize that Sesshomaru was still standing there, his face an impassive and unreadable mask. Head tilted, Inuyasha struggled for breath, finally managing enough for a simple, "L-lea-ave."

Sesshomaru had never taken commands well and did not appreciate the half-breed attempting to do so now.

Glancing back at Sesshomaru, Miroku could see that Inuyasha's simple desire would not be heeded, at least, not with the way his friend had made his _request_. "Lord Sesshomaru, there is little that you can aid with here and your presence seems to be upsetting Inuyasha further. Perhaps it would be best if you were to guard our position from outside?"

Instantly Sesshomaru's eyes swam in crimson. To think the monk was telling him to leave when the one carrying his offspring was in such poor condition? But the monk wasn't completely wrong. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with two very different forms of pain and the Lord of the West got the distinct feeling that the physical one was easier to accept and deal with than the emotional minefield that seemed to be the half-breed's soul.

Pushing the raging beast within him down, Sesshomaru turned from the makeshift structure, a clipped, "This Sesshomaru shall be near," echoing from his lips as he strode out into the night.

Miroku and Sango only had time to share a quick look of both relief and understanding before the next wave of attempted transformation and pain wracked through Inuyasha's body.

Still as the stone he stood beside, only Sesshomaru's silvery strands of hair moved in the minimal night air. It was well into the latter half of the night when he heard the first scream echo from Inuyasha's throat. Hearing that piercing noise almost sent him flying into that small room and yet somehow, he had stayed his instincts. As much as he hated to admit it, the monk was correct. No matter how powerful he was, there was nothing Sesshomaru could do to aid the half-breed. Indeed, his mere visual presence seemed to do just the opposite. And so, the Lord of the West did the only thing he could do – keep watch. Senses thrown wide into the blackened night, Sesshomaru watched and waited for sun to kiss the sky again. Never in his life did he desire to see the sun as much as he did that night.

::::::::::

It was perhaps half an hour after the sun had crested the horizon that the monk finally exited the small hut. Not bothering to turn from where he was standing, Sesshomaru waited for the tired human to come to him. Unfortunately, he not only heard the disgusting human, but also smelled him. A night spent in a cramped, sweaty domicile had done little to improve upon the monk's naturally offensive odor.

Relatively ignorant of his own stench, Miroku came up to stand beside the Lord of the West, careful to keep what he considered a respectful distance. Hands raised above his head, Miroku stretched the kinks from his back before reaching around to scratch his ass. Despite the fact that he was so close to Sesshomaru, the monk couldn't help but groan in pleasure at the feel of stretching his limbs once more. "Ah . . . that feels much better."

"I care little for your welfare or comfort. How is the hanyou?"

Letting loose a yawn, Miroku nodded his head. "Inuyasha is sleeping. Since the sun is up, the worst should be over, but if it is anything like last time, he'll be fairly out of it for the next three days or so." Shrugging his shoulders, the monk turned to look into the rising sun. "I think Sango and I had hoped this time would be better. It stands to reason that as the pup gets stronger, it should be able to stop the transformation completely. But . . . at least for now, that does not appear to be the case."

Sesshomaru thought the reasoning sound and could only silently agree that he also hoped the next new moon would not be as traumatic. "You and the slayer will stay with Inuyasha until he is able to care for himself."

Miroku wasn't stupid enough to think the Lord of the West had been asking him a question and took it for the order it was. "We would never leave him while he is in such a state, Lord Sesshomaru. Surely you understand this by now."

Once more, Sesshomaru felt no need to answer and remained looking toward the continually rising sun, his thoughts as scattered as it's rays. What he had witnessed last night was . . . unacceptable. Inuyasha should never appear so defeated and weakened. And then there had been the screaming – the desperate cries for an aid that none could provide. When he'd forcefully rutted the half-breed, Sesshomaru had foolishly thought Inuyasha's silence had been the most haunting aspect of that night. But now, after hearing those desperately agonized cries, the Lord of the West thought differently. That sound . . . those wails of need . . . they tore at the very nature of his soul. As cold hearted as he was, Sesshomaru was InuYoukai. It had been so long since he'd heard the call of help from any other Inu – half-breed or no, Inuyasha's pleas had sliced through him just as surely as any pure InuYoukai ever could. And he, the all-powerful Lord of the West, had been able to do absolutely nothing.

Eyes glancing up at Sesshomaru's ever-stoic expression, Miroku correctly assumed that he would get nothing else from the InuDaiYoukai. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that both Inuyasha and your pup seem to have survived another night. If you'll excuse me, I'm in need of relief so that I might go back and offer Sango the same courtesy."

"You may do as you wish."

Head shaking, Miroku walked away from Sesshomaru in search of a little privacy to relieve his bladder. He had to go bad enough that he might just be able to let it loose that close to danger, but he didn't think it worth the risk. Finishing quickly, the monk made his way back into the little hut, his lips turning down into a deeper frown when he saw how pale Inuyasha appeared.

Fingers still stroking through Inuyasha's completely dampened locks of hair, Sango turned tired brown eyes up at her fiancé. "You spoke to Lord Sesshomaru?"

Flopping down, Miroku grunted. "For all the good it did me." Head shaking, the monk reached for what was left of the water and took a heavy drink. "He's ordered us to stay with Inuyasha until he's up and about."

"Ordered us?" Sango both looked and sounded offended. "As if we'd abandon him now."

"I am coming to believe that the concept of friendship is simply beyond Lord Sesshomaru's understanding. I had thought, with the way he treats Rin, that he would have at least a basic feel for it, but perhaps it is truly only loyalty that keeps him attached to her."

Within her lap, Sango felt Inuyasha stir, a barely heard groan slipping through his abused throat. "I'd hoped this time would be better. To think, he has to go through this every month while he's carrying . . . it's just so damn unfair."

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku nodded before asking, "Speaking of the future, do we even know how long his pregnancy will last? It is my understanding that it is typically dependent on what type of youkai are involved, but since Inuyasha is half human . . . I am uncertain."

"I can't say for sure, but given that the pup should be three-quarter youkai and only one-quarter human, I would assume the pregnancy would not be as long as that of a typical human one. If I remember correctly, InuYoukai normally take about five months, but for a human it is nine." Shoulders shrugging, Sango finally added, "Best guess is about seven or so but as I said, it is simply a guess. I doubt anyone truly knows for sure."

Miroku felt the blood fade from his skin, _at least five more months._ Five more nights like this, perhaps even more. "We can only continue to hope that as the pup gains in strength, it will lessen the pain of these nights." Smiling gently as he stared down on Inuyasha's exhausted form, Miroku spoke softly, "Either way, he will continue to bear them. Inuyasha will weather the pain and weakness because that is what he must do."

"Then we will bear it with him, because that is what we must do," Sango agreed, her brown eyes more tender than Miroku had ever seen before. Not that he'd needed the reminder, but in that moment, the monk understood why he'd fallen for this beautiful woman – why there could be no other mother of his children. Leaning forward, Miroku's hand slid down Sango's back, finally cupping her ass before squeezing.

Sesshomaru never even flinched when he heard the loud echo of Sango's hand as she struck it across Miroku's cheek. The Lord of the West did, however, scowl ever so slightly when he heard the slayer yell, "Lecher!"

::::::::::

Eyelids parted just enough to allow the barest hints of sunlight through, Inuyasha laid upon the earthen floor of the small shelter they'd built, his body aching and beyond exhausted. He didn't know whether it was better or worse knowing what he was in for on the moonless night. The first time it had happened, he'd been anxious not knowing for sure what was happening, let alone why. Now he knew what the reason was.

Hand slipping down over his abdomen, Inuyasha's eyes closed once more as he contemplated the life he carried. Was survival this ingrained in every living thing or did it have something to do with the fact that it was his pup that made the thing so damn tenacious? The hanyou didn't know but despite the agonizing pain it caused, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that his pup fought so hard for life.

Exhausted body pulling him down, Inuyasha barely heard Sango's voice whisper, "Inuyasha?" before falling back into the arms of slumber.

Peaking over the mess of tangled hair haphazardly falling around Inuyasha's body, Sango thought for a moment that she'd seen movement from their friend, but when she inquired to see if Inuyasha was awake, she'd received nothing but the gentle rise and fall of his chest as an answer.

Sango had just sat back down when Miroku came back through the opening, his hands carrying their refilled water skins. Setting the heavy weight aside, the monk rolled his shoulders, "It fascinates me that something so elusive weighs as much as it does."

Beside her, Sango caught the barest huff from Kirara and smiled down at the firecat. Miroku had many positive points, but physical labor wasn't one of them. Ignoring her fiancé's complaints, the slayer asked, "Is Lord Sesshomaru still close?"

Leaning his staff against one of the stony walls, Miroku only nodded. "He is. I thought of trying to strike up a conversation, but didn't know what exactly to speak of."

Swallowing a cool drink of water, Sango looked to the opening in their shelter and frowned. "Well, I for one would like to know what he learned regarding Chaos, but beyond that, a more pressing need will be fresh meat. When Inuyasha is awake enough, a recent kill will go a long way to restoring his energy."

"Would you like for me to ask him?" Secretly, Miroku hoped not. The Lord of the West wasn't overly tolerant of humans and seemed to be less so in regards to him.

Though he attempted to hide it, Sango could easily pick up on the slight anxiety tainting Miroku's voice and simply stood, stretching her arms and back before Kirara jumped up to sit upon her shoulder. "I could do with a bit of fresh air." With a wink and smile, Sango walked out into the sunny afternoon.

Quickly scanning the immediate vicinity, Sango found the Lord of the West, in much the same position as he had been all night and seemingly throughout the day. Within no time, Sango found herself standing next to the InuDaiYoukai, Sesshomaru never once turning to acknowledge her presence. Deciding she would need to take the initiative, the slayer was about to open her mouth when Sesshomaru's cold voice questioned, "Is the hanyou in need of something?"

Mouth snapping shut, it took a few moments for Sango to regain her composure before answering, "Not yet, but he will soon be waking enough to require food. We have fruit and roots stored, but given his appetites of late, I would imagine fresh meat would do him more good than vegetation."

"You desire this Sesshomaru to hunt."

"If . . . if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Sesshomaru thought the answer odd, but didn't address it. "When the hanyou wakes enough, I shall procure the necessary food."

Sango didn't know if she should thank the Lord of the West or not. In the end, she decided he'd probably see it as an insult instead of gratitude. Since he'd decided to protect his unborn pup, Sesshomaru would see providing its carrier with sustenance as nothing short of duty. To thank him for something like that would not be wise.

Having little knowledge or care as to what was going through the slayer's mind; Sesshomaru remained where he was, his eyes scanning the horizon. But as the moments passed, it became increasingly clear that the human woman wasn't leaving. "There is more you require?"

Removing Kirara from her shoulder, Sango set the firecat in her arms and began stroking her fur. "I was only wondering as to your journey. Were you able to find out anything more about Chaos?"

Having no desire to go through what he'd learned more than once, Sesshomaru answered, "What I have discovered will be discussed when the hanyou is recovered enough to listen."

"Oh, well, I suppose that makes sense." Sango heard Kirara purr as she continued stroking, the feel of the firecat's fur calming her nerves. "And the village? Was it safe to speak with Lady Kaede and Rin?"

"The human village you speak of is the same as it was when you left. The miko is aware of the situation and Jaken was informed that he is to stay with Rin until informed otherwise."

Sango didn't know exactly why, but that knowledge eased the tightness in her chest. "I am – "

"Sango."

Turning, Sango looked over to see Miroku peaking out of the shelter.

Seeing that he had his fiancé's attention, Miroku added, "I think he's awake enough to eat."

Turning, Sango was going to ask if Sesshomaru could go hunting now, but when she looked, the InuDaiYoukai was already gone. Shaking her head, the slayer thought it had been foolish of her to assume she would need to say anything further. No doubt Lord Sesshomaru had heard Miroku and left immediately. Soon enough there would be fresh meat for their friend.

::::::::::

Arms shaking, Inuyasha devoured the rabbit within his claws. Barely able to sit up, the hanyou was leaning against the cool surface of rock within their shelter, his fangs covered in blood as he took yet another bite out of the small mammal within his grasp.

Staring down on the hanyou, Sesshomaru thought his choice of prey had been good. He'd wondered if he should take down a larger animal, but thought Inuyasha still too weak to eat it properly. And now, looking at how much effort it was taking the half-breed to simply hold the small rabbit to his mouth, Sesshomaru decided his thoughts on the matter had been correct. Should Inuyasha require more meat, he would retrieve as many rabbits as needed to fill the hanyou's belly.

Finally done, Inuyasha laid what little remained of the carcass by his side, his tired eyes blinking with surprise when Sesshomaru wordlessly removed it from the shelter, returning within seconds to ask, "Do you require more?"

Licking his bloodied lips, Inuyasha thought over the question before shaking his head every so slightly. "Not right now."

Seeing he was done, Sango held a water skin to Inuyasha's lips, her hands never leaving the body of the container as the hanyou drank. Sango doubted Inuyasha was fully aware of just how much of the weight she held, but said nothing. Knowing he couldn't even hold a full water skin would only serve to harm her friend's pride.

Swallowing down the cool fluid, Inuyasha closed his eyes momentarily before grunting out a quiet, "Thanks."

In response, Sango only smiled before returning the water skin to the floor.

Head tilted back, Inuyasha's eyes closed again. The food had tasted wonderful and made him feel a bit steadier, but he still felt disgustingly weak. Lips pulled back in distaste for himself, Inuyasha muttered an irritated, "Fuck."

Foolishly (it now seemed) Sesshomaru had hoped that Rin's words regarding the length of recovery the hanyou would face was somehow exaggerated. But seeing Inuyasha now, so weakened that he had to rely on a human female to quench his thirst . . . was disorienting. Never before had he seen his half-breed brother this debilitated. Inuyasha might be inferior to himself, but his little brother had always had an admirable tenacity. The irritating half-breed could be raining blood upon the countryside and still spouting vile obscenities regarding how he was going to painfully destroy his attacker.

But in this case, the thing attacking the hanyou was their pup – a being that Inuyasha had sworn to protect, not destroy. The cause of his current harm was not an enemy in the traditional sense of the word and so could not be defeated in the same ways.

Watching Inuyasha's eyelids flutter closed, the Lord of the West's golden eyes honed in on his sibling's pink tongue as it darted out to lap at a missed droplet of blood. Sitting as he was, in such an enclosed space, Sesshomaru was assaulted with images of the half-breed licking something else, the scent of Inuyasha's pregnancy only fueling the Lord of the West's desires.

Annoyed with himself, Sesshomaru stared at the stone wall behind Inuyasha in a futile effort at distraction. But looking at that cold surface only made him more irritated. Irritated that the half-breed would rather lean against it than Sesshomaru. The hanyou carried his unborn pup and should seek him out for comfort and yet Inuyasha wanted nothing to do with him – less than that even.

Now more angered than annoyed, A barely audible growl slipped through Sesshomaru's lips, Inuyasha's puppydog ears instantly swiveling in his elder brother's direction while curious amber eyes peaked out from behind tired lids. "What the fuck's your problem?"

Anger now pointed toward himself, Sesshomaru felt like little more than a freshly weaned pup, allowing his emotions to slip through his carefully lain mask of indifference. Pulling that well trained apathy back around him, Sesshomaru ignored the question and simply rose to leave.

Seeing that the bastard was about to go, Inuyasha's eyes opened wider, but his voice still felt thick and scratchy as he tried to call out, "H-hey! Where . . . where do you think y-your goin'?"

"This Sesshomaru has seen to what needs you will allow and now finds the stench of humanity contained within this small dwelling . . . distasteful."

"Ass," Inuyasha grumbled.

Sharing a look, neither Sango nor Miroku missed the words Sesshomaru had used, _what needs you will allow_. Neither one of them was as naïve as their friend and had seen the look within the Lord of the West's eyes. Sesshomaru wanted so much more from Inuyasha and both Sango and Miroku wondered just how much longer it would be before he claimed it.

Ignorant to the silent thoughts currently humming through his human friends' minds, Inuyasha pushed his body further up so that he could see his brother more clearly. "I . . . I wanna know what . . . what you found out."

Stopping, Sesshomaru actually turned to look at Inuyasha, easily noting the paled skin and pained expression he now wore. If such a simple act as trying to sit up further tired him to this extent, then he was not ready to hear what the Lord of the West had to say. "What this Sesshomaru learned can wait."

"Damn-it, Sessh – "

"You have already taxed your body enough for now. Rest so that you may understand all that I have discovered."

Mouth opening slightly, Inuyasha thought about arguing, but wound up grunting a, "-Keh," before scooting to lay back down. Sesshomaru doubted the hanyou's head had barely landed upon the earth before sleep claimed him again. Satisfied that the half-breed was actually doing as needed, Sesshomaru left the small shelter, his mind consumed with pointless visions of Inuyasha safely wrapped within mokomoko.

 _A little fluffy "thoughts" to go along with Inuyasha's grueling pain. I like the idea of Inuyasha wrapped up in mokomoko as well, that's probably why I put him there so often :-)_

 _Hope you liked this one and that it answered some of your questions regarding the length of Inuyasha's pregnancy. This story gets the (hopeful) mid-week update this time so hopefully a new chapter up either thursday or friday. Until then, I hope you all have a good and safe week. (just realized there are a lot of "hopes" in that little paragraph)._

 _lunamist_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again everyone. Many of you are feeling bad for poor Inuyasha - I know, I do too and unfortunately he'll have to bear the brunt of things a bit longer. But that's what our hanyou seems to do well. He shouldn't have to, but fate does indeed seem to be a fickle bitch._

 _Had some well thought out reviews with people asking good questions, many of which come up and will be answered in following chapters so I don't want to get too much into it here and spoil things. I love the questions you guys ask and as I've said before, many times you all come up with ideas I'd wish I'd thought of to incorporate._

 _Not much else this time around. Hope you enjoy the mid-week update._

 _Chapter 11 . . ._

It wasn't until the second evening after the new moon that Sesshomaru deemed the hanyou recovered enough to bother regaling Inuyasha's pack about what he had learned from both Bakusen'O and the miko, Kaede.

While Sango's finger's distractedly ran through Kirara's fur, Miroku's eye's fixed upon the rings of his staff, his mind struggling to process all that he'd just learned.

Tessaiga firmly grasped within his still weakened fingers; Inuyasha felt his teeth grate before an eerie laugh escaped his lips. "So, that's it?"

Senses open and alert, Sesshomaru took in the fluttery fast rate of the hanyou's heart and could only narrow his eyes at his younger brother's odd reaction. Hearing the monk whisper a quiet, "Inuyasha?" only added to the InuDaiYoukai's unease.

Head shaking, Inuyasha stared at Miroku, his lips quirked up into a mocking grin as he asked, "What?"

"I – " looking to Sango, Miroku saw the same worried eyes reflected back at him. "I am afraid I do not see the humor in this situation, my friend."

Inuyasha only let loose another disturbing chuckle. "Oh, I don't think it's funny, at least, not in the way I do when Sango slaps your lecherous face." Expression sobering, the hanyou pulled a tired hand over his face. "Don't you guys see just how fucked up this whole thing is? How the universe just seems out to screw us over no matter what we do? Shit . . . I mean, I've crossed time, been pinned to a tree for fifty plus years, fought and destroyed Naraku, helped shatter and put back together the damn Shikon Jewel, lost both Kikyo and Kagome, not to mention my mother . . . " eyes narrowing down, Inuyasha turned his gaze on his stoic, ice-cold bastard of a brother before continuing, "and all the damn while, this asshole has been tryin' to send my soul into the everafter simply for bein' born. And now . . . now, here I sit, carryin' that same asshole's pup, doin' my damnest to keep the thing alive as some other fucked up creature that's more akin to a god than youkai is tryin' yet again to kill us." Looking back to Miroku, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes, ya just gotta laugh at things."

Miroku didn't think now was the exact time to be laughing and what he'd heard his friend doing before didn't really strike him as the humorous, relief seeking release Inuyasha was speaking of.

Staring at the worried looks on Miroku and Sango's faces, Inuyasha rolled his eyes while heaving a big sigh. "Oh for fuck's sake, I ain't dead or crazy yet, so stop lookin' like I'm gonna turn into a blabberin' mass of weak-ass hanyou."

"Inuyasha, I – "

"Forget it monk." Attention back on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wasn't surprised his brother had remained silent throughout his tirade. The Lord of the West wasn't really known for interjecting his opinion or thoughts often, unless, of course, it was to state for the fiftieth time what a mistake of creation Inuyasha had been. "So, as I said earlier, that's it? This Chaos fucker is some type of almost god-like creature that can't be killed, but only . . . what? Put back to bed? And to do that, we need to somehow get Mother Earth directly involved. But accordin' to Kaede, the only way to do that is to make a sacrifice of life at one of her alters? That about sum it up?"

Sesshomaru thought the hanyou's description to be unnecessarily colorful, but in essence found the half-breed's understanding to be correct and in answer gave a simple nod of his head.

"-Keh, that sounds about like how shit always goes."

Miroku thought he had to agree with his friend, for indeed, it did always seem to go about that way.

Having remained silent and contemplative, Sango finally asked, "For a long time, we thought it impossible to truly kill Naraku, could this not be a similar case? Perhaps the way to truly destroy Chaos simply has not been found yet."

But Miroku only shook his head. "I'm afraid, my dear, that this situation is quite different. If I am understanding all that Lord Sesshomaru has discovered correctly, even if there were a way to destroy Chaos, doing so would only harm the Earth irrevocably."

Having grown up a slayer, Sango had been taught to destroy her enemy when possible and at all costs. "I don't understand."

Loosening his grip upon his staff, Miroku leaned back on his hands while looking up toward the roof of their small shelter. "Chaos isn't a youkai, nor is he a god. But what Chaos is, is necessary. Natural disasters are viewed as tragedies by humans, but these violent acts of nature are necessary for the continuation and health of the Earth. Without such events, the world would become static and fester in its own disease and filth. To destroy Chaos completely would be to destroy the very Earth we live upon." Head shaking, Miroku suddenly felt very tired. "As with everything within this world, there is a balance that must be maintained in order to offer the best chance of survival and growth to all. Chaos is no different. When he is allowed to grow in power and reign unchecked, death and destruction shall make the Earth less than she should be. And yet, no Chaos would be just as detrimental. A balance of destruction and rebirth is what is healthiest for our world. And without Chaos, there can be neither."

Sesshomaru wasn't fond of the monk, but found his explanation adequate. "The monk is correct. Destruction of Chaos is not an option."

"That's unfortunate," Sango whispered, causing Inuyasha to snicker at the massive understatement.

"Indeed," Miroku answered, his fingers rubbing thoughtfully along his chin. "The alternative is also, _unfortunate_." Looking up to Sesshomaru, Miroku asked, "Our choices appear to be rather slim."

Ignoring the obvious statement, Sesshomaru returned the monk's gaze and questioned, "Supposedly, you are considered a holy figure within the human world. Do you have any other knowledge of how Mother Earth might be contacted directly beyond the knowledge that the miko has offered?"

Miroku wasn't exactly sure if he'd been insulted or not, but figured where the Lord of the West was concerned, most likely he had been. Still, he'd been called worse than _supposedly holy_. "I am afraid not. The order of monks that I was raised with revered Mother Earth, but did not worship her. We were all taught a healthy respect for her ways." Head lowered, Miroku thought back to some of his lessons and sighed. "As we all know, Mother Earth can be both loving and nurturing while at the same time violent and destructive." Head raised, the monk looked even more contemplative. "Although, in light of recent knowledge, perhaps it is not Mother Earth herself that initiates the violence."

"Yeah? Well, it sure as hell don't sound like she stops it much either. The bitch sounds down right sadistic to me."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku looked stunned. "It isn't wise to refer to Mother Earth in such ways."

"Pfft," Inuyasha raised a clawed hand and waved it dismissively. "I wasn't insultin' her, monk. Just pointin' out that she sounds like every other livin' creature I've ever met. Every single one, down to the lowest of the low or the highest of the high are about the same when you get right down to it. Mother Earth ain't no better or worse. She's just some other form of livin'. More powerful than most, but at the end of the day, just filled up with what the rest of us are."

Blinking slowly, Sango heard Kirara meow in agreement and found her own thoughts going that general direction until a smile finally graced her lips. Inuyasha rarely put things poetically and this time was no different, but what he did do was state things bluntly, often getting to the bleeding heart of the matter. Often, what the hanyou said were things few truly wanted to hear, for he had no compunction to sugar coat his thoughts. Perhaps it was because their friend straddled the fine line between human and youkai. Perhaps it was simply because of the harsh life Inuyasha had led. Whatever the reason, the hanyou had a unique and often pointed view of the world.

Watching and listening to the happenings around him, Sesshomaru's expected disappointment regarding the monk's knowledge was quickly pushed aside by Inuyasha's perspective on not only this situation, but also the world at large. Sesshomaru himself had come to similar conclusions long ago. Many spoke to the violent nature of youkai, but to his mind, human's faired little better in that department. The only true difference the Lord of the West could see was the scale of violence. Youkai were naturally stronger and longer-lived and could thus destroy large swaths of land and life in a relatively short amount of time. To Sesshomaru's mind, humans were less efficient at killing, but far more creative about it.

Ignorant once more to everyone's thoughts, Inuyasha's mind had switched back to the actual issue of contacting Mother Earth, or, at least the only way Kaede knew of. Looking back to Miroku, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in thought. "Do ya think any of the other monks would know another way to contact her? Maybe somethin' they don't generally teach?"

"It is possible. The monks whom raised me were only a small sect and knowing the numerous written papers that were housed within our group alone . . . I can only assume other orders have similar collections. It is quite possible such knowledge is contained somewhere within them."

"Just how many different groups of ya are there?"

Looking up to the roof again, Miroku hummed softly. "Oh, I don't know . . . dozens at least."

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbled. "We ain't got time to go to every damn one."

Catching on to Inuyasha's meaning, Miroku shook his head. "Visiting all wouldn't be necessary, or, at least, I don't think it would. There are a few larger groups that have contact with smaller ones. It is conceivable that one of these might be helpful." Frowning, Miroku's shoulders slumped. "Then again, it could be a large waste of time. I've no idea if there is even anything to find."

Sesshomaru listened and thought the idea had merit, especially because it would remove the monk for an extended period of time from Inuyasha's presence. "You will travel to these places and look for information on ways in which Mother Earth might be contacted."

Mouth snapping shut; Inuyasha turned his furious glare upon his brother. He'd been thinking along similar lines, but was pissed that Sesshomaru thought it was okay to order his friend's to do something, especially when it could be dangerous. "Now listen just a god's be damned minute! Miroku don't – "

"I don't mind going," Miroku interrupted. "Though, I am uncertain how far I can travel on foot."

Before Inuyasha could interject, Sango answered, "Kirara could carry you." Reaching down and petting the firecat again, Sango's eyes took on a saddened quality. "I haven't been away from her for that length of time in quite a while, but if she's willing, I think it would be worth it."

In answer, Kirara simply jumped from Sango's lap to Miroku's, a loud purr echoing through their small space.

Sesshomaru wasn't entirely fond of the idea of losing the firecat as protection for Inuyasha, but he could see the necessity of the action. "The monk and firecat will attempt to retrieve information while the slayer stays here to help protect the hanyou."

"Yeah? And just what the fuck are you gonna be doin' while Miroku's out riskin' his neck?" Inuyasha knew this made sense, he just hated the fact that going would put his friend at more risk than if he remained with them. Knowing that, once again, he couldn't protect someone precious to him tore at something deep within Inuyasha's soul. He hated this whole damn situation and yet he could think of nothing to change it.

Golden eyes seemingly devoid of all emotion, Sesshomaru stared down at the half-breed, his eyes taking in everything about his little brother – from the slightly flushed skin, the barely visible thickening of Inuyasha's abdomen, to the twitching puppydog ears. Every emotion. Every frustration. Every beat of the half-breed's heart, Sesshomaru absorbed it all. Instinct was a damnable thing and currently every instinct Sesshomaru had was telling him to get up and . . . and do what? Freshly irritated, Sesshomaru stood, turning from the haphazard group that was his little brother's pack. With a parting, "This Sesshomaru has nowhere else to be but here," the Lord of the West went back out into the shimmering sun, valiantly ignoring Inuyasha's cursed response.

::::::::::

Hands stuffed inside the wide sleeves of his firerat, Inuyasha's head remained bowed, his bangs easily covering his eyes and hiding his expression from his human friends. "You know you don't gotta do this, right?"

Lifting another bag of supplies, Miroku hoisted the heavy weight over the back of a fully transformed Kirara, the firecat barely shifting below the added girth. Giving the cat a pat, Miroku turned from his awaiting ride, the metal rings of his staff chiming softly with his movements. "You assume that I do not wish to go, Inuyasha. Did you ever stop to think that I might enjoy meeting and visiting with others of my own faith?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, his toes digging into the dirt. "I ain't never heard you spout that kind of shit before."

Shrugging, Miroku moved forward ever so slightly, careful to keep a fair amount of distance between he and his friend lest Sesshomaru get too _aggravated_. "While that may be true, have you ever known me to turn down a comfortable bed and large spread of food? Rest assured, my friend, that is what awaits me when I reach my various destinations."

Sighing, Inuyasha could only shake his head. "Still, we don't know where Chaos is or if – "

"There are always uncertainties in life, Inuyasha." Looking to Sango, Miroku gave a sad smile. "All of us standing here understand that far too well."

Inhaling deeply, Inuyasha finally raised his head, his eyes also traveling to Sango. Of course he understood that and easily recognized that they had all had far too much grief in their individual lives, let alone when those lives were grouped together. And perhaps it was because of all they'd lost that Inuyasha offered, "Sango, if you wanna go with them, I'll understand." Thumbing a finger in Sesshomaru's direction, Inuyasha added, "I can deal with the jackass on my own."

Giving a warm smile, Sango wasn't sure she completely understood how much courage Inuyasha's words had taken, but thought she had a fair idea. "While I appreciate the offer, some time away from Miroku might be refreshing."

"Sango! Your words wound me, I – "

Leaning forward, Sango placed a brief kiss upon Miroku's cheek, the same one that normally grew rosy with the slap of her hand. There were precious few times within his life that Inuyasha had ever seen the monk speechless, but it appeared as if this was one of them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Miroku managed to mumble an awed, "S-Sango?"

Pulling back, Sango's face appeared equally red. "Don't get any ideas, lecher." Despite the harsh nature of the words, Sango's tone was soft and full of affection. "I just wanted to remind you that you have already made a commitment to me." Eyes narrowing, all the kindness seeped from Sango's voice. "If I hear one word that you've propositioned another woman – "

"There is little need for concern, my dear. Where I am going there are only men, and – "

"Is that the point you took from that?" Sango interrupted, her face now blazing red for a whole different reason.

"I – " looking to Inuyasha for help, the grin the hanyou was sporting quickly led Miroku to believe no help would be coming from that particular direction. Heaving a deep sigh, the monk let his shoulder's droop. "There are days when I believe Buddha has abandoned me."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha laughed, "Well, let's just hope he hasn't abandoned the rest of your order and we can actually get somethin' useful out of this little journey."

"From your lips to Buddha's ears, my friend." Shooting a smile in Inuyasha's direction, Miroku shifted closer to Sango, his once cursed hand moving to cup her rear, the smile on his face turning into an appreciative grin. "How can you think I would ever truly consider propositioning another when I have this," Miroku gave a squeeze, "to return to?"

The resounding, _Smack!_ That echoed through the countryside was far from unexpected. Far from disappointed, Miroku rubbed his reddened flesh and murmered, "A sweet memory for my travels," before mounting the back of Kirara.

Grumbling incoherent statements about _idiotic monks_ , Sango walked to Kirara's head, her hand lovingly rubbing along the firecat's jaw. Bending low so that only Kirara could here her, the slayer whispered, "I know he's troublesome, but please try and take care of Miroku."

In answer, Kirara mewed loudly, the sound more of a rumble than purr given her current form. Leaning down, Sango placed a kiss between the firecat's ears. "Take care of yourself as well. I couldn't bear to loose either one of you."

Pushing her head forward, Kirara essentially head-butted Sango, rubbing her scent upon the slayer.

Head shaking at Miroku's continued stupidity, even in these last moments, Inuyasha walked forward, placing his hand on Kirara's side and unknowingly luxuriating as her soft fur brushed against his fingers. "All jokin' aside, if that fucker even shows his weird ass shape around you, you high tail it back here. You got that monk?"

Shifting his supplies around to give himself more room, Miroku finally looked down into Inuyasha's worried amber eyes. "I will heed your words, but I do not think it is I that Chaos is interested in."

Inuyasha would have liked to feel relieved but he couldn't. "Yeah, but that asshole knows you mean somethin' to me and . . . just don't go gettin' hurt on my account, 'kay."

Miroku was well aware how difficult it was for his friend to express his emotions, especially when Inuyasha was trying to tell someone just how important they were to him. "I will endeavor to do my best to remain hail and hearty, might I suggest you do the same."

"-Keh, you don't got nothin' to worry about where I am concerned."

But Miroku only sadly smiled. "My friend, where you are concerned, I am seldom anything but worried."

Stepping back, Inuyasha bent his head again, his hand reluctantly leaving the soothing warmth and softness of Kirara's fur. "Waste of fuckin' energy there, monk."

"Indeed, I've little doubt you think so."

Having been standing a distance away, Sesshomaru was not at all pleased to see the almost _tender_ interactions occurring between the hanyou and monk. Moving in closer, Sesshomaru placed his body almost directly behind Inuyasha, his movements sinister in their ease. "Monk, are you not yet ready to leave?"

Cringing, Inuyasha quickly moved forward, putting greater distance between he and his sadistic brother. "Fuckin' hell, Sesshomaru!"

Now a near expert in ignoring his little brother's outbursts, Sesshomaru remained where he was, his golden eyes little more than glinting pieces of ice as he stared at the monk.

Suppressing the shiver those deadly eyes sent rolling down his spine, Miroku's hands tensed within Kirara's fur, causing the firecat to mew in protest. Offering a quick apology, Miroku pulled his gaze away from the Lord of the West. "Well, I suppose I am ready. With any luck, I'll be back in no time with useful information."

" _Luck_?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Since when have we had any of that?"

Smiling brightly, Miroku ruffled Kirara's fur. "Well then, we should be about due for some, wouldn't you agree?"

Giving her own smile in response, Sango nodded. Miroku's eternal sense of optimism was one of his more admirable traits. "Travel swift and safe. Listen to Kirara and allow her to rest when she needs it."

Miroku was well aware just how hard it was for Sango to part with Kirara. "I will do my best to bring her back safely to you."

Eyes widening slightly, Sango felt her heart thump loudly within her chest, Miroku's words echoing the ones she'd so recently whispered into Kirara's ear. Uttering a soft, "You better," Sango shuffled back, giving Kirara a little more room and moving to stand next to Inuyasha.

Satisfied everything was in order, Miroku gave Inuyasha a quick glance and smile before turning his gaze to linger upon Sango, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments, yet conveying a small novel of shared thoughts. Avoiding the Lord of the West all together, Miroku leaned over Kirara's back and said, "Well, I guess the sooner we get started, the sooner we get back."

With a mewl of agreement, Kirara's fiery feet kicked off the ground, her form quickly rising into the air and carrying a waving monk with her.

Standing as they were, both Inuyasha and Sango remained rooted to their spot, both watching the sky until not even a hint of Kirara's fire could be seen. Even still, neither took their eyes from that last speck, not even when Sango asked, "What do you think his chances of finding anything are?"

Shoulder's shrugging; Inuyasha stuffed his hands back into the sleeves of his firerat. "No idea. But, if there is somethin', Miroku will find it."

Having no where else to go, Sesshomaru had also remained, his ears easily taking in the slayer's and hanyou's conversation. "You put far too much faith in that human, little brother."

"-Keh," Inuyasha huffed before finally lowering his gaze from the sky, his amber eyes narrowing as he stared at his stoic brother. "And why the fuck not? That _human_ is a damn sight more trustworthy than your pathetic ass."

Growling low, Sesshomaru's emotionless façade slipped long enough to show fang. "You would compare this Sesshomaru to that lowly human male?"

Ignoring the threat, Inuyasha turned, his body suddenly tired and in need of a refreshing bath. Striding off toward a nearby stream, the hanyou didn't even turn his head as he answered, "There ain't nothin' to compare, asshole."

Rooted to her spot, Sango stayed silent, her body still so as not to provoke the irate InuDaiYoukai any further. In her heart, the slayer was relieved Miroku was far away and out of Sesshomaru's immediate field of vision. To her, Sesshomaru's jealousy was far to plain to see, but she seriously doubted Inuyasha saw his brother's actions in the same light. In fact, Sango rather thought Inuyasha far too naïve when it came to Sesshomaru's true desires. Then again, would it really make it any better if Inuyasha did understand? Head shaking, Sango carefully watched as Sesshomaru pulled his stoic, apathetic mask around him like a shield, the InuDaiYoukai gracefully turning and meandering off to gods only knew where. Blowing out a deep breath, the slayer thought she knew the answer to that question and also knew that if Inuyasha did fully understand, then her friend would be doing anything and everything to get away from his brother and the safety he offered.

Blowing out a deep breath, Sango wondered how on earth she was going to make it through the coming months but decided the first step might be gathering more provisions and perhaps looking for something softer than leaves to add to her bedding. If she was going to have to put up with a jealous InuDaiYoukai, she might as well make sure her sleeping arrangements were as comfortable as possible.

::::::::::

Removing his firerat and some of his underclothes, Inuyasha waded into the stream, the cold water more refreshing than uncomfortable. Bending over, the hanyou cupped some of the blissful coolness, splashing his face and running the fluid over his bare arms. Standing upright, the hanyou raised his head, in that brief moment where he believed he was alone, Inuyasha allowed his true exhaustion to shine through his eyes. If it were simply a weariness of his body, the hanyou could deal with it, what he was having trouble with was the constant assault upon his emotions. With his hormones already all over the place, Inuyasha was having an increasingly difficult time pushing both the usual and new pain of his life down into the carefully constructed box he locked most of his useless emotions into.

Blowing out a deep breath, the hanyou whispered a hushed, "fuckin' pathetic," before taking a few steps back and plopping his ass down upon the hard earth. With a grunt, Inuyasha shifted his weight while staring down at the offending hardness he'd sat upon. "Damn, I am gettin' soft," the hanyou muttered, but in his heart, the fact that he'd even noticed the solidness of the earth below him was disturbing. Frowning, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel betrayed by his own body, a body he counted on to help protect not only him, but also those he foolishly cared for.

Arms now dry, Inuyasha pulled his sleeves down before putting his hands behind him and leaning back, allowing the sun's rays to warm his skin. Moving a little more, the hanyou put the majority of his weight to one hand while lifting the other, placing its palm upon the ever so slight swelling of his abdomen. Head bent, Inuyasha's voice was hushed as he accused, "You sure are causin' a lot of fuss," but the words held no hint of malice. Opening his mouth to further speak to his pup, Inuyasha felt his muscles tense as the scent of his brother wafted into his nose.

Growling low, Inuyasha didn't even bother turning his head as he spoke. "You're a creepy fucker, ya know that?"

Hardly insulted, Sesshomaru moved from the location he'd been shamelessly spying on his little brother from. Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru couldn't quite quell the anger simmering just below his carefully constructed apathetic façade. "You should not be here alone."

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "That's funny comin' from you, asshole." Finally turning his head, Inuyasha didn't bother getting up, but did make sure to push his pants back down over his ankles, covering as much skin as possible. "Somehow me bein' all alone never bothered you before."

Moving a little closer, Sesshomaru deftly ignored the automatic tightening in Inuyasha's muscles his proximity created. "Your current circumstances can hardly be compared to those occasions."

Lips pulled back, Inuyasha barely suppressed the snarl of rage threatening to be released. "You have no fuckin' clue what my circumstances were growin' up so don't stand there and act like you know enough to claim otherwise."

Sesshomaru raised a single eyebrow. "While that may be the case, I believe it safe to assume this is the first time you have ever been successfully bred."

Jerking as if he'd been physically slapped, Inuyasha felt the blood drain from his face. There were so many things wrong with that statement that he hardly knew where to start. Sesshomaru had spoken of rutting him with a casual ease that had no place anywhere near a conversation regarding what had happened that night. And, not only that, but he spoke of Inuyasha as if he were little more than an animal.

Fine tremors assaulting his body, Inuyasha stood, the claws of his fingers digging deeply into the palms of his hands. " _Bred_?" Taking a single step forward, the hanyou's lips pulled back with painful disgust. "First off, we've already had this discussion once and I've made it crystal fuckin' clear that we are never speakin' of that night again. And second, it ain't none of your damn business if I've ever fucked or been fucked before. For that matter, after this pup is born, it ain't no business of yours if I do that shit with – " sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha's eyes went wide, his face pale as Sesshomaru's infuriated youkai lashed against his skin.

Listening as his little brother spoke, Sesshomaru felt his youkai roar with rage as Inuyasha spoke of rutting with another in the past or potentially future. Having little desire to reign in his inner beast, the InuDaiYoukai did little to abate the action. Caring nothing for the fact that his actions were terrifying to the hanyou, Sesshomaru stepped forward, mokomoko lashing back and forth behind him, his words little more than chips of ice falling upon the earth. "Make no mistake, Inuyasha, no other shall ever rut you nor shall you ever do so to another. Everything you are belongs to the Lord of the West."

Sucking in heaving gulps of air, Inuyasha felt anger flood his body, pushing his terror to the fringes of his mind. "Fuck you! You've treated me like trash all you're fuckin' life! You've never wanted a god's be damned thing with me before besides Tessaiga. I don't belong to you any more than Father's Fang!"

Sesshomaru felt his youkai screaming inside his body, desperate for even more release. Breathing deep, the InuDaiYoukai was about to unleash hell when he suddenly paused. That last breath of air brought Inuyasha's scent deep into his being and with it, the abject terror radiating through his pregnant little brother. Blinking once, Sesshomaru's youkai wavered, the smell of the one carrying their seed, the scent of that same hanyou's fear and unhappiness, was both disturbing and shocking in equal parts.

Magenta lids closing, control began filtering back into Sesshomaru as his youkai eased down. Sanity now restored, the Lord of the West took a moment to actually catalogue Inuyasha's health and was not pleased with the hanyou's pounding heart or ragged breaths. When he'd come across Inuyasha bathing, his little brother had been relaxed – his body at ease and in a much healthier state for their growing pup. But now . . . eyes opening, Sesshomaru was further irritated to see the abject distrust brewing within Inuyasha's eyes.

Deciding that discussing the situation further was of little value at this point, Sesshomaru turned, mokomoko once more a peaceful waterfall of fur at his back. Walking away, Sesshomaru's voice was no less frigid than it had been before as he said, "We will discuss this further when you are not so frightened."

 _Frightened? Oh hell no is he getting away with that shit._ Inuyasha thought his head might explode with the level of anger he felt churning his gut. Lips pulled back in a snarl, the hanyou took a step forward, ready to rip Sesshomaru a new one when he felt his abdomen cramp, his snarl of anger turning into a grimace of pain. Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha blew that same breath out, forcing the tension from his body, the pain seeping away with each exhale.

Pain gone, Inuyasha finally looked up, only to see that Sesshomaru was long gone. Still shaken by their previous conversation, Inuyasha took a few shaky steps back before finding his body leaning against a tree. Using the tree for support, Inuyasha eased down its trunk, finally settling at the base of its roots, his eyes shut tight against the memories that had been stirred by Sesshomaru's careless words. Looking down at his belly, the hanyou's opinions regarding the life he carried had not changed, but his view upon what remained of his own life was warped and twisted.

Head shaking, Inuyasha brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin upon his knees. In his mind, the hanyou forced himself to think on his brother's earlier actions and words and still couldn't understand them. Sesshomaru had never given a flying fuck about him before, well, except to try and kill him or steal Tessaiga. The only thing that even vaguely made sense to the hanyou was that Sesshomaru was acting weird and possessive because of the pup he was carrying. Hopefully, once he was no longer carrying, his bastard of a brother would go back to his previous state of constant, _I don't give a shit_.

Pulling his head back and tucking his forehead against his knees, Inuyasha stared down at his abdomen and could only hope and pray that he was right about that. If Sesshomaru wanted to be a part of their pup's life, that was one thing, but if the asshole was planning on controlling Inuyasha, then he'd be in for a painful lesson.

 _Well, looks like Sesshomaru is still an emotional idiot, but then again, that's kind of ingrained pretty deeply in him and will most likely take some time to sort out. Also looks like Miroku is off on a mission and will be gone for a bit while he tries to discover something more useful regarding Mother Earth and how to contact her. Oh, and poor Sango, left all alone with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. That slayer deserves some kind of compensation for that alone :-)_

 _Next update should be next Tuesday. Until then, I hope you all have a safe and happy week._

 _lunamist_


	12. Chapter 12

_Good evening everyone. I received many great reviews from the last chapter. Most of you are feeling a little sorry for Sango having to stick around all by herself with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I feel a bit bad for her as well, but she's a tough as nails slayer and I think she'll be able to handle it. Many of you are also wishing Sesshomaru would get his head out of his ass while at the same time wishing Inuyasha would budge a little and stop being as afraid of Sesshomaru as he is. While I agree, I also don't think that would really happen in just a few months. So . . . don't expect any miracles soon. That said, this chapter we get to kind of see a bit of a "kinder" side to Sesshomaru. Our prickly Lord of the West also comes to a rather surprising decision in the chapter as well. Oh, and many of you are concerned about what or who exactly is going to have to be_ _sacrificed. On that, all I can say is that you will have to wait and see ;-)_

 _This chappie kind of bounces around a little in the beginning, but hopefully the changes in storyline are made clear enough with the breaks and it will be easy to follow. Not much else to say tonight, so with that, on with . . ._

 _Chapter 12 . . ._

Chaos floated down to the battlefield, the ground soaked with the blood of so many foolish humans. All around, he could hear the agonized cries of the injured and dying. Littered amongst the corpses and those who'd been injured beyond recovery, the minions of death flitted to and fro, collecting their master's due. Ignoring the little imps, Chaos wound his way into the group of defeated men, their arms bound, their freedom all but a lost cause. Although the despair there was rich, it was not nearly so satisfying as the meal he was sure to have when the winning army moved on the town these men had been defending.

Weaving through the invading army, Chaos slunk, completely unnoticed, into the army commander's tent. Silently listening, Choas was not pleased to learn that the commander's council was recommending leniency upon the town. Unseen, Chaos eased closer, silently whispering into the commander's ear, planting the seeds of agony upon untold numbers of humans. Only when he heard the one leading the army state that there would be no mercy, that all would fall by the sword or be enslaved by it, did Chaos retreat from the tent.

Floating above the death and destruction below him, Chaos grimaced. Once, he'd been able to command the earth to his bidding. Volcanoes had erupted at the mere utterance of his voice. Earthquakes had rent the earth with a single stomp of his foot. Monsoons had drenched the earth with a shake of his fist. But those days were long ago and he'd given over far too much power to the only being he cherished and respected. Mother Earth had promised that even as he rested, the world would not do likewise. Mother Earth had promised that he would be well fed and entertained, that Chaos would be remembered and that she would use his power to create a world that was forever changing and growing, a world in perpetual chaos. But it now seemed as if his precious Mother Earth had forgotten about him.

Focusing his energy on the setting sun, Chaos marveled. Truly, Mother Earth was still astonishing – brilliant and beautiful, and it was those thoughts that drove the knife of pain deep into his soul. Of course the Earth still bled fire, still shook and split, the land was still covered by catastrophe's, but the occasions with which they occurred were much more infrequent than they once had been. Instead, the entire surface of the Earth was covered in creatures that changed and adapted to those catastrophes.

War and violence were ingrained within those creatures and for a time, that too had sated Chaos as he slumbered, but youkai were diminishing within the world and humans were taking their place. While it was true that humans were equally violent, they seemed to be set upon curbing such desires and over the centuries, their desire for peace was slowly winning and in the process, Chaos was losing even more power – a gnawing hunger beginning deep within his belly. But beyond that hunger was an even deeper sense of loss; that Mother Earth herself had forgotten about him, that she no longer found him important enough to sate.

As the wails of injured assaulted his senses, Chaos drank in the discourse and pain like the sweetest ambrosia. Weak-minded humans were easy to sway and he'd found one such human with an army to back him up. Chaos would use that human and his mindless warriors, laying waste to the surrounding lands and feeding on the pain and turmoil such actions created. He would feed, and feed well, using that energy to try and regain his corporeal body. And once he'd regained his true form and powers, not even Mother Earth would be able to ignore him.

::::::::::

The days slipped by, the night of Inuyasha's third new moon swiftly approaching. In those intervening days, Sesshomaru did his best to avoid direct contact with his younger brother. Standing at the periphery of their makeshift encampment, Sesshomaru would hunt for fresh game, depositing what he had collected in front of the dwelling the slayer and monk had fashioned before retreating to one place or another, his senses focused on the surrounding area and ever vigilant for any signs of Chaos' return.

Sometimes, when his annoying need to be near Inuyasha was too great, the InuDaiYoukai would hover above the dwelling, the scent of his little brother cloying his nose as it wafted into the night sky. But as the days passed, so did Sesshomaru's patience wane. Hating the feeling disturbing his normally stoic state of mind, the Lord of the West knew that he could not keep himself from Inuyasha for long. And yet, memories of his last verbal encounter with the hanyou kept him at bay. It seemed as if Inuyasha's mental state was far too fragile for further discussion or action and Sesshomaru was unwilling to risk the health of their growing pup. But far sooner than he wished, the Lord of the West knew something would need to change for it was disturbing his inner youkai far too much to be so distant from the one carrying his seed.

And so, Sesshomaru stood: silent and still, ever vigilant for any sign of Chaos' return.

::::::::::

Climbing atop Kirara once more, Miroku gave the monks a smile and words of thanks for their seemingly endless hospitality. With a final wave, the monk found his body high above the surrounding forest, but although he was physically lifted, Miroku was far from mentally so. Leaning down to rest against Kirara's back, he spoke to the firecat. "I am afraid the next stop will yield similarly dismal results."

Mewling in response, Kirara kept to their current path, her own thoughts on the matter less than hopeful.

Leaning back, Miroku let the wind ease his mind and body. Although he'd been able to find some information regarding Mother Earth, the scrolls he'd read held less information than they'd already learned, both from Bakusen'O and Lady Kaede. And what scrolls he did find were written much more recently than he'd hoped to locate, their tales hardly first hand accounts of any direct dealings with Mother Earth. What Miroku suspicioned they needed was something truly ancient, some glimpse of information written centuries ago so that the details had not had time to be corrupted by common word of mouth. That is what he feared they needed, but finding such a document still in existence and legible after so much time would be near to impossible.

Leaning his head back, Miroku looked to the near cloudless sky and forced a smile upon his face. He had promised to do his best and find what he could, and by Buddha's will, he would do just that. His friend was counting on him and the monk knew how precious such relationships were. If need be, Miroku would visit every last known group of his kinsmen he could find, read through ever single scroll and fragment of a scroll, he would not rest until he had found all there was to possibly find upon the subject.

::::::::::

Sango frowned as she stared down on Inuyasha's pained and panting form. It was the night of the new moon, his third since the night of conception. They'd all hoped this one would be better, and in a way, she supposed it was, at least, a little. But the pain was still there as Inuyasha's pup battled his dam's transformation.

"Inuyasha, is there anything else I can do?"

Head turning, Inuyasha saw Sango through a fuzzy haze, her body vague against the background of their dwelling. "N-no, I – " grunting, Inuyasha felt his human side try and take control again and couldn't form another word. Although he wasn't certain how far into the night they were, the hanyou was fairly sure he'd been going through this for a few hours, leaving the majority of the night remaining. Feeling his body stabilize again, Inuyasha panted, his skin flushed and sweating.

Dipping her wet cloth into a container of water, Sango wiped Inuyasha's brow again, the frown on her face far from gone. Returning the cloth to the water bucket, the slayer wished she could go and get fresh, cooler water from the nearby stream.

"Is this night similar to the last?"

Head snapping up, Sango tucked an errant strand of hair behind an ear before answering the Lord of the West. "In many ways. I'm not sure if it's better or not, but the last two times, by this late in the night, Inuyasha was passed out." Staring back down at her friend, Sango doubted Inuyasha was entirely coherent, but he wasn't unconscious. He also wasn't crying out nearly as often as he had previously. "I believe the time intervals between when his body tries to become human are greater in length. In other words, I think the pup is strong enough to hold only his hanyou form longer than before, but not yet strong enough to completely stop it."

Sesshomaru was pleased. "The pup may prove worthy after all."

Not quite knowing how to respond, Sango simply looked away as another whine escaped Inuyasha's throat. Reaching for the soaking cloth, the slayer thought again how much she wished the water was colder and took a hesitant glance towards Sesshomaru before finally asking. "Lord Sesshomaru . . . fresher, cooler water would be beneficial. If you wouldn't mind going and – "

"This Sesshomaru will stay with the hanyou while you are gone."

Blinking, Sango's eyes went wide, her gaze shifting from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru. "M-my lord, I don't mind staying, if – "

"You doubt my abilities to care for the hanyou?"

"I – " shifting, Sango wasn't sure that was the exact way she would say it. The slayer had no doubt Sesshomaru could protect Inuyasha from harm, but to care for him while he was in need of something more tender . . . and more over, to leave her friend in the care of a brother he so obviously feared and distrusted . . . but options at this moment were slim. Looking back down at Inuyasha, Sango wasn't sure if she was relieved or not to see that the hanyou really was barely conscious. Chewing on her bottom lip, Sango decided that with Inuyasha's current state, most likely he wouldn't even realize Sesshomaru was the one taking care of him.

Decision made, the slayer stood from her position, quickly grabbing the bucket of water. With a quick bow, Sango stated, "I will be back soon," before giving Inuyasha a final glance and heading for the nearest stream. To ease her conscience, Sango promised herself that she would make this the quickest trip ever to the stream.

Alone with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wasn't entirely certain what he was meant to do. Eyes fixed upon the sight of his little brother as Inuyasha lay upon the dirt floor, the hanyou's breath little more than fleeting gasps of air; Sesshomaru could do little more than stare. Moving further into the room, the hanyou's thick scent surrounded and filled him, easing something deep within his soul and calming his youkai. At least, it was calming until a barely audible cry rent the room, Inuyasha's form twisting in pain as black briefly flowed into cottony white.

Without thought, Sesshomaru kneeled, lifting Inuyasha's body and resting the hanyou's head on his lap, mokomoko maneuvering so that it cradled more of his little brother's weary flesh. Within his lap, Inuyasha shifted, his mouth parted so that small fangs peaked through. Still panting, the hanyou unknowingly blew out intoxicatingly sweet puffs of breath straight into his elder brother's waiting nose. Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru's chest rumbled with pleasure. Deep down, his current actions were soothing a need the InuDaiYoukai never comprehended before.

Kneeling there upon the hard earth, Inuyasha's head resting within his lap, Sesshomaru allowed a single hand to begin kneading through the hanyou's hopelessly tangled locks of hair, the tips of his claws finally settling at the base of a puppydog ear. In that moment, Sesshomaru doubted he'd ever known such a level of contentment.

It was this scene that Sango returned to, the slayer standing speechless at the opening of their dwelling as her eyes took in a sight that seemed far too surreal to believe. Not only were Sesshomaru's actions unbelievable, but also so was Inuyasha's response to them. Although the hanyou was still barely conscious and most likely not fully aware it was Sesshomaru cradling his body, on the most basic of levels, perhaps it was even more instinctual than anything else, Inuyasha's labored breathing had become more calm, his face more relaxed, and if anything, the hanyou was leaning into the touch instead of away from it.

Opening her mouth, Sango had so many words upon the tip of her tongue and yet nothing came out. Instead, the slayer continued standing there for several minutes, her brown eyes blown wide and unblinking as she drank in the bizarre sight before her.

Having become aware of the slayer's return earlier, Sesshomaru waited for the woman to come into the room, but quickly noticed she'd made no motion to do so. Finally looking up, the Lord of the West's face was as apathetic as always, but if one were to look close enough, they would have noted a softness to his eyes, a much gentler light than the gleam they normally reflected. "Have you procured what you needed?"

"W-what?" Shaking her head, Sango felt as if she was coming out of a fog. "Oh . . . yes." Quickly darting forward, Sango nearly spilled the water in her awkward haste. "I . . . I found the stream just fine and this water should be colder and feel better to his skin."

Receiving no answer, Sango knelt beside her friend but hesitated applying the newly soaked cloth to his skin. Glancing between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Sango didn't know exactly what she should do but finally offered, "Since I've returned, you . . . well, I guess you don't really need to – "

A low growl rumbled from Sesshomaru's chest as crimson briefly filtered into his eyes. "This Sesshomaru is fine. You will wipe the hanyou's skin."

Quickly nodding, Sango took a moment to steady her hands before doing as told, her motions sure but careful so that they would not be interpreted as anything more than they were.

Forcing his muscles to relax, Sesshomaru wondered at the visceral response he'd had to the very notion that he should give up his place and allow the slayer to hold the hanyou within his arms. Keeping only a peripheral watch on the woman's actions, Sesshomaru thought on his actions and reluctantly accepted what these past few months had been telling him. How it could be, the InuDaiYoukai didn't know, nor did he know how he would convince Inuyasha of what must be. Staring down at the flushed face of his little brother, a half-breed that was currently cradling the life he'd seeded, Sesshomaru knew that he would never be able to allow another to touch the hanyou. He'd always thought of his father's bastard child as a mistake, but it now seemed as if Inuyasha had a purpose after all – to be his mate.

Fully realizing the possessive nature of his own youkai, Sesshomaru knew no lesser title would suit. But for him to claim Inuyasha as a mate, the hanyou would have to willingly submit to him and Sesshomaru had little doubt as to how likely that scenario would be. Inuyasha's stubbornness would no doubt be a huge deterrent to his plans, but so would the hanyou's fears and anxieties.

Forcing his eyes away from the hanyou, Sesshomaru stared at the slayer's motions. For a human, this woman seemed at least tolerable and more useful than most. Inuyasha trusted her and that was important, especially since the hanyou's trust was so difficult to earn.

Still staring at the human female, Sesshomaru made a decision. "Slayer, you will aid this Sesshomaru."

Hearing Sesshomaru's voice, Sango almost dropped the cloth in her hand. Snapping her head up, Sango was confused as she answered, "Am I not already doing so?"

"I have need of your aid in other areas."

"Oh," Sango muttered, whatever her next words were to be was interrupted by Inuyasha's tightening body, his mouth clenched tight as the new moon tried once more to claim his human half. Within a few minutes, the worst of it had passed and the hanyou had settled once more into Sesshomaru's lap. With the latest episode temporarily over, Sango absently asked, "What more do you request of me?"

Despite the fact that he'd brought up the subject, Sesshomaru found the slayer's voice grating and interruptive to the rare position he now found himself within. Pulling Inuyasha a bit snugger onto his lap, the Lord of the West didn't even bother looking up when he answered, "We shall discuss it when I wish to do so."

Blinking once, Sango felt a rare flare of anger flush her face but quickly pushed the emotion aside. Getting angry and in Sesshomaru's face probably wasn't the smartest idea, least of all when the powerful InuDaiYoukai seemed even more on the verge of giving into his instincts. Swallowing down her pride, Sango gave a clipped, "As you wish," before returning to her task, desperately trying to keep her mind on the singular objective of giving as much comfort to Inuyasha as possible. Dipping her rag into the water bucket again, Sango wished Kirara and Miroku were here with them. Since meeting Inuyasha and his rag-tag pack, the slayer had regained the sense of family and friendship she'd thought lost to her forever. And now part of that family was scattered to god's only knew where, the ache of their absence pulling hard at her heart.

Another gut twisting whine from Inuyasha pulled her from her musings and Sango once more settled her attention on her hanyou friend. Teeth pulling at her bottom lip, the slayer did all she could, which in her mind was precious little, to sooth Inuyasha's pain. Watching Sesshomaru's deadly claws gently kneading over the hanyou's scalp; Sango was amazed to realize that, in his own way, the InuDaiYoukai was doing the same thing. Never in her life would she have ever thought the frigid Lord of the West capable and, more importantly, willing, to offer such comfort to another living creature, let alone his younger brother.

Wisely keeping such thoughts to herself, Sango was relieved when the sun's rays finally filtered over the horizon and with those first shards of wondrous light, Inuyasha's body finally eased, the hanyou's mind falling into blissful slumber.

::::::::::

Sesshomaru was pleased that the half-breed's recovery was a full day less than the last night of the new moon. Given this, it was not unreasonable to believe that the next new moon would be less exhausting and the following even more so. His pup was strengthening as it grew and that was also a good sign. Sesshomaru felt a growing pride that his seed truly was proving worthy of the chance he'd given it.

From places unknown and less than desired, visions of his mother, the Lady Shayou invaded Sesshomaru's peace of mind, a growl slipping from his throat as he thought of his mother's anticipated reaction to the events currently unfolding. In truth, Sesshomaru couldn't truly recall the last time he'd seen the youkai whom claimed to have given birth to him, but what he did remember was that the encounter had been similar to every other he'd ever had with Shayou – none of them fond or pleasant memories.

When he was younger and more foolish, Sesshomaru had thought on the reasons behind his conception and birth and eventually come to terms with the fact that the act had most likely been one with little true affection. Lady Shayou was a pure InuYoukai female, both powerful and ancient. It was little wonder that his father, Lord Inu no Taisho, would chose her to reproduce with and Sesshomaru knew for a certainty that his father had not been disappointed in Sesshomaru's power and ability. No, Sesshomaru's ability to kill had never been the source of Inu no Taisho's disappointment.

Looking out toward the setting sun, Sesshomaru barely noted the brilliant magenta lighting up the horizon, his mind far away from his current position and instead of seeing the majestic sight before him, Sesshomaru was remembering an even more impressive sight – that of his father, the Great Dog General, Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru could see his father now as clearly as that day so long ago, the day of Inuyasha's birth and the death of one of the most powerful youkai to have ever roamed the planet. Already injured from his fight with Ryukotsusei, Inu no Taisho had stood on that cliff, overlooking the vile village the hanyou's mother dwelled within. His father had stood there, knowing full well that he was most likely going to his death and in those final moments, Inu no Taisho had been disappointed not in his son's physical abilities, but in Sesshomaru's very soul.

Magenta striped eyelids closing, Sesshomaru could almost smell the bitter scent of his father's opinion regarding his son's choices in life. At the time, Sesshomaru had thought his father a fool, but centuries of reflection had allowed the current Lord of the West to identify what he'd been feeling and name it for what it truly was – jealousy.

Hand squeezing into a tight fist, Sesshomaru could admit the feeling, but found it difficult to do more than that. On that day, standing atop that cliff, Sesshomaru had understood what the still unborn half-breed had meant to his father, what that pathetically weak life indicated. While Sesshomaru had been conceived for the sole, cold reason of passing along power, Inuyasha had been created out of passion and desire. Sesshomaru was a being of necessity while his younger, inferior half-breed brother was a being of want. And in that moment of realization, Sesshomaru hated the insignificant creature about to be born into the world. He'd hated Inuyasha with a passion that he felt for little else in life and he'd made sure the half-breed had known of this hatred, had known that he was little more than dirt upon the booted heel of his perfectly pure older brother.

And then, there'd been Tessaiga.

Eyes opening, Sesshomaru found his golden orbs staring not into the fading sun, but the first twinkling of stars as they began lighting the sky, the sliver of the crescent moon barely noticeable within the darkness of the night. Head tilted ever so slightly to the side, Sesshomaru heard the rustling of a nearby animal, the breeze of the evening gently shifting through the surrounding leaves that still clung to the autumnal branches. The fact that it was getting steadily colder was but a passing thought to the InuDaiYoukai. The surrounding temperature had little effect upon his youkai body. Sesshomaru had never wondered if his younger brother was the same or if his more fragile body was affected by the cold. Having never truly experienced such a feeling before, it was difficult for the Lord of the West to contemplate what such a thing would mean for Inuyasha.

Frustrated, Sesshomaru hated how much his thoughts now revolved around the half-breed. It seemed as if this was his fate in life – to always and forever be tied to his father's second child. And as much as that thought should enrage him, Sesshomaru found he could summon little of such a harsh emotion. Neither pleased nor displeased with how things were turning out, Sesshomaru was simply in a quandary as to how to tame the wildness that was so deeply seeded within Inuyasha's soul.

And thinking of the stubbornness that was his little brother, Sesshomaru turned, his silent footfalls taking him back to the shelter that housed his half-breed brother and the growing life within. Walking ever closer, it was easy to see the wisps of smoke coming from an opening atop the structure. Sesshomaru guessed that the fire that had once been solely used for the purposes of cooking now had the secondary function of keeping the slayer, and perhaps Inuyasha, warm.

Pushing the flap of animal skin away from the doorway, Sesshomaru quickly glanced around the small room. To the side, against the rocky outcropping of the wall, Inuyasha laid, only the tips of his ears and the white of his hair visible beneath the fur the slayer had lain across his younger brother. Seeing how the hanyou snuggled into the covering left Sesshomaru with at least a partial answer to his earlier musings for it appeared as if his younger brother was affected by the cold, at least to a degree.

Taking a moment to fully analyze Inuyasha's state of health, Sesshomaru was content to find the hanyou's respiratory and heart rates easy and without strain. Instead of two days of unconsciousness, Inuyasha had only taken a day to re-awaken, his eyes opening this afternoon and his body well enough to begin ingesting food, something the Lord of the West was all too eager to supply. Having fed well earlier in the evening, it appeared as if Inuyasha's body was once again resting as the hanyou desperately tried regaining his strength.

With Inuyasha peacefully sleeping, Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking in the slayer's direction when he ordered, "Come with me."

Having been watching the Lord of the West carefully, Sango wasn't completely surprised by the _request_ , but still took a moment to collect herself before nodding and standing. Shooting a final look in Inuyasha's direction, Sango decided that, given Sesshomaru's abilities, he was most likely more aware than she regarding Inuyasha's overall condition and if he thought it okay to leave her friend alone for a time, then she would trust his opinion.

Grabbing a nearby fur on her way out, Sango followed the silvery mane of Sesshomaru's hair while the InuDaiYoukai walked a short distance away, just far enough that she suspected they would be out of Inuyasha's hearing should the hanyou awaken.

When Sesshomaru stopped, Sango walked a few paces further and to the side of the Lord of the West. Not sure if she should say something or not, Sango simply stood and waited, her patience rewarded quickly as Sesshomaru stated, "The hanyou trusts you."

Sango had been wondering what it was that was on the Lord of the West's mind, but his opening statement did little to answer that burning question. Unsure exactly what Sesshomaru was getting at, Sango simply answered, "I'd like to think so."

Sesshomaru easily disregarded the watered down answer. In his limited experience with humans, he'd found them to be confusingly irritating when it came to such things. Like youkai, some humans boasted of their strengths and attributes while others modestly downplayed them. From his observations, it was easy to see that the hanyou did indeed trust the slayer, as well as the monk, priestess and firecat. "The half-breed's trust is not easily obtained."

"No," Sango shook her head, "I suppose it isn't."

Piercing golden eyes shifting ever so slightly, Sesshomaru's irises glinted in the darkened night. "You will aid this Sesshomaru in gaining the hanyou's trust."

Shocked and more than a little hesitant, Sango felt her muscles go rigid below her clothes. "My lord, I do not know if such a thing is possible."

Instantly Sesshomaru felt a flare of anger surge through his body but quelled it quickly and uttered a coldly clipped, "Explain."

"I – " reaching up, Sango pulled at a strand of hair, her gaze shifting away from Sesshomaru's ethereal body as she contemplated her answer. "Trust is not something that is given easily and it is lost rapidly. Inuyasha and I have fought side by side for many years. We have protected each other with our lives. We have bled for each other and on the rare occasions he has allowed it, I have offered him whatever comfort I might be able to give." Sighing, Sango decided in this instance, bluntness might serve her best. "You have done little to obtain anything close to trust from Inuyasha. In fact, I'd say that your actions thus far have done just the opposite."

Such words were not unexpected and Sesshomaru knew better than any exactly what his crimes had been, although the extent of such damage was lost upon him. "Regardless, earning the hanyou's trust is essential if we are to mate."

Mouth opening and closing, Sango gaped, the air in her lungs coming out in a choked, " _Mate?_ You want to mate with Inuyasha?" In all her years, Sango would have never thought to hear those words pass Lord Sesshomaru's lips, especially in regards to Inuyasha. "Unless what I have been taught is wrong, it is my understanding that forming a mating bond is not necessary for procreation nor the claiming of offspring."

"You have not been misinformed."

Having that confirmed did little to quell Sango's confusion. Head down, Sango thought over the matter, her mind scrambling through the litany of information she'd ever learned regarding youkai mating. Eyes going wide, the slayer felt her stomach drop as realization hit her. "Inuyasha . . . he'd be the submissive in such a mating, is that right?"

"Considering the hanyou is currently carrying this Sesshomaru's offspring, that would be a correct conclusion."

Mouth dry, Sango felt her heart sink. "Then, if you mated . . . you'd be the dominant?"

Remaining silent, Sesshomaru felt no reason to answer such an obvious question.

Sango took the silence for confirmation and narrowed her eyes. "It is also my understanding that the dominant mate can exert influence over their submissive mate – that you could control Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru could easily see where the slayer's mind was going. "That is why a dominant can only take a submissive mate if the submissive willingly agrees. To become my mate, Inuyasha must willingly do so. It is impossible for me to mate him should he deny me."

"And that's why you need to gain his trust so badly?" Sango fought to keep the disbelief and pain from her voice, but found the emotions leaking through regardless of her efforts.

As always, Sesshomaru was less than pleased to be questioned by any, let alone a mere human female. "This Sesshomaru's reasons are of no concern to you."

Taking in a deep breath, Sango shifted the fur throw around her arms. "In this instance, Lord of the West, it is very much my concern. While I may respect your position and power, make no mistake that my primary allegiance is to the brother you have hardly admitted a relation to."

Eyes locked on Sesshomaru's icy exterior, Sango knew her words were less than welcome but at the same time, she knew that she needed to make Sesshomaru understand her position. "You asked me to be one of Inuyasha's guards because you believe I would willingly give my life for his and you were not wrong in this regard. As long as he will allow it, I will protect Inuyasha to my dying breath, both physically and mentally. You ask me to help you gain his trust, but what you fail to acknowledge is that I do not trust you either. While he does not speak that openly about his childhood, I have had enough glimpses into Inuyasha's past to know that he has suffered more than any living creature has ever deserved and much of it was either by your direct hand or through your neglect."

Head turning toward the structure holding the hanyou's fragile body, Sango took a deep breath before turning to face the InuDaiYoukai before her. "I am both pleased and relieved that you are willing to at least give the pup Inuyasha is carrying a chance, that you are here to protect them, but I hold no illusions as to what you've put Inuyasha through in the past and I have even less reason to believe that you will treat him any different in the future. I know the opinion of a human is of little importance to you, but it has been my observation that part of your continued ire with Inuyasha is that he has remained untamed. No matter how many times you berate or beat him, Inuyasha always challenges you. No matter how hopeless his situation might be, your younger brother never gives up or gives in to you and you, Lord Sesshomaru, can not stand that about him."

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru felt his fangs lengthen ever so slightly before reigning in his temper. "You believe I wish to mate with Inuyasha only as a way of controlling the half-breed?"

By now Sango could feel the blood pounding through her veins, vibrating through her head in a staccato rhythm. "It is not inconceivable."

Behind him, Sesshomaru could feel mokomoko's fur stand on end, his irritation feeding through his body and into the fluff at his back. "I have no wish to use such a method to tame the hanyou. To resort to such tactics in order to obtain the half-breed's compliance is beneath this Sesshomaru and you will not speak of it again if you wish to retain your futile life."

Brown eyes blinking, Sango ignored the threat to her person and concentrated on the vehemence with which Sesshomaru had spoken. If Sesshomaru had kept his stoic façade while speaking, she might have thought the words insincere, but there was a passion behind his voice that was rarely heard. And yet, knowing that only confused her more. "If that is not your goal, than what is?"

Hands momentarily fisting, Sesshomaru forced his body to relax, his mind clearing of the animosity clouding his thoughts and judgment. Eyes closed, the InuDaiYoukai searched for the words that would accurately define his motives, but such words were difficult to find when he hardly understood what was going on within his mind and youkai.

How did he convey the simple need now raging through his body – the need to utterly possess Inuyasha so that no other could ever have the opportunity to feel the hanyou's flesh? How could he admit that simply being within the half-breed's presence was no longer enough? How did he tell the human female before him that in his mind, Inuyasha had, and would always belong to him and only him?

Having few if any words to describe the intensity of his desire to claim Inuyasha, Sesshomaru simply turned, eyes staring forward and into the darkened sky as he answered, "The hanyou is mine and no one else's. I shall never allow another to claim him."

Standing there, huddled deep within the fur draped across her shoulders, Sango took in those few words and found her brain ready to explode with the implications of Sesshomaru's answer. Although the words had been preciously few, Sango imagined the meaning behind them to be an endless cavern of implications. Feeling the need to test her thoughts, Sango asked, "And if he did desire another?"

In an instant, Sesshomaru's golden eyes turned crimson. "There will be no other."

"But, if there was – "

"They would be dead before they could touch his skin."

"Oh," Sango whispered, the frigidness underlying Sesshomaru's answer sending chills down her spine.

Clearing the red from his eyes, Sesshomaru turned to the slayer once more. "Are your questions sufficiently answered?"

Pulling in on herself, Sango thought that they probably were, or at least they were as answered as she was going to get. Sighing, the slayer tightened her hands down upon the fur gripped within them. "I don't wish for him to be hurt any more than he already has."

Sesshomaru let loose a rare grunt of disbelief. "As long as one is living, there will be pain."

Giving a frown, Sango nodded. "While that may be true, there should be just as much, if not more, happiness to balance the pain out. Would you not agree?"

 _Happiness?_ Sesshomaru hardly knew how to process such an emotion but thought he could pinpoint when Inuyasha felt such a rare emotion. And, if Sesshomaru was correct, the hanyou exhibited more signs of that fleeting emotion when he was with his human pack mates, especially the monk. Teeth grinding together, Sesshomaru reluctantly thought back to Inuyasha's facial reactions when the monk was around and how annoyingly irritating he'd found them. It was not that he disliked the half-breed feeling such an emotion, but it was more like he hated the fact that his younger brother felt that way around such an insufferable human instead of him.

In that moment, Sesshomaru realized he had little idea as to how exactly to make Inuyasha feel _happy_ or any emotion even remotely related to that elusive feeling. Not really sure how to answer the slayer, Sesshomaru stuck to the emotion he knew all too well – pain. "I've no desire to increase the hanyou's pain, to do so would be counterproductive to the Sesshomaru's goals."

Shaking her head, Sango wished with all her might that Miroku and Kirara were here with her as she was now at a total loss as to how to proceed. "Lord Sesshomaru, even if I wanted to help you, I'm not sure I can. As I said before, trust is not something that is easily gained and once it's lost, it is even harder to obtain, and I believe you lost Inuyasha's trust a long time ago."

Never even blinking, Sesshomaru continued staring down at the slayer until Sango finally blew out a deep breath and continued. "Okay, I'm not making any guarantees, but I guess a good place to start would be to basically keep doing what you're doing."

Sesshomaru's eyelids narrowed the barest fraction. "That does not appear to be working."

"Well, not quickly, but I've noticed that Inuyasha isn't as upset when you're around. He doesn't instantly try and put more distance between the two of you. Of course he still calls you some rather . . . colorful, names, but I doubt that will ever change."

"I care little about the hanyou's insults."

"That's probably good." Shaking her head, Sango really thought on the matter before speaking further. "There's no quick and easy path here. If you really want Inuyasha to trust you, then be someone he can trust. Be there when he needs you, not when you need him. Don't disregard his abilities or his ideas just because he's half human and don't force him into any situations that he finds uncomfortable." Eyes cast down, Sango chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, hating what she needed to bring up next. "On the night of your pup's conception, Inuyasha . . . I don't really know how to say this, but to say it. Inuyasha went through a terrible mental and physical trauma. I know you had no control over your actions, but to be honest, I'm surprised Inuyasha can even look at you let alone be in the same small space together."

Suppressing another growl, Sesshomaru felt a fresh wave of rage sweep through his body when he remembered that night and how disconnected he'd been from his body, how he'd had to watch and yet was able to do nothing to stop his honor less actions. "Chaos will pay for what he did to this Sesshomaru and the hanyou."

Sango nodded. "Yeah, I hope so and I think that will help Inuyasha, but it won't erase that night."

Sesshomaru thought he understood and answered a simple, "No, it will not."

Silent for a few moments, Sango thought on her friend and memories of catching Inuyasha speaking to his abdomen and the pup growing within when he thought none were watching and listening came to mind, bringing a smile to her face. "When I first learned that Inuyasha was carrying and how it happened, I thought fate and the gods were extraordinarily cruel."

Staring into the slayer's mirthful face, Sesshomaru knew her words did not match her expression. "And now?"

"Now," Sango sighed, "now I'm not so sure. I don't know why, but I am constantly amazed at Inuyasha's strength and capacity for forgiveness. Such a thing would have broken a lesser being and although I believe it might have been a near thing with Inuyasha, in the end, he doesn't care how his pup was conceived, only that it exists and that he will do whatever he can to bring it into the world. The pup is damn near draining his physical body dry, but in other ways, it is healing him more than any of us could ever do." Looking straight into Sesshomaru's piercing golden eyes, Sango made sure she had the Lord of the West's full attention when she asked, "Do you understand what I am saying? Do you understand what losing that pup will do to Inuyasha? If you're truly serious about wanting to gain his trust and mate him, then I can think of no better way than to prove you will do anything within your power to keep that pup safe. Even . . . even if it isn't everything you expect it to be, you can't . . . "

Understanding, Sesshomaru listened as the slayer's words came to a choking end. He'd claimed he would only allow the pup to live if it proved worthy of such an honor. But now it seemed as if the slayer was asking him to do so even if (on the rare chance) the pup proved inferior. It was not a prospect he'd given much thought to. Turning from the human female, Sesshomaru began striding away, essentially dismissing her as he answered, "You ask much of this Sesshomaru."

Standing, Sango felt her limbs shake with exhaustion and frustration. With Sesshomaru out of earshot, the slayer whispered into the night air, "What does that mean?" before shaking her head and turning around, her tired feet taking her back to the small hut and the hanyou lying within.

 _Well, well . . . seems like Sesshomaru has even more work ahead of him. He'll be struggling through that for a few chapters. Also, for those of you not reading the Perfection story, I'd like to thank Araiht for giving me a name to use for Sesshomaru's mother, "Shayou". I really liked the name and in my mind, that's what she will be called in all and any future stories I write where she is mentioned. Thanks again, Araiht!_

 _Next update won't be for a week and should go up next Tuesday. It may be that it will go up early as I think I have another work related function to go to that evening - Ugh. As always, I enjoy hearing what everyone thinks. Hope you all have a good and safe week._

 _lunamist_


	13. Chapter 13

_Instead of good evening for me, it's good afternoon. I have to go to something work related tonight, so I'm getting this up a little bit earlier than normal. I enjoyed the reviews this last time. Someone asked if Sesshomaru's mother will be making an appearance in this story and sadly, no. I did think about it, but in the end didn't think it fit into it (besides him thinking of her)._

 _We get to see what Miroku's been up to in this chapter, as well as getting a bit more one on one time with our favorite inu's. I'm not completely certain, but if anyone's curious, I'd say we are at least half way through this story. I always like hearing your thoughts on what you think is going to happen. As I've said before, lot's of times I wish I'd thought of it._

 _Chapter 13 . . ._

Miroku was glad he had no way of seeing his reflection. Endless days and nights spent by little slips of candlelight was doing nothing to improve his mental exhaustion. With dark circles undoubtedly rimming his eyes, the monk continued reading through scroll after dusty scroll, looking for even the barest of references to Mother Earth. Between the poor light and the even poorer condition of the parchment he'd been forced to stare at, Miroku had long ago accepted the headache that never seemed to abate.

Closing his eyes, the monk rubbed at his tired, bloodshot orbs and sighed. Within his lap, Kirara laid sleeping, her small form the only source of comfort he'd had through these past two months. Weaving his fingers into the firecat's soft fur, Miroku sat back for a moment, his eyes in desperate need of a break. "This is getting discouraging," Miroku whispered, thinking he was alone but for Kirara. The voice that answered him soon told him otherwise.

"Not having any good fortune?"

Head swiveling, Miroku allowed a tired smile to lift his lips. "Monk Tutoro, how long have you been standing there?"

Shrugging, Tutoro shuffled in, his portly status somewhat stereotypical of this particular order of monks. "Forgive me, I did not mean to pry but was merely curious as are several of my brothers."

Sitting up a little straighter, Miroku motioned the monk to come closer and sit beside him. Smile widening, Miroku found the sight of Tutoro lowering his admittedly inebriated body down onto the floor more than a little amusing. With a soft chuckle, Miroku answered, "I had no intentions of remaining a mystery."

Waving a hand, the bottle of sake within Tutoro's hand sloshed within the half empty container. "Nothing so conspiratorial as all that. It is simply that I have seldom seen anyone as dedicated to reading through a bunch of old, dusty scrolls as you seem to be. Brother Daithati informed me that you were looking for something particular and old, but he did not elaborate further on the subject."

Nodding once, Miroku pushed the scroll he'd just finished reading to the side, his hand already reaching for the next. "I am afraid that is correct. In particular, I have need of information regarding Mother Earth and how she might be contacted."

"Eh?" Tutoro rubbed his chin before taking another drink from his bottle. "I suppose you've already been told that is a fools mission, or at least, it is a mission that you should be prepared to not return from." Shaking his head, Tutoro sighed heavily. "Mother Earth exacts a high price for her singular attention."

Again, Miroku nodded while frowning. "Unfortunately I have heard similar accounts."

Small, brown eyes piercing through the dim light, Tutoro's gaze narrowed in observation as he asked, "Not willing to pay such a steep price?"

Miroku's frown deepened. "It is not I that must pay the price for her attention, but a friend of mine." Shaking his head, Miroku began unfurling yet another scroll, fresh determination firing his body as he thought once more of Inuyasha and his unborn pup. "It is essential that my friend be able to gain Mother Earth's attention. He . . . Inuyasha has already sacrificed too much in his life, I will not have him sacrificing more of it, not if I can do anything to prevent it."

Setting down the bottle within his hand, Tutoro silently stared at the smaller monk beside him. "I hear you've been to many other Order's in your quest."

"Indeed. Although it has been pleasant visiting with our brethren, I am afraid my research has yielded little that I did not already know." Quickly perusing the parchment before him, Miroku rolled it up, frustration blooming anew as yet more time slipped by. "But every account I've read or heard has been a tale vocally handed down for generations before it has either entered my ears or been written down. We both know how word of mouth changes an account. What I need – "

"What you need is something more original, something closer to the source."

"Yes," Miroku sighed. "Sadly, what I seem to want and need either never existed or it has been lost to the cruelty of time."

"You say this is for a friend of yours, and not yourself?"

Stretching his fingers through Kirara's fur, Miroku was rewarded with a loud purr. Looking down at the lounging firecat, Miroku thought through the question and knew his actions were not as selfless as Tutoro made them sound. "Well, I suppose the answer to that is both yes and no. You see, what I am doing is mostly for Inuyasha, but given that he is my friend, I can not say my motives are entirely selfless." Taking in a deep breath, Miroku felt his eyes drift toward the flickering flame of a nearby candle. "I've no desire to loose such a precious friend. So I suppose you could say my motives are truly selfish in the end." Head shaking, Miroku thought about how ironic it was that he feared losing Inuyasha. Being human, barring anything violent, Miroku would die long before Inuyasha and knowing how sad it made him to think of losing his friend, the monk could only guess at how painful it was for Inuyasha knowing that he would outlive those he cared for.

Sitting up a little straighter, Tutoro's expression became somber, his eyes clearer. "I see, you give a rather honest accounting of your motives."

Shrugging, Miroku reached for another scroll. "Yes, well, I see I'll have to work on the art of deception in the future." Turning his head, Miroku's mouth was turned up into a wide smile, but his lips quickly faltered as he found himself now staring not into the drunkenly hazy facade he'd first assumed when Tutoro stumbled in.

Softly chuckling at his guest's reaction, Tutoro shook his head. "As you can see, I am not thusly afflicted." Picking up the bottle of _sake_ beside him, Tutoro handed the container over and said, "Have some."

Unsure, Miroku took the small bottle and brought it to his nose. Taking a deep sniff, the monk's eyebrows shot up before doing as told and sampling the fluid. Pulling the bottle from his lips, Miroku looked cautiously at the portly man beside him. "Tea?"

"Tea," Tutoro agreed. "I find I no longer have the constitution for the more potent brews my brothers are so fond of." Taking back the bottle, Tutoro set it aside.

"Might I know the reason behind your deception?"

Eyes narrowed, Tutoro looked at the young monk before him, finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, the elder monk nodded, determination flooding his face as he came to some type of conclusion.

Surprised yet again, Miroku watched as Tutoro stood, the man's size no longer seeming like any kind of impediment as he briskly stood. Raising a hand, Tutoro waved and ordered a brisk, "Follow me," before walking out the door.

Giving a brief glance down at Kirara, Miroku hastily stood, the firecat clutched within his arms as he hurried after the elder monk.

Silently, Miroku followed Tutoro across the grounds of the Order, their final destination a small, weatherworn door fashioned into the mouth of a cave. Beyond that door was even blacker than the night surrounding them. Thankfully, Tutoro lit two torches, handing one to Miroku as they made their way inside and began heading down.

Pleased Miroku hadn't balked but had followed willingly; Tutoro began speaking as they wound their way ever deeper into the earth. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, but I needed to know more before allowing you to view the true wealth of our knowledge."

Making sure to keep close, Miroku followed Tutoro's steps with great care. "I am beginning to believe that you are no mere brother to the Order."

Tutoro gave a warm chuckle. "No, I suppose not. Currently, I am the head of this Order of monks. Several weeks ago we began receiving messages regarding your quest. As the days passed, the messages we received were from closer Orders leading us to believe that it would not be long before you found your way to our doorstep." Stopping abruptly, Tutoro turned to the left, a medium sized cavern opening up before them. "Here we are."

Stepping up beside the elder monk, Miroku held his torch out before him, trying to get a better look at the room. From what little he could see, there were shelves of what appeared to be very old scrolls.

"Shall we get a little more light in here?" Without waiting for an answer, Tutoro stepped to the side and began making his way around the room, lighting torches that were interspersed about the room. By the time he was done, the small space was aglow in glorious light.

Mouth dropping open, Miroku stared at the numerous scrolls before looking back to Tutoro, the portly monk nervously scratching the back of his head, an apologetic look upon his face.

Giving a heavy sigh, Tutoro moved to one of the shelves, carefully removing one of the ancient parchments it held. "Mother Earth is not a force to be taken lightly and when we learned that you were trying to find a way of contacting her directly, of gaining her attention . . . well, I guess you could say that many of us wondered what your motives might be for such a dangerous thing. More than one being has attempted to gain her favor for less than desirable means." Placing the fragile paper down, Tutoro looked at Miroku again. "At first, I found your desperate tenacity disheartening. I needed to know why you sought such information before allowing you entrance to a place where you might actually find what you were looking for." Moving a little closer, Tutoro gave a kind smile. "You said earlier that your actions were more selfish than you wished to admit, and yet you admitted it all the same. To perform a noble action and yet not fully understand the true motives behind such action are perhaps the ultimate form of deception." Placing a hand on Miroku's shoulder, Tutoro locked eyes with him. "I am pleased to find that you do not suffer from such."

Blinking, Miroku felt Kirara stir within his arms and knew he'd tightened his hold a little too much. Having no idea what to say, all Miroku could do was stare, his mouth opening and closing yet suffering from a rare case of silence.

Chuckling at the reaction, Tutoro began walking to the central table, a slight wave of his hand as he asked, "Shall we get started?"

"I . . . do you really think I'll find something here?"

Tutoro's shoulder's shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know, but I think this room probably holds your best hope." Head turning and perusing the room, Tutoro allowed his eyes to wander over the plethora of scrolls lying somewhat haphazardly on the myriad of shelves lining the stone walls. "This cave is dry and the temperature stays fairly even. Long ago, the members of this Order found that the climate here preserved parchment much better than those scrolls left upon the surface. Knowing that, they began storing anything they thought to be of significance down here, leaving the more mundane within the room you've been languishing in these past few days. That room is far easier to reach than this one and as I'm sure you realized, nothing up there is very significant."

Setting Kirara down, Miroku moved further into the room as he contemplated the words and understood how true they were. Nothing he'd found within that room had been worth his time and all of it consisted of stories or reports he'd read time and time again elsewhere. Glancing at the numerous scrolls he'd need to look through, Miroku wanted to be angry that he'd wasted so much time looking at the worthless stuff, but somehow, he just couldn't muster that particular emotion.

With renewed enthusiasm, Miroku walked to the closest shelf and grabbed the first scroll his hand fell upon. "Well then, am I to assume that I am fortunate enough to have your aid in my endeavor?"

Chest rumbling with laughter, Tutoro's cheeks grew rosy with his mirth. "Well, I suppose it will be a good way of getting out of my normal duties. Someone else can run the Order for a couple of days, it might be a nice bit of vacation for me."

By now Miroku didn't think reading through endless sheets of parchment was much fun, but he would gladly take the help. "I am grateful for the help."

"Nonsense," Tutoro waved. "It is the least I can do after wasting your time." Sitting down, the elder monk unrolled a scroll. "Now, let's see if we can find something that will help your friend."

With a lightness he hadn't felt in weeks, Miroku settled his worn body beside Tutoro's, Kirara perched upon the table beside the sheet he was currently reading. Hope was a fragile thing, easily lost but thankfully just as easily gained.

::::::::::

Irritated, Inuyasha once more found his eyes traveling to his elder brother, his amber orbs fixated on that stoic form that never seemed to change. Leaning back against a nearby tree, one hand sitting atop his now very obviously distended abdomen, the hanyou felt the ache in his lower back begin dissipating, at least, a little. Speaking low so that only his unborn pup could hear, Inuyasha muttered, "I don't get it."

Shifting his weight to get a in a little better position, Inuyasha glanced down at his belly before returning his gaze to Sesshomaru. "Maybe when you're all grown up, you'll understand the jackass better than me." In his mind, Inuyasha refused to believe that his pup would be anything less than impressive. In this instance, there was no room for failure.

Scolding himself, Inuyasha hated the insecurities plaguing his mind. He'd been through four new moons with Sesshomaru and with each and every one; the pain had lessened as had the drain on his youkai. His pup was getting stronger and with that strength could not only fully prevent his transformation but needed to draw upon very little of his youkai to do so. Surely if the pup was that strong, then Sesshomaru would find it worthy . . . wouldn't he? And that was the nagging question, the fear that woke Inuyasha deep in the night – that Sesshomaru would look at their pup and find it lacking.

Fangs worrying his bottom lip, Inuyasha's eyes stared down at his expanded form and wondered what would happen if Sesshomaru turned out to be the cold, callous killer he was born to be. Eyes closing, the hanyou doubted he'd have the strength to protect his pup, at least, not after first delivering it.

Blushing, Inuyasha remembered a particularly awkward conversation he'd had with Sango just a few weeks ago. Seeing as how the slayer was the only one near that might have a clue how a male pregnancy _ended_ , he'd had little choice but to ask her. To Sango's credit, after a few moments to collect herself, she had remained very professional and answered that it was different for each different type of youkai, but given the fact that he was an InuHanyou, she imagined the pup would need to be cut from his body. Remarkably, the thought of slicing through his belly didn't bother Inuyasha nearly as much as the thought of pushing the thing out through other, less desirable, locations.

He'd been sliced and diced before and always recovered from it, but Sango seemed more concerned. She'd told him that, most likely, the pup would be in distress and need to draw more on his youkai around that time and such a grave wound could be more worrisome than usual. Even that hadn't really bothered the hanyou. What had bothered him was the thought that he might be that weak when his pup entered the world – potentially too weak to protect it.

Cursing, Inuyasha muttered a, "Fuckin' hell." Perhaps the most frustrating part of this whole thing was just how damn dependent he was. Not since he'd been a pup living with his human mother had Inuyasha felt this needy and it was pissing him off.

"Is there a reason for your unnecessarily foul language, hanyou?"

Eyes instantly snapping up, Inuyasha knew there was something else he hated about this situation almost as much as his own damn weakness, and that something else was currently towering over his body, his golden eyes narrowed in accusation. Sneering, Inuyasha's lips curled back enough to show fang and spat, "Fuck off, asshole."

Although the Lord of the West had long ago learned to basically ignore the half-breed's insults, Sesshomaru was finding his younger brother's continued animosity more than a little grating. "What has this Sesshomaru done now to incite your ire, little brother?"

Blinking once, Inuyasha felt his mouth slacken before clamping shut. He was used to Sesshomaru basically ignoring his words, not questioning them. "W-why the fuck do I gotta have a reason. Just you bein' that close is reason enough."

Raising a single eyebrow, Sesshomaru contemplated the answer. Since his conversation with the slayer nearly two months earlier, Sesshomaru had done his best to keep a fair distance between himself and the hanyou. Not touching Inuyasha was more trying to his senses than he'd ever like admitting to, and the Lord of the West found his patience dwindling. If giving Inuyasha space wasn't getting him any closer to his goals, then he would do as he pleased.

With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru kneeled upon the earth. Ignoring Inuyasha's vehement curses and threats, Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou into his lap, his arms along with mokomoko twisted tightly around the struggling half-breed.

Panting, Inuyasha knew hysteria was but a blink away as his mind screamed at him to fight and get away. With everything he had, the hanyou battled – twisting his body and gnashing his teeth when he found his arms and legs pinned and immobile. All the while, the fucking Iceprick of the West uttered not a word. Twisting his head, Inuyasha looked for Sango, but remembered the slayer said she was going searching for winter roots to augment their meals and that she wouldn't be back until dark.

Alone and now on the brink of exhaustion, Inuyasha's body finally stilled, but his heart continued hammering away within his chest. Had Sesshomaru been able to see, he would have been alarmed at the large, frantic eyes that seemed to stare nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Finally feeling Inuyasha's body still, Sesshomaru was slightly alarmed to feel the hanyou's heart hammering against his chest, the pounding reverberating into his own body. Voice as devoid of emotion as ever, the InuDaiYoukai finally spoke, "This mindless fear you have of me must end."

Expecting some type of response, Sesshomaru was puzzled when the only answer he received was the harsh, panting breath's of his little brother. "Inuyasha, have I not proven yet that I mean you no harm?"

Hands fisted, Inuyasha forced his body to calm. The hanyou knew, from past experience, that this level of fear was a one-way ticket to pain and potentially death and he would not give the bastard the satisfaction of doing either. Teeth gritted, Inuyasha finally answered, "Then let me the fuck go."

"No."

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha's senses were nearly overwhelmed by the scent of his older brother, the power laced within that breath terrifying him all the more. " _No?_ Why the fuck not?"

Bending down, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha stiffen within his arms as he placed his nose into the skin of the hanyou's neck. Pulling back ever so slightly, Sesshomaru realized his lips had parted, his own warm breath blowing over that fragile strip of skin laid before him. Every instinct within his body screamed at him to claim Inuyasha, but to do so meant the hanyou needed to willingly submit and his little brother was as far from that goal as he had been twomonths ago.

Forcefully pulling further back, Sesshomaru contemplated telling Inuyasha what he truly wanted, that he desired to mate the hanyou. And yet, Inuyasha remained stubbornly antagonistic to him. Sesshomaru had little doubt that if the half-breed knew his true desires, Inuyasha would do something truly stupid, like trying to flee from his protection. Knowing this, the Lord of the West settled for a partial truth. "Inuyasha, you are carrying this Sesshomaru's seed – "

"No shit," Inuyasha spat, "you think I don't know that, asshole?"

With great effort, Sesshomaru remained calm. "What you seem to have failed to realize is how difficult a request it is that you have made of this Sesshomaru. While you carry my offspring, it is instinctual that I wish to not only be near you, but touch you as well. To ask me to abstain from doing such results in frustration within my youkai. In essence, it becomes increasingly difficult for me to keep my instincts at bay. As time passes and the need continues to go unfilled . . . the outcome becomes difficult for me to control."

Momentarily, Inuyasha froze; even his heart skipped a beat. Licking his dry lips, the hanyou tried wrapping his head around what his bastard of an older brother had said. "You . . . you mean . . . what are you tryin' to say?"

Leaning back, Sesshomaru loosened his hold enough so that Inuyasha could pull a little away from him, allowing them to look each other in the eyes. "What I am saying, little brother, is that it is unwise to deny me fully."

Amber eyes wide and blinking, Inuyasha rolled that around in his mind until he thought he understood. "So, what you're sayin' is that I gotta let you touch me sometimes or else more times like this one are gonna happen?"

Sesshomaru thought the analysis rather simplistic but suitable for what he needed. "That is accurate enough."

Using his newfound leverage to put a little more distance between them, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You really expect me to believe that bullshit? You are the fuckin' Iceprince of the West. Nobody's got more control than you."

Although Sesshomaru appreciated the compliment, regardless of whether it was meant as one or not, the Lord of the West needed Inuyasha to understand that his control came at a price. "Normally, you would be correct, but the pull of an offspring is an instinct that even I have difficulty overcoming."

Whispering a quiet, "Shit," Inuyasha looked off to the side but couldn't help attempting to shift his weight to get some of the pressure off his back. The position Sesshomaru had forced him into definitely wasn't doing anything for that particular pain.

Noting the brief look of discomfort, Sesshomaru asked, "There is something that is ailing you?"

"What?" Huffing, Inuyasha lowered his eyes. "It ain't nothin' I can't handle."

"So, there is something wrong."

"-Keh, I said it wasn't nothin' so stop buggin' me about stupid shit."

Sesshomaru had long ago accepted the fact that gaining accurate information from Inuyasha, especially when it revolved around the hanyou's physical status, was a long and arduous process. "You said it was nothing you can not handle, not that there was no problem."

Eyes flashing, Inuyasha looked back up to his brother, attempting to study the InuDaiYoukai's face for some type of answer to why Sesshomaru was acting so damned _concerned,_ but just like every other time in his life, all he saw was apathetic indifference. Frustrated, Inuyasha finally asked, "What is with you?"

"Since accepting your situation and the fact that I am the pup's sire, I have found myself increasingly interested in your health. Now, what is it that pains you?"

More than a little tired of this particular conversation and wanting more than anything to get out of Sesshomaru's fucked up embrace, Inuyasha finally relented. "My back's fuckin' killin' me and you holdin' me in your lap like this is just makin' it worse. Now, if you'd just let me go, then I can go back to leanin' against that tree like I was doin' before you came over and interrupted me."

Instead of listening to Inuyasha's wishes, Sesshomaru reached up and with the palm of his hand, pushed Inuyasha's face into his chest, changing the hanyou's angle within his lap. Ignoring the exasperated sounds coming from his little brother, Sesshomaru brought his other hand around, his fingertips digging deep into the cramped muscles of the hanyou's lower back.

At first, Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was trying to cause him even more pain, but once the initial discomfort passed, things got better. Much better. Without his consent, a low moan of relief escaped Inuyasha's lips as Sesshomaru's actions soothed muscles Inuyasha hadn't even known he'd had. Without realizing it, the hanyou willingly leaned further into Sesshomaru's chest, allowing the InuDaiYoukai to use both hands to massage his younger brother's tense and tired muscles.

Seconds turned into minutes and Inuyasha barely noted the pass of time. Eyelids fluttering closed, Inuyasha inhaled deeply and for once, the scent of his brother didn't cause panic but an odd sense of contentment. Despite his wishes otherwise, the hanyou found his body relaxing into a state of rare lethargy. Desperately trying to gain some sense of coherency, Inuyasha managed to question, "W-what are you doin'?"

With the half-breed so relaxed within his hold, Sesshomaru was unknowingly suffering a similar fate as that of his younger brother. Not since he'd held Inuyasha on the night of the new moon had the Lord of the West found both he and his inner youkai so content. "I would think my actions to be obvious."

Grunting with irritation, Inuyasha bit back a hasty but watered down, "Fuck you," before changing the form of his question. "But why are you doin' it?"

Feeling as if he'd already shared more of his inner turmoil than he wanted, Sesshomaru answered, "Do not concern yourself with the reasons."

"Ass," Inuyasha mumbled, his body leaning further into the comfort of Sesshomaru's magic fingers while at the same time, pressing his belly closer to his elder brother. Drunk on, well . . . whatever this was, it took Inuyasha a moment to realize Sesshomaru's fingers had stopped moving. In fact, now that he was beginning to become a little more coherent, Inuyasha realized the InuDaiYoukai had gone completely still.

Taking the moment for what it was, Inuyasha tried pushing his body back and out of his brother's embrace, only to have Sesshomaru tighten his arms further. Frustrated and no longer feeling blissed out by Sesshomaru's massaging actions, Inuyasha began to complain only to be interrupted by the Lord of the West's command of, "Do not move."

No more inclined to follow one of his bastard brother's orders now than before, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and began pushing even harder, only to have Sesshomaru's arms tighten all the more. "Bastard, you plannin' on squeezin' me to death, or – "

"There was movement."

Mouth closing, Inuyasha felt completely lost. "Of course there was movement, you jackass. I'm tryin' to get outta this death grip you've got on me."

Voice oddly curious, Sesshomaru answered, "The movement did not come from you."

 _The movement didn't come from me?_ For the briefest of moments Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru finally had lost his gods be damned mind, but a sudden, hard kick to his abdomen shed a little light on the subject. "Oh . . . yeah, it's been doin' that for a while now."

Finally releasing his hold, Sesshomaru not only allowed Inuyasha to sit up and away from him, but also pushed the hanyou along the way. Ignoring Inuyasha's protests, Sesshomaru pushed the half-breeds clothes apart, so that the palm of his hand rested upon the bare skin of his younger brother's abdomen. For a moment, the Lord of the West felt nothing, but soon enough, the pup moved beneath his hand. "Why did you not inform me of this?"

Stilling, Inuyasha took a moment to really look at Sesshomaru and found his eyes widening at the sight. Far closer than he desired, Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared down at his belly, but instead of the cold distain they normally held, there was something else . . . something almost warm.

Fidgeting, Inuyasha attempted to bat Sesshomaru's hand away, his actions bearing little fruit. "Why the fuck would I tell you somethin' like that?"

Head snapping up, Sesshomaru felt irritation seep into his soul. "It is my seed you carry. Did you not think this Sesshomaru would be interested in such a development?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha stared, his lips pulled back in annoyance as he answered a simple, "No."

Suppressing the growl that wanted to erupt, Sesshomaru's voice was barely audible when he muttered, "Foolish hanyou."

" _Foolish_?" Inuyasha sounded downright indignant as he finally pushed himself free of his brother's hold. "You stuck-up bastard! You tell me that you're not even sure if you're gonna allow it to live and yet I'm supposed to come runnin' to you every time it does somethin' new? Have you lost your gods be damned mind?"

Allowing Inuyasha to increase their distance, Sesshomaru thought back to the discussion he'd had with the slayer, more importantly, her final words. This pup truly did mean everything to Inuyasha and to loose it, for any reason, would be a blow he doubted his younger brother would recover from. But perhaps what concerned the InuDaiYoukai more was the fact that he was beginning to wonder if he could truly kill what he'd sired should it prove to be less than he anticipated. If their pup were born weak and feeble, would he really allow such a creature born of his seed to remain upon the earth?

Even a few days ago, Sesshomaru would have been sure of his answer and yet this brief moment – the feel of his offspring as it moved within Inuyasha's body, had changed everything. In the pit of his very soul, Sesshomaru knew the answer just as his father had once known the answer.

Standing, Sesshomaru looked not at the half-breed, but to the surrounding rocks and trees. "No matter what, the pup you carry shall not fall by this Sesshomaru's hand." Glancing back down at the stunned hanyou, he added, "You will no longer deny me when I wish to touch you." With nothing more to say, the Lord of the West turned and began walking back to his previous post.

Sitting flat on his ass, Inuyasha could only stare, his eyes as large as saucers as he took in what had just been said. To be sure, he was pissed that Sesshomaru was demanding anything of him, especially the whole touching thing, but more important than that was that his brother had just promised that he wouldn't kill their pup. No matter what.

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha felt his arms shaking as they tried keeping him sitting upright. In fact, if he were honest with himself, his whole damn body was trembling like a leaf.

With hysterical laughter bubbling up from deep within his chest, Inuyasha could only continue to stare, his mind lost to the implications of what had just happened. After his momentary lapse of sanity, Inuyasha thought on what had just happened: from the fact that he'd actually allowed Sesshomaru to not only hold, but massage him, to the part where the bastard had just promised not to harm the pup he was carrying while at the same time demanding he be allowed access to the hanyou's body without complaint.

Staring down at his belly, Inuyasha felt his pup move again and knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd let Sesshomaru do damn well anything he liked to him if it meant the life within him would be safe. And, if allowing the Iceprick of the West full access to his body was the price of bonding the jackass more to their pup, then Inuyasha would push the well of anxiety and fear building within his body down into the deepest, darkest recesses of his soul.

::::::::::

When night had fallen and Sango finally returned from foraging for more food, she was alarmed to see the state her friend appeared to be in. Approaching slowly, Sango dropped the makeshift bag she'd been carrying, the roots and remaining herbs she'd managed to find rolling within the sack as it fell to the ground. Hesitantly walking forward, the slayer whispered a worried, "Inuyasha, is everything all right?"

Sitting quietly, it took Inuyasha a moment to respond, his eyes never once leaving the spot of earth he'd been staring at for the last three hours. Voice devoid of almost all emotion, the hanyou finally answered, "Sesshomaru."

Quick as lightening, fear raced through Sango's veins, her eyes rapidly traveling along Inuyasha's body as she searched for any sign that the Lord of the West had forced her friend into intimate relations. Unable to find even the hint of a bruise, Sango squatted down, her fears calmed but not completely abated. "Inuyasha, what did Lord Sesshomaru do?"

Blinking once, Inuyasha finally raised his head, his eyes wide and incredibly innocent looking. "He . . . he promised not to hurt the pup, even if . . . if it ain't all that powerful. I mean," licking his dry lips, Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't think that's really gonna be an issue, but, well, I suppose ya never know."

Sango felt a rush of relief flood her body, her lips turning up into a happy smile. She knew Inuyasha was confident the pup would be powerful but she also knew her friend well enough to know that the thought he might be wrong kept Inuyasha awake more nights than the hanyou would ever admit to. "Oh, well, that sounds like a very good thing."

Nodding once, Inuyasha went back to looking at that particularly interesting patch of dirt. "He also told me he needs to, uh . . . well, that he needs to kind of touch me more. I'm not really sure what he means by that, but earlier, he kind of grabbed me and put me in his lap and did some stuff. That was when it happened."

Within an instant, Sango's anxiety roared back to life. "Inuyasha, what kind of _stuff_ did Lord Sesshomaru do?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothin' really bad, well, besides the fact that he was holdin' me and shit. He was kinda holdin' me and massagin' my back and that's when he felt the pup move." Finally looking back up at Sango, all the innocence seemed to have vanished from his amber orbs. "I think that's what changed things for the bastard. After he felt the pup move, Sesshomaru kinda got mad that I hadn't told him that's been goin' on for a while. We kinda got in a fight and that was when he told me he wouldn't hurt it, not matter what." Gaze drifting back down to his abdomen, Inuyasha's muscles tensed. "I guess touchin' me is bondin' him more to the pup. So, if that's what it takes to keep it safe, then I'm not gonna make a fuss. If touchin' me makes Sesshomaru less homicidal, then so be it, the fucker can touch me all he damn well likes."

Sitting fully down upon the ground, Sango let out a deep breath of air. The situation was far from what she'd like, but better than her earlier fears, she just wished Inuyasha didn't feel like allowing Lord Sesshomaru to be near him was the cost he had to pay to keep his pup safe. Although, if the hanyou truly knew the real reasons behind Sesshomaru's desire to touch him, that might be worse.

Sighing, the slayer reached out a hand, her voice soft as she attempted to sooth her friend. "Inuyasha, I – "

"Slayer," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the night. "The hanyou is in need of sustenance."

Head turning, Sango's poor, human night vision cut through the darkness well enough to see Sesshomaru standing there, three rabbits dangling from an outstretched hand. Beside her, the slayer half expected Inuyasha to protest against his brother ordering her to do anything, but instead, he simply sat there, eerily quite.

Standing, Sango reached forward and gently nudged Inuyasha to do the same before leaning down and retrieving the bag of foraged foods she'd spent the day collecting. Somehow managing to obtain Inuyasha's attention, Sango got the hanyou's feet moving as they both began making their way to the structure they were temporarily calling home. As she came closer to Sesshomaru, Sango reached out her free hand, relieving the InuDaiYoukai of his kills and offering a hasty, "Thanks," before scurrying on, thankful that Inuyasha followed her without incident.

Once inside their makeshift hut, Sango started a fire and began cleaning one of the rabbits for herself, beside her, Inuyasha was already digging into the raw muscle and bone, his teeth scrapping every last ounce of tissue from the small beasts. Outside, Sango imagined the mighty Lord of the West stood, his senses ever vigilant for even the slightest hint of threat. Alone with the hanyou, Sango's gaze flicked to her friend time and time again, his continued blank expression causing her gut to churn with worry.

Chewing her bottom lip, Sango prayed that Miroku and Kirara would return soon to share her emotional burdens with.

 _Well, at least Sesshomaru's gotten Inuyasha to agree to let him touch him. We'll see how that pans out for them. I think next chapter will see Miroku discovering some potentially useful information. I'm sure Sango's ready for him to find something and hurry on back._

 _This story gets mid-week update which I'll hopefully have up Thursday. If not then, most likely Friday depending on how work goes. Hope you all have a good week and liked this chapter._

 _lunamist_


	14. Chapter 14

_Good evening everyone and as always, thanks for the reviews. In particular, Wolfluv - your idea was great (not what happens), but it would have been a good way to go. Just wanted to let you know that I liked it and appreciate the thought :-) I'm glad everyone seemed to like the little_ _fluffy bit with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Maybe, just maybe, Sesshomaru is starting to get it._

 _This is a pretty short chapter (sorry) and also probably won't be most people's_ _favorite but it is an important one to the plot of the story. Miroku's search is about to bear fruit - kind of._

 _Chapter 14 . . ._

By Miroku's count, he and Monk Tutoro had been reading through scrolls for going on four days and for better or worse, they were slowly coming to an end of what was available. Discouraged, Miroku reached for yet another dusty piece of parchment, holding out little hope that this one would shed any more light upon the mystery that was Mother Earth.

Seeing that the younger monk looked weary, Tutoro reached across the distance separating them and patted Miroku on the shoulder. "I have never known Buddha to abandon one with as much determination as you, my friend. Do not loose hope."

Offering a small smile of appreciation, Miroku unrolled the crumbling paper before him, the parchment barely holding together as he rolled it out upon the table. Tired eyes skimming, Miroku suddenly tensed, his eyes narrowing in as he pulled his brain into sharper focus. Quickly reading, Miroku scanned the words once before stating, "I may have just found something."

"Hah!" Tutoro shouted. "It is just as I said."

Nodding once, Miroku answered, "This appears to be a first hand account by someone called, Nethelia. I believe she is writing about her father's attempt to contact Mother Earth and from what I can tell, the account is far older than any we have previously found and it appears that Nethelia herself witnessed the event."

Moving in closer, Tutoro brought yet another candle forward, lighting up the faded writing. "What does she say?"

"Nethelia writes that her village was afflicted with drought and many had already starved as they did not have enough water to keep their crops and livestock alive. Evidently, her father was a village elder and could no longer stand by and watch his village being decimated in such a way. This is the reason her father sought Mother Earth's attention. The account is fairly long and a bit broken, and it is woefully short on specifics, but . . . " Finger hovering above the words, Miroku began reading:

 _I could not stop father. Even the esteemed elder council members that are his friends could not dissuade him. He is determined that if he can only speak to Mother Earth directly that he will be able to convince her to unleash the rains upon our village. But the price . . . if father is able to succeed . . . the price . . . only father knows what he must sacrifice to gain her attention._

Lifting his head, Miroku looked to Tutoro, his eyes scrunched in confusion. "Nethelia's words imply that the price of contacting Mother Earth is not the same for each individual."

"Indeed," Tutoro answered while leaning back. "Perhaps death is not the only way to gain Mother Earth's attention. But even so, it sounds as if the price she was expecting her father to pay would be very high, especially if she tried to stop him from attempting it. A drought of such apparently devastating consequences would be dire and worthy of almost any means to end it."

Staring down at the crumbling bits below him, Miroku frowned before nodding. "I agree, but the information still does not offer what other type of sacrifice Mother Earth would accept beyond that of life itself."

Standing, Tutoro began shuffling toward one of the shelves. "Where exactly did you pull that scroll from?"

Moving to stand himself, Miroku joined the elder monk. "I've been working my way through this section." Pointing, Miroku indicated the area he'd been reading through most recently.

Grabbing up the remaining scrolls, Tutoro brought the lot of them back to the table. "Perhaps our Lady Nethelia wrote more on the subject at a later date."

Thinking it was the best option, Miroku agreed and they each began reading, it was only a few moments later when Tutoro shouted, "Our Lady has not disappointed us!"

Moving closer, Miroku tried reading over Tutoro's shoulder but found the writing too light for his angle. "What does she have to say?"

Eyes narrowed and focused, Tutoro's lips turned down with confusion. "I am uncertain what to make of this. The date on this scroll is not complete, but it is enough so that I can tell for a certainty it was written three months after the one you found. But, it is odd."

"Odd? How so?"

Instead of answering directly, Tutoro began reading:

 _Thank the gods, the rain has finally come. The seeds that were planted have sprouted and appear healthy, at this rate; we should have a good crop and food to fill our stores for the winter. What animals survived the drought are also fairing well and have begun producing milk again. We are all so thankful but wish we knew what finally convinced the gods of rain and water to bless us with their bounty again._

Pulling back, Miroku scratched his chin. "It is peculiar that she does not credit her father's actions for the end of the drought."

"Very peculiar, but if you think that's odd, then wait until I read the remainder."

 _I am hopeful that there will be enough food that even my family will be allowed a greater amount. Sometimes I wonder if our family will ever be forgiven for my father's actions. The man disappeared before I was even born and I do not remember him and yet we are made to suffer for his cowardly actions. Many times I have wondered if it would not be better if we left for another village and . . ._

"The text becomes difficult to read after this," Tutoro finished.

Blinking, Miroku desperately tried moistening his overused eyes. "And you are sure it was written by the same lady?"

Delicately lifting the fragile paper, Tutoro moved the writing closer to Miroku as the younger monk slid the earlier parchment up next to it, both monks comparing the handwriting and signatures. Satisfied but still confused, Miroku leaned back while rubbing the back of his neck. "It makes no sense. The scroll dated but three months earlier speaks of Nethelia's father in respectful tones, more than implying the man to be a pillar of the community and yet within three months, it is as if her father were considered a pariah."

"And that says nothing of the fact that the second scroll speaks of the fact that Nethalia does not even remember a father that she so fondly spoke of on the first."

Sucking in a deep breath, Miroku's eyes widened enough to show the whites surrounding his dark pupils. "Monk Tutoro, do you think – "

"Do I think that Nethelia's memories of her father, along with the memories of the other villagers was the price Mother Earth exacted?" Shaking his head, Tutoro looked back down at the fading scroll, his eyebrows drawn tight with both confusion and sadness. "I am unsure and more to the point, I am uncertain how to interpret its meaning if this is the case." Gaze drifting back towards Miroku, Tutoro ran a hand through his short strands of hair. "Did he truly give his life or not?"

Miroku took another look at the writing before answering. "In one form or another, I believe the answer to be, yes. But perhaps Nethelia's father did not give up his life in the traditional sense of the word. Perhaps what he truly sacrificed was the life he'd lived, the memories he'd created and the man he was known to be."

Even more confused than before, Tutoro shook his head. "Then I do not understand why she would exact that price and not simply a death sacrifice."

Staring, Miroku's eyes locked upon the flickering flame of a nearby candle, his mind wracking through what he'd just found and trying to make sense of it. Beside him, he felt Kirara's soft fur as she rubbed up against his hand, his thoughts automatically going to his lovely Sango and her generosity in allowing the firecat to accompany him. In his heart, he knew what the deceptively innocent looking youkai beside him meant to his fiancé.

Collecting the small ball of fur within his arms, Miroku set Kirara in his lap, whispering into one of her ears, "I know, I miss her too." The soft _mew_ he garnered for his actions put a sad smile upon Miroku's face as he once more considered how painful it must be for Sango to be away from Kirara.

And just like that, Miroku's head shot up, his eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. "I've been such a fool."

"Huh? What was that, Monk Miroku?

Slapping his face with his free hand, Miroku looked down at Kirara's large, kitten-like eyes before turning his attention back to Tutoro. "I've been looking at this all wrong."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Reaching into his lap, Miroku grabbed Kirara, holding the firecat up in front of him as he answered, "Sacrifice. All of us make sacrifices every single day, some more important and traumatic than others. For my fiancé, Sango, allowing her precious friend to accompany me on a journey none of us are certain we shall return from, was a deep sacrifice. Sango not only risked losing me, but Kirara as well. For someone else, such a decision would not have cut so deeply as I know it did with her."

Eyes widening, Tutoro thought he was beginning to understand. "So, for each of us – "

"The ultimate sacrifice is different. Fear of death and what lay beyond is perhaps what prompts most of us to believe that to be the epitome of sacrifice, but not all are afraid of what death brings. And even for those that fear death, there is always the chance that they hold deeper, more painful fears." Reaching over, Miroku tapped his finger upon the scroll laid upon the table. "Nethelia's father loved her and their village and was willing to do whatever it took to save them all. For a man such as that, giving up his life for those he loved would have seemed a small price to pay, too small a price for Mother Earth to have taken note of."

Sucking in a deep breath, the sound whistled through Tutoro's barely parted lips. "Nethelia's father . . . he sacrificed more than his physical life, but his very memory. Mother Earth's payment was that those he loved the most, those that he sought to save, would never know it was him that had done such a deed. And worse yet, the memories they have of him are false and paint a noble man of noble deeds in a completely opposite light."

"In the end, Nethelia's father gave up all that he was to save all that he held dear," Miroku whispered, his voice hollow with the potential truth of the situation.

Finally feeling the fatigue that had been assailing his new friend, Tutoro leaned back; his head hung low as he gently shook it from side to side. "I am not certain this information is any more welcome than what you previously knew."

"I wish I could disagree. What we have just learned is intriguing, but still confusing. Although my postulation makes sense, I am not sure it is correct, or at least, I am uncertain it is wholly correct."

"How so?"

Miroku sighed. "Well, for starters, did Nethelia's father know what he was willing to give up when he went to Mother Earth? Could he have sacrificed something else? From the small amount of information we have, it appears to me as if her father loved her and that she was precious to him. Would not sacrificing Nethelia have worked as well? Or in truth, better? Surely the loss of a child would be considered even more of a sacrifice for one whom loved their offspring?"

"I see," Tutoro nodded. "Perhaps then, it must be a sacrifice made of ones self."

"Would not the loss of a child be such a sacrifice?"

"Not entirely," Tutoro answered. "Perhaps Mother Earth is more greatly moved when the sacrifice offered is directly effective upon the being making the offer."

Shifting Kirara within his lap, Miroku felt his shoulders sag. "I am unsure this new information is truly helpful. Even if I understood its full implications, I do not believe I am any closer to finding a solution that is helpful to my friend. As I've stated before, the one I am seeking to aid has already lost so much in life, sacrificed much of what he is to simply survive . . . to ask him to go further . . . at this point. I do not even know what it is that Inuyasha would have left to personally offer."

Thinking of Inuyasha, Miroku closed his eyes; at least a little thankful that the option of sacrificing the pup his friend was currently carrying was most likely not even an option. Still, the possibilities left to them did not seem all that appealing.

Shifting, Tutoro looked to Miroku, his face a little paler in the dim light. "Would it have to be your friend that made the sacrifice?"

Fingers raking through Kirara's fur, Miroku thought on Tutoro's question and could only feel sad. "In truth, I do not believe so. Although it is certainly in Inuyasha's best interest that Mother Earth be contacted, all of us involved in this scenario desire the same thing and would make the same request of her should Mother Earth respond." Head lifting, Miroku allowed the weariness pounding against his soul to show through his tired orbs. "But I am afraid you do not know my friend. It is interesting; Inuyasha is a half-breed, half human and half InuYoukai. Traditionally, both humans and youkai have treated him with malice, and yet he is the most noble of creatures I have ever met. Inuyasha would never allow another, let alone one of his friends, to do something that he was capable of doing. Even if I sought to do such a thing in secret, the fact that I had done so would haunt him in ways that I do not wish to be responsible for."

Sitting up a little straighter, Tutoro gave Miroku a quizzical look. "You said that you would not wish to be responsible for it, not that you would not."

Quirking the side of his lip up into a half smile, Miroku nodded. "Perhaps, Monk Tutoro, you are too perceptive. Should we be able to find no other way, I will do what is necessary so that I can save Inuyasha. I can only pray to Buddha that in time, he would come to accept my reasons and forgive me for such an action." Setting Kirara back on the table, Miroku smiled widely, his eyes crinkling with the motion. "Well, let us hope that it does not come to such a point as all that."

"On that, I believe we can both agree," Tutoro replied as he began re-rolling the scroll before reaching for another. "On such a note, let us look further and see if we can't find some more encouraging and useful information."

"A wise decision, but perhaps a little tea and refreshments might be had before we delve back into it?"

Giving a hearty laugh, Tutoro stood and began making his way to the entrance of the cave. "Truly Buddha must have blessed you for I have never seen one able to eat as much as you and still remain so hail and hearty in shape."

When Naraku had been alive and his hand cursed with the Wind Tunnel, Miroku had hardly felt blessed by Buddha, but as with many things in life, his curse had been a double edged sword. True, the Wind Tunnel had threatened his life, but it had also led him to the woman he loved and to friendships he'd never thought possible. Miroku would never go so far as to say he was thankful for Naraku's vile evilness, but it was also impossible to not understand the role that twisted hanyou had had on his life.

It was well into the next day, with very few scrolls left to read that Miroku felt his blood run cold, his fingers shaking as he disbelievingly stared down at the words scrawled out before him.

Standing to replace a group of scrolls he was done perusing, Tutoro happened to glance over at Miroku and could not easily mistake the fear he saw gripping the young monk. "Miroku, have you found something else?"

Continuing to stare, Miroku looked lost and Tutoro began to worry. Walking closer, the elder monk placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder, only to have him jump in response. Quickly pulling away his hand, Tutoro apologized. "Forgive me, but you looked so concerned and were unresponsive when I said you name." At the continued blank stare, Tutoro asked, "Did you find something more regarding Mother Earth?"

Blinking once, Miroku tried to calm his racing heart as he answered a shaky, "N-no . . . not on that, but . . . " eyes shifting back down to the paper spread before him, Miroku pointed at the symbols written on it. "Is this truly what I think it is?"

Leaning over Miroku's shoulder, Tutoro's eyes pinched as he read what had so shaken Miroku, his own breath catching. "Yes. I am curious as to how you know what you are looking at. Not many of our Order have any knowledge of the ancient sealing's."

"I . . . a few months ago, I would not have." Taking in the intricate designs, Miroku simply couldn't stop the shaking of his hands. "As with most current monks, I thought tales of fury youkai to be little more than fables spoken to frighten young children. I wish my thoughts on the subject were the same as they were then."

Silent, Tutoro moved a little further away, his eyes sharply contemplating the young monk sitting before him. Having spent the better part of these last few days in no other's company but Miroku's, Tutoro did not think he'd been wrong in the young monk's intentions, but knowing that Miroku knew of fury youkai made him rethink all that he'd recently learned. "What do you know of fury youkai?"

"More than I'd like," was Miroku's quick answer before a different type of panic set in. Quickly shifting, Miroku turned so that he could look directly at Tutoro. "If this is what I think it is, are there other records of the exact sealing's used?"

"And if there are?" Truly, Tutoro was becoming increasingly concerned by Miroku's interest.

"You can never let another see them. I have never been one to advocate destroying knowledge, but in this case . . . this information should never have been recorded." Staring back down at the scroll, Miroku's eyes hardened. "This knowledge is far too dangerous."

Moving a little closer, Tutoro allowed the concern he'd had slowly ease from his body, his mind once more curious. "I'll not argue the point. I'm sure you have not forgotten my earlier deception."

Gaze shifting back to the elder monk, Miroku nodded. "You mean when you pretended to be little more than a common, drunken monk instead of the intelligent leader of this Order?"

"Aye," Tutoro answered while easing his body back down, his substantial girth making the movement less than graceful. Turning a quizzical eye in Miroku's direction, Tutoro gave a heavy sigh. "Before I say more, I must ask how it is you know of fury youkai."

Miroku shifted, unsure of exactly how much to relay. He'd already said more regarding Inuyasha than he'd planned, but looking down on the symbols written across the page, Miroku knew that his friend would understand that he'd needed to do all he could to prevent another fury youkai from escaping its confines.

Decision made, Miroku kept his eyes on the ancient writing. "I am assuming you have heard of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Eyes instantly going wide, Tutoro leaned forward, his interest more than piqued. "Of course. Sesshomaru is the current Lord of the West, son of the late Inu no Taisho."

"That he is," Miroku answered. "Please understand that I am uncomfortable relating the whole story as it is not mine to tell, but to be brief, several months ago, Lord Sesshomaru encountered a fury youkai."

Ignoring Tutoro's deep intake of breath, Miroku continued, "He defeated the vile thing, but in the process came into contact with the beast's blood and became contaminated, the consequences were . . . painful. It is mine and my companions' wish that no more fury youkai be released." Head shaking, Miroku continued staring at the complicated symbols. "We were confused as to how the one Lord Sesshomaru fought might have been released. All of us had hoped the knowledge of their sealing, and thus means of release, had long ago been lost to the world."

Understanding, at least to a degree, what had frightened Miroku so much; Tutoro ran a thick hand through his disheveled hair. "I had feared as much."

Head snapping up, Miroku opened his mouth several times before finally stating, "I do not understand."

"No, you would have no reason to," Tutoro answered, his lips pulled up into a sad smile. "I suppose it is now time for me to explain some things to you." Pulling in a deep breath, Tutoro took a sip of tea before continuing. "Earlier this spring, word came to us that there was a monk, traveling much as you have recently been doing, whom claimed to be on a personal spiritual mission to discover the old ways. To that end, this monk was traveling to different Orders requesting access to some of their oldest and most treasured scrolls. Of course, the monks thought nothing of this and gave free access to one of their brethren."

Miroku felt his weary muscles tighten with concern. "I take it this monk was not simply interested in knowledge for knowledge's sake."

"Sadly, no. This monk never came to our particular Order, but he did visit a small, mostly unknown group that lives deep within the southern mountains. This particular Order is one of our oldest and most secluded, or, at least, it was."

"Was?" Miroku's concern quickly flashed to worry.

" _Was_ ," Tutoro nodded. "The last communication any had with the Order was a conversational missive stating they were currently hosting this peculiar monk. Weeks went by without a word from them and some of our elders decided send a party to investigate. What they found . . . " Tutoro's face paled, his hands clammy with memory of the first reports. "What they found was little more than rotting corpses, all slain and left where they fell. At first, we could find no reason for such a heinous crime, but upon closer inspection, we found their elder butchered within a room filled with ancient scrolls. The room itself looked tossed, the fragile pieces of parchment torn and lain haphazardly across the floor."

Swallowing past the dry lump in his throat, Miroku took in the new, disturbing information before asking, "And how did you know this had anything to do with fury youkai?"

"Their elder died a most gruesome death, but before he passed completely, he used his own blood to write one word, _fury_ , upon the floor. Although unknown to almost all monks, the elders, including myself, were well aware that information regarding fury youkai and the part our ancestral monks' played in sealing them was located within this particular Order. We could see little other way to interpret his dying effort and now, unfortunately, what you have just told me only convinces me further of this."

"Sweet Buddha," Miroku whispered while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Indeed, it tasks one's faith in Buddha when such things happen."

Quietly contemplative, Miroku sat, Kirara back on his lap as his hand absently rubbed through her soft fur. "Even with the knowledge of the monk's sealing's, the perpetrator still would have had to gain knowledge from the priestesses and an ancient youkai involved."

"Again, your knowledge on such a subject is troubling, Monk Miroku," Tutoro answered.

"And again, I wish I was still ignorant of such knowledge, but that is no longer a luxury I can claim."

Studying the younger monk, Tutoro finally asked, "Does this have anything to do with why you are so desperate to contact Mother Earth?"

Smiling, Miroku looked anything but happy. "Unfortunately, yes." Standing, Miroku continued holding Kirara within his arms as he watched Tutoro struggle to do the same. "Monk Tutoro, I am forever grateful for you help. Please know that it is not only my goal, but also that of my friends and Lord Sesshomaru that the one responsible be stopped and we shall do all that is in our power to do so. Until that time comes, however, I would entreat you to continue being vigilant with whom you allow access to such delicate and potentially harmful information

"I have often thought a mere monk incapable of actually releasing one of the fury youkai and from what little I have learned from you, I am even more convinced the one ultimately responsible for its release was not a simple monk."

"You are correct, but the one that is to blame has the ability to influence not only human minds, but those of lesser youkai as well."

Hands clenching, Tutoro blew out a breath. "With such an ability, how can we ever hope to guard ourselves?"

"I am uncertain, but . . . I believe it is only those of weak mind and spirit that are able to be fully influenced. Beyond that, I can not say."

"Well then," Tutoro sighed, "I suppose we can only do what Buddha wills and trust that all will be well." Giving a wry smile, Tutoro added, "Of course, giving a little helping hand to Buddha is never frowned upon." Smile still firmly planted upon his face, Tutoro reached down, lifting the scroll in question and touching the tip of its corner to a nearby flame. Within a matter of seconds, the paper was little more than ash.

With relief flooding his body, Miroku hugged Kirara a little closer to his chest, a heartfelt, "Thank you," dropping from his lips.

"I hardly think there is any need for thanks, but if it would please you to hear it, you are most welcome."

Staring down at the smoking remnants of paper, Miroku thought back on all he'd learned and knew it was time to leave. "I believe it is time to return to my friends and relay the knowledge I have gained."

Shuffling forward, Tutoro slapped a hand on Miroku's back as he bagan guiding the younger monk toward the opening of the cave. "Before you go, we shall provide some provisions for your journey. Know that you shall be in my prayers and should you succeed in your task, I would very much enjoy the company of both you and these friends that you speak of, including the InuHanyou you speak so highly of. Know that you are always welcome here and should you require any aid, I shall be more than happy to provide what I can."

Now at the mouth of the cave, Miroku breathed in the clean air before bowing and offering up another grateful, "Thank, you."

Waving a hand in dismissal, Tutoro began walking toward the heart of their Order. "Now, let us see what food is available to send with you, my friend."

 _Sooooo . . . sorry nothing between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but Miroku just learned a whole bunch of information and thankfully will be taking it back to his friends. Now we just have to see how they use it. Also good to allay everyone's fears that their pup might somehow need to be involved - thankfully that would be a "no"._

 _Next chapter should be longer and up on Tuesday. Thanks to all that are still sticking with this story. I'm glad to have you with me on this journey._

 _lunamist_

 _(Oh, for those of you reading the Perfection story . . . I might try and get a chapter on that uploaded tonight also. Hopefully within an hour or so of this one - just an extra treat for everyone :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Good evening all! Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I know there wasn't any inu interaction in it and that disappointed some, but many of you still thought it was interesting and said as much so thanks very much :-)_

 _I believe Miroku has been gone from the fray for too long and since he's found something that is potentially useful, it's time to get him back to his friends. As many of you are starting to discover, much of the theme of this story revolves around sacrifice and what one would be willing to give up in order to protect that which is most precious to them. I don't know why that topic fascinates me, but it does. What tends to fascinate me more is how we view ourselves as compared to how those around us view us. Hmmmm . . . enough of the serious stuff, let's get on with the next chapter._

 _Chapter 15 . . ._

Standing at the periphery of the area drenched in youkai bones, Sesshomaru stared out into the darkness, his senses open wide as he searched for the elusive essence that he now recognized as Chaos. Months had passed without even the whisper of Chaos' energy, that is, until three days ago.

Far from the arrogant self he'd once been, Sesshomaru had little doubt of the threat Chaos posed not only to himself, but the hanyou and their offspring and the Lord of the West refused to be caught off guard or give Chaos even the slightest of openings.

Barely stifling a growl, Sesshomaru's golden eyes tinted bloody crimson. Within his body, he could feel the growing restlessness of his youkai and both its increasing desire and need to not stand idly by, but hunt the creature that threatened that which they had claimed as their own.

Fighting down his youkai, Sesshomaru forced himself to calm. Without further knowledge, instigating an altercation with Chaos would do little more than alert their enemy as to their whereabouts. Still, not knowing Chaos' plans was eating away at his resolve and the Lord of the West found his patience dwindling.

Sensing the area a final time, Sesshomaru turned from his location and began walking toward the shelter housing his very pregnant half-brother. Closing in on the hut, the InuDaiYoukai could hear the soft voices of not only Inuyasha, but the slayer as they once more lamented the fact that the monk had not yet returned. Freshly irritated, Sesshomaru felt his ire rise again at the true concern he constantly heard in the half-breed's voice when he spoke of the human monk.

Sesshomaru also desired the monk's return, but only to discover what information he'd been able to find so that the Lord of the West could contact Mother Earth and be done with this nonsense. As soon as he'd disposed of Chaos, Sesshomaru had every intention of grabbing Inuyasha and traveling as far away from these disgusting humans as possible. Of course the slayer had her uses and was somewhat tolerable for a human female, but months of constant contact and close quarters had made Sesshomaru restless and in need of separation from all that was human.

Almost at the opening, Sesshomaru paused for a moment before pushing the animal hide to the side and entering. Eyes immediately seeking out the hanyou, the Lord of the West was slightly mollified that Inuyasha's only reaction was a slight stiffening of the body, his amber eyes shifting and narrowing almost infinitesimally as his younger brother continued his conversation with the slayer.

Keeping a wary eye on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha paused only a moment before finishing what he'd been saying, " . . . you know Miroku and Kirara will be back before ya know it. Damn monk is probably just loungin' and stuffin' his face with food. As soon as his belly's full, he'll be back."

Moving further into the room, Sesshomaru allowed his brother's words to flow through him like water for they were a simple variant of similar constructs he'd heard since the monk had left. Although he'd been confused by the repetitive nature of Inuyasha's sentences, Sesshomaru had soon discovered that the hanyou spoke thusly when the slayer seemed most anxious and by the end of such inane comments, she did appear calmed. To the Lord of the West's mind, the constant need to allay such human weakness was both tedious and exhausting. But however he viewed it, Inuyasha continued his efforts with little evidence that he was thusly affected.

Without further pause, Sesshomaru closed the small distance between he and his younger brother, ignoring the increased rigidity in the hanyou's frame as he settled his body behind Inuyasha, his pregnant brother situated directly in front of his crossed legs. Giving little thought to the matter, Sesshomaru reached forward and picked Inuyasha up, placing the hanyou within his lap, mokomoko wrapping around his younger brother's chest and rounded abdomen.

Teeth gritted, Inuyasha slammed his mouth shut against the numerous oaths and protests pushing against the damn of his will. In his mind, the hanyou kept repeating that this was necessary, that in his own way, he was protecting the pup still cradled within his body. The more Sesshomaru touched him, the more the asshole invaded his space - the more he bonded with their pup. And, as Inuyasha was quickly discovering, the more bonded Sesshomaru was to something, the less likely it was to find itself at the end of Bakusaiga.

And so, Inuyasha continued allowing Sesshomaru far nearer than he was ever truly comfortable with. Not that it was always bad. Sometimes, when Inuyasha allowed it, he actually found Sesshomaru's protective youkai energy both soothing and comforting. It was those rare occasions though that truly frightened the hanyou for it was those occasions that Inuyasha felt as if he was loosing himself, as if Sesshomaru could swallow him whole and he wouldn't lift a claw to prevent it.

Sesshomaru's gentle nearness revealed a desire so hidden within himself that Inuyasha hadn't even known it existed. But that desire was far more dangerous than any sword, poison or miasma. If there was one thing Inuyasha prided himself in, if there was one part of his being that he could absolutely never give up and remain who he was, it was his independence and accepting the feelings Sesshomaru stirred within him was death in its most insidious of forms.

And so, Inuyasha constantly walked the fine line of emotional warfare. Since he wasn't able to verbally or physically protest Sesshomaru's actions, all that was left was to put up a nearly impenetrable emotional barrier, one that he guarded with upmost care and attention. That day, beneath the tree when Sesshomaru had first placed him in his lap, when the bastard had promised not to hurt their pup – no matter what . . . that day within Sesshomaru's embrace, Inuyasha had lost himself. He'd allowed Sesshomaru's youkai to lull him into a false sense of security and had damn near melted into the jackass.

Since that day, Inuyasha promised himself that he would never again allow his mind to wander so recklessly into such dangerous territory. And so now, here he sat, wrapped within the deceptively soft fur of mokomoko, Sesshomaru's lethal claws resting far too innocently upon his expanded belly as their pup none too gently nudged its sire from within. Warm, well fed, and safe, the hanyou's mind waged a constant war against the here and now verses the flood of memories telling Inuyasha that this was not the real Sesshomaru – that it was but a fleeting moment in time that was doomed to be little more than a brief interlude in what was truly his life.

Sitting there, Inuyasha listened as Sango casually spoke of their rations as if him sitting within Sesshomaru's lap was the most normal thing in the universe. Considering he'd been giving in now for well over a month, most likely the slayer was used to such things by now. If she wasn't, then Inuyasha gave Sango even more credit for acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary, in her own way lessoning the stress of the situation. For that, Inuyasha would be forever grateful to his friend.

Leaning back the smallest of fractions, Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru's body to curve into his own, alleviating a bit of the growing stress afflicting his lower back. Connected as they were, the hanyou was able to feel the ever so slight tightening of his elder brother's muscles before Sesshomaru relaxed back into his usual state. Whatever had caught the InuDaiYoukai's attention could not have been that serious if Sesshomaru had dismissed it that casually. However, when Inuyasha felt mokomoko tighten in on him a little more, the hanyou had to wonder. Ears twitching atop his head, Inuyasha tilted his nose out just a little more to see if he could sense anything but with Sesshomaru so close, it was impossible to scent or feel anything beyond the powerful InuDaiYoukai.

Distractedly, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru ask Sango something and he vaguely heard her answer when another noise caught his attention. Ears swiveling toward the opening of their hut, Inuyasha tried pushing out of Sesshomaru's embrace but found the effort less than futile. Growl upon his lip, the hanyou was stopped when he saw Sango's face lift, her brown eyes wide and bright as a smile lit up her face.

Quickly making to stand, Sango had barely shifted positions before a small firecat came bounding under the animal hide covering their door. With an ecstatic, "Kirara!" the slayer's arms opened wide, the small bundle of fur jumping into her outstretched hands and racing toward Sango's chest. Purring louder than Inuyasha had ever witnessed, Kirara rubbed herself all over the slayer's chest, neck and face.

With a smile of his own lighting his face, Inuyasha forgot about his current situation as he relished in the happy reunion before him. It wasn't long before another joined in as Miroku's voice broke through the intense purring. "Well, it is clearly evident which one of us was missed the most."

Finally jumping from her seated position, Sango grasped Kirara in one arm while throwing herself at Miroku, happy tears sliding down her face as she buried it within the monk's neck. Easily wrapping his arms around his fiancé, Miroku finally felt the tension of these last few months ease from his body. Finally, when Sango had pulled away enough for him to look at her face, Miroku whispered, "I suppose that greeting was nice as well." Lips twisting up into a grin, the monk reached around and easily grasped a handful of delicious slayer rump, squeezing his fingers while a gentle sigh of contentment eased past his lips. "Still as plump and firm as I remembered."

Of course, the resounding _thwack_ was not unexpected, nor, as it turned out, unwelcome as Miroku grinned all the broader while rubbing his reddened cheek. "Ah, my lovely Sango, how I have missed you."

"Idiot monk," Sango answered, but there was no malice in her reply, only relief.

Having properly greeted his intended, Miroku finally turned his head, the smile on his face faltering as his attention turned to that of his hanyou friend. Blinking once, the monk ran his fingers over his chin, his mouth opening a time or two before finally turning up into a small smile. "Inuyasha, it is good to see that you are doing well and . . . that you appear to have found a comfortable position to pass the time."

"Eh?" Inuyasha questioned before fiery red lit up his cheeks as realization hit him. When Miroku had left, the hanyou had barely been able to tolerate sharing the same space with Sesshomaru, let alone with the bastard laying a hand upon him. And now . . . now here he was, sitting in that same bastard's lap, mokomoko all but dwarfing him in pristine white fur, caging him to his elder brother.

Now both embarrassed and irritated, Inuyasha began squirming within Sesshomaru's hold. "That's enough cuddle time for tonight, bastard. Let me the fuck go!"

The low, menacing growl Inuyasha got in response sent his heart rate skyrocketing, Sesshomaru's icy demand of, "You will be still," doing little to ease his increasing anxiety.

With a quick, apprehensive look in Sango's direction, Miroku got the distinct impression that he wasn't the only one within this small hut that had information to share. Taking a moment to clear his throat, Miroku ignored both Sesshomaru's growl and Inuyasha's continued struggles. Opting to change the subject rather than add to the war that seemed to be brewing, Miroku leaned his staff against one of the stone walls before allowing his body to drop to the dirt floor, his hands eagerly seeking the smoldering fire filling the space with warmth. "So, what do we have to eat?"

Mouth slightly agape, Inuyasha stared at his friend. "You've been gone damn near four months, you just walk in to find me sittin' in this asshole's lap and all you have to say is, _what the fuck is there to eat?_ "

Leaning back, Miroku patted his none to thin stomach, his face twisted into one of need. "Would you deny a wandering monk sustenance? Truly, my friend, you need to work on your generosity."

"-Keh," Inuyasha gruffed, his gaze quickly shifting to Sango, "See, I told ya there was nothin' to worry about. As long as the damn monk is complainin' about his empty stomach, then everything is right in this fucked up world."

Laughing, Sango stroked Kirara's fur while the firecat mewed her agreement.

Looking offended, Miroku looked to all those around him before answering, "I am back for less than five minutes and already I feel underappreciated. Perhaps I should have stayed longer in the last Order I stopped at. Unlike those within this hut, they had a fine appreciation for my company and were more than happy to offer what they could in the way of fine food and sake."

With that said, Miroku smiled brightly before skeptically taking the dried jerky Sango offered. Sighing deeply, the monk looked to Kirara before adding, "Well, it looks like our days of such fine dining are long gone." Taking a bite of the tough food, Miroku grimaced before swallowing dramatically. "Please tell me there is plenty of water?"

Head shaking, Sango pushed a filled waterskin into Miroku's hand, her own fingers lingering a little longer than usual upon his skin before pulling away. Eyes following those delicate fingers, Miroku's easy smile slipped from his face as Sesshomaru's voice dropped into the room. "Did you encounter Chaos while traveling?"

Stilling for a moment, Miroku took a healthy drink of water before shaking his head. "No, not directly."

Not really liking that answer, Inuyasha shifted what little he could within Sesshomaru's arms. "What does that mean?"

Taking another bite of jerky, Miroku answered, "I felt not a hint of Chaos' presence while Kirara and I were journeying between the different Order's we visited. However, as I neared this area, I thought, for the briefest of moments, that I sensed Chaos was near." Frustrated, Miroku took another drink of water before shaking his head again. "I can not be certain nor can I be fully certain if Chaos was actually tracking me or simply within the area."

Instinctually, Inuyasha's hands fell to his abdomen, only to come into contact with Sesshomaru's finger's as they had never once retreated from his body. Unsure what to do, the hanyou's eyes widened when he felt his elder brother's digits lace with his own. Hidden beneath Mokomoko, no other within the small space was aware of the oddly protective gesture taking place before them.

Acting as if nothing had changed, Sesshomaru's voice was as cold as ever when he stated, "I too have recently felt Chaos' presence. I am uncertain if he is aware of our presence of not."

Inuyasha's ears flattened as his head swiveled to stare accusingly up at his elder brother, "What? When? How come you didn't say anything?"

"Since I was uncertain what to make of the situation, I saw no need to inform you of such a thing."

" _No need?_ " Inuyasha asked, his voice incredulous. Freshly irritated, the hanyou pulled his hands from Sesshomaru's and demanded, "Let me go. I mean it Sesshomaru. Let me the fuck go right now."

For a moment, Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was going to continuing being a complete and total asshole and not do as he'd asked. And, if that was the case, then the hanyou didn't really know what was going to happen because right that moment, he couldn't stand being within his brother's arms. Fortunately for everyone, Sesshomaru's hold relaxed, allowing Inuyasha to not exactly scurry out but more roll to the side and away from his brother.

Frustrated and more than a little embarrassed by his less than elegant exit from Sesshomaru's hold, Inuyasha glared at the emotionless InuDaiYoukai currently lounging within their small make-shift hut. "I may be carryin' a pup, but that sure as shit don't make me too damn delicate to hear about what's goin' on."

Expression never once changing, Sesshomaru allowed his golden eyes to trail over the hanyou's form, his gaze settling on the obvious girth of Inuyasha's belly. Never in his life had he ever thought of his younger brother in such terms, but hearing them spoken made Sesshomaru pause and consider the possibility that he truly did see Inuyasha in that way. Knowing little good would come of espousing such an odd notion, the Lord of the West turned his attention away from Inuyasha, completely ignoring the hanyou's words as he stared at the monk. "As usual, Chaos' motives and intentions are impossible to understand and thus time spent on such contemplation is meaningless to this Sesshomaru."

Shifting a little, Miroku threw a sideways glance in Sango's direction. Although he was unsure he completely agreed with that statement, the fact still remained that the monk had little to no knowledge to offer on the subject and so remained silent.

Not even trying to cover his disgust, Inuyasha muttered a rather loud, "Fuckin' asshole," before scooting a little bit further from his elder brother. No more had he gotten settled, than Inuyasha lifted his head, only to have his breath catch when he found Sesshomaru's less than pleased gaze boring into him. Swallowing, the hanyou refused to lower his eyes. Instead, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his belly and haughtily questioned, "What's your problem?"

"Do you truly believe the distance you have placed between yourself and this Sesshomaru accomplishes anything?"

Quickly covering the shot of fear that raced through his heart, Inuyasha pulled his lips back and sneered, "Depends on what I'm tryin' to accomplish. If all I want is to get a little bit further away from your stench, then yeah, I think movin' away from you was worth the effort."

Eyes going wide, Inuyasha felt his fear deepen as he watched Sesshomaru's lips curve up into a frightening smile. "I do not believe you find my scent nearly as unappealing as you claim, half-breed."

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, his hands fisting as he shouted, "You arrogant – "

"Perhaps," Miroku tactfully interrupted, never once realizing the relief flooding Sango's body that she was no longer left all alone to deal with the combustible relationship between the two inu brothers, "you would like to hear what I found out on my long journey?"

Pulling back, Inuyasha let out a frustrated huff while shoving his hands into the sleeves of his firerat, the motion odd as his arms were forced to settle over his protruding abdomen. Ears flattening only to perk up again, the hanyou gave Sesshomaru a final glare before asking in return, "That mean you actually found somethin' useful?"

Relieved that he'd been able to dissipate some of the tension, Miroku took another bite of jerky; his desire to get Sango alone and find out what on earth had been going on since his departure increasing by the second. Still, he wasn't so pleased that he now had to relay what little he'd managed to learn. Taking a moment to drink a bit more water, Miroku finally nodded and answered, "Perhaps."

Irritation finding new purchase, Inuyasha's head swiveled, and his unruly cottony locks of hair tossed to the side with the effort. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Although he found Inuyasha's language as abhorrent as usual, Sesshomaru thought he could not disagree with the sentiment and simply added, "Explain."

Taking a moment to get a little more comfortable, Miroku sighed, his facial features finally indicating the true exhaustion he felt. "As with everything that seems to invade our lives, the answer is not as simple as we would all like to think."

"-Keh, can't argue with ya there, monk."

Giving a wane smile, Miroku looked to his hanyou friend and nodded. "Kirara and I traveled throughout the Western Lands and even ventured into some of the bordering territory. We visited every Order of monks that I know of and found new ones that even I had been unaware of. Unfortunately, most of the information I was able to find offered little more than we had already been told. Most spoke of a great sacrifice of life that had to be made to Mother Earth in order to gain her attention, but such accounts were normally written several generations after the event had occurred and were thus more hearsay than fact. What I required was a more ancient account written by one who'd witnessed the event."

Keenly listening, Sesshomaru found a reluctant respect for the monk's thoughts regarding the matter and yet, as usual, not a hint of such a thing filtered across his stoic features. "Is this Sesshomaru to assume that you discovered what you were seeking?"

Having been gone for the past four months, Miroku was quickly learning that he had not missed the Lord of the West's frosty demeanor. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling, Miroku's gaze shifted to the fire, the gentle flames reminding him of the candles he and Monk Tutoro had been surrounded by. "I did, but not until the last Order I visited. I must confess that I was beginning to believe Buddha had abandoned me in my quest."

Having little care for whatever deity the monk prayed to, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to narrow, the action more than conveying his irritation at having to wait for an actual answer.

Reading the message loud and clear, Miroku coughed lightly before continuing. "Perhaps at a later date I will relay all the oddities leading to the discovery of the useful scrolls, however, as patience for a good tale seems to be at a premium, I shall simply state what Monk Tutoro and I were able to discover."

Besides Kirara, no other within the room knew whom this, Monk Tutoro was, but none questioned Miroku further and allowed him to continue.

"It seems as if the last and final Order I visited long ago secreted away their most ancient and valuable scrolls in a cave deep within their village. The cave was dry and thus preserved the older parchments in ways that was not possible in other locations."

"And it was here that you found what you were looking for?" Sango asked, Kirara purring contentedly within her lap.

"Yes, my lovely Sango. Although, it took several days of looking through each and every one before finally finding anything useful." Glancing from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, Miroku altered his attention between the two as he got to the meat of what they wanted to know. "In short, Monk Tutoro and I were able to find a first account telling. It was not all I wished it would be as the young woman telling the tale was not actually present when the one contacting Mother Earth actually did so, but it did relay the circumstances leading up to the man seeking out the Mother as well as a later account that indicated the outcome of such a meeting."

Leaning as much forward as he could, Inuyasha's puppydog ears were perked high upon his head, Tessaiga's hilt tightly clutched within one of his hands, the gesture one of comfort more than defense. "So, what did he do? I'm assumin' if this one is so damn important that this guy didn't have to off himself."

Smiling sadly, Miroku wasn't sure what he was about to say would truly be that welcome of news. "No, or at least, Monk Tutoro and I do not believe that is what happened. While it is true that none in the village he sought to save ever saw him again, the tale did not speak of his death, but more . . . well, to the two of us, it seemed as if the cost this man paid for gaining Mother Earth's attention was something else entirely." Running his once cursed hand over the back of his neck, Miroku paused before adding, "It . . . it is difficult to tell for sure, but I believe the sacrifice this man paid was not of his physical life, but the memory of who and what he was to not only the village he sought to save, but to his family as well. In short, after the village had been saved, the villagers themselves did not remember that it was this man that had sought to save them. In fact, his very own daughter wrote of a father that had abandoned both his family and village long ago. It was as if all true memory of this man had been either wiped or altered."

Ears twitching, Inuyasha's face pulled down with confusion. "I don't get it. What does that shit have to do with anything? I mean, what would Mother Earth get out of that?"

Instead of Miroku answering, Sesshomaru's frigid voice softly dropped into the room. "It is not the method of sacrifice that is important but the choice of sacrifice."

Nodding once, Miroku's usually light eyes were dark in agreement. "That is what Monk Tutoro and I thought as well."

Sighing softly, Sango shook her head, her fingers finding comfort in the firecat still resting within her arms. "I am uncertain how that helps us."

Reaching over, Miroku tangled the length of his fingers with those of his fiancé, settling both their hands in Kirara's fur. "It is not the hopeful news we'd been longing for."

Eyes clenched tight, Inuyasha felt the weight of both Miroku and Sesshomaru's words hit him in the gut, or more precisely, in the womb. To Inuyasha, there could be no greater sacrifice than that of his pup and he would never agree to that. Eyes flying open, the hanyou's amber irises were ringed in crimson. Words barely more than a growl, Inuyasha's lips pulled back, his fangs glinting in the fire. "I won't sacrifice my pup, not for that psychotic Chaos and not for that bitch, Mother Earth."

While Sango and Miroku looked wide-eyed at their friend, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's terrified youkai wash over and through him. Looking at his younger brother, the InuDaiYoukai saw the same determination he'd seen so many times before, only this swam with a desperation Sesshomaru had yet to experience. Staring into Inuyasha's eyes, it was easy to see the hanyou's youkai pushing at Inuyasha's control, no doubt his strong grip upon Tessaiga's hilt the only thing keeping the half-breed from going completely feral.

Voice smooth and without feeling or implication, Sesshomaru fought down his own youkai's response and simply stated, "Inuyasha, our pup will not be wasted for such a thing."

Still snarling, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's powerful and carefully controlled youkai push at his own and found his anxiety ebbing, if only slightly. "You promised you wouldn't hurt it."

"This Sesshomaru does not lie."

Sitting to the side, Miroku thought it was probably wise not to interfere, but then again, sometimes wisdom was overrated. "If I may – "

In answer, Inuyasha turned and growled.

Clearing his throat, Miroku forged on. "Both Monk Tutoro and I believe that such a sacrifice would not work anyways, Inuyasha. You see, the man from the story I spoke of had a daughter that apparently loved him dearly and was well loved in return. For most, the loss of a child would be a great sacrifice, but that is not what was offered. And, if one considers the more recent tales we have heard, none of these reported the one making the sacrifice offering up anything more than themselves."

Slowly the crimson ringing Inuyasha's eyes dissipated, leaving the hanyou slumped with the exhaustion such a release had taken upon his body. Panting slightly, Inuyasha leaned heavily against the rocky surface at his back. When he'd regained a little of his energy and senses, the hanyou's pallid features colored a little with a blush of embarrassment. Feeling as if he should apologize for his actions but didn't know how, Inuyasha chose to ignore the last few moments and asked, "So . . . sacrificin' someone else for what ya want doesn't seem to work?"

"Well, no . . . or at least not as far as we can tell. It would appear as if Mother Earth is not impressed with such things and her attention is only garnered when it is an even more personal sacrifice."

Squeezing Kirara close, Sango's head hung low as she considered what she'd learned. "Do you think those whom go to contact the Mother actually know what they are about to sacrifice?"

Head turning, Miroku asked, "What do you mean?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Sango thought for a moment before answering, "Well, it is simply that I believe that not everyone truly knows what their greatest personal sacrifice would be. Not all of us are blessed with such self-awareness as to know what that would be. So, I guess what I'm asking is if the Mother Earth dictates the terms or if the one making the sacrifice does?"

Miroku hadn't really considered that, but it was Inuyasha whom actually answered. "If the whole idea is gainin' her attention through the sacrifice, then it don't make sense that Mother Earth would be the one to set the terms of it."

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. "However, Sango does make a good point. Deep down I believe I know what are truly the most important things to me, what would pain me to give up or change, but as a general rule, both humans and youkai are conceited creatures and are often unable or unwilling to understand their true motivations."

"-Keh, for you Miroku, it would probably just never bein' able to grab Sango's ass again."

Smiling, Miroku gave a soft chuckle while nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Well, without a doubt, that would be a great sacrifice indeed." Glancing in his fiancé's direction, Miroku was pleased to see the embarrassed blush flushing Sango's cheeks.

Pleased that he'd managed to lighten his friends' moods, Inuyasha felt his muscles relax. It wasn't that he thought the situation was really that light hearted, but sometimes there was only so much somberness one could take. Unfortunately Sesshomaru didn't seem to share such thoughts.

Ignoring the irritating banter, Sesshomaru contemplated what the monk had said. Did he know what his own greatest sacrifice would be? Without much thought, the InuDaiYoukai was sure he did and coldly stated, "The monk's knowledge is worthless to this Sesshomaru."

Head quickly turning, Inuyasha felt his lips pull down into a deep scowl. "What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Of course what he's learned ain't worthless."

Looking at his younger brother, Sesshomaru's cold, golden eyes were as emotionless as always. "There is no greater sacrifice for this Sesshomaru to make than that of his life. Nor would there be any greater sacrifice to the Western Lands than my death."

Eyebrows going up, Inuyasha's mouth opened ever so slightly in awe. The sheer arrogance Sesshomaru seemed to ooze from every damn pore was mind blowing. In fact, the only thing more unbelievable was that the Lord of the West believed every word he said. "By the gods, you really believe that, don't ya?"

Sesshomaru's silence was answer enough and only caused Inuyasha to shake his head in disbelief. Maybe Sango was right because to the hanyou's mind, Sesshomaru didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Having known and fought with his brother on and off for the past couple of centuries, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru's greatest weakness wasn't his fear of death, but his damned pride.

It was a combination of pride and pain that had led to his brother's hatred of him. Pride because Inuyasha was a half-breed and still related to the powerfully pure InuDaiYoukai, and pain that the only one Sesshomaru had ever truly cared for and respected had died protecting that very same lesser being.

No, in Inuyasha's mind, death was not the greatest sacrifice Sesshomaru could make of himself and if the jackass tried pulling that shit to gain Mother Earth's attention, then most likely he'd die and she'd just ignore the offer of blood. The Lord of the West would die for no damn good reason and Inuyasha wasn't about to let that go, not when it was so wasteful.

Although he did not know Sesshomaru as well as Inuyasha, nor did Miroku really understand the workings of a youkai mind, the monk could tell there was more eating away at his hanyou friend. Seeking to distract Inuyasha, Miroku began wondering out loud what his greatest sacrifice would be, only to have the hanyou snarl in anger. "Shut the fuck up, monk. There ain't no reason for you to even be contemplatin' such things."

"Inuyasha, I – "

"No," Inuyasha answered, his voice almost as cold as Sesshomaru's. "This ain't up for debate. Now, I let you three come with me when I thought it was a stupid idea but I'll be damned if I let any of you sacrifice anything for this shit."

Sitting up a little straighter, Sango felt Kirara tighten within her arms. "Inuyasha, Chaos is an entity that affects us all. It is in Miroku and mine's best interest to see that he is stopped."

"-Keh, that may be, but you guys can help in other ways. We'll figure this shit out one way or another so don't any of you go gettin' some dumbass idea about offerin' yourselves up." Head turning once again, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in on Sesshomaru. "And don't you go gettin' any stupid ideas in that fucked up brain of yours regardin' the human _guards_ you've assigned to watch over me and this pup. Whether you believe it or not, their lives are important and I won't have you go shortenin' 'em by thinkin' otherwise."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Inuyasha's foolish caring for humans was because his younger brother was indeed half human or if the hanyou had inherited such an affliction from their mutual father. Either way, it was a sentiment he found difficult to understand, even after being Rin's guardian for the past few years. Although he would fight to protect his ward, and when pushed would admit to caring for the child, the Lord of the West did not believe her life held more value than his own.

Not wishing to instigate another fight, Sesshomaru simply turned his head and remained silent.

Hardly satisfied, Inuyasha huffed before settling back. Discussing human worth was pretty much a pointless discussion to have with Sesshomaru and the hanyou was getting too damn tired to keep treading over repetitive ground. One way or another, he would keep his three friends safe – safe from youkai, Chaos, Mother Earth, Sesshomaru and even their own damn selfless natures.

Staring at the tense figures across the fire, Miroku was conflicted. Although he was pleased to be back, he had not missed the animosity the late Inu no Taisho's son's seemed to be forever embroiled within. Knowing there was little he could do or say to change centuries of pain, Miroku decided to let Buddha sort it out and moved on to the other important piece of information he'd learned.

Clearing his throat, Miroku glanced at Sango before saying, "While in the cave I was speaking of, I managed to come across something else that was a little . . . disturbing."

Tilting his head back, Inuyasha let loose a deep sigh and muttered, "Of course ya did," before mentally and physically readying himself. "So, what the fuck else is there?"

Giving Inuyasha an understanding look, Miroku turned the brunt of his attention upon the Lord of the West. "While searching for information regarding Mother Earth, I came across a truly ancient scroll, the writing dull and faded with time, but the images could still be understood. At first, I was uncertain what I was looking at, but quickly realized they were the symbols and chants that were the monks' contributions to the sealing's for the fury youkai crypts."

Head tilted back against the rocky wall, Inuyasha took in a hissing breath before whispering, "Fuck."

Ignoring the pulse of fear that shot out from the hanyou, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in concentration. "I had thought such things lost to time."

"As I had also hoped, but evidently it is not so. We had wondered how Chaos was able to learn and dismantle the bindings of at least one of his children, and, at least in part, this might be the answer. Although I do not believe it was this particular Order that was compromised, but evidently a much smaller and more secluded one where Chaos garnered his information."

With her heart hammering away in her chest, Sango gripped Kirara a little closer to her chest. "Another Order? Did you come across more scrolls there?"

"Sadly, no," Miroku shook his head. "When I discovered the writings, I asked Monk Tutoro to confirm that this was what I was looking at. When he learned that I knew of fury youkai, Tutoro became concerned that this was my true goal of looking through their ancient scrolls. It seems as if several months ago, a wondering monk, much like myself, began visiting different Order's under the guise of a personal quest of knowledge. In short, this monk found what he was looking for in a small, obscure Order and promptly slaughtered the monks that lived there."

Sucking in a deep breath, Sango's brown eyes went wide with disbelief. "A monk would do that to his own people?"

"Not typically, but I believe this monk was under Chaos' influence. We have seen the way Chaos can control the minds and actions of lesser youkai, it is not that great a stretch to believe that he is also capable of doing so to weaker minded humans."

Although Inuyasha cared more for the human race than his brother, the hanyou was still dismayed and offhandedly mentioned, "Well, there are plenty of those to go around."

Smiling sadly, Miroku thought he had to agree. "I would wish to argue, but find it difficult to do so." Taking a deep breath, the monk slumped down, his shoulders rounded with the stress of not only these last few months, but the situation as a whole. "It would not be such an issue if the knowledge of the monks and mikos whom created the seals was truly lost to time, but given the fact that I was able to find information regarding at least one of the fury youkai seals and we know of a second Order that contained information on at least the one that was released, it is not such a stretch to consider that there remains information regarding the others as well."

Having remained silent for some time, Sesshomaru's voice pierced the air as he asked, "And what has become of the information you found, monk?"

Pulling his muscles taught, Miroku sat up straighter as the true implications of Sesshomaru's question hit him. "Monk Tutoro burned the parchment before my very eyes."

"That is fortunate."

Swallowing hard, Miroku hadn't even contemplated Sesshomaru's reaction to the scroll's knowledge when he'd asked for it to be destroyed. Now, more than ever, he was relieved Monk Tutoro had burned the damned thing. Otherwise, no doubt they'd soon suffer the visit of one very pissed off InuDaiYoukai. Words soft and dry, Miroku nodded and answered, "Yes, fortunate indeed."

Rubbing his forehead, Inuyasha's clawed fingers left little indents upon his skin. "God's be damned, why the fuck would they have kept such information?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Miroku could only hazard a guess. "Perhaps, at first, they were uncertain if the seals would hold and actually work properly. If that were the case, then they would need a record of what exactly had been done so that they would be better able to either augment it or make actual changes. Keeping the records at first was probably a very wise idea. As time passed, fury youkai passed more into legend and scary fairytales. Most likely there are actually very few practicing monks and priestesses today that actually believe the tales are true and thus have long ago forgotten such scrolls exist. In such ignorant hands, the scrolls are practically useless."

"Well, they sure as shit ain't useless to Chaos."

Looking to his frustrated friend, Miroku gave a sad smile and nodded. "Unfortunately, you are correct."

Still stroking Kirara, Sango's eyebrows were pulled down in concentration. "If the monks kept records, it is likely the priestesses did as well. Do you think Lady Kaede would know anything about this?"

"It is a fair question," Miroku answered. "Lady Kaede has been isolated from her priestess sisters for many decades and I am unaware of her exact training."

"I ain't," Inuyasha muttered, his voice distant with memory. "Kaede didn't have any formal trainin' but learned what she knew from Kikyo."

To the humans within the room, Kikyo's name falling from their hanyou friend's lips no longer held the same degree of aching pain it once had, but to Sesshomaru's ear, the traces of longing he still detected caused his internal youkai to snarl. Caging the beast, Sesshomaru's voice was as void of emotion as usual when he questioned, "I was unaware the dead priestess had any influence upon the Lady Kaede."

Eyes downcast, Inuyasha's bangs covered all expression. "Kikyo was Kaede's older sister."

Sesshomaru had never cared before what relations the humans Inuyasha surrounded himself had with one another nor had he ever been that interested in how or why they seemed to stick with his half-breed brother when most humans detested hanyou almost as much as youkai. However, his growing desire to claim the half-breed made Sesshomaru's interest peak. One day, he would no doubt sate such curiosities and question Inuyasha further on exactly what happened with not only Kikyo, but also how he came to know those now huddled within this far too small structure. No doubt among those questions would be some regarding the oddly dressed human female his younger brother had seemed so attached to.

With uncomfortable silence gaining traction, Miroku lightly coughed into his hand before giving an apologetic smile. "It is unfortunate Lady Kaede never had any formal training, not that I believe she could have been a better priestess with it, but given our current circumstances, it would have been helpful if she had some ties to one of the sisterhoods."

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice was soft, her tone kind as she asked, "Did Lady Kikyo train formally?"

Head lifting slightly, Inuyasha thought for a moment before shrugging. "I ain't really sure. That kind of stuff really never came up. Kikyo . . . Kikyo and I really didn't get a lot of time."

Again, Sesshomaru's youkai paced with the pain lacing Inuyasha's voice when he spoke of the twice dead human priestess. And, once more, he pushed the unwelcome emotion deep down.

Shifting her weight so that she was a little more forward, Sango pressed, "But she might have?"

"I suppose. I mean, somebody must of trained her and I never heard her or Kaede talk about anyone that came before."

"Like a mentor?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah."

Stroking his chin with his fingers, Miroku's head bent low in contemplation. "Both Kikyo and Kaede have rather impressive abilities, it seems unlikely such a thing would have gone unnoticed by others of their particular persuasion."

Sango nodded. "You mean that priestesses would be able to sense such abilities in another, even if untrained."

"Exactly. We have all heard Lady Kaede speak of Rin in such a way."

"That's right," Sango answered. "Not long before we left, Kaede was speaking to me of that very thing. She said Rin exhibited promise to be a rather formidable priestess should she desire to do so."

Sesshomaru had had a very similar discussion with Lady Kaede when he'd first presented Rin into her care. It seemed as if the priestess sought his permission to train his ward at least in the healing arts of a priestess. Kaede had informed him that she would not seek to do more unless the child desired to become a full fledged priestess as such a commitment normally required one to forgo procreation. For creatures of such a short life span, reproducing was the only way to insure even a modicum of immortality and to give up such an option was a great sacrifice.

Flicking an ear, Inuyasha thought he understood where his friends were going. "So what you're sayin' is that Kikyo was powerful enough that other priestesses were bound to know about it and go lookin' for her so the likelihood that she was trained properly seems higher?"

"That, my friend, sums up the situation quite well," Miroku smiled.

"-Keh, I suppose it's possible."

"So," Sango mused, "the question becomes, does Kaede have any contact with this group? I find it odd that we have never heard stories regarding such things."

But Miroku didn't think it odd at all. "Perhaps not. Losing her elder sister, and at such violent and treacherous hands as Naraku, it is little wonder that Kaede speaks as little as possible of those times. Besides, it is my understanding that Lady Kaede was quite young when Kikyo was alive."

Letting loose a quiet chuckle, Inuyasha felt his muscles relax as he remembered Kaede in her younger years. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but Kaede wasn't much more than a runt when she was little, followin' Kikyo around like a fuckin' lost puppy. It used to annoy the shit outta me 'cause me and Kikyo couldn't get away from her."

Miroku nodded. "And by that time, Kikyo was already trained. It is quite possible that Kaede was so young that she does not remember those whom trained her elder sister."

"I suppose – "

"This conversation is pointless," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha felt what little mirth he'd just gain ooze from his body. "And why, jackass, is that exactly?"

"None of you contain the information required to come to a conclusion and thus your discussion is but mere conjecture. This Sesshomaru shall travel to the human village and discover the truth from the priestess."

Without conscious thought, Inuyasha felt his hand tighten down upon Tessaiga's hilt as a brief wave of panic shot through him at the thought of Sesshomaru leaving. Both shocked and disgusted with himself for having that kind of reaction, the hanyou quickly covered his unease. "About gods' be damned time I got a break from your touchy-feely shit."

His younger brother's momentary anxiety a few moments ago had not gone unnoticed by Sesshomaru, but rather than comment on it, the Lord of the West merely stated, "I shall be gone for only a limited amount of time and shall expect you to lay with me this night."

Immediately, Inuyasha's heart pounded, the blood rushing through his veins in an almost painful rhythm as his face paled. "W-what the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

The silence that descended within the small room was oppressive. Ignoring the humans, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed in on his panicking younger brother. For the last month or so, he'd been holding Inuyasha close to his body and in all that time, not once had the hanyou reacted so dramatically. "Inuyasha, I see no need for you to react so."

Scooting even further away from his brother, Inuyasha's puppydog ears flattened deep within the cottony-white strands of his hair. Lips curled back, the hanyou snarled as flecks of red swirled around the edges of his amber irises. "Just 'cause I let you keep me like a fuckin' pet don't mean I'm gonna let you do anything else to me. There ain't no way in hell I'm gonna let you stick that thing in me again."

When Sango's hand had covered his own, Miroku didn't know. What he did know was that if Sesshomaru was about to force Inuyasha to have sex with him, then most likely he'd struggled so hard to get back only to die all that much sooner because there was no way he would simply sit there and allow his friend to be forcefully rutted again.

Sensing motion to his side, Sesshomaru shot a menacing look in the human's direction, his lips curled back enough to show a single glistening fang. It was all the warning he was prepared to give Inuyasha's foolish friends.

Knowing the human monk and slayer, along with the firecat, were of little true concern to his well being, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his volatile, pregnant younger brother. "Inuyasha, your fear is unfounded. This Sesshomaru has no intentions of taking you in that way." In a flash, Sesshomaru had closed the distance between them and within an instant had Inuyasha wrapped not only in his arms, but within mokomoko's soft but constricting fur. Leaning down, the Lord of the West made sure his eyes were but inches from that of his prey, the twisted smile pulling his lips more frightening than the poison flooding his veins. "However, make no mistake, little brother, that if I wished to do so, I would not hesitate to sate my needs within your body."

Not waiting for a response, Sesshomaru's cold eyes shifted ever so slightly toward the humans. "Do not rush so foolishly toward death. You have this Sesshomaru's word that tonight the hanyou will not be rutted." With nothing else to say, the Lord of the West picked up his hanyou cargo and left.

Rapidly blinking, Miroku belatedly realized he could no longer feel his hand and looked down to find Sango's fingers wrapped around his own, squeezing the life from said appendage. Only now registering the pain, the monk choked out a hushed, "S-sango . . . "

Sucking in a deep breath, Sango's large brown eyes turned toward her fiancé, Miroku's obvious pain showing through on his face. Realizing the source of his pain, Sango released her fingers with a brief, but apologetic, "Sorry," before turning her attention once more to the door of their hut. Mouth opening several times, it was a few moments before the slayer actually managed to stutter out, "H-he t-took him."

Holding his throbbing hand to his chest, Miroku's eyes narrowed as they followed the same path as his fiancé's. "It appears so."

Within Sango's lap, Kirara growled, the sound deep and resonate considering she was still in her smaller form. Hand quickly tangling within the firecat's soft fur, Sango used the motion to sooth the both of them. "There was nothing we could do, was there?"

Without thought or consideration, Miroku answered a cold and disappointing, "No."

"Miroku?"

Still staring at animal hide covering the doorway, Miroku pulled Sango close, encircling her shoulders within his arms. "I know, Sango. I know."

 _One step forward . . . well, you get it. We are making some progress, although toward what, we'll just have to wait and see. Next update should be in one week. Thank you all for reading and extra thanks to those whom review. Hope you all have a safe and peaceful week._

 _lunamist_


	16. Chapter 16

_Good evening everyone. Wow, it seems like forever since I've updated this one, even though it's really only been a week. Many of you were properly appalled at Sesshomaru's comment to Inuyasha at the end of the last chapter. Sigh . . . I like Sesshomaru, but I think he's an emotionally stunted jackass (most of the time). I just don't think that would change very quickly. Our lovely Lord of the West isn't used to not getting what he wants, when he wants it. Seems like the main time that happens involves Inuyasha in some form or another. Makes a mighty InuDaiYoukai a bit prickly._

 _Anyway . . . glad most of you are pleased that Miroku is back in the fold._

 _Chapter 16 . . ._

No matter what he did, Inuyasha couldn't get warm. It seemed as if his bastard of an older brother had stolen all capacity the hanyou had of generating his own heat. Or, more likely, the bastard was so damn frigid that he'd sucked up all the heat Inuyasha had. Whatever the reason, the hanyou found himself sitting upon a small outcropping of rock, a rather diminutive tree at his back while his arms did their best to wrap themselves around his still trembling knees. However, the rather large swell of his abdomen was making the usually comforting position near to impossible.

Head bent, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to move from that spot, nor could he force the stress of the long night he'd spent within the asshole's arms. Teeth gritted, the hanyou hated how he felt – helpless. He hated it more than almost anything because two things were becoming increasingly clear. First, the hard cock that had been pressing up against his ass all night long was proof that it was just a matter of time before Sesshomaru lost his fucking patience and forced that thing in him and second, that when that time came, Inuyasha would be just as damn helpless as he'd been the first time.

Eyes clenched, Inuyasha sat, his face pasty white and heart hammering with all the fears and memories attempting to bombard his exhausted mind.

:::::::::

Rarely in his life had Sesshomaru ever felt this truly angered and frustrated. Flying above the treetops, his ki-cloud gathered below him, the Lord of the West had barely remembered to check for any signs of Chaos before he'd left his younger brother in the meager protection of Inuyasha's pack. Last night had been a test of his will and it had been a test he'd almost failed. But perhaps more importantly and most definitely more irritatingly was the reaction Inuyasha had had to the thought of being rutted.

Growling low, Sesshomaru looked out on the world through crimson eyes. How much more did Inuyasha require from him? Had the Lord of the West not been patient? Had he not worked detestingly hard at getting the hanyou used to his proximity and touch? Had he not shown yet that their next rutting would be nothing like their first?

Feeling the poison within his blood flare, the hissing sounds of the substance as it fell from his fingertips onto the cloud below his feet soon flooded Sesshomaru's perfectly pointed ears. Inuyasha's continued fear of him was wholly unacceptable and it was becoming increasingly clear to the InuDaiYoukai that, at this rate, there would never come a day when the hanyou would agree to be his mate. Given Inuyasha's current distrust and fear, it would be impossible for his younger brother to willingly submit to him and that was what was needed for a true mating. Increasingly, Sesshomaru was beginning to believe that such a thing was impossible and if that was the case, then perhaps he should forgo his plans and give into his increasing desires and simply take the half-breed by force – again.

But memories of Inuyasha; silent, bleeding, beaten, torn and covered in his seed came unbidden to Sesshomaru's mind and in that instant he knew he never wanted to see his hanyou brother like that again. It was not that form of utter humiliation and submission he wanted to inflict upon Inuyasha. As powerful as he was, Sesshomaru could beat almost any living creature into such a state. As Lord of the West, it was easily within his abilities to force his will upon another. Given the ease of such a thing, Sesshomaru found the notion beneath him. There was no challenge in forcing another to submit, especially someone of his younger brother's ilk. No, forcing Inuyasha again was not at all what the current Lord of the West desired.

Feeling the muscles within his body ease back into something less feral, Sesshomaru saw the world once more through golden eyes. Inuyasha's existence had always been troublesome for him; why he would expect the current situation to be any different, Sesshomaru hadn't a clue. The stark truth of the matter was that it was because of Inuyasha's distinct personality that the Lord of the West had never truly been able to ignore the little half-breed. By all rights, the hanyou should have died long ago - torn to pieces by either an enemy without or within. And yet, Inuyasha not only still breathed, he somehow thrived.

By definition, hanyou were shunned creatures and to be sure, Inuyasha had suffered his fair share and yet his younger brother had not cowed to such hate but instead had used it as fuel. And somehow, in the midst of all his adversity, Inuyasha had managed to do the seemingly impossible – befriend a group of somewhat capable humans, humans that would gladly lay down what remained of their miniscule lives in a foolish attempt to protect a half-breed. How Inuyasha had garnered such loyalty was a mystery to the great InuDaiYoukai and that, perhaps more than anything else, greatly puzzled and intrigued Sesshomaru.

As Lord of the Western Lands, it was Sesshomaru's duty to defend not only the lands of his father, but also those whom dwelled within the West itself. When Sesshomaru had been little more than a pup and traveling with Inu no Taisho, he'd been amazed at the deference and genuine affection both the youkai and humans living within the Western Lands had for his father. At the time, he'd mistakenly thought it was an automatic response, something that was simply due to the fact that his father was the most powerful youkai for untold miles and that he was the ruler of the lands they lived within.

But Inu no Taisho's death had taught Sesshomaru more lessons than his father's life ever had. Only when the Great Dog General was gone did Sesshomaru truly learn how gifted his father had been and consequently, how truly deficient he was by comparison. Never once feeling the internal pull to protect anything, let alone lesser creatures that lived within the lands he'd inherited, Sesshomaru had soon learned the painful yet potent lesson that loyalty was not automatically given to those of strength and power, but like almost everything else in the world, had to be earned. Unfortunately for those living within the West, Sesshomaru hadn't exactly cared overly much, at least, not at the time. And so, the current Lord of the West had wandered his lands – traveling far and seeing nothing.

And then, there was Inuyasha – a half-breed mongrel that should have been put down at birth, a creature that should not have been worthy to kiss their father's feet and yet somehow it was Inuyasha that seemed to inherit Lord Inu no Taisho's more noble qualities. Somewhere, deep within Sesshomaru's soul, he'd known that simple fact long ago and it had only added fuel to the raging fire he felt against his younger sibling. How he'd hated Inuyasha and that simple feeling, that one strong emotion was perhaps the most intriguing thing of all, for Sesshomaru rarely if ever felt anything for anyone or anything.

Flying across the sky, Inuyasha's small village his goal, Sesshomaru's exterior showed not a hint of his inner turmoil. How ironic it was that the one he'd hated so much for most of his life was now the one thing the Lord of the West desired. How much easier, how much calmer his life would be if the hanyou had died long ago. But quickly following that thought came a second – how much more boring and dull would his life have been without the half-breed.

While it was true that his life was more peaceful without Inuyasha's involvement, it was also achingly dull and devoid of any true purpose. And now that his younger brother was carrying his pup, something else the half-breed should be unable to do, Sesshomaru found his inner youkai yearning in a way he'd never experienced before. Protecting the hanyou through the pregnancy and beyond wasn't enough. Only a full claiming – Inuyasha's willing submission and with it the knowledge that no other would ever be able to have the hanyou in the same way, that no other would ever be able to feel Inuyasha's flesh below them, to see his younger brother's amber eyes ring with crimson with the sheer lust of being rutted . . . that was what the Lord of the West truly desired. And just as respect and loyalty were not blindly given but earned, so would be Inuyasha's capitulance. Still, the question remained – how in all the lands was he supposed to earn that which his younger brother guarded so dearly?

::::::::::

Kaede was just finishing up dinner and getting ready to call Rin in to eat when she caught the faintest tease of a powerful youkai aura against her aged senses. Stepping out onto her porch, the old priestess was alarmed to see the Lord of the West casually walking through the village, an eager Rin already dancing around his feet, the girl's mouth in constant motion.

Wiping her hands off on the apron spread across her front, Kaede moved farther onto the porch, her heart pounding as she contemplated all the possible reasons Lord Sesshomaru was here as well as the fact that the Lord of the West had found it necessary to suppress his youkai energy to the point that he was almost upon her doorstep before the old priestess knew of his presence.

As Sesshomaru and Rin came closer, Kaede noticed Jaken's tottering body eagerly trailing behind his master, the little kappa's beak moving almost as much as the young human child. Through her worry, Kaede managed a grin. In all her years she'd never met a being as capable of drowning out noise as the Lord of the West.

Almost at Kaede's porch, Rin finally left Sesshomaru's side and bounding up the step began bouncing on her toes, her grin stretched across miles of youth filled skin. "Lady Kaede! Look who came to visit!"

"Aye child," Kaede answered, her gnarled hand coming to rest on the crown of Rin's bobbing head. Eyes shifting up, Kaede offered a small bow before addressing her latest visitor. "Lord Sesshomaru, as always, ye bless us by thee's visit."

Sesshomaru was never certain if Kaede's words were sincere or not, but as with most instances, he simply chose not to react either way and simply inclined his head ever so slightly in response.

Finally catching up with his master, Jaken huffed for breath, his large eyes nearly bulging from his head. "Lord Sesshomaru has finally come to claim his faithful retainer!"  
Lifting an eyebrow, Kaede looked questioningly toward the Lord of the West. "Well, if that is so, then I would imagine ye have made Jaken very pleased."

Not even bothering to look at the small kappa, Sesshomaru answered, "Whether or not this Sesshomaru takes Jaken or not has yet to be decided."

Ignoring the wail of pain that leaked from every pore in Jaken's body, Sesshomaru continued staring at Kaede until the priestess finally said, "Rin, ye should go eat before dinner gets too cold."

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you still be here when I'm done?"

The unusual pleading tone in the girl's voice struck at Kaede's heart but all Sesshomaru answered was a clipped, "We shall see."

Knowing there would be no further answer, Rin gave her patented smile along with a familiar, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," before dashing inside.

With Rin safely out of earshot, Sesshomaru ordered, "Jaken, go with Rin."

"B-but m-my Lord, I – "

"Jaken. Leave."

Head bent almost as low as the Staff of Two Heads he carried, Jaken somehow managed to totter up the few steps of Kaede's hut, his eyes downcast.

Although Kaede felt sorry for the kappa, she was far more concerned with the real reason for Sesshomaru's visit and had to quell the fear attempting to steal at her heart. Unable to wait any longer, Kaede asked, "Forgive me, my Lord, but is Inuyasha well?"

"The hanyou is as well as can be expected for one carrying this Sesshomaru's seed."

Kaede wasn't sure that truly eased her trepidation, but at least she knew Inuyasha was still alive. "And Monk Miroku, Lady Sango and Kirara?"

"The humans and firecat were still living when I left the half-breed this morning."

Used to the brusque and frigid nature Sesshomaru always seemed to exude, Kaede gave a firm nod and allowed relief to finally come. It was good to hear that her friends' were still within the land of the living, but if Sesshomaru had found it necessary to conceal his youkai to the extreme he had when entering the village, then Kaede was fairly certain things were still not well and that the danger they'd been faced with had not been eliminated.

With that thought in mind, Kaede pulled herself together, her old and weathered bones shifting as her back straightened. "While news of Inuyasha and his pack is good to hear, I doubt ye have traveled all this way and gone to such efforts to hide yer youkai if the threat ye have been under had been taken care of."

Not sensing a particular question, Sesshomaru remained eerily silent, his absence of speech the only answer needed.

Sighing, Kaede nodded her understanding and asked, "I can not imagine ye would leave Inuyasha at this point if it were not important and if that is the case, then there be something ye seek of me, my Lord."

As he'd become accustomed to, Sesshomaru once more found Kaede's straightforward nature refreshing, especially where humans were concerned. "The monk has come across some information that is . . . troubling. It seems as if information regarding the monks' involvement with the sealing's of the fury youkai is still in existence."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Kaede's head bent low in contemplation. "Such knowledge would be ancient. Might I ask ye how the information has been maintained?"

"The monk found scrolls still in existence, scrolls that could be deciphered and used to aid in their freeing."

"Troubling news indeed, my Lord but I am still uncertain how I might be of aid."

Blunt and without a hint of sympathy, Sesshomaru answered, "The twice dead priestess, Kikyo, was your elder sister."

Momentarily taken aback by the shot of pain that always coursed through her heart at the sound of her sister's name, Kaede quickly covered the emotion and nodded. "Aye, that be the truth."

"Inuyasha did not believe that you had any formal training within the Order's of Priestesses you now belong to but he was unsure if your elder sister had such training."

Growing increasingly confused, Kaede thought back to a time so long ago that it seemed almost impossible that she'd been a part of it. "Aye, she did but I was very young and have few memories of the time she was gone."

Ignoring the obvious confusion lacing Kaede's voice, Sesshomaru continued, "Do you have any current contact with such groups as these?"

Blinking once, Kaede thought for a moment before answering a slow, "Aye, though it be minimal and sporadic in nature." Head tilted slightly to the side, Kaede considered the Lord of the West's questions and what could be their motivation when a sudden bolt of clarity made her realize, "Ye believe the same might be true of the priestesses?"

"It is a reasonable assumption given the foolishness of humans."

Ignoring the insult to her race, Kaede gave the idea the thought it deserved before responding, "I suppose it is possible, though I've little knowledge regarding such things." Blowing out a breath, Kaede could only shake her head. "For the first fury youkai to have been released, Chaos must have found the knowledge somewhere, but even if it exists within the Priestesses Orders, I doubt very much they would have released such information to one such as he."

Sesshomaru had long ago learned that humans often thought more of their own kind and the morals they clung to than was valid, consequently he was unsurprised by Kaede's assumption regarding those of her kind. "It was a monk, most likely under Chaos' influence that infiltrated and slaughtered his brothers. It is not inconceivable to believe the same influence could be pushed upon a priestess as well."

With a hissing breath, Kaede sent up a prayer to the gods. "Aye, although I've no desire to agree with ye, if Chaos were truly capable of controlling the mind in the way ye say, then it would explain how he was able to release one of his children."

"If further information exists and Chaos is able to obtain it, then it is only a matter of time before he is able to awaken more fury youkai from their slumber."

Mind turning, Kaede was beginning to grasp the scope of Sesshomaru's visit and its impending consequences. Although she hated the thought of leaving the village, Kaede also understood the importance of what the Lord of the West was truly asking of her. "As I told ye earlier, I have maintained a correspondence and I would like to think, friendship, with an Order of priestesses several days travel from here. I will leave at once to investigate the matter and see if they too have any records of those unfortunate times." Sighing, Kaede could already feel the aches settling into her bones. "I am afraid I do not travel as well as I once did and can not say when I might make it to their door. Most likely it will be at least a week if not longer."

Sesshomaru was well aware of the frailty age had delivered upon the elderly priestess standing before him. Humans were vulnerable creatures even at the height of their youth, let alone one of Kaede's age. Knowing mortality was already knocking on Kaede's door, Sesshomaru had his doubts if the priestess would make it to her destination intact and if Kaede died along the way, she would be of little use to him. With that thought in mind, Sesshomaru stated, "Ah-Un will take you where you wish to travel." Not liking the thought of leaving Rin in the village so unprotected, Sesshomaru added, "Rin and Jaken will escort you as well."

Eyes snapping up, Kaede's brown orbs shown with the light of someone half her age. "My Lord, I appreciate such an offer and will be more than happy to make use of Ah-Un's gentle passage and it would be good for Rin to see a true Order of Priestesses." Pulling in a deep breath, Kaede hoped she wasn't about to insult the Lord of the West, but felt it important to add, "I am uncertain Jaken be the best choice to come along."

"The kappa's desires are inconsequential to this Sesshomaru."

Giving a soft smile, Kaede felt a hint of mirth tickle her eyes before becoming serious again. "Aye, that is not my particular concern. Master Jaken be a good and loyal servant to ye and no doubt he would do as ye say, but . . . but I am afraid Master Jaken's dislike of humans, especially those of holy powers, would be more a hindrance than asset in this particular quest."

Sesshomaru did not exactly disagree with Jaken's feelings but was irritated that the little imp seemed incapable of suppressing such strong emotions and was thus now unable to perform his duties. Understanding that Kaede had a point, Sesshomaru decided, "Jaken shall return with me."

"Aye, no doubt that shall make him very pleased."

"As stated before, Jaken's feelings regarding such things are unimportant to this Sesshomaru."

Giving a quick bow, Kaede hid her smile as she answered, "As ye say, my Lord," before turning her head slightly and raising her voice the smallest of fractions as she called, "Rin, could ye and Master Jaken come here please?"

From inside the small hut, the sounds of bowls being set down could be heard before Rin's bright eyes looked out from the doorway, her smile bright as she caught sight of Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, you're still here!"

Golden eyes tilted down and toward the small child were Rin's only answer before her kimono was ruffled as Jaken tottered past her, his large, round eyes looking hopefully up at his Lord and Master. "Lord Sesshomaru, you are not planning on leaving me again, are you?"

Sesshomaru could feel the tug of his lip as it tried pulling up into a sneer but per usual, he managed to subdue the emotion before it saw the light of day. Ignoring Jaken's pleas, Sesshomaru looked to Rin. "You will travel with Lady Kaede and heed her orders. I will leave Ah-Un with you so that he may aid in your travels. You will follow Kaede's instructions and relay them to Ah-Un."

Exited at the prospect of traveling again, Rin began bouncing on her feet. "Are we truly going on a trip?"

Smiling, Kaede thought once again how pleased she was to have Rin staying with her, how much light the small child had brought to her life now that Kagome was gone. "Aye child, we are going to visit an Order of Priestesses so that we might gain some knowledge that will assist Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Mouth dropping into an "O", Rin's large brown eyes became impossibly bright. "We're going on a mission to help Lord's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

Clicking his tongue, Jaken's eyes narrowed. "How many times must I tell you, Lady Rin? Inuyasha is not a _Lord_ but a mangy half-breed."

Although he'd called the hanyou worse, by far, Sesshomaru did not like those words or the tone Jaken said them with. "Jaken."

Instantly stilling, Jaken knew the subtle inflections the icy Lord of the West's voice took on and knew this one meant he'd somehow angered his Master. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You will not speak such words in relation to the hanyou again."

Beak opening and then closing, Jaken hardly knew what to say and finally only managed to choke out a half-ass, "Y-yes, my L-lord."

Either missing or ignoring the frigid tone that had suddenly taken over the conversation, Rin happily asked, "Is Master Jaken coming with us?"

Before Kaede could answer, Sesshomaru responded with a clipped, "No," before turning, mokomoko undulating behind him as the Lord of the West began walking away, leaving a gaping and confused Jaken in his wake. Without looking behind him, Sesshomaru spoke, "You will destroy what you find and inform this Sesshomaru of it upon our next meeting." It was several more paces before the Lord of the West added, "Jaken, come."

Beak snapping shut, Jaken squealed with delight, his short legs scrambling as he valiantly tried catching up to his master, a whined, "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me," tumbling from his mouth as he faded further toward the edges of the village.

::::::::::

It was late into the evening and none of the humans had seen or heard from Inuyasha. Not long into the morning, Sango had gone searching the area and found their friend, but the hanyou had been less than willing to speak and in the end, she'd left him to his thoughts once she'd learned that he truly was unharmed. Afterwards, the slayer had had a long conversation with her fiancé, stoically revealing the occurrences within their tiny camp since Miroku's leaving several months ago.

Nearly speechless, Miroku sat and listened; eyes wide and mouth dry with the implications of what his lovely Sango was telling him. To think that Sesshomaru wanted to mate with Inuyasha . . . that thought alone sent the monk's head pounding with thundering pain. After much discussion, neither Miroku nor Sango knew if Inuyasha was aware of Sesshomaru's true desire. Sango was fairly certain Inuyasha didn't know, or at least, she was certain he didn't know when Sesshomaru took their friend from their hut last night. Head shaking, Sango finally admitted, "I've no idea what happened last night. If Sesshomaru told him, then that could be why Inuyasha's in the state he's in now."

Miroku wasn't sure either, but both decided it would be best to let Inuyasha be for now, but as the day wore on and night began creeping in, both Miroku and Sango's worries grew, especially when they found Inuyasha in the same exact spot he'd been in earlier.

Standing on a small crop of rocks overlooking their huddled friend, Sango felt her spirits dip even lower than they'd been before. "I don't think he's even moved." Within her arms, Kirara mewed in agreement.

"If that is the case, then it is unlikely he has eaten and given his current circumstances, I can not imagine that to be a good thing."

Head nodding, Sango agreed. "If anything, his appetite has only grown over these past few months. Since the pup's gotten stronger, it isn't as much of a drain on Inuyasha's youkai as it once was, but if he doesn't eat, then most likely the pup will need to pull energy from wherever it can."

Not liking the idea of Inuyasha being any weaker than necessary, especially given their current circumstances, Miroku made a decision. "Sango, would you mind if I spoke to Inuyasha, alone?"

Blinking, Sango turned to her fiancé before shaking her head. "No, not if you believe it will help." In truth, Sango was a little relieved to finally have some emotional back up when it came to not only Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru as well. Plus, Miroku had always been better getting Inuyasha to talk than she had.

Smiling brightly, Miroku's eyes crinkled down, the tinkling of his staff wafting through the cold night air as he began making his way down the rocky slope, a bright patch of snowy-white hair his beacon in the glow of the nearly full moon.

Quickly coming upon his goal, Miroku shifted his robes around him before adjusting the fur draped around his neck and sitting beside his still silent friend. Laying his staff down beside him, the monk did little to break the quiet of the night. But after several moments of silence, Miroku finally sighed and broke the peace. "I've spent many a night like this, only instead of having you or Sango beside me, it was atop Kirara's back. Ah . . . those were peaceful and relaxing times." Scratching the back of his head, Miroku gave a soft chuckle. "No doubt Kirara's opinion of the matter is different than my own."

Any other time, Inuyasha would have scoffed out a, _"Keh-"_ and regaled Miroku with all the ways Kirara was probably glad to be rid of his _lazy ass_ , but when he cocked his head to the side and looked to his friend, Inuyasha still had his head buried in his arms, his furry puppydog ears lax, not a twitch of any kind to be had.

Undaunted, Miroku turned his attention back to the night sky and the beautiful glowing orb that was the moon. "I once told you that burdens weigh far less when they are spoken of with a friend. I know it was difficult for you to tell us what happened on that night with Lord Sesshomaru, but I would like to think that Sango, Kirara and I have been of some comfort through this trying time."

Head still buried within the confines of his arms, Inuyasha's fingers flexed, his claws nearly piercing the thick fur of his firerat. In his mind, the hanyou weighed Miroku's words and found them to be both true and false all at one time. While it was true that he liked having his friends around and that knowing they were there and supportive of him was truly a comfort, the worry he still held for their safety was like a poison constantly eating away at his heart.

Easily noting the increasing tenseness in Inuyasha's body, Miroku let loose a heavy sigh. "My friend, is it truly something so terrible? I – "

"It ain't nothin' you can do anything about," came Inuyasha's muffled reply.

Eyebrows going up slightly, Miroku answered, "I believe that is also something I've heard from you before. While it is true that I may not be able to fix whatever is troubling you, perhaps together we can discuss some form of remedy or at the very least, a short term solution?"

Grunting in response, Inuyasha shook his head before turning it ever so slightly, just enough for a single amber eye to peak out from his snowy-white locks of hair. "Unless you got a way to fix Sesshomaru's dick, then I don't see what talkin' about shit is gonna do for me."

Eyes wide, Miroku's mouth clamped down tight against the litany of stupid responses that came immediately to mind. Taking a moment to clear both his throat and mind, Miroku scratched the back of his head as he searched for some type of answer. In the end, the monk could only ask, "Did he . . . I mean, last night, in the hut . . . he promised – "

"-Keh, the fucker didn't do nothin' but hold me, but it was kinda hard to ignore the rock hard cock pressin' against my backside all night long." Turning his head away again, Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't know what the fuck has gotten into him but I think it's just a matter of time before he try's somethin' again." Staring down at his swollen belly, Inuyasha's voice fell to little more than a soft whisper, "I couldn't stop him when I wasn't carryin', don't see that I'll be able to do much now either. Most likely it'll be all I can do to protect the pup if he decides to do it while I'm still carryin'."

Feeling his heart sink, Miroku's hands clenched down into fists of frustration. They were all, every damn one of them, in a similar situation. Sesshomaru was powerful enough that he could damn well do just about whatever he wanted. Squeezing his once cursed hand; Miroku regretted the loss of his Wind Tunnel. Desperately wanting to argue with his friend, the monk found the words dying upon his lips and remained silent in the cold night.

Lost to his own thoughts, Inuyasha hardly noticed Miroku's continued silence, his own words cutting through the emptiness. "I just don't get it. The bastard could probably get just about any damn pure-ass youkai he wanted to willingly spread their legs for him. Why the fuck does he wanna do that shit with me? Up until a few months ago, the jackass woulda rather run me through with his sword than stick his dick in me." Head shaking, Inuyasha looked down at his belly, his eyes narrowed with thought. "At first I though it was because of the pup."

Finally finding his voice, Miroku asked, "But that is no longer the case?"

Again, Inuyasha shrugged. "I think it probably has somethin' to do with it, but I don't think it's all of it." Finally leaning back, the hanyou rubbed his face with his hands, his frustration and irritation becoming increasingly apparent. "I don't know why I'm thinkin' this is more than it is. Most likely it's just another way for Sesshomaru to fuck me over. The bastard has always gotten a kick outta knockin' around the half-breed. No doubt he's just found another way of doin' it."

Shifting upon the hard earth, Miroku glanced at his friend, uncertainty filling his mind. From Inuyasha's words, it did not appear as if Sesshomaru had broached the subject of mating the hanyou. Currently, Inuyasha seemed to believe that his brother's interest was perhaps a fleeting way of causing him more pain. From what Sango had relayed to him, Miroku was not at all sure that was the Lord of the West's true motivation. In fact, if he understood his fiancé's explanation correctly, Sesshomaru's true goal was quite the opposite. Although Miroku thought Sesshomaru frigid and emotionally stunted, from what he understood, the Lord of the West desired something deeper than a simple rutting with his younger brother. A monk, Miroku might be, but he still understood enough about youkai to understand that mating was a lifelong commitment and for youkai, lifelong was not insignificant.

For Miroku, his staff was akin to Inuyasha's Tessaiga – both weapons' sought after in times of stress as a means of comfort. And so, the monk felt his hand inch towards his staff, the worn wood pleasantly familiar within his grasp. Coughing lightly into his free hand, Miroku decided he would feel his hanyou friend out regarding the thought of mating with Sesshomaru without admitting the fact that this was truly the Lord of the West's goal. "Inuyasha . . . what . . . what if Lord Sesshomaru's motives were different?"

" _Different?_ What the fuck are you talkin' about now, monk?"

"Well . . . what if, just for arguments sake, Lord Sesshomaru desired more from you than the physical aspect you are so concerned about?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his back straightening as much as his current body would allow. "Are you fuckin' deaf? I already said he'd just be doin' it to cause me more pain and humiliation. I doubt the actual act of ruttin' has much to do with it."

"No," Miroku shook his head, "that's not what I mean."

"What else is there?"

Smiling awkwardly, Miroku scratched a spot behind his ear as he stated, "What about becoming his mate?"

" _Mate?_ Have you lost your gods' be damned mind?"

"Well, no, I – "

"Listen, monk," Inuyasha snarled, his hand coming out and pointing an accusing finger in Miroku's direction. "Don't even joke about that shit. First off, Sesshomaru would never want a half-breed like me for a mate and thank the fuckin' gods for that. Second, even if he did, there ain't no way in hell I'd agree and for us to be true mates, that's what'd have to happen."

Although he'd spoken some with Sango regarding youkai mating, Miroku didn't know all the particulars and was more curious than anything when he asked, "He could not force this upon you?"

"-Keh, that's about the only thing that asshole can't force on me." Head shaking, one of Inuyasha's hands rested upon his abdomen while the other gripped Tessaiga. "It's pretty fuckin' obvious what role I'd have with that kind of matin'. It ain't always the one that can carry the young that's the submissive, but between me and Sesshomaru, there's no way I'd be the dominant partner."

Pushing aside the thought of Inuyasha being submissive in anything, Miroku asked, "Role?"

Head turning, Inuyasha gave the monk a rather condescending look. "You don't know much about youkai matin', do ya?"

"No," Miroku gave an embarrassed smile. "I am afraid that my interests have always been more of the human, female variety."

Finally giving a genuine smile, Inuyasha's chuckled. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. But I do feel bad for Sango always havin' to put up with your lecherous ass."

Staring down at his palm, Miroku shared in his friend's laughter, pleased that he could lighten Inuyasha's mood even a little. "Perhaps a better way of phrasing it would be that she must put up with my lecherous hand."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, but that hand's connected to a pretty perverted mind." At Miroku's mocked hurt look, Inuyasha simply shook his head. "Don't even try and deny it. The only redeamin' factor I can find in ya is that you seem serious about Sango." But as he thought of his human friend's impending nuptials, Inuyasha's mood turned sullen once more. "I know humans have all kinds of hang-ups regardin' gender and what part a male or female plays in the relationship. With you and Sango, that shit ain't happenin' so it's kinda a moot point, but for most humans, there is a specific role for the man and woman in a marriage."

Nodding, Miroku thought he understood. "Yes, it is typically the female that takes care of the domestic aspect of the relationship while the male provides for the family."

"Yeah. I suppose youkai are kinda similar, except gender don't really decide who does what. With humans, if a female marries a jackass, then her life is gonna be hell. She'll probably stay because of what her village expects of her, and for other reasons that I don't really understand. But youkai are different."

"Different how?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha stared down at his belly again. "With youkai, there's a dominant and a submissive. It could be compared to a human male and female, but there's a big, fuckin' difference. When youkai mate, the one that's submissive has to agree to it – has to willingly submit, otherwise the matin' don't _take_." Shaking his head, Inuyasha continued, his voice nearly inaudible as he added, "And with youkai, it's forever . . . no matter what."

Eyes going wide, Miroku thought he was beginning to understand. "So, what you're saying is that you would have to willingly submit to Sesshomaru for him to be able to claim you as a mate."

"Yeah, and trust me, that shit ain't happenin'."

While it was true that Miroku now understood and was pleased that Inuyasha could not be mated against his will, what he didn't understand is why Inuyasha so vehemently didn't want to be Sesshomaru's mate. To the monk's mind, the fact the Lord of the West wanted to claim his younger brother as an official mate sounded better than Sesshomaru just wanting to rut Inuyasha. Taking a few moments to contemplate what he'd heard, Miroku finally asked exactly that.

Face paling slightly, Inuyasha licked his dry lips. "You still don't understand. When youkai mate, the submissive has to willingly offer up their submission, but it ain't a one time deal. Once the matin' takes hold, the dominant in the mated pair has the ability to control the submissive one." Shaking his head, Inuyasha's claws absently raked through the soft, yet rough fur of his firerat. "Not only that, but after an official youkai matin', both always know how to find the other. There'd be no escapin' the jackass."

Miroku sucked in an aching, frigid breath of air as realization smacked him squarely in the face. "You mean – "

"The bastard would finally be able to control me. All the fucker would have to do is give me an order and I wouldn't be able to do jack shit to stop him. Well, I guess that ain't entirely true. From what I understand, the submissive can resist, but it's pretty fuckin' painful and normally pointless in the end. That's why submissive mates have to willingly submit. It's supposed to be a sign that they trust the dominant to protect them, to have their best interests at heart and not abuse that kind of power and there ain't no way that I think of Sesshomaru in any of those terms."

Miroku shuddered at the thought of Sesshomaru truly being able to control Inuyasha's actions and could only agree with his friend. "No, I would not think of the Lord of the West in such terms either."

"Well then, now ya can see why I'm glad the bastard would never even consider matin' with me." Hands wrapping more firmly around his abdomen, Inuyasha stared up into the glowing orb within the sky. "He might not be able to force me, but you and I both know that Sesshomaru don't like bein' told no about somethin' he's gotten in his damned head. I got enough shit to worry about without that addin' to the pile."

And now that he fully understood, Miroku couldn't help but agree and knew that he would not be the one to tell Inuyasha what Sesshomaru's true desires were. With a shiver, Miroku felt the evening cold sink further into his marrow and decided it was long past time they return to the warmth of the hut.

Rising from the cold ground, Miroku stretched before wrapping the fur around his shoulders a bit tighter. "Well, my friend, thank you for sharing what troubles you. I am sorry that I can not help further, but at least for now, I believe it would do you more good to come into a warm hut and put some food in that ever growing belly of yours."

Huffing, Inuyasha found himself struggling to stand, the hours of sitting in one spot combined with the pounding ache in his lower back making the motion less than elegant. Finally managing getting upright, the hanyou let out a gruff, "-Keh," while giving his worn body a minute to adjust to the new position.

Quickly wiping the concern from his face, Miroku quietly watched, all the while knowing that he hated seeing his usually strong friend this vulnerable – both emotionally and physically. Patiently waiting until Inuyasha was ready, by the time the hanyou looked at him, Miroku's mouth was curved up into a welcoming smile. "Shall we go and see what Lady Sango has to offer us?"

" _Us?_ " Inuyasha laughed. "Didn't know you were so willin' to share your woman."

Mouth going wide, Miroku snorted when he realized how his words could have been misinterpreted. "Never, my friend. I was speaking more to whatever food provisions my lovely fiancé might have lying around."

With a dismissive wave of his hand, Inuyasha began walking toward their small, temporary home, his gait a little steadier than when he'd first stood up. "I know what ya meant, lecher. I was just kiddin'."

Smiling, Miroku began following his friend, the metal rings on his staff musically tinkling in the cold winter air.

:::::::::::

Ki cloud below him, Sesshomaru ignored the small creature clinging to his pant leg, Jaken's distressed whimpering little more than irritating background noise. Of course the Lord of the West knew his retainer hated traveling like this, but Sesshomaru was in a hurry to get back to his pregnant hanyou and would not even entertain walking as a means of getting there. As always, Jaken would have to adjust or be left behind. As a matter of point, Sesshomaru thought himself most magnanimous for even offering the kappa such a means of transport. Had it not been for Sesshomaru's concern regarding Chaos and his ability to influence Jaken's mind, most likely the Lord of the West would have simply told the kappa where their final destination was and let his retainer find his own way there. But Jaken's mind was easily malleable and Sesshomaru could not take the chance that the kappa could be compromised in such a way. Such things would be dangerous to Inuyasha and their unborn pup.

Clinging to his lord's pant leg, Jaken's small claws clung on for dear life while valiantly holding onto the Staff of Two Heads. Bulbous eyes closed tight, Jaken's normally green hue looked a little less bright around the edges as the kappa desperately tried keeping his stomach contents where the were. No doubt vomiting all over the Lord of the West would not only bring a healthy dose of pain, but a fall he may not survive. Still, knowing he was this far above the ground with little more than a fluffy cloud between he and certain death did little to quiet Jaken's rolling stomach and frazzled nerves.

Lost to his own world, Jaken was unsure how much time had truly passed before he noticed they were no longer moving forward, but that the cloud he was riding upon had stopped. Daring to open his eyes, Jaken found little more than the pristine white silks of Lord Sesshomaru's pants. Blinking, the kappa started to open his beak to ask why they'd stopped, but the foolish words stopped upon his tongue as he felt something unpleasant tickle his senses – something that was not his lord's youkai energy.

Momentarily forgetting about the nausea rolling around his gut, Jaken began scanning the area, at least, what he could see around Sesshomaru's billowing silks. Vision mostly compromised by all the fabric in his way, Jaken was having difficulty seeing the reason for their lack of forward movement, but nothing was blocking his hearing as a new voice slithered its way down his already frayed nerves.

"Sesshomaru, so called Lord of the West . . . tell me, how is it your brother has survived carrying your poisonous seed?"

Within his small hands, Jaken felt Sesshomaru's muscles harden to granite, his lord's voice devoid of all emotion when he answered, "The hanyou's condition is of no concern to you, Chaos."

Finally managing to move the fabric from his vision, Jaken's eyes widened and nearly popped from his head. There, hovering off a short distance away was a creature he'd never seen the likes of before. Varying shades of grays and blacks made up the lithe and ever moving entity. Denser in some locations than others, there were still places that Jaken could actually see through the thing and in those spots it was almost as if this Chaos was made up of mist or smoke. Ever shifting and changing, it was difficult to tell where Chaos' body ended and the sky began.

Although Sesshomaru wasn't privy to Jaken's thoughts, nor did he care to be, to the Lord of the West's eyes, Chaos' body had become far more substantial than their other meetings, something that disturbed Sesshomaru. Now substantial enough to tell at least some features, Sesshomaru was beginning to believe that even a fully formed Chaos would not be one hundred percent solid or stable. In fact, the Lord of the West was beginning to believe that Chaos' very nature was one of fluidity, much like many of the water youkai littering the lakes and streams of the countryside.

Smiling, Chaos ignored the small creature clinging to the Lord of the West's clothing, his coal black eyes focusing in on how delightfully stoic and unemotional Sesshomaru was attempting to be. What his prey didn't know was that he'd been aware of where Sesshomaru was keeping his younger sibling. Oh, it had taken Chaos a couple of months to find them and he would certainly give them credit for their creativity in finding a place to try and hide, but in the end such a thing had been pointless and Chaos had known for well over three weeks where the Lord of the West kept his most prized possession.

No, learning the hanyou's whereabouts was not Chaos' current goal; finding out just what that hanyou meant to the Lord of the West . . . now that was a different matter, and to that end Chaos taunted, "Your answer matters not to me." Smiling, Chaos' newly formed fangs shimmered white in the sun. "I know the half-breed still carries. I have seen his belly fat with your growing spawn. Did you really think hiding within a youkai graveyard would truly hide you from me?" Head tilted to the side, Chaos' eyes narrowed while his lips curved further up into a smile. "The human male has only just returned and already he is offering comfort to your younger brother."

Before he could completely control himself, Sesshomaru felt his youkai flare with fury, the moment brief but all too telling. Quickly regaining his self-control, Sesshomaru took a moment to make sure his voice was as devoid of emotion usual. "You speak of things which you have no understanding."

"You now understand who and what I am, Lord Sesshomaru. And with all you now know, do you truly still believe such a childish statement?"

Having heard far worse insults from Inuyasha's mouth, Chaos' words had little effect upon the Lord of the West. Unnerved that it was obvious Chaos knew of Inuyasha's location and growing increasingly anxious that something had already befallen his younger brother and their pup, Sesshomaru's patience was long past gone. "What purpose do you have with this Sesshomaru?"

" _Purpose?_ " Chaos grinned. "There are so many answers to that question, it is difficult to for me to give a simple answer." Sighing dramatically, the wispy parts of Chaos stirred with a passing breeze.

Beak hanging open, Jaken couldn't believe the level of disrespect this creature was showing to his master and yet he could find no words to give voice to his growing disbelief and anger. Still clinging to Sesshomaru's robes, Jaken could only stand there, his eyes large and round with his confusion and concern.

Having completely forgotten about the insignificant kappa clinging to his leg, Sesshomaru ignored the pinch of Jaken's claws upon his calf, his attention completely focused on the fluctuating form before him. Finding it increasingly difficult to control his raging youkai, Sesshomaru felt crimson try and invade his vision. "This Sesshomaru does not care what you desire, Chaos. Either attack or leave my sight."

Tisking, Chaos felt a now familiar smile tug his lips. Form becoming increasingly hazy, Chaos' body began drifting, melting into the surrounding clouds, his voice fading slower than his physical form. "Do not be so hasty, Lord of the West. When next I attack, you shall loose that which you cherish most. I wonder . . . will that be your life, the half-breed's or the seed he carries. Perhaps I shall allow you to decide . . . "

And with those parting, fading words, Chaos was gone; the air clear and blue once more. Standing still upon his ki-cloud, Sesshomaru fought the urge to lash out, to chase Chaos to the ends of the earth for once more threatening that which was his. And yet, there was nothing to chase. As frustrating as it was, the simple fact remained that Sesshomaru could no more track Chaos now than he could when he'd first encountered him. Not to mention that there was still the little issue of how exactly he was going to defeat Chaos. In all these months they'd still not come up with any better plan than attempting to gain Mother Earth's attention so that she might be the one to reign in Chaos once more.

Frustrated, Sesshomaru nearly let his energy whip fly when he felt Jaken's tug upon his pants. Not bothering to look down, Sesshomaru's cold voice said but a simple word, "Jaken."

Gulping loudly, Jaken felt a shiver of fresh fear race down his spine but despite this, his confusion wouldn't allow his tongue to hold still. Although he hadn't heard it all, the small kappa had heard the strange, insulting being say something about his lord's half-breed brother, something about Inuyasha carrying some type of seed? Swallowing down his anxiety, Jaken opened his beak and stuttered, "M-my L-Lord . . . who – "

Without a word, Sesshomaru kicked his leg out, sending the kappa clinging to him flying back, his retainer struggling to keep his body upon the small cloud.

Arms pin wheeling, Jaken tottered on the edge of the cloud, the Staff of Two Heads almost making him loose his balance and fall completely over the edge. Finally getting his weight shifted, the small kappa fell backward upon his butt, the hard structure of Sesshomaru's booted leg pressing against his back. Gulping in loud breaths of air, Jaken squeaked when Sesshomaru suddenly started forward again, the Lord of the West racing through the sky as he hurried back to his younger brother, all the while Chaos' words echoing through his head and making Sesshomaru question just what he did hold most precious.

Slamming the door shut on such thoughts, the Lord of the West's jaw clenched against his own perceived weakness. In the end it did not matter what Sesshomaru held most precious because there was no way he would allow Chaos to destroy him, Inuyasha or their pup.

 _So, Chaos is back and knows where they are. Things will start to get a little more dodgy from here on out. Many of you are also probably wondering how on earth our two inu's will ever mate, what with the way Inuyasha feels and all. All I can say to that is to keep reading and all will be revealed :-)_

 _I will try and do a mid-week update for all of you on Thursday. Hope you all have a good week._

 _lunamist_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everyone. This is going up a little bit later, but hey . . . at least it's getting posted tonight :-) Thanks to all that reviewed. Many of you are glad that Chaos is back on the scene, and you are right, things will start to move forward from here. This next chapter (in a way) is one of my favorites. This story is very angsty, but this one has a bit of humor (I hope) in the form of Jaken._

 _Sorry, but I'm kind of beat tonight, so that's it for the A/N (many of you might be happy about that). Oh, I guess one more thing . . . some of the reviews are getting warmer in regards to just how Mother Earth will be contacted. Just thought I'd let you know._

 _Chapter 17 . . ._

It was near dawn when Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's youkai closing in on them – fast. The hanyou's first instinct was to scrunch into a tight ball, hidden deep within the folds of the fur covering his exhausted body. But the rapid rate of his elder brother's approach made Inuyasha's concern outweigh his anxiety at Sesshomaru return.

Pushing the fur from his body, Inuyasha had just started to rise when Sesshomaru's imposing form pushed through the animal hide door of their hut. Amber eyes wide, the hanyou stuttered a, "W-what's w-wrong – " but before he could say any more, Sesshomaru had plucked him from his makeshift sleeping area, sitting the hanyou within his lap and encircling mokomoko around Inuyasha's shoulders.

Mouth opening and closing, Inuyasha fought an internal battle, desperately trying to piece together what was happening. Finally managing a stuttered, "Sessh – " he was instantly cut off when he felt Sesshomaru grab his head, tilting it to the side and exposing his all too vulnerable neck. Growl building low within his throat, Inuyasha tried saying his brother's name again, only to feel Sesshomaru's fangs rake across his flesh.

Holding Inuyasha within his arms, it was all Sesshomaru could do to control his youkai's demand to do more. Breathing deeply, the Lord of the West felt his lips pull back into a snarl – Inuyasha did not smell nearly enough like him for Sesshomaru's liking. In fact, his little brother smelled more like that damned human monk than the sire of the pup he was currently carrying.

Already on edge, Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's hair tighter, pulling the hanyou in close and tilting his head further to the side, all the while ignoring the growing fear and anxiety radiating from his younger brother. Growling low, the Lord of the West's voice was audible only to Inuyasha's ears as he whispered, "Why do you smell of the filthy monk?"

Angered by his vulnerable position, Inuyasha reached up, pressing his claws deep into Sesshomaru's flesh, the fresh scent of pure InuYoukai blood filling their small hut. "If you value your fuckin' hand, then get the fuck off me, asshole."

Interestingly, it was Inuyasha's harsh tone that woke Sesshomaru from his actions. Unwilling to comply completely, Sesshomaru still relaxed his hold upon the hanyou's hair, giving Inuyasha a little more room to move away but not nearly enough to escape his embrace. "You will answer this Sesshomaru."

"I don't gotta answer shit."

Having woken long ago, Miroku, Sango and Kirara sat across from the dying fire, their eye's wide at the early morning show they seemed privy to. Easily sensing the growing tension, Miroku cleared his throat enough to ask, "Is there a problem?"

Hearing the monk's voice, Sesshomaru's crimson colored eyes shifted while narrowing ominously. Without his consent, the Lord of the West's claws tightened their hold once more.

Cursing every deity he could think of at Miroku's stupidity, Inuyasha fought down the instinctive yelp that tried easing its way up his throat. Sesshomaru's hold on his hair hurt and sure as shit wasn't doing his neck any favors. And then, as if Buddha himself seemed determined to bring one of his flock home early, the damn monk had opened up his mouth and drawn Sesshomaru's attention to the weak ass human he already seemed pissed at. If Miroku lived through this whole damn mess, Inuyasha would be shocked.

Desperately trying to figure out what had gotten Sesshomaru this worked up while at the same time trying to keep Miroku's ass on this side of the living, Inuyasha snapped, "Shut the fuck up, Miroku. Somethin' foul crawled up the bastard's ass and he seems especially pissed about you right now."

Mouth opening into a small "O" shape, Miroku could only gape as Sango leaned closer and asked, "What did you do?"

"I've no idea, I – "

"Why does the hanyou smell like you?"

Mouth snapping shut, Miroku scratched the back of his head before yawning, his body prematurely relaxing. "Oh, well, I suppose that would be because we talked last night. It wasn't like I was hanging on him or anything, just having a friendly chat late – "

"A chat that Chaos was witness to."

Silence crashed into the room. Holding her breath, Sango felt the aching need for air burn her lungs before finally allowing that singular, life saving action. "He . . . but . . . did either one of you notice?"

Head shaking, Miroku answered a firm, "No, not even a hint of his presence."

Far from satisfied, Sesshomaru stared at the monk for a few more seconds before he noticed how limp Inuyasha had gone in his arms. Attention back on his younger brother, only years of instinctual covering of his emotions kept the shock from his face. Lying within his arms, pliable and head tilted back, Inuyasha's skin was ashen, his breathing shallow and heartbeat thready.

Easing his grip upon Inuyasha's hair, Sesshomaru positioned the hanyou into something that looked to be a little more comfortable. "Inuyasha – "

"How do you know?" Eyes opening, Inuyasha's amber orbs glistened with barely subdued panic. "How do you know he was there? I thought you were goin' to Kaede's village, so how the fuck would you know?"

"I did go to the human village and spoke with the priestess. I was journeying back when Chaos appeared before me. He informed me that he knew where you were and spoke of the monk's return and that the two of you were together."

"Shit," the word was barely a whisper falling from Inuyasha's pallid lips.

"He," Sango started, "Chaos, you are certain he knows where we are? Could he not have found you and merely been fishing for information? Or, more likely simply trying to provoke you?"

Far from pleased with Inuyasha's continued anxiety, Sesshomaru indulged his youkai and allowed some of his power to leak from deep within, but instead of the deadly intent his youkai energy normally radiated, what came from the Lord of the West now was something far more comforting, something that promised protection. Within seconds, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's body calm, the hanyou's puppydog ears no longer slicked back into his hair, but casually falling to the sides, a gentle tick now and then indicating his little brother was still listening. Staring down at those odd ears, Sesshomaru was only now beginning to understand that the position of Inuyasha's most prominent hanyou trait was also one of the best indicators for his mood. Now all the Lord of the West had to do was study what the positions meant and perhaps he would better be able to gauge what Inuyasha was thinking.

Oddly fascinated by his own thoughts, it was a few moments before Sesshomaru thoroughly contemplated the slayer's question and even longer before he answered, "Chaos spoke of the youkai graveyard within which we are currently staying."

"Oh," Sango whispered while Miroku chanted a hushed, "Buddha protect us."

Eyes flicking between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's silvery-white head of hair, Sango asked, "Should we start packing?"

She'd really been asking Sesshomaru, but it was Inuyasha that answered. "I don't see how it'd help much." Shifting his head, Inuyasha's forehead was pressed into Sesshomaru's chest, his cheek shifting to rest upon the Lord of the West's powerful body. "The fucker found us here, I don't see how movin' is gonna change much except make us more vulnerable. At least here we know the terrain."

Inuyasha was not pure InuYoukai, but as a half-breed living on his own for so many years, the hanyou had a distinct advantage when thinking of survival and how best that was accomplished, so much so that Sesshomaru found his respect for his younger brother grow with Inuyasha's answer. "The hanyou is correct. Due to the pup, Inuyasha does not have the stamina he once had and would not be able to travel well." Any other day, Sesshomaru suspected Inuyasha would have been yelling, claiming that he wasn't weak and more than capable of pulling his own weight as well as that of the life he was carrying. But this wasn't any other day and his younger brother was well into carrying his seed.

Nodding, Sango thought both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were probably correct. Giving Inuyasha a fond smile, Sango shifted her gaze from her friend to the Lord of the West. "None of us are certain how long Inuyasha will carry. Being a hanyou, it is difficult for any to know but I've a feeling it won't be that much longer."

Within his arms, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha shiver and wondered what the cause had been. Eyes fixed upon the top of his little brother's head, Sesshomaru felt mokomoko tighten just a little bit more.

Hearing that the day of his pup's arrival was most likely pretty near, Inuyasha couldn't help but get nervous. He'd managed to keep them both alive this long, but that was no guarantee that either one of them would make it through the birth. Inuyasha was all too aware that the pup would need to be cut from his body. Having been sliced and diced multiple times in his life, the hanyou wasn't necessarily worried about that part (not that he was particularly looking forward to it either) but was more concerned about the effect it would have on their pup. Cutting into his abdomen was gonna be tricky and most likely the stress of labor would zap most of his remaining energy. Assuming he survived, healing was going to be a bitch.

Mostly taking Inuyasha's advice, Miroku had been quietly sitting, his mind contemplative as he considered what he'd heard until finally he asked, "How long has Chaos been aware of our current location?"

An almost silent snarl was Sesshomaru's only indication that he found the monk's voice irritating. "Chaos did not elaborate."

Ignoring the continued hostility, Miroku nodded. "Understandable, but from what you've told us so far, I believe we can infer that he has known of our current location for some time, so the question is – "

"Why hasn't he attacked yet?" Sango finished.

"Exactly." Shaking his head, Miroku sighed. "It does make me wonder what exactly he's waiting for." Lifting his head, Miroku shifted slightly before looking directly at Sesshomaru. "Did he appear weakened? Could he not be strong enough for the attack he is no doubt planning?"

"No. Chaos was far more solid than any other time I have seen him."

"Damn," Miroku muttered.

Beside him, Sango's thoughts were running in a similar direction. "If we are to assume that Chaos' solidity is an indicator of his strength, then that is not good news." Hands stroking through Kirara's fur, Sango's head bent in thought but she could not fathom a reason for Chaos' delay. "If that isn't it, then what?"

Within his arms, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's form shake, a noise he did not immediately identify echoing off the bone of his armor. Tilting his head slightly, at first the Lord of the West thought the hanyou was crying, but he could not pick up the salty scent of tears. Finally, Inuyasha lifted his head enough to show that he was laughing, though the sound was anything but mirthful.

And indeed, Inuyasha was far from happy. Somehow managing to get his frantic laughs under control, Inuyasha pulled away from Sesshomaru enough to look at his friends before asking, "What does Chaos feed on?"

Blinking once, Miroku was certain he didn't like where this conversation was most likely to go. "As far as we know; pain, suffering, uncertainty . . . mostly the unpleasant emotions in life."

"Then that's your answer," Inuyasha stated, all laughter gone from his voice.

"I . . . " Sango started, "I don't think I understand. "If that's what he's after, then he could have that anytime so why wait to attack?"

But Inuyasha only shook his head. "Don't ya see? We're like pigs bein' fed and fattened up. Chaos is pissed that Sesshomaru killed off that fury youkai he released but the fucker got somethin' out of it all the same. That night, Chaos lost the fury youkai, but he still wound up feedin' well with the results of Sesshomaru takin' it out." Hand resting on his distended abdomen, Inuyasha felt his pup kick and couldn't help the small, sad smile that pulled at his lips. "As I fatten, all of our attachment to this life grows. I'll bet Chaos is just waitin' for when he thinks his attack will yield the best meal."

Sucking in a deep breath, Miroku hissed through his teeth. He'd known he wasn't about to like where this was going. "You think Chaos is waiting for the birth of your pup?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, it makes sense."

Again, Sesshomaru hated to agree but found his little brother's reasoning disturbingly sound. But perhaps what the Lord of the West found even more disturbing was the despair lacing Inuyasha's voice. In all of Sesshomaru's encounters with the insufferable half-breed, the thing he'd found beyond irritating was Inuyasha's indomitable will. The hanyou could be bleeding all over the local flora and fauna and still spouting off nonsensical boasts of how he would never be defeated, that he could somehow win despite the overwhelming odds. And, the maddening thing was that, most of the time; Inuyasha did somehow manage to pull it off.

But now, this morning such confidence was nowhere to be found and Sesshomaru found his own youkai more disturbed then he would have ever imagined. Hooking a clawed finger under Inuyasha's chin, Sesshomaru forced the hanyou's head up, but the amber orbs he so wished to look within would not meet his own. Hand tightening down, Sesshomaru's voice was firm but not as cold as usual as he stated, "This Sesshomaru has promised to protect both you and our pup. Do you doubt my ability to do such?"

Shuddering, Inuyasha felt the weight of Sesshomaru's powerful youkai as it surged with his elder brother's words. In the past, the hanyou had been dismayed by the thought that absolutely nothing could defeat his masochistic relative, but now . . . now Inuyasha would have given just about anything to believe that was truly the case. But unfortunately, the hanyou doubted that was currently true. For all their investigating, questioning and conversations, none of them had been able to come up with any other way to truly tame Chaos without Mother Earth's assistance, and that, it seemed, came at a very steep price.

Tilting his head to the side, the hanyou thought how truly odd the situation was. Here he was, sitting in his asshole of a brother's lap while the bastard was trying his best to comfort him, even if Sesshomaru was awkward and overbearing about it, the sentiment was at least there. In that instant, Inuyasha wanted to do the same for Sesshomaru. Strange as it was, the hanyou felt the overwhelming instinct to comfort. Finally lifting his eyes to meet the burning gold of his brother, Inuyasha gave a faint smile. "-Keh, stop askin' such stupid questions."

Staring deep into Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshomaru held the hanyou's head still and found he was not satisfied at all by what he saw lingering there. In fact, Sesshomaru had the sinking feeling Inuyasha did not believe in his ability to protect them at all, at least not from this particular foe.

Sesshomaru had just pulled his lips back, his fangs barely glinting in the glow of the embers still remaining from the fire when a clumsy noise drew his attention to the opening of their hut. Releasing Inuyasha fom his grasp, the Lord of the West turned, his eyes narrowed at the irritating creature that was now resting on hands and knees, his small beak open and gasping for breath, the Staff of Two Heads shoved unceremoniously into the ground.

Within his arms, Sesshomaru heard a low groan and turned in time to see Inuyasha's eyes roll. "Did you have to bring back the little toady thing?"

Across the small room, Miroku snickered while Sango placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile. Tails twitching, Kirara mewed once before settling back into Sango's lap. Finally getting her emotions under a bit more control, Sango asked, "Jaken, are you well?"

Taking a few more moments to catch his breath, Jaken's bulbous eyes narrowed. _Was he well_? Could the human not see that he was beyond exhausted? He'd been holding onto his Lord's silky pants while flying, wisely keeping his mouth shut as he knew Lord Sesshomaru's mood was not conducive to conversation. Then, all of a sudden, the cloud below him had disappeared and he'd fallen to the ground. True, the fall had not really been that far and his injuries had been less than when his Lord gave him a good kick, but the fall had not really been what had disturbed him the most.

After catching his breath after landing on a rock, Jaken had looked up to find Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. Hurriedly standing, Jaken had taken a moment to panic before honing in on his Lord's youkai energy and running as fast as his diminutive legs could carry him. And where had he finally wound up? Taking a moment to look around, Jaken groaned – more humans. Taking in another whiff of tainted air, Jaken's beak dropped open before closing again with disdain. Evidently they weren't solely in the company of humans but half-breeds as well.

Quickly forgetting the irritating human female asking stupid questions, Jaken turned his attention toward his Lord and felt his eyes bulge. "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru . . . why are you holding such a disgusting thing in your arms?"

Within the small space of the hut, Sesshomaru's energy whip shot out, its tip licking across Jaken's cheek and drawing blood. Stunned, the kappa sat back, his blood slowly oozing down his green skin.

Not bothering to look at his retainer, Sesshomaru looked back down at the top of Inuyasha's head, the hanyou's ears were perked atop his cottony-white hair, his amber eyes almost as wide as Jaken's as his little brother stared at the kappa in the corner. Voice cold and without inflection, Sesshomaru wasted little time reprimanding his servant. "Jaken, that is the only warning you shall receive. Should you die again, this Sesshomaru will not waste Tenseiga's abilities on you."

Finally raising a shaky hand to his cheek, Jaken had little doubt that was true and thought himself fortunate he still had a head. Pulling the Staff of Two Heads a little closer, Jaken could only stare and wonder if the world had suddenly gone off kilter.

Shocked and more than a little confused that Sesshomaru had actually done something that kind of resembled defending him from verbal insults, Inuyasha took a moment to collect his thoughts before deciding he found the whole situation more amusing than anything else. Chuckling low at the confusion and blatant jealously and hatred he saw emanating from Jaken's enormous eyes, Inuyasha began wiggling within Sesshomaru's hold. "Oy, let me go before the little toady thing has a stroke."

For a moment, Sesshomaru tightened his grip before loosening it enough to allow the hanyou to slip from his lap. "It would not be a great loss."

Eyes quickly shifting up to look at Sesshomaru, for a minute, Inuyasha had thought his brother might be attempting a joke, but the apathetically cold look on Sesshomaru's face held little in the way of amusement. Sliding a little further away, Inuyasha shoved his hands into the sleeves of his firerat, his arms resting awkwardly atop his bulging belly. "Well, maybe not but if he dies in here then we'll have to do somethin' with the body before it starts stinkin' up the joint."

Staring at the kappa across the way, Inuyasha's smile began fading as he watched Jaken's eyes widen to unspeakable levels, the kappa's color turning sallow. "Uh . . . Sesshomaru, I was jokin' but it looks like the little toady really is about to kick it."

Not even bothering to look in the direction of his retainer, Sesshomaru answered, "Do not concern yourself with the kappa."

Inuyasha wasn't so sure and shot a questioning look in his friend's direction, their matching uncertain looks doing little to allay his doubts.

Scooting forward slightly, Miroku asked, "Jaken, do you require assistance?"

Mouth open, Jaken was gasping for air, but found his throat closed to the precious substance. Eyes near to popping out, the kappa could only stare at the half-breed's expanded abdomen, the cause of which was anything but a mystery.

Growing increasingly concerned, Miroku looked to Sango. Giving a heavy sigh, the slayer set Kirara down before crossing the short distance to the struggling kappa and kneeling behind him. With a deft swing of her hand, Sango slapped Jaken on the back, a large whoosh of air quickly sucking through his beak and filling his lungs with life. Wheezing, Jaken ignored the fact that he'd just been struck by a human and instead pointed a shaky finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Y-you . . . y-you are . . . but who would want to do such a thing with . . . "

Glancing down at his abdomen, Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders before hooking a thumb in Sesshomaru's direction. "You'll have to ask the jackass over here because it's his pup."

Letting loose an ear shattering wail, Jaken's eyes bulged once before rolling up into the back of his head, his small body falling to the side and into a rather uncomfortable looking heap.

Head shaking, Miroku watched Sango walk back over before lifting Kirara back into her arms. "My friend, perhaps you could have said it a bit more delicately."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, genuinely confused. "It ain't like it happened _delicately_."

Shifting a little, Miroku knew none of them were very comfortable contemplating the exact way in which Inuyasha had come into his current condition. "Well . . . that is true, but – "

"But nothin', it ain't my fault the little toad thinks the sun rises and sets on Sesshomaru's perfectly pure ass."

Annoyed with all the discussion regarding his servant, Sesshomaru was truly beginning to regret not leaving the kappa somewhere within the forest. If he wanted, he could always locate the imp later should he have need of Jaken's . . . _services_. "As stated earlier, do not concern yourself with the kappa, he is of little consequence."

"-Keh," Inuyasha huffed. It wasn't like he was really that fond of Jaken, but he didn't like the way Sesshomaru dismissed someone that was as obviously loyal as that irritating thing seemed to be. Turning his head to the side, Inuyasha unconsciously tilted his body so that his bangs were hiding his eyes; his ears tilted out and relaxed with his thoughts.

Seeing Inuyasha's body slumped against the stonewall and knowing he'd interrupted the hanyou's slumber, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you require more rest?"

Inuyasha only shook his head. "I don't care how far along I am carryin' this pup, I couldn't go back to sleep right now even if I wanted."

Yawning widely, Miroku nodded while rubbing the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, I find myself agreeing with you, my friend. While my body protests the idea, my mind is not the least bit tired after learning what Lord Sesshomaru has shared with us this early morning." Standing, Miroku stretched his arms far above his head before reaching for his staff. "If you will all excuse me, I find my body in need of relief."

Blushing, Sango stood as well. "I think I'll go with Miroku."

Turning, Miroku's smile was truly lecherous. "Why my dear Sango, if you desire to see me in a state of undress, you have but to ask and I will – _smack!_ "

Hand balling up into a fist, Sango lifted her head high as she began walking toward the opening of their hut, a muttered, "Idiot," falling from her lips before she opened the animal hide flap, revealing the blackened sky had turned to muted shades of gray before the breaking of dawn.

Throwing Inuyasha a playful smirk, Miroku waggled his eyebrows once before taking off after the woman he loved.

Once alone with only a passed out Jaken and an ass of an older brother for company, Inuyasha dropped his head before repeating what Sango had said and muttered out a faint, "Idiot," of his own.

Silently agreeing, Sesshomaru said nothing as he stood, his eyes never once looking to his servant. "You require fresh meat. This Sesshomaru will hunt but shall not be far away."

Before he could answer, Inuyasha found himself alone, Jaken's snores the only other noise to be had. Staring down at his belly, the hanyou allowed the desolate look he'd been suppressing to finally fill his eyes. In his heart, he knew Sesshomaru meant what he'd said, that as crazy as it still sounded, Sesshomaru wanted to protect them both. But, this wasn't a battle Sesshomaru knew how to fight and win and Inuyasha knew that all too well. Despite the fact that he was surrounded by his friends and his creepily protective sibling, the hanyou knew that this time would be little different than any other time in his life that he found himself fighting for survival. In the end, he would find himself alone. Inuyasha would be the one that would pay the highest cost to keep his pup alive and well and no force upon earth, not even the powerful as fuck Lord of the West, could change that.

Staring down at his belly, Inuyasha allowed a clawed hand to drift across the expanse of skin. As much as he wanted to finish things, he would need to wait until after the birth of his pup. He couldn't try and contact Mother Earth right now, not while he was carrying. Somehow he needed to get his pup into the world and then he would do what was needed to get Chaos out of their lives forever. Although he wasn't sure what his sacrifice would need to be, the hanyou would make it if it meant protecting his pup and his friends.

::::::::::

Staring into the vacant eyes of the monk and priestess he'd managed to ensnare, Chaos wondered, not for the first time, just how often humans needed to eat. Frowning slightly, Chaos still found it difficult to believe that such an obviously weak and inferior race was somehow managing to populate the earth with such proclivity. With a sneer on his face, Chaos moved from the small cave he'd secluded the humans within as he reluctantly went in search of food for his pawns.

Little more than a misty haze, Chaos shuffled through a nearby human village, stealing what he believed his human puppets required before heading back toward the cave he'd secreted them within. Along the way, he looked toward the mountain that had cradled his sleeping children for the last few centuries. Pausing for a moment, Chaos allowed a smile to fill his face. Although not truly youkai himself, Chaos' powers and abilities mimicked them well enough that he had no need of a true youkai to undue the part of the fury youkai's seals that had been cast. However, he could not begin to touch the seals placed by the priestesses and monks, but that obstacle had easily been overcome as well.

Resuming his path, Chaos soon reentered the cave, throwing the food before the two humans and ordering them to eat. Disgusted with the needs of humans, Chaos exited the cave, his gaze once more flowing toward his children's resting place. He was almost done deciphering the youkai seals upon one more of his fury youkai. Having managed to find written information regarding three more of his children within the monks' and priestesses' archives, Chaos had but to decipher the youkai aspect of the seals and together with the monk and priestess he'd gained control of he would be able to release even more havoc unto the world.

With fire burning deep within his eyes, Chaos knew he'd be able to free at least one of his children within the next two weeks if not sooner, certainly in time for the half-breed's impending birth. Well aware of Inuyasha's human night on the new moon and the fact that the life within him held a complete transformation at bay, Chaos was planning his next attack carefully. Layer upon layer, he would set his trap to inflict as much delicious pain as possible, and in the end, the shear despair that would rent that night would be just the meal he needed to regain his true form. And then . . . smiling widely, Chaos thought of all the destruction the earth would soon suffer. Soon the pathetic creatures littering Mother Earth's surface would know his name and despair all the more for it. Chaos would cause enough damage and strife that Mother Earth could not help but be moved to action.

Relaxing, Chaos allowed his body to shift and move with the breeze, his eyes closed as thoughts of his beautiful consort came to mind. Mother Earth had abandoned him to his slumber, his lover had become neglectful of her most powerful asset and in so doing had weakened Chaos almost to the point of complacency. But soon she would no longer be able to ignore him and the path to that victory would be one of the sweetest tastes of pain that he could ever imagine.

Head shaking slightly, Chaos wondered at just how wondrous his luck had been that the Lord of the West had been so near at hand when he'd released his first child. Of course he'd been livid at how quickly his fury youkai had been defeated, but the aftermath . . . who could have ever imagined that not only would Lord Sesshomaru be the one to defeat his child, but also that the InuDaiYoukai's half-breed brother would be the one to suffer the consequences of such an action. And not only was Inuyasha a male half-breed that could be bred, but was actually strong enough to survive the pregnancy and carry the pup to term. Laughing, the wind carried the maniacal sound deep into the surrounding woods. Pulling himself together a bit more, Chaos looked to the sky and noted that it was nearing the noon hour. With his pet humans fed, Chaos was free to begin putting his end game into motion.

Rising into the air, Chaos masked the whole of his aura as he began making his way toward the youkai graveyard his prey was currently calling home. Having grown stronger, Chaos was now able to hide his energy completely and was well aware that neither the inuyoukai nor human monk was aware that he'd known of their location for some time and been close enough to hear a multitude of seemingly private conversations. Soon it would be time for the half-breed to give birth and that was when all of them would be at their most vulnerable. The anguish that he would unleash on that day would be more than delicious; it would fill him with enough energy to gain his true form. To that end, Chaos would wait and listen for the moment the hanyou went into labor, and then, at that moment, he would release his latest children from their slumber.

 _Well, if any of you were wondering just what Chaos was planning . . . there you have it. We still have a few chapters to go here, but as noted earlier, things are really going to start heating up and moving forward._

 _Poor woebegone Jaken . . . what is a devoted kappa to do?_

 _Next update should be on Tuesday. Have a good rest of the week._

 _lunamist_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks for all the reviews. I like it that many of you are trying to figure out how everything will eventually go down. I especially liked Nikkie23534's comment that Chaos' motives are all about a girl (Mother Earth). I hadn't thought of it like that, but you're right and it made me laugh. Someone also asked about Myoga (sp?). I have yet to put the little flea into a story. I'm not sure why. I kind of like him as a character but for some reason keep forgetting about him when I write these things (don't tell Myoga that)._

 _This chapter really speeds us up and puts things into major motion. I so want to give out some hints, but think it might spoil it for some of you._

 _Chapter 18 . . ._

"Lady Kaede, is there anything more you require?"

Glancing up from the scroll that she was currently reading, Kaede smiled before shaking her head. "Thank ye, but I believe I have what I need." Glancing in Rin's direction, Kaede asked, "Child, is there anything ye need of the Priestess Lohein?"

Crouched down and rummaging through scrolls, Rin looked up, her wide brown eyes happy and bright while answering, "Rin is fine, thank you."

Head shaking, Kaede wondered if she would ever cure the child of referring to herself in the third person. Having spent so much of her formative years in the company of the Lord of the West, Kaede somehow doubted it. "Thank ye for ye's hospitality, Priestess Lohein but it appears as if we are both well."

Bowing slightly, Priestess Lohein smiled before answering, "If that should change, you have but to ask. It has been far too many years since we've seen you, Lady Kaede. You have always been welcome within our temple, but I understand that your duties to your village, as well as your health, have become somewhat of a hindrance." Eyes shifting to the door, Priestess Lohein looked a little nervous, her young hands twined together with her unease.

Smirking slightly, Kaede let her singular eye wander over the young priestess. "Be not afraid to say what is on ye mind."

"Oh," Priestess Lohein snapped, her head quickly shooting back to Kaede as a blush colored her cheeks. "Well . . . it is just that . . . no one has ever come to the temple riding a . . . well, a youkai dragon. And a two headed one at that! I'm afraid it has caused a bit of a stir."

Standing, Rin quickly settled the scroll's she'd found within her arms. "Ah-Un's great! It was so nice of Lord Sesshomaru to let us keep him for a little longer."

Kaede didn't miss the slight paling of Priestess Lohein's skin at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's name. Although she'd made no secret of her association with youkai lords and their hanyou brothers, Kaede was still well aware that such associations were not always looked upon fondly within the Priestess Order.

Attempting to get her wits back about her and remain as hospitable as possible, Priestess Lohein smiled, some of the color returning to her cheeks. "Yes . . . well, I suppose that was most gracious of him."

"Indeed," Kaede answered, her old and tired eye filled with amusement.

Shuffling from foot to foot, Priestess Lohein blew out a deep breath before bowing deeply and offering a quick, "I will leave you to your work," before skittering out the door.

Oblivious as ever, Rin bounded over to the old, low table, allowing the ancient scrolls within her arms to tumble down on the table. "Everyone here's been so nice. Are all priestesses like that?"

Glancing up, Kaede gave a soft smile while humming a, "Hmmm, most, but I would not say all." Then looking to the added scrolls now spread across the table, Kaede questioned, "Did ye find something interesting?"

"Rin isn't sure, but these seemed very old."

Looking down at the flaking paper on some of them, Kaede smiled. "Ah, indeed they do." Since the scroll she was currently looking over seemed to be useless, Kaede pushed it aside and began unrolling the nearest one Rin had brought her. Within moments Kaede hissed, the symbols and words staring back at her from the nearly ruined parchment more than a little disturbing. Unrolling the paper further, it was clear that well over half the written seals were missing, as there was a large section of the scroll that appeared to have withered away to dust.

"Rin, were there any loose pieces of paper where ye found this scroll?"

But Rin just shook her head. "No, just a bunch of dust." As if to prove her point, Rin patted her hands on her kimono, a large dust mote rising into the air with the action.

Nodding once, Kaede allowed her eye to roam over the symbols, her shoulder's sagging with the knowledge of what they'd found. Unfortunately this proved what they'd all feared, that not only had the monk's retained written records of the fury youkai sealing's, but so had the priestesses. And, if even a fraction of this one remained intact, then it wasn't a far stretch to assume that others had fared better.

Looking up, Kaede stared at the still smiling child before her and felt at least a modicum of energy infuse her old bones. "Rin, see how many more scrolls ye can find that are similar to this one. Can ye do that for me?"

Smiling widely, Rin bobbed her head. "Of course, Lady Kaede."

For a few moments Kaede watched as Rin skittered away, her mind completely on the task at hand. Blowing out a deep breath, Kaede knew she had long days ahead of her and that her eye would be taking a lot of reading abuse. She would need to look through the scrolls and find what she could and only then would she go to the head of her priestess order. Unfortunately Kaede had the sinking feeling another priestess, already under the influence of Chaos, had been here doing this exact same thing and most likely all scrolls that were complete enough to be of use had already been confiscated. Kaede would need to question the head priestess further to discover if her fears were true or not. Why Chaos had left the priestesses alive when he had laid waste to the monks was a mystery, but perhaps the monk there had been discovered and there had been little other choice. Most likely they would never know the full story, as all those whom could have answered her questions were now little more than wasting skin and bone.

Running a withered hand along the crumbling parchment, Kaede gave a heavy sigh. She had never suspected such records would have been kept, let alone survived the ages, to be of such trouble now. In the end, most likely, she was too late to be of use.

::::::::::

Jaken sat down upon a rocky outcropping, the Staff of Two Head's tottering precariously by his side as his small feet stuck out over a short drop-off. He'd been back in the company of his Lord for only a few short weeks; time that should have been joyous but was anything but while the lowly humans and that disgusting half-breed were around. Frowning, Jaken simply could not understand how any of this had happened. Why on earth would his preciously perfect Lord Sesshomaru ever lower himself to rut a half-breed? And then, to add insult to such an injury, the half-breed in question had conceived and was now carrying Lord Sesshomaru's seed.

Head shaking, Jaken thought back over all the fights and arguments he'd heard over these many decades between Inuyasha and his Lord. Lord Sesshomaru had made it more than clear that he thought the half-breed to be wretched and had, on more than one occasion, stated that their father, Inu no Taisho, should have slaughtered the half-breed upon birth, if not sooner. And yet, despite all of that, Sesshomaru was making no move to do something similar. Instead, his Lord and Master was protecting InuYasha and the undoubtedly impure pup growing within him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the kappa kicked his legs back and forth. No matter how many times or how many ways he thought of it, the whole thing simply didn't make sense. Lifting his large eyes to the horizon, Jaken whispered, "At least Lord Sesshomaru has no interest in mating the mongrel." Within his heart, the little kappa thought that to be the only bright spot. Shivering, Jaken thought of having to spend the rest of his life in the company of that degenerate half-breed and simply couldn't imagine it. Never in his life had he met another being that was so outright disrespectful to Lord Sesshomaru. It was a sin Jaken was unable to forgive in any being, let alone one so obviously inferior not only to Lord Sesshomaru, but any pure blooded youkai.

Head shaking, Jaken gave a heavy sigh. He didn't even want to think past the pup's birth and what would happen, but whatever came, the little kappa knew he would never willingly leave his master's side. Jaken was nothing if not loyal and he would obey Lord Sesshomaru's command as best he could, no matter how much he might disapprove.

::::::::::

Lifting his arms high above his head, Miroku's staff clinked and chimed as it moved horizontally. Groaning, the monk set the end of the staff down upon the hard earth before reaching down for the water skins he'd refilled. Head turning to the side, it was easy to see Sango's return as Kirara landed nearby, his fiancé sliding off the firecat's back, her face more haggard than his own. A quick glance at the bloodied bags hanging off Kirara's side made Miroku pause before asking, "How was your hunting?"

Eyes quickly darting in the direction of her catch, Sango sighed. "Not as fruitful as I'd hoped and Kirara and I had to go pretty far just to find a few rabbits." Pausing for a moment, Sango added, "Before you ask, I didn't see any signs of Chaos while I was out."

Turning slightly, Miroku allowed both Sango and the firecat to come up even with him before they began walking back toward their hut. "It seems that between Lord Sesshomaru and us, we have nearly exhausted the local hunting grounds."

Chewing her bottom lip, Sango shifted Hiraikotsu before answering, "I know, and that's what worries me. Inuyasha's appetites and needs just keep growing. If this pregnancy lasts much longer, we will either be forced to move or Lord Sesshomaru will need to start hunting again."

Miroku grunted. Both of them knew the likelihood of that happening anytime soon. "Lord Sesshomaru hasn't left Inuyasha's side for more than a few seconds since his last encounter with Chaos."

Nodding, Sango couldn't disagree, nor could she disagree as to the reason's why. They were all waiting on what amounted to pins and needles, just waiting for Chaos to put his endgame into motion. All of them were torn as to what to do. Any of them would willingly make whatever sacrifice needed to try and contact Mother Earth, but each and every time it was brought up, Inuyasha would become so upset that they worried for both he and the pup's health. While in such a fragile state, all of them were doing whatever they could to try and keep Inuyasha as calm as possible, at least until they could get through tonight.

Eyes drifting up and over her shoulder, Sango watched the light begin fading from the sky and knew there would be no moon tonight to light their way. Tonight was the night of the new moon and although the last two had been far less painful for Inuyasha, they feared this one more than perhaps any since his first. So close to the end of his pregnancy, everyone knew what a tragedy it would be if the hanyou were to go into labor tonight. If they could but get through this last new moon . . .

Letting out a deep breath, Miroku knew well what was on his fiancé's mind and moved to place an arm over her shoulders. "All of us know the importance of this night. There is no reason to believe that Inuyasha will go into labor within the next few hours."

Head bowed, Sango muffled a quiet, "I know, but I can't help but worry."

"Nor can I," Miroku admitted. Remembering back to how Sesshomaru had all but kicked Jaken out of the hut this morning because he thought the kappa was annoying Inuyasha, the monk couldn't help but smile. "I believe Lord Sesshomaru is most likely even more concerned than you or me."

Shifting her weight a little closer to that of her fiancé, Sango silently admitted that Miroku's nearness brought her a modicum of peace. "I never thought it possible, but I believe Sesshomaru truly wants this child."

"And not only that," Miroku added, "but he seems to truly want Inuyasha as well. Although I do not always understand or approve of his methods, I am beginning to believe that the Lord of the West truly does care for his younger brother. At least, he seems to care for him in his own, twisted way."

"Agreed," Sango sighed. "When I first heard he actually wanted Inuyasha in that way . . . I didn't know what to think, but given his actions of late, perhaps it would not be the tragedy I originally thought."

But Miroku shook his head. "I can't imagine Inuyasha ever agreeing to it. If the two of them live another thousand years, I do not believe our friend would submit. In fact, I believe doing so is perhaps one of Inuyasha's greatest fears."

"It is sad, for youkai, becoming actual mates is – " Sango's words faltered as her head swiveled to the side, Kirara's ears flicking back and forth as she too scanned the area for the hissing sound they'd both heard.

Alarmed, Miroku prodded, "Sango, what is it?"

Silently, Sango continued looking around, her body tense, but when she heard nothing further, the slayer relaxed. "I'm not sure. Kirara and I thought we heard something, but it must have been an animal or something. Looking back up to Miroku, she asked, "Do you feel anything?"

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Miroku knew Sango's fear was that Chaos was near but as with almost every other time he'd tried searching for their nemesis, he felt nothing. Head shaking, Miroku answered, "No, nothing more than the usual."

Relaxing slightly, Sango nodded before they began walking again. "We should probably stop for a minute so I can clean the animal skins from the rabbits. The way Inuyasha's appetite has been of late, he hasn't been taking the time to do it and I have to admit I find it a little . . . disturbing."

Chuckling, Miroku agreed and stopped near a cleared area. "I would imagine this would do."

Already reaching for the sacks of rabbits, Sango pulled a sharpened blade from her side and began getting to work.

::::::::::

Clawed fingers grasping tightly around his beak, Jaken held his mouth closed, not allowing another sound escape. He'd been wandering near the stream when he'd seen the light from the firecat's feet. Bored out of his mind, the kappa had begun wandering toward the human's location. He was getting near when he'd heard them talking. Honestly he'd had no intention of eavesdropping, but as with so many humans, they did not take notice of something as small as him.

As he'd closed in, Jaken had been paying very little attention to what those stupid human's were saying, but then he'd caught his master's name and as with every time Jaken heard the word _Sesshomaru_ , his small ears immediately perked and his brain latched on to whatever information he could gather. Confused, he'd heard the monk and slayer talking about Lord Sesshomaru's intentions towards the half-breed. Although he didn't fully understand, he'd thought little of it until he'd heard that singular, unbelievable word – _mate_.

Hearing that word associated with Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Jaken had immediately gasped before falling back on his ass. In that moment, the kappa felt his world tilt and had to fight to remain conscious.

Quietly sitting, Jaken stayed where he was until the human's passed from sight. Head shaking furiously, tears stung the kappa's eyes. _It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Lord Sesshomaru would never want to mate such an abomination as his half-breed brother._ Impregnating the hanyou was most likely a fluke – a one-time thing. It was one thing for Lord Sesshomaru to make sure his pup was protected and lived, but that didn't mean his master desired to mate the half-breed. It couldn't mean that.

Now flushed with righteous anger that the human's would be making up such outlandish stories that brandished his master's reputation, Jaken immediately set out to make sure such drivel was exactly that – baseless nonsense.

New goal in mind, Jaken quickly rose and began hastily making his way back to the hut the hanyou was currently staying within. He would find Lord Sesshomaru and make him aware of the hideous lies the human's were spreading and then . . . then Lord Sesshomaru would see how truly useless and deceitful those human's were and more to the point, his master would see how loyal and useful his faithful servant, Jaken, was.

As he ran, Jaken never once felt the presence of Chaos' misty form as it floated around him, whispering words into his ear, the air rich with anticipation.

::::::::::

Inuyasha hated this, hated it more than just about anything else he'd ever been through. Weak, useless and damn near immobile, the hanyou had been forced to lay within their hut these past few days, only leaving to take care of bodily functions that were absolutely necessary. And not only that, but his bastard of an older brother hadn't left his side once since he'd first returned and gone out hunting. It seemed like the jackass hadn't liked being gone from him that long and now refused to step outside their hut without him.

Sucking in a breath, Inuyasha swallowed the bitter taste Sesshomaru left in his throat. All around him the air was tainted with either the scent or power of his brother's youkai and Inuyasha was finding it increasingly suffocating.

Shifting, Inuyasha grimaced as pain and discomfort shot up his back, radiating out into his abdomen and causing him to suck in an even deeper gulp of Sesshomaru tainted air. Muttering a frustrated, "Shit," Inuyasha finally settled back into yet another equally uncomfortable position.

Both hearing and seeing the hanyou's struggles, Sesshomaru questioned, "Do you require something?"

But as had become typical, Inuyasha just snarled, an irritated, "Just you leavin' me the fuck alone," dropping from his livid mouth.

Far from surprised, Sesshomaru simply absorbed the verbal abuse, as he had been these past few days. Since his return, it seemed as if Inuyasha's pregnancy had well and truly entered its final push. Painfully weak and awkward, the hanyou's mood was often poor but Sesshomaru found he could not hold it against his younger brother. Should positions have been reversed, Sesshomaru would have been far less generous and most likely already severed the heads from all those around him. No one liked feeling vulnerable, and the Lord of the West imagined Inuyasha both hated and feared it more than most. His little brother was completely dependent upon others for his food and care and anyone as self-sufficient as Inuyasha was would find that situation intolerable.

With those thoughts in mind, Sesshomaru simply settled back and answered a clipped, "As you wish."

Even more pissed with the apathetic response, Inuyasha wished Sesshomaru would at least give him the courtesy of a good argument. Eyes slamming shut, Inuyasha cringed with the knowledge that even that was currently considered taboo. He was well aware what tonight was and just how scared all of them were that he'd go into labor. The birth of his pup was going to be tricky enough without it happening on the night he'd be at his weakest. His inuhanyou side stood a chance of actually surviving his pup's birth, his human side didn't.

Annoyed and frustrated, Inuyasha felt a sharper pang shoot through his abdomen and knew he needed to calm the fuck down before he worked himself up into something stupid. His friends and even his gods be damned brother were trying their best to keep him from getting upset tonight, the least he could do was try and not screw their efforts up.

Taking a few deep and calming breaths, Inuyasha desperately tried to ignore Sesshomaru's overwhelming presence. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, the hanyou felt his heartbeat and breathing calm to something a little less frantic and inwardly congratulated himself for actually managing it.

Stoically leaning against the hard surface of rock facing, Sesshomaru held back his instincts with monumental restraint. His youkai was well aware of Inuyasha's distress and instinctively wanted to hold the hanyou and offer what comfort and reassurance they could, but yesterday, when Sesshomaru had tried just that, the hanyou had become obstinate to the point where he was concerned for both Inuyasha and their pup's health. As agitated as he was, his younger brother was irrational and violently rejected his every attempt at comfort. In the end, there had come a point where Sesshomaru simply had to accept that his efforts were causing more harm than good and given Inuyasha's current, fragile condition, forcing his intentions upon the hanyou was a poor idea.

Eyes closed, Sesshomaru's senses were ever attuned to Inuyasha and he was relieved when he felt the hanyou's vitals stabilize. To be sure, Inuyasha's heart rate and breathing were still more labored than he'd like, but that was not all together unexpected given the hanyou's state of pregnancy. As with Miroku and Sango, the Lord of the West was eager to get through this night without Inuyasha going into labor and he would do all that was within his power to see that happen.

With Inuyasha settled for the time being, Sesshomaru let his thoughts drift to the issue of Chaos once more. Given what they had been able to discover not only about Chaos himself, but Mother Earth as well, Sesshomaru was waging an internal war on what the best method of dealing with their current nemesis might be. Given the vague information they'd been able to find regarding contacting Mother Earth, the Lord of the West was of a mind that the simplest course of action would be to do what he'd always done and fight Chaos when he showed up.

If the monk and priestess were able to destroy whatever records the humans had foolishly kept regarding the fury youkai's prison's, then Chaos would no longer be able to awaken any of his children, thus negating this particular threat. With fury youkai out of the picture, that would leave only Chaos to deal with and although Sesshomaru was not particularly fond of the idea of having to expend more time and energy on the beast, he had defeated Chaos in the past by destroying the lesser youkai he'd sent to attack, thus weakening Chaos himself. And, if he'd done it once, then Sesshomaru was confident he could continue defeating Chaos in such a manner until time itself came to an end.

Magenta striped eyelids opening a fraction of an inch, Sesshomaru glanced to his younger brother. Inuyasha's face was far from relaxed and the Lord of the West suspected the hanyou was having difficulty finding any position that was comfortable and yet his younger brother said not a word of complaint. In fact, Sesshomaru imagined that the pain Inuyasha was currently feeling was minimal compared to past grievances. Inuyasha had suffered far more than he was aware, something the Lord of the West now found unacceptable. Golden eyes shifting, Sesshomaru's sight was caught by the constant twitch of both Inuyasha's puppydog ears. Barely suppressing a smile, Sesshomaru found it humorous that even the hanyou's ears could not seem to find a comfortable position.

With his eyes fixed upon those odd ears, Sesshomaru was certain of one thing – should a sacrifice truly be necessary to contact Mother Earth, the Lord of the West would not allow Inuyasha to be the one to do it. While it was true that Sesshomaru was more powerful than his younger brother, what was also true was that Inuyasha would make a far better parent to the pup they'd created than Sesshomaru could ever hope to be. No, it would not be the hanyou that would be lost should such extreme measure need to be taken.

Pushing thoughts of Chaos from his mind, Sesshomaru settled back to try and allow his body a moment, however brief it might be, of rest. Still keeping his slitted eyes fixed upon the snowy-white top of Inuyasha's head, the Lord of the West slowly relaxed his muscles and was just beginning to ease into something close to rest when he heard the unmistakable sound of Jaken clumsily running toward the hut.

Lips pulled back in a snarl, Sesshomaru rose in one fluid motion, his elegantly pissed body barely clearing the animal hide door in time for Jaken to run full steam into his legs, the little kappa bouncing back and landing harshly upon the earth.

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru was furious with his retainer. Jaken had been little more than an annoyance since he'd brought him back from the human village. Although the Lord of the West was an expert at ignoring the little imp, Inuyasha was not and given the hanyou's shorter than usual temper, Jaken was proving more of an irritation than advantage. And knowing tonight was the night of the new moon, Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to leave the hut and not return until the light of the following day.

Staring down at the green mass at his feet, Sesshomaru was ready to pull his foot back and give the kappa a good kick, one that would send his retainer flying far enough away that it would take not one, but two days for him to find his way back, plenty of time to not only get through the night of the new moon, but to give the kappa time to reflect on his foolish disregard for his master's orders.

Either unaware or in denial regarding Sesshomaru's rising anger, Jaken scrambled to get back on his feet, ignoring the sting in his beak at having hit his Lord's legs as well as the ache in his rump from having landed once again on the rocky ground. Bulbous eyes going wide, Jaken opened his beak and screeched, "L-Lord Sesshomaru! You must get rid of the humans this instant!"

Voice cold and indifferent, Sesshomaru ignored the kappa's words and answered, "Jaken, you were ordered to leave and not return until morning. You have disobeyed a direct order from this Sesshomaru."

Head shaking, Jaken dropped the Staff of Two Heads, his clawed fingers reaching forward and grasping his master's silken pants, his head tilted up and eyes pleading. "B-but you have not h-heard what they are saying! P-please, Lord Sesshomaru, you must silence their blasphemy."

" _Blasphemy_?" having just come upon the strange scene happening outside their small hut, Miroku looked to Sango, the slayer just as confused. "I must say, I've been accused of many sins within my life, but blasphemy is not one of them." Head cocked to the side, Miroku rubbed his jaw while asking, "Pray tell, Jaken, what have Lady Sango and I done that you would accuse us of such a thing?"

Making a high-pitched squawk, Jaken became furious. Letting go of his master's pants, the small kappa tottered over to the two humans, both Sango and Miroku's eyes going wide at the sheer amount of pain and rage they saw aimed at them.

Indignant, Jaken pointed a clawed finger up at the humans. "You think I didn't hear? Stupid humans are too oblivious to even know when they are being listened in on."

"You were spying on us," Sango questioned, her own ire beginning to rise.

"Don't try and blame this on me! I am not the one saying such ridiculously scandalous things about Lord Sesshomaru."

" _Scandalous?_ Jaken, I don't know what you are speaking of, I – "

"What the fuck is all the damn yellin' about?" Inuyasha had tried remaining in the hut, mostly because it just took too damn much energy to get his enormous belly up and off the ground, but there came a point when it was just too much for his sanity to take. And so, the hanyou had rolled himself up, pushing away the pain the action caused and somehow managing to make it out of their hut on his own.

In an instant, Sesshomaru's anger rose from irritation to fury. "Inuyasha, you should be inside, resting."

"-Keh, for once I ain't gonna argue with you, but how the fuck am I supposed to be able to rest with that damn screetchin' goin' on?" Pointing at the ears atop his head, the hanyou added, "these fucker's ain't just for gettin' pulled and tugged on by curious humans, the damn things hear better than any of you and Jaken's tone of voice is givin' me a poundin' headache." Looking down on the small object that was the target of his latest bout of anger, Inuyasha asked, "What the fuck is your problem now?"

Jaken was dumbstruck. The half-breed stood there, weak, pathetic, and carrying his Lord's offspring and had the nerve to ask him what his problem was? Eyes narrowing down, Jaken placed both hands on his hips, the disgust lacing his voice all too plain. "You are not worthy of carrying Lord Sesshomaru's seed and you certainly are not worthy of becoming his mate."

With sudden, horrifying clarity, Sango and Miroku knew what Jaken had overheard them saying and the shit-storm it was creating. Silent, both human's went pallid, their eyes open wide, quickly glancing up to their friend, only to find Inuyasha . . . laughing?

"-Keh, is that it?" Mirth fading, all Inuyasha could feel was tired. "I already know what you think about the pup and frankly, I don't give much of a shit, but you are off your god's be damned sanity if you think either one of us would ever wanna mate each other." Putting both hands behind the small of his back, Inuyasha shook his head. "If that's all, then shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear your irritatin' voice again."

Turning, the hanyou had one hand on the animal hide door when he heard Jaken answer, "I know Lord Sesshomaru would never want to mate you, that's why I came back, to let Lord Sesshomaru know that these despicable humans were saying that he actually wanted to mate with something as unworthy as you."

Hand gripped tightly upon the animal hide, Inuyasha took in a shuddering breath, his heart suddenly pounding deep within his chest. With fear racing up his spine, the hanyou couldn't contemplate what Jaken had just said, because if it was true . . . if that's really what he heard Miroku and Sango talking about . . . "Miroku, tell the toad he heard wrong." Even to Inuyasha, his voice sounded thin and horse.

Giving a quick look toward Sango, Miroku licked his lips. Generally speaking, he wasn't one for lying, but given the current circumstances, the monk answered, "I believe there is a chance that Jaken misunderstood – "

"Stupid humans," Jaken screeched, "I am not so simple minded that I would have mistaken the foul lies you spoke. You will not accuse me of misunderstanding something that was clearly spoken just so you can get out of the rightful punishment you are due by Lord Sesshomaru."

Quicker than anyone could see, Sango reached behind her, pulling Hiraikotsu off her back and slamming the flat surface down upon Jaken's head, knocking the kappa out. Replacing the weapon, Sango muttered an irritated, "Stupid idiot," before meeting Miroku's wide eyes. Clearly unapologetic, the slayer answered his unspoken question. "I only wish I'd done it sooner."

Miroku could hardly disagree, especially when he turned his attention back to his friend, the monk's gut twisting with the agony he could clearly see etched into Inuyasha's shoulders.

Having kept his silence, Sesshomaru was curious to see Inuyasha's reaction to the thought of them officially mating and was both saddened and angered by the response. Now, looking at the pallid skin and quaking body before him, all Sesshomaru could feel was concern. Shifting forward, Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless as he stated, "Inuyasha, you need to calm."

But unfortunately, calm seemed like an unattainable dream. Heart racing, Inuyasha's body quivered, his voice low and barely audible as he held on to a last thread of hope. "You can barely stand me, there ain't no way you'd ever wanna mate a half-breed." Head turning, the hanyou's amber eyes were wild, a hint of crimson tinting their edges as he asked, "Right? I mean, you're just puttin' up with me until the pup is born . . . all that touchin' and shit, that's just 'cause I'm carryin' . . . right?"

Turning his back fully upon the humans and now unconscious kappa, Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother. Inside, his youkai was screaming at him to tell Inuyasha the truth but the hanyou's current health was far too precarious to risk at this moment and evidently the thought of truly mating with the Lord of the West was something Inuyasha found detestable. Using every once of reserve he had, Sesshomaru managed to keep his voice devoid of any emotion, as he answered, "Inuyasha, this is not the time to discuss –"

"That is not a damn answer!" Inuyasha exploded, his body fully turning to face his brother. "You always say you don't fuckin' lie so tell me the damn truth right this fuckin' minute you bastard!"

Lips pulled back, Sesshomaru was finding it increasingly difficult to tolerate such animosity, especially from his hanyou brother. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, youkai begged for his cock, begged for a moment of his attention and would kill to become his mate and yet here stood his half-breed brother, completely appalled and revolted by the notion of mating with a being that was so far superior to his mixed heritage. By all rights, Sesshomaru should never have to speak to such a lowly creature, let alone contemplate taking him for an actual mate. And yet, to his utter embarrassment, that is exactly what both Sesshomaru and his inner youkai wanted – Inuyasha as their mate.

Temper flaring, Sesshomaru regressed back to the spiteful creature he'd been, relying on years of contempt to sooth his wounded pride. Youkai energy pulsing, Sesshomaru's eyes swam in crimson, his magenta stripes darkening and lengthening as the scent of poison rent the air. Angered as he was, the Lord of the West failed to either notice or care that Inuyasha's color had gone from pallid to ashen, the hanyou's pulse skyrocketing to dangerous levels. Voice cold and heavy with the scent of his poison, Sesshomaru no longer tried to control his anger. "Half-breed, you should be grateful this Sesshomaru would desire to mate with something as lowly as you."

Breath coming in nothing more than shallow pants, Inuyasha felt the edges of his world narrow and blacken, a hissing buzz sounding within his ears that he wasn't sure was external or internal in origin. Arms instantaneously going around his abdomen, the hanyou began backing up until his body came into contact with the leathery animal hide hanging from the doorway of their hut. Somewhere, far off in the background, Inuyasha thought he heard Miroku's voice, but he couldn't even begin to contemplate what the monk was saying. Instead, all the hanyou could think was that this was it, the real Sesshomaru had come out of hiding once more and both he and his pup were in danger.

Mouth opening, Inuyasha's small fangs quivered. "Y-you . . . Sessh . . . "

Continuing to ignore the increasingly fragile situation, Sesshomaru began closing the small distance Inuyasha had managed to make between them. "I have tried to be patient with you. I have protected, fed, and coddled you but evidently such efforts were foolish on my part. It seems the only thing you respond to, little brother, is violence and pain. Make no mistake, Inuyasha, if that is the way to what I desire, then I will be more than happy to accommodate you." Closing that final distance, Sesshomaru tilted Inuyasha's head, his poisonous fangs scraping along the hanyou's delicate neck as he whispered, "You will be this Sesshomaru's mate. I will not tolerate another having you. One way or another, you will willingly submit. You will beg for this Sesshomaru's cock."

Blood pounding in his brain, Inuyasha stood there, knees weak and heart ready to explode from his chest. Sesshomaru wanting him, as his mate was fear made reality. While it was true that Inuyasha would have to willingly submit to become Sesshomaru's mate, the hanyou knew there was all kinds of ways the bastard could make him do just that. A simple, well-placed threat to either his friends or his pup and that would be all it would take for Inuyasha to willingly bare his neck and offer his ass. And with that mating bite, Inuyasha's life, as he knew it and held so dear, would be over. As the submissive mate, Sesshomaru would have power over him, both in mind and body. The asshole could order him to do something he didn't want to do and although Inuyasha could fight it, it would be horrendously painful and in the end, normally pointless. Once mated, he would never be rid of Sesshomaru, could never hope to find peace and happiness with another . . . he would never be cherished like a mate was truly supposed to be. It would be a mating with a singular purpose – control.

Terror raced through Inuyasha's mind and body, the whole of his being frozen to the ground, no sound or touch could reach him. Lost in his own mind, Inuyasha was unaware that Miroku and Sango were surrounding he and Sesshomaru, the monk and slayer getting ready to undoubtedly do something incredibly stupid, Kirara fully transformed and more than willing to follow her master into oblivion. Ears plastered deep within the strands of his hair, the sounds around him were little more than a cacophony of noise. One moment it seemed as if nothing could snap him from his terror-stricken immobility and the next . . . Inuyasha was screaming as piercing pain started in the small of his back and quickly raced through his abdomen.

With his youkai energy circling him, Sesshomaru had little fear of any action the pathetic humans might take against him. Growling low, he turned his head away from Inuyasha, determined to put an end to the annoyance that was Inuyasha's friends once and for all. But, whatever action the Lord of the West might have taken was cut short when Inuyasha's ear piercing cry cut through the evening sky.

Attention quickly coming back to the hanyou, Sesshomaru barely had enough time to catch Inuyasha within mokomoko's grasp before his younger brother hit the ground. Bent over, Inuyasha's ashen skin was immediately sweat soaked as his arms tightly encircled his abdomen. In that instant, all of Sesshomaru's rage faded just as the sun was doing the same. Going down on one knee, the Lord of the West tried prying Inuyasha's head up, but the hanyou was doubled over, the pain of whatever was happening seemingly paralyzing him and contracting Inuyasha's muscles to the point of immobility.

Finally, after what seemed like a small lifetime, Inuyasha's body relaxed, but little else appeared to improve. Finally able to lift the hanyou's face, Sesshomaru stared down into Inuyasha's slitted, pain laced amber eyes. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered, the hanyou's name sounding more like a command than identification. "Inuyasha, you will look at this Sesshomaru."

With the immediate pain fading, Inuyasha felt limp, as if all his muscles were little more than puddled water. Blinking, the hanyou did open his eyes a little more, the pain residing there quickly fading as the fear of what was happening hit home. Panting, Inuyasha had to try twice before he was actually able to answer, "I . . . t-the p-pup . . . "

Disappointed anger swept through Sesshomaru. He'd allowed his control to slip, allowed his baser instincts to rule and the consequence . . . the consequence was that all their concerns for this night were about to be realized – Inuyasha was in labor.

Somewhere to his side, Sesshomaru heard the slayer make some kind of distressed noise before she actually said, "He can't . . . not tonight."

Sesshomaru was becoming increasingly irritated with the humans' idiocy when it came to stating obvious things. Of course they all knew that tonight was the worst possible time for Inuyasha to give birth, but the truth of the matter was that despite their wishes, the hanyou was in labor and most likely the pup would not be able to wait until dawn.

Thinking of the sun, Sesshomaru immediately looked to the sky, hoping the sun was still present, even if just barely upon the horizon. If it was, then he would quickly cut the pup from Inuyasha's belly, maybe, just maybe, there would be enough time left in the day for the hanyou to heal before his human transformation. However, a quick glance at the faded sky was enough for Sesshomaru to realize that the sun had already set. They'd missed it by mere minutes.

Staring down at his distressed friend, Miroku cursed himself. All of this could have been avoided if he and Sango had not discussed Sesshomaru's intended mating. But quick on the heels of that thought came another, more pressing rage – Sesshomaru's reaction had been what had truly upset Inuyasha. Had the Lord of the West been able to keep his wounded ego in check, then most likely they would not be in this situation. Heaving out a heavy breath, the monk knew that it wasn't anyone's fault in particular, but like most things in life, a culmination of issues and events that had reached their breaking point. Unfortunately, that breaking point came at the worst time possible for his friend.

Pushing down his fear, Miroku moved closer. "We need to get Inuyasha inside, and – " whatever Miroku was about to say was cut off as all too familiar laughter surrounded them. Hissing, the monk turned, his staff held high as not only his eyes, but also those around him began scanning the horizon. Beside him, Miroku heard Sesshomaru growl a barely coherent, "Chaos."

With most of his body still drifting upon the wind, Chaos gathered enough of himself to form a hazy cloud in the distance. Laughing, Chaos was joyous with the knowledge that this was the moment he'd been waiting for, the beauty of knowledge that it was happening on this particular night, when there would be no moon in the sky, sent nothing but pure pleasure racing through Chaos' being. Even now, the worried energy coming from the human's as well as the half-breed and InuDaiyoukai was but a delicious taste of what was to come.

Consolidating his form even further, Chaos hovered, his form taking up residence above the rocky outcropping Sesshomaru had stood upon multiple times over the past few months. Hazy lips twisting up into a malicious smile, Chaos stared down on the intriguing party before him. "It appears as if the hanyou is in some pain, Lord of the West." Cocking his head to the side formed an odd haze through the sky. "Such loss of control, Lord Sesshomaru," Chaos tsked, "Your father, Lord Inu no Taisho, would never have allowed his feelings to cloud his actions in such a way. No doubt, you were quite the disappointment to him."

Hovering over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's enraged youkai pulsed through the air. Growling low, the Lord of the West could feel his body begin changing, but just as he was hovering on the cusp of control, Inuyasha's pained voice cut through his mind. "D-don't you f-fuckin' listen to a god's be d-damned thing that asshole has to say. Don't give him the pleasure."

Those words, spoken with such determination despite the weakness of their tone gave Sesshomaru an anchor to hold to, a reason to regain his control. Inuyasha was right. Chaos was goading him and doing an embarrassingly good job of it. Magenta striped eyelids closing, Sesshomaru took a calming breath, forcing Inuyasha's scent into the deepest parts of his soul. For everyone's sake, he could no longer afford to loose control.

Finally feeling like he had at least a modicum of control, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, his golden orbs staring into Inuyasha's pained amber ones. Silently, the Lord of the West attempted to relay to his younger brother that he had calmed. The barely audible, "-Keh," that whispered through the hanyou's parched lips conveyed Inuyasha's understanding.

Without taking his eyes from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ordered, "Slayer, you will take Inuyasha inside."

Something deep within Inuyasha wanted to protest the order, but considering the fact that he probably couldn't hold himself up without someone's assistance gave him pause. Given his currently condition, the hanyou was well aware that he was more of a hindrance than asset. And so, with little more than a grunt, Inuyasha allowed his body to be transferred to Sango, one arm draped over her shoulder as she shuttled him through the animal hide door.

With Inuyasha now at least a little protected, Sesshomaru turned from the doorway, his sharp eyes looking once to the monk and firecat, both returning the intensity of his gaze as they all shifted so that they could better stare at Chaos, all present readying for the inevitable attack.

Seeing the defensive stance, Chaos only laughed, the sound echoing maliciously through the increasingly darkening sky. "You may all relax, at least for the moment. I have a few things to finalize." Body condensing further, Chaos' shape and facial expressions were more easily distinguishable, the wicked smile curving his lips anything but humorous. "Am I not magnanimous? I am offering you a chance to say goodbye to each other, a final moment for the Lord of the West to be with the one carrying his seed." Burning eyes fixating in on Sesshomaru, the smile on Chaos' lips died. "You will loose everything this night, Lord of the West. But I wonder, will you be sane enough to realize it by the time morning comes?" And with that final cryptic threat, Chaos' form dissipated and was gone.

Sucking in a deep breath, Miroku's mind was spinning as he thought over those final words. Chaos had not only threatened them, but implied that he would also destroy Sesshomaru's mind, but what could . . . realization hit him and Miroku felt his blood freeze within his veins. "You don't think . . . he didn't mean . . . "

Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru stared at the spot where Chaos had most recently dispersed. "We should prepare ourselves. Chaos obviously has the means to awaken at least another one of his children."

"But – " the whine of pain that came from inside the hut silenced Miroku's words and before the monk could close his mouth, Sesshomaru was already inside. Looking to Kirara, Miroku watched the firecat shrink down and followed her inside.

Walking into the hut, Sesshomaru felt something tighten in his chest. Not since the first new moon Sesshomaru had witnessed had he seen Inuyasha in this much agony. Lying on his side, curled up, the hanyou's head was cradled within the slayer's lap as she tried her best to offer what comfort she could. Hand rubbing the base of a flattened puppydog ear, Sango's brows were drawn and pinched with the knowledge that this was all she could do.

Easing onto his knees, Sesshomaru placed his hands in his lap as they all waited for the pain to ease. Finally, after what seemed like a small lifetime, Inuyasha's body relaxed, his breath's shifting from labored to soft, but rapid puffs of air. Looking up from the hanyou, Sesshomaru looked to the slayer, her brown eyes full of worry. "Chaos has left for the time being."

Blinking once, Sango's hand never stopped its motions around Inuyasha's ear. "But he will return."

"There is little doubt of it."

From within her lap, Inuyasha let out a mirthless chuckle. "D-damn, sometimes I don't like bein' right."

Sango looked to Miroku as Kirara bounded to her side, scurrying up her arm to sit atop her shoulder. All of them knew what Inuyasha was speaking of. It had been their friend's theory that this was exactly what Chaos was waiting for. The fact that Inuyasha had gone into labor on the night of the new moon was simply another hit in a long life of tragedy.

Inuyasha's comment had informed Sesshomaru that his little brother was well aware of the fact that they would soon be entrenched in battle. What the hanyou didn't know, and what Sesshomaru hoped to keep him ignorant of, was the fact that Chaos would most likely soon be releasing at least one more fury youkai from its slumber.

Finally reaching forward, Sesshomaru allowed his claws to skim Inuyasha's chin, turning the hanyou's head until he could look into his amber eyes. Once he was sure he had Inuyasha's attention, Sesshomaru said, "You know as well as any what is most likely coming. To protect you, I will need the services of all those whom have sworn to keep you safe."

Blinking once, Inuyasha knew what Sesshomaru was implying. Chaos was coming and his elder brother would need Miroku, Sango and Kirara to help fight whatever the bastard showed up with. And, if that was the case, that would leave Inuyasha here, all alone and in agonizing pain within the small hut. Gathering the required energy, Inuyasha batted Sesshomaru's hand away. "-Keh, I don't see why I need any of ya hangin' around with me anyways."

"Inuyasha," Sango gasped, "you can't mean to make us all leave you when you are clearly in labor?"

Head lolling back over, Inuyasha stared up at Sango, a quirked smile forced upon his lips. "That is exactly what I'm expectin' you to do. You and I both know the shit storm Chaos is most likely gonna bring and you know damn well you'll do more good out there than in here."

Sango wanted to protest but her mouth slammed shut as she felt the pressure of Miroku's hand upon her arm. Of course she knew what they said made sense, but sometimes the logical, rational action was the least desirable and the most inhumane.

Forcing the tears from her eyes, Sango nodded while giving a light tug on one of Inuyasha's ears. "If that is what you want."

"I wouldn't exactly say it's what I _want_ but when has that ever made a fuckin' bit of difference," Inuyasha huffed. "Besides, you and I both know it ain't ever about what one of us wants, but more like what needs to happen and when the shit hits the fan, you need to be out there. All of you."

For his efforts, Sango gave him a sad smile of understanding.

With the human's needs taken care of, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, you must hold out until first light. You are not to attempt removal of our pup until the sun has returned to the sky. Is this understood?"

Head still cradled within Sango's lap, Inuyasha shifted until he could see his older brother. "-Keh, don't you fuckin' worry about me. I don't intend on abandonin' this pup to the likes of you to raise. This kid's gonna be fucked up enough without that." Giving a wry smile, Inuyasha looked confident, despite the sweat slicked skin glistening in the low fire. "Besides, when have you ever known me to give up on anything?"

Chuckling low, Miroku shifted his staff before answering. "No, my friend, I do not believe any would be capable of accusing you of something so foolish as giving up."

"Damn straight, monk." Inuyasha had barely gotten the words out when another wave of pain wracked his body, curling him into a small, huddled ball as the barest of whines escaped his throat. All around the small space, all eyes stayed trained on his rigid body, all frustrated that there was little they could actually do to ease the pain the hanyou was obviously in.

As the agony receded, Inuyasha struggled to get his breathing back under control. Finally he was able to manage a whispered, "Damn," before closing his eyes and swallowing against the dry lump in his throat. Taking in shallow breaths of air, the hanyou turned amber eyes up in Sango's direction. "Okay, none of us know when Chaos is commin' back so I suggest we get some shit ready."

Already getting to his feet, Miroku began heading toward the opening of their hut. "I was at the stream refilling the water skins. I believe I dropped them outside. I'll be back in a minute with them and then I'll get wood to feed the fire."

Muttering a hushed, "-Kay," Inuyasha began attempting to push himself off of Sango's lap. He'd only uttered one cursed grunt before the hanyou tensed as Sesshomaru's hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him back and leaning Inuyasha against the stone wall, removing his firerat before propping the hanyou up against rolled up furs. Once he was somewhat settled, Inuyasha looked up to find Sesshomaru leaning over him, silvery strands of hair falling like a curtain around both of them.

Eyes intent upon the hanyou below him, Sesshomaru was not at all pleased with what he found there. Inuyasha's skin was still sickly pale with a rather unhealthy flushed color spreading up his neck and cheeks. Although his skin felt cold, Inuyasha had a fine sheen of fresh sweat glistening along all of his exposed skin. All of this the Lord of the West took in and yet he knew not what could be done about it. Frustrated by his lack of ability, Sesshomaru asked, "Do you require food? The night will be long and you will need what energy you can to get through it."

But Inuyasha only shook his head. "Nothin's gonna stay down long enough to do any good."

Although he understood, this fact did little to ease Sesshomaru's ego. Deep inside, for maybe the first time in his life, he was worried. Still, the hanyou was nothing if not stubborn and Sesshomaru had to believe that in this case, his younger brother would be too bull headed to allow anything less than them both making it through this alive and well. But as that thought swam through his mind, Sesshomaru's eyes drifted to Inuyasha's belly, a movement just below the surface indicating that their pup was still alive and ready to meet the world. Staring down at that swollen abdomen, Sesshomaru knew one thing that trumped the hanyou's stubbornness and that was his odd, self-sacrificing demeanor, something Inuyasha had evidently inherited from their father.

Eyes fixed upon their pup, Sesshomaru knew that was the one thing that would make Inuyasha do something foolish. If the hanyou believed their pup to be in jeopardy, no doubt he would do something infinitely foolish, easily sacrificing himself for the life he carried within. And yet, that knowledge did Sesshomaru little good for there was nothing he could do to change it. Inuyasha was Inuyasha. All the things that angered and frustrated him regarding his little brother could not be changed in the next few moments time, just as none could truly change the Lord of the West. They were both who they were, for better or worse. Knowing such things did not change them, all that knowledge did was allow one to try and bend and adapt to the other, in essence trying to use that knowledge and twist it into an advantage. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru could see no way to do such a thing in this particular situation.

Head tilting back up, Sesshomaru's eyes came up to meet those of his brother, Inuyasha's gaze filled with an odd sort of curiosity. Pushing his own, useless, thoughts from his mind, Sesshomaru settled on working on something he could influence. "Inuyasha, no matter what you hear outside this hut, you are not to attempt leaving it."

Eyes narrowing, Inuyasha didn't like being ordered to do anything, but given the current circumstances doubted he'd be able to even if he tried. "I don't think ya got anything to worry about there, but what the fuck aren't you tellin' me about?"

In an instant, the last fury youkai he'd encountered crossed Sesshomaru's mind, but he refused to bring up such a thing now. Inuyasha was stressed enough and knowing that Chaos was planning to loose another one of his children upon the earth, especially after what had happened the last time, was not something Inuyasha could change. Determined to keep his silence, Sesshomaru was saved from his younger brother's accusatory gaze when the monk finally entered the hut again, his arms full of firewood, and three water-skins dangling from his shoulder.

Dropping the wood, Miroku stood, dramatically stretching his back before throwing a thumb over his shoulder and asking, "So, are we just going to leave Jaken passed out on the ground?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the snort of laughter that billowed up his throat, nor could he stop the contracted pain that shot through his abdomen, toppling him to his side as he once more curled up and around his throbbing body.

 _So . . . a new inu entering the world is pending. Sorry, but next update isn't for a week as it's the other story that gets the mid-week update this time around. As many of you can figure out, we're entering the endgame of this story. Still a few chapters to go. Had a reviewer last time that made a good point about Chaos and what gives him power and what might take it away. Food for thought :-)_

 _Until next time, have a good week and stay safe._

 _lunamist_


	19. Chapter 19

_Good afternoon everyone. Had some great reviews after the last chapter. Some of you are really starting to figure a few things out and have kind of guessed where we might be heading here. Some of you are afraid of where we're heading and many of you really seem to detest Jaken. He's never been my favorite, but I kind of like writing him in his annoying, pandering kind of ways. Sometimes I sort of feel sorry for him, but I do believe he brings it on himself._

 _Had a reviewer make a good point regarding fury youkai and maybe you could just burn them if their blood is so toxic. That's a good idea, one that I didn't exactly think of mostly because I was trying to think of Sesshomaru's different way's of attack and the consequences of those. So, yes - I think if you had the right kind of fire (not the ordinary kind because I don't think it would be strong enough), then I think that would actually be a good idea. But, not what happens here. Thanks for the thought and sharing it._

 _Chapter 19 . . ._

Sesshomaru stared down at the miniscule life that was named Jaken and truly felt coldness fill his veins. If it had not been for the idiocy of the being lying before him, then perhaps Inuyasha would not have gone into labor this night. Unlike the human's, the Lord of the West was more than content to lay all the blame upon the webbed feet of his retainer.

Still, looking down at the imbecilic creature, Sesshomaru found that perhaps the kappa could still be of some use. Feeling as if Jaken was worthy of little more than his foot, Sesshomaru kicked the kappa until Jaken's beak opened with a squawked, "L-Lord S-Sesshomaru?"

"Get up." The order was cold and clipped and ignoring the pounding lump upon his head, Jaken hurried to rise.

Not waiting for the kappa to speak, Sesshomaru simply stared down, his golden eyes sharp with contempt. "You will remain silent. Chaos will soon be here and because of your actions, the hanyou is in labor. The humans and firecat are needed to battle Chaos. You will stay with Inuyasha within the hut and make sure that nothing gets inside that means either him or the pup harm."

Bulbous eyes blinking, Jaken gripped the Staff of Two Heads within his hands. "B-but my Lord, surely one of the humans would be better suited to such a task. I am more than capable of – " Jaken's words faded to nothing at the low growl emanating from the Lord of the West, the crimson leaking into Sesshomaru's eyes making the kappa cringe and hunch into himself.

"The human's and firecat will be of more use in the coming fight. You should be thankful that this Sesshomaru still finds any need for you or else you would no longer be drawing breath."

"I will do as my Lord says." Head bowed, Jaken thought the world terribly unfair, but he would argue no further. To the end of his days, the kappa would serve the Lord of the West, even when he did not understand Sesshomaru's wishes.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru began walking away. Never once bothering to look back at his retainer, the Lord of the West ordered, "Come." Stopping just before the animal hide door, Sesshomaru stopped, his voice low and arctic. "You will do nothing to upset Inuyasha further. Do not speak to the hanyou unless spoken to first. Should I learn otherwise, I will not hesitate to remove your head from your neck. Is that understood, Jaken?"

Giving a small whine, Jaken nodded his head before answering, "As you desire, my Lord."

Clawed fingers barely touching the animal skin door, Sesshomaru felt his muscles tense as the aura of a multitude of youkai touched his senses. From what he could tell, they were still some distance away, but would no doubt be there soon. Time was rapidly dwindling away and yet the Lord of the West knew that this night would be one of the longest he had ever been forced to suffer through.

Pushing the hide aside, Sesshomaru entered the hut, his eyes skimming first to his younger brother. A quick survey indicated that Inuyasha was no worse or better than when he'd left. Behind him, he could feel Jaken moving in and around his legs, the Staff of Two Heads briefly ghosting against the fur of mokomoko before the kappa moved further into the small space.

Gaze shifting toward the humans, Sesshomaru easily saw that the monk and firecat had felt what he had. Knowing this, the Lord of the West felt little need to speak further on it. Golden eyes firmly set back on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walked closer, kneeling on one knee he placed his hand upon the hanyou's abdomen, easily feeling the movement of his distressed pup. "Inuyasha, Jaken will stay in the hut. He has been instructed that he is not to speak unless you do so first. Should he perform inadequately, you will inform this Sesshomaru and Jaken's life will be forfeit."

Swallowing, Inuyasha's eyes darted toward Jaken. He had little doubt that Sesshomaru meant every word he said and although the hanyou had no love for the little toady thing, he also knew he didn't want to be the cause of Jaken's demise, at least, not in this way. But as always, once Sesshomaru had made up his mind about something, there was little changing it. Besides, it might be kind of nice to have the fear of Sesshomaru controlling Jaken's actions. The little toad didn't need to know that Inuyasha wouldn't rat him out like that to his murderous elder brother. And so, Inuyasha nodded his understanding. "'Kay."

Pulling his hand back, Sesshomaru couldn't quite seem to pull his gaze away from those tired, yet piercing amber eyes. "You remember what we spoke of earlier. This Sesshomaru fully expects you to still be carrying his pup when the sun first pierces the sky."

Lip curling up to the side, Inuyasha tried giving a carefree smirk but the action fell a little flat. "Stop fussin' in here with me. I may be tired as all fuck, but there ain't nothin' wrong with my senses and we both know that asshole is on his way with a shitload of help." Tilting his head toward the doorway, Inuyasha nodded slightly, his puppydog ears perked in the same direction. "Now, get outta here and go be the killer you were born to be."

A rare and truly frightening smile curved Sesshomaru's lips, his fangs barely peaking through the motion. With an odd warmth to his voice, the Lord of the West rose and answered, "As you wish," his eyes still fastened to the burning amber orbs of his brother. Whether Inuyasha knew it or not, he had just given Sesshomaru's youkai not only encouragement, but shown a level of understanding of the Lord of the West's true nature that Sesshomaru had thought the hanyou incapable of. While Inuyasha had been a child born of love, Sesshomaru was one born of necessity. The current Lord of the West's mother had been intentionally bred by the late Inu no Taisho with the sole objective of producing a capable heir, and to do that, Sesshomaru was both bred and trained to be the perfect killing machine. Efficient, ruthless, and without remorse, Sesshomaru was everything his sire and dam had anticipated. And now, looking down at his younger sibling, Sesshomaru found himself strangely pleased that Inuyasha both seemed to accept this fact and, at least in this case, encourage it. In essence, the one he wished to claim as his submissive mate had just given the Lord of the West leave to be what he truly was. And make no mistake; Sesshomaru intended to do just that.

Taking a final look at Inuyasha's flushed face, Sesshomaru turned and began heading toward the opening of their hut. Behind him, he heard the monk, slayer and firecat rise and begin following. As Sesshomaru passed from the warmth of the hut and into the cool night air, the Lord of the West could see the horde of youkai in the distance, no doubt each and every one under Chaos' influence. As before, Chaos would send lesser youkai to slaughter first. Although Sesshomaru was uncertain what Chaos' full plan and capabilities were, what he did know was that Chaos would soon learn what it truly meant to threaten a killer like the Lord of the West.

Stopping a short distance from the hut, Sesshomaru stood, the light wind the only movement through his long, silvery-white strands of hair. Behind him, mokomoko calmly undulated, the soft furs giving no indication of what was to come. Only when the wall of youkai had inched closer did the Lord of the West turn, his crimson eyes the only indication that Sesshomaru was preparing for battle. Barely looking at the humans and transformed firecat, Sesshomaru gave his last order. "No matter what, nothing is to get to Inuyasha."

Swinging a leg up and over Kirara's back, Sango shifted her Hiraikotsu. "Lord Sesshomaru, that goes without saying." Leaning forward, the slayer whispered something into Kirara's ear and soon they were rising up into the sky.

With Sango in position, Miroku took a chance and moved closer to the Lord of the West. Miroku had been thinking about the possibility of another fury youkai being released and how best to deal with it and had come to a single conclusion. "Lord Sesshomaru, should Chaos really release another fury youkai, you will be the only one capable of destroying it."

Not seeing a question in the monk's words, Sesshomaru continued staring ahead, giving little indication that he'd even heard the words.

Used to this reaction by now, Miroku merely took a deep breath and continued. "I doubt my holy sutras would do much harm to you. Normally, this would cause me great disappointment, but in this case, it might prove useful."

Finally interested, Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes still firmly affixed to the oncoming youkai horde.

Seeing the miniscule head tilt, Miroku knew he had the Lord of the West's attention. "It is my understanding that it is the fury youkai's blood that is poisonous to you and that even a mere touch of it will cause you to loose control of your youkai. Like you, chances are that my sutras will do little damage to an intact fury youkai, but their blood . . . I believe that might be a different matter."

Finally shifting his crimson gaze, Sesshomaru's magenta striped eyelids lowered ever so slightly as he questioned, "You mean to purify the blood?"

Nodding, Miroku grasped his staff tighter within his hand. "Once the blood is outside the fury youkai, I believe my sutras will have the necessary power to purify it. If I am able to time it correctly, I believe I can purify it before it gets close to you. Should it actually make contact with your skin, a quickly placed sutra would purify it while causing minimal damage to you yourself."

Sesshomaru had little personal fear of the monk's power when it came to his own abilities and could see the merit in the idea. With any luck, Chaos would hold back the fury youkai toward the end, hoping to weaken them with the lesser youkai he was sending in first. Chaos would be just as aware as the rest of them that only Sesshomaru would be able to defeat a youkai of that caliber. Should the humans survive the ensuing battle, Chaos would have little fear of them doing any real damage to one of his children. And that, Sesshomaru knew, would be Chaos' weakness.

Attention back on the oncoming youkai, Sesshomaru's voice was as devoid of emotion as it usually was when he finally answered. "Be sure to stay alive long enough to be of service when needed."

Eyes rolling, Miroku couldn't help the light chuckle easing up from his chest. In Sesshomaru's eyes, the only way the monk's life had any value was if he was able to be of some use – and that was mostly in regards to keeping Inuyasha safe. Why he had expected anything less in this moment, Miroku didn't know.

Laughter still coloring his voice, Miroku grinned. "I shall endeavor to do my best, Lord of the West." Within moments, all laughter left Miroku as the first wave of youkai hit.

Arm raising, energy pricked the night sky as Sesshomaru's energy whip began taking shape, the long, arcing light dancing from the tips of his claws and slaughtering all those within its journey across the sky.

::::::::::

Within the small hut, Jaken stood, the Staff of Two Heads lying at his feet as he twisted his clawed fingers together. No longer propped up against the stone wall, the half-breed was now on his side, panting and gritting his teeth in what looked to be agony. Jaken was no healer and he had little knowledge of health and ailments, but he didn't really think he needed to be an expert to know the hanyou wasn't looking good. With the sounds of battle raging outside, the kappa found it surprisingly easy to focus his attention on the failing half-breed.

Teeth gritted, Inuyasha rode out the latest bout of pain, his muscles cramped even though in between the agony his body was as weak as a kitten. With cold sweat dampening his cottony white strands of hair, the hanyou could only bear with it and wonder why on earth his body felt the need to cramp up when he wasn't about to give birth in the normal, female way. Since none of them had ever witnessed a male, youkai birth, none really knew what to expect and yet all of them seemed to know what his current situation meant.

Slowly, the pain began receding, leaving Inuyasha limp and panting. The moments of excruciating pain were coming closer and closer, leaving him little time to recuperate. For the past two new moons, the pup had been strong enough to completely hold his human transformation at bay, leaving the night of the new moon more uncomfortable and tiring than painful. As of yet, his body hadn't tried reverting back to its human form but Inuyasha knew that could change at any time. His pup was ready to be born into the world and the hanyou's own traitorous body seemed to be in agreement.

Allowing his limbs to lie still against the ground, Inuyasha wondered just how long he could truly hold out. The increasing weakness of his body was becoming an even greater strain upon his pup as it desperately clung to life. Unfortunately for the both of them, what that required was the pup giving up its own energy to its dam, but even as powerful as they all thought the pup to be, it was still young and there would eventually come a point when it was no longer possible. And, Inuyasha knew, when that point came – when it became too dangerous to keep his pup within his body – he would do what was necessary.

He'd told Sesshomaru that he wouldn't leave his pup - that Inuyasha didn't want the ice cold Jackass of the West raising their pup alone, and that was true. The hanyou would do all that he could to hold off until the rise of the morning sun, but as the night wore on, Inuyasha was finding it increasingly difficult to believe that that would be an attainable goal.

Lips parted with his soft pants, Inuyasha's exhausted amber eyes blinked open when he felt a small hand on the back of his head, the press of a waterskin pushed against his chapped lips. Swallowing against the sandpaper in his throat, Inuyasha barely whispered, "J-Jak-en?"

Beak pressed into a thin line, Jaken decided that the half-breed had indeed spoken first which allowed him leave to use his own voice. "Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to care for you. I . . . I'm not sure what to do, but I believe you should drink."

Smiling despite himself, Inuyasha barely registered the pain in his cracked lips as he chuckled. "D-damn . . . bet that h-hurt to s-say."

Frowning, Jaken simply used his small body to help lift Inuyasha's head enough for the hanyou to drink without choking. Only after he'd laid the half-breed's head back down did Jaken totter away, his voice low but without the usual condescension when he answered, "Probably about as much as it hurt you to allow me to give you water."

Given his current state, it took Inuyasha a few seconds to properly absorb those words, but when he did, the hanyou gave another quick chuckle of agreement. Something massive hitting the ground hard near their hut stopped any mirth Inuyasha had been enjoying. Ears swiveled in the direction the sound had come; the hanyou couldn't quite muster the strength to look the same way.

At the same sound, Jaken squeaked loudly while his hands shot down and grasped the Staff of Two Heads, his bulbous eyes staring a hole through the rocky wall.

Seeing the action of his protector caused Inuyasha's grin to return. "You really think somethin's gonna get past Sesshomaru?"

Shoulder's stiffening, Jaken's beak haughtily pointed up into the air. "Of course not! It is the humans that will fail, not Lord Sesshomaru."

"I doubt that. Miroku and Sango are too damn stubborn for shit like that," Inuyasha answered, the note of conviction within his voice pure.

Within the small hut, only the sounds of Inuyasha's distressed breathing could be heard, but outside . . . outside was a different matter all together. Filling the normally quiet night were screams and wails of things Inuyasha didn't even want to think about. Outside the small nest of relative safety he was cradled within, his elder brother and friends battled untold numbers of youkai in their efforts to keep both he and his pup safe. The very idea that any would be willing to do such a thing for him – a half-breed, was almost more than Inuyasha could contemplate.

An especially loud wail cut through the night, the sound covering the whine of pain Inuyasha unleashed as yet another shot of liquid fire raced through his body and cramped his muscles. Mouth clamping shut, the hanyou could taste his own blood on his lips as his fangs pierced through his flesh.

Eyes slammed shut, Inuyasha couldn't hear anything past his own pounding blood as it raced through his body, hammering hard in his head. Finally, once the pain had eased, Inuyasha opened his amber eyes, only to blink the tears clouding his vision away and yet that did not erase the impossible sight before him. Mouth opening and closing, the hanyou was finally able to gasp, "K-Kaede?"

::::::::::

Flying back from the Order of Priestesses she'd visited, Kaede and Rin rode on Ah-Un's back. Eager to get back to the village so that she could await Lord Sesshomaru's visit and inform him of what she and Rin had found, Kaede had pushed Ah-Un through the night, Rin comfortably sleeping behind her. But as they flew and the night darkened, Kaede's senses lit up with the sheer amount of youkai energy coming from the west. At first, she'd ignored it. Having Rin with her and being responsible for the child's welfare made Kaede more cautious, but as the minutes passed, a new blast of unmistakable energy swamped her senses and without another thought, Kaede was directing Ah-Un along a different path, one that led not to her village, but to the fury the Lord of the West was unleashing.

As they neared, Kaede felt Rin stir behind her, the child's small hands coming up to grip her shoulders. "Lady Kaede?" Rin's voice was colored with sleep, but as soft and kind as ever. "What is making Lord Sesshomaru so angry?"

For a moment, Kaede was confused, but then she remembered that Rin had shown exceptional spiritual prowess and although she doubted the child knew what exactly she was feeling, it did make sense that Rin would recognize Lord Sesshomaru's powerful youkai energy as well as the fact that, indeed, the Lord of the West was very angry.

Turning her head slightly so that Rin could hear her, Kaede answered, "I do not yet know, child. I have turned Ah-Un in that direction and we should be upon the answer shortly. I regret that my actions might have put ye in greater danger."

But Rin only shrugged her shoulders, her answer as simple as it was obvious. "If Lord Sesshomaru is there, then Rin will be safe."

Softly smiling, Kaede still marveled at how utterly devoted Rin was to the cold Lord of the West. Perhaps it was the naiveté of youth, or perhaps Rin knew more than the rest of them. In the end, the reasons didn't really matter much. Turning her head back around, Kaede's eye was sharp as Ah-Un flew higher into the sky, her breath catching in her throat as a silent prayer was immediately sent. There, not far off on the horizon, it looked like the end of the world. Stretched out were hundreds upon thousands of youkai both on the ground and in the sky. Throughout the mix, shots of light and energy lit up the darkened sky and with some of those blasts, great hordes of youkai fell, never to rise again.

At her back, Kaede felt Rin's fingers grip her clothes a little tighter. Concerned the child was frightened, Kaede leaned back, her head turning to speak words of comfort, but those words died upon her lips. The look on Rin's face was not one of fear, but anticipation. Puzzled, Kaede questioned, "Rin?"

Blinking her large brown eyes, Rin's face split into a wide grin before she knowingly shook her head. "I don't know what they did, but they should not have angered Lord Sesshomaru."

For a moment, Kaede was silent but then a deep chuckle erupted from her chest. Turning, Kaede urged Ah-Un forward, a lighthearted, "Indeed, ye are right, child," echoing into the night air.

But the closer they came to the fray, the less humor Kaede retained. Leaning forward, the old priestess ordered Ah-Un to let loose his fire and soon the two headed dragon was helping Sango and Kirara clear the air.

Reaching up a hand, Sango caught her Hiraikotsu as it returned from yet another arc through the sky. No more had the tips of her fingers made contact than she let loose the weapon again. Hiraikotsu had barely left her grasp when a holy arrow came shooting by her side, taking out a youkai that had gotten too close. Head swiveling, Sango's eyes widened when she saw Kaede and Rin atop Ah-Un. Within moments, Hiraikotsu returned and the slayer nudged Kirara toward their newest aid.

Quickly coming up beside Kaede, Sango flipped the mask from her face. Not waiting to hear how or why the priestess was here, the slayer immediately pointed toward the hut. "Inuyasha needs you. He's in the hut."

Letting loose another arrow, Kaede nodded, her face somber at the pain she'd seen in Sango's eyes. Something worse than what she could visually see was going on and it had to do with their hanyou. Shouting a quick, "Aye," Kaede ordered Rin to hold tight before she and Ah-Un began clearing a path to the hut Sango had pointed to. Along the way, Kaede could see both Lord Sesshomaru and Miroku battling. As odd as it was, it looked as if the two made a good team. While the Lord of the West was unleashing attack after attack, Miroku was guarding Sesshomaru's back, keeping any attacking youkai from getting near and allowing the Lord of the West to do the maximum amount of damage.

Finally making it to their destination, Kaede positioned Ah-Un so that she and Rin could slide off the dragon's side and be somewhat protected as they entered the hut. Before continuing on, Kaede ordered Ah-Un to guard the doorway. After securing the dragon, Kaede pushed open the animal hide door, her mouth opening quickly to order Jaken to stand down only to have Rin beat her to it when the child darted past her side and tackled the small kappa, a happy, "Master Jaken!" lighting up the oppressive atmosphere.

Within a second of entering, Kaede's ears caught the sound of a painful whine. Head quickly turning, the ancient priestess felt her heart stutter. Lying on the cold, rocky floor, Inuyasha was curled into a ball of pain, is arms tightly encircling a very distended belly. Whispering a soft prayer to whatever god might listen, Kaede hurried to the hanyou's side, her pained knees immediately dropping to the floor.

With a gnarled finger, Kaede pushed a sweat soaked lock of hair from Inuyasha's face, her singular brown eye alight with concern as she began whispering his name. After what seemed like a small lifetime, the pain gripping the hanyou's body seemed to dissipate, leaving Inuyasha limp and nearly immobile. And then finally, white eyelashes fluttered open, revealing the amber orbs Kaede so loved. Smiling, Kaede watched as the confused hanyou struggled to make sense of what he was seeing, finally managing to speak, a barely audible, "K-Kaede?"

Giving a small nod, Kaede's facial features visibly relaxed. "Aye, it is good to see that ye can still recognize this old face."

Blinking again, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing and struggled to raise his arm. Claws barely skimming Kaede's face, the hanyou's fingers dropped back to the ground, the simple action exhausting him further.

Seeing the struggle such a simple action had had on the hanyou, Kaede shook her head. "Ye should save yer strength."

"-Keh, h-had to make sure it was really you."

"And are ye now satisfied?"

A small smile managed to eek its way across Inuyasha's lips. "Yeah, nothin' else feels like your old and wrinkled skin."

Chuckling softly, Kaede lightly admonished the hanyou. "Ye are as uncouth as always, Inuyasha."

Had he been able, Inuyasha would have shrugged his shoulders, but as it was, all he could do was roll his eyes. "As if you would expect any less."

"Aye, that be true." Allowing her eye to wander, Kaede raised her hand, allowing it to drift over the hanyou's chest and abdomen. Not able to completely hide the dismay from her features, Kaede nevertheless attempted to put on a brave façade. "Ye have chosen a most inopportune time to bring this pup into the world, Inuyasha."

Grunting in derisive agreement, the hanyou closed his eyes before sighing. "No matter how hard ya try to hid it, I know that look on your face, ya old bat and I know it don't mean nothin' good."

Shifting her weight slightly, Kaede ignored the latest sounds of battle and instead ordered, "Rin, use some of the water to dampen a rag and bring it to me."

With a pleasant, "Yes Lady Kaede," ringing through the air, it wasn't long before the cool, dampened cloth was handed over.

Not bothering to turn, Kaede thanked Rin before telling her to go back with Jaken for a bit. Using the cloth to wipe the sweat from Inuyasha's brow, Kaede took a few moments to gather herself before she was able to look the hanyou in the eye. Only when she was satisfied with her work did the old priestess finally lean back, a heavy breath escaping her lips. Inuyasha had been a part of her life, in one form or another, since she'd been a small child clinging to Kikyo's side. Being a half-breed, Kaede had taken comfort in the knowledge that the hanyou would long outlive her and that he would be the one individual she would not need to say goodbye to. But, as with so many things in life, it looked as if she'd been wrong in her previous beliefs.

In that instant, Kaede felt the weight of her years like a physical force pushing against her chest. The agony and pain of what she'd sensed within the hanyou was almost too much for her to contemplate, let alone speak of and yet that was exactly what she needed to do. Inuyasha had done too much for her to be anything but honest. "Inuyasha . . . "

Seeing Kaede's reluctance, Inuyasha gave a huff of annoyance. "Just spit it out before ya die of old age just sittin' there."

Through her sadness, Kaede managed a small smile at Inuyasha's attempt at levity and the kindness with which it was truly meant. Steeling herself, Kaede drew upon her long years of loss, locking down her emotions so that she might be able to do what was needed. "Yer youkai energy is dangerously low leaving yer body to pull almost entirely upon the energy of the pup."

"-Keh, tell me somethin' I don't know."

And, Kaede did. "There is no way the pup can keep supporting the two of thee until morning. It will not be long before the pup's energy is also exhausted and when that happens – "

"We both die," Inuyasha finished, his voice little more than a soft whisper.

"Aye. I am sorry, but there is nothing that can be done to change this."

With his head still cradled upon a fur lying atop the stony ground, Inuyasha closed his eyes as the true reality of the situation loomed before him. It wasn't as if what Kaede had told him was a surprise, but more like it solidified what he'd already feared. Trying to keep himself alive was killing his pup. If there were a chance they could both live through this, then Inuyasha would grab onto that and hold on with all he had. He'd fight until there was nothing left in him, but he would not sacrifice the life of his pup to do so, even if that meant his pup would be left alone in the world with Sesshomaru.

Eyes squeezing tight, Inuyasha felt a cold wash of fear race through him. Sesshomaru had said he would not bring harm to their pup, but if it wasn't as strong as the they all thought, would his elder brother abandon their pup just like he'd abandoned Inuyasha all those years ago? Would his pup be forced to live a life alone and without guidance just as he'd been forced to do?

Swallowing hard against that fear, Inuyasha forced his eyes to open, his gaze intense as he stared up at Kaede. "S-Sesshomaru seems to want it, but . . . but if he changes his mind, if . . . "

Easily seeing where Inuyasha's train of thought was headed, Kaede placed a calming hand upon his forehead. "Be at ease, ye know well that yer pup will not be abandoned. I may be old and not long for this life, but ye know that Miroku and Sango would never leave yer pup to fend for itself. Human they may be, but they are also strong. Sango and Miroku will tie their lives to each other and create many children. They would gladly raise yer pup along with their own human offspring. And that is saying nothing of Kirara and Shippo. When Shippo is done with his training, no doubt he will do little but fawn over any pup of yours." Laughing lightly, Kaede could almost see Shippo and the mischief he would gladly pull Inuyasha's pup into. "Shippo will be pleased to finally have a little brother or sister."

Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut just as quickly when his muscles cramped and pain engulfed him. Riding out the excruciating agony, Inuyasha curled in upon himself, the rest of the world momentarily forgotten.

Feeling just as useless as those before her, Kaede could only sit and stroke her fingers against the base of a furry puppydog ear. Eye closing, the priestess kept her own tears at bay knowing that this was most likely one of the last occasions she would have to be able to feel such infinite softness upon her fingertips. Selfishly, she hoped that Inuyasha's pup would inherit its dam's furry ears.

When the pain had passed, Inuyasha could do little more than lay there, his head pressed to the floor as he listened to the sounds coming from outside, only . . . there were no sounds. Eyes blinking open, Inuyasha stared up into Kaede's face but found her attention not on him, but looking toward the door of their hut. "K-Kaede? W-what the fuck's goin' on? Is . . . is it over?"

Kaede heard the question but wasn't sure how to answer. "I do not yet know. I no longer feel the level of youkai energy from before, but – " sucking in a deep breath, Kaede's eye went wide. From somewhere behind her, the old priestess heard Rin let loose a small whimper as she asked, "Lady Kaede, what is that?"

Turning her head, Kaede could see Rin huddled against Jaken, the kappa looking little better than the human child. Only when she heard Inuyasha speak did Kaede realize she'd stopped rubbing the base of his ear, her hand stilled by the fear racing through her spine. Unfortunately, it wasn't just her own fear she felt, but that of the hanyou's as well.

Looking down, Kaede found Inuyasha's amber eyes open wide with panic. Although uncertain what she was feeling, the priestess knew that whatever it was, it was powerful and frightening. "Inuyasha, do ye know what that energy is?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he attempted to push down his unease. "I . . . I'm not entirely sure, but . . . I think I felt something similar the night . . . the night Sesshomaru fought that fury youkai."

Sucking in a hissing breath, Kaede whispered, "Goddess help us," before her eye once more went to the animal skin guarding their door. She'd been on her way back from the Order of Priestesses she'd visited, hoping to inform Lord Sesshomaru of what she'd found, but it appeared as if her knowledge had come too late. Then again, had they known previously, Kaede doubted there would have been little that they could have done to prevent Chaos from awakening another one of his children. As the saying went, the damage had already been done.

Putting all of his energy into moving his hand, Inuyasha managed to reach out and wrap his weary fingers around Kaede's, instantly drawing the priestess's attention back to him. "I ain't sure what you can do, but chances are pretty damn good that you can do more out there than in here."

Opening her mouth to protest, Inuyasha shook his head against the floor. "In here you're just sittin' and watchin' vigil until I gotta do what's necessary. We both know there ain't jack shit you can do to stop what I gotta do, but out there . . . out there, you might be able to do somethin' that will help keep them alive and . . . and that helps me way more than you bein' in here." Squeezing his fingers, Inuyasha felt the calloused, wrinkled human flesh below his digits and never knew how comforting a feeling that could be. "Kaede, I'm askin' you to do this . . . do what you can to save my pup. Go protect our family."

In that moment, Kaede could no longer hold back the tears and felt the cool wetness of one slide down her weathered cheek. "Ye . . . ye will need help when the time comes, ye – "

"Kaede," Inuyasha's voice was softer than she'd ever heard. "When the time comes, I'll be strong enough to do what's necessary, with or without ya."

"Inuyasha – "

"Go."

Taking in a deep and steadying breath, Kaede nodded once before leaning over and laying a gentle kiss on Inuyasha's forehead. Rising, the priestess's voice was barely a whisper. "Ye are the bravest soul I have ever met, Inuyasha."

Not waiting for a response, Kaede rose and turned toward Rin and Jaken. Waving a hand, Kaede motioned Rin to come closer. Kneeling back down, the priestess was eye level with her charge when she spoke. "Rin, I must go outside and see what assistance I might be. Ye and Jaken are to stay here with Inuyasha. Ye must be a brave girl and do what he asks, no matter how difficult or painful it might be. Do ye understand?"

Nodding solemnly, the child answered, "Rin understands." Moving a little closer, the small girl wrapped her arms around Kaede's waist. "Be careful, Lady Kaede. I don't like how whatever is coming feels."

"Aye child," Kaede answered, her own arms coming down to squeeze the child clinging to her. "Nor do I." Releasing Rin, Kaede leaned down, grabbing her bow and the arrows she'd dropped when entering the hut. Weapons in hand, the priestess looked at Jaken, giving the kappa a meaningful look before nodding her head once she was satisfied Jaken understood what she was trying to convey.

With a final look back at the hanyou lying upon the floor, Kaede steeled her nerves and banked her sorrow as she pulled back the hide covering the doorway, her shuffled steps taking her once more into battle.

::::::::::

Panting beneath the mask covering her face, Sango watched the last youkai drop from the sky, Hiraikotsu still within easy reach upon her back, the slayer and firecat looked around, searching for their next target. Seeing nothing but bodies and clouds of miasma littering the ground, Sango and Kirara headed back toward Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Easily landing upon the earth, Sango stayed seated upon Kirara while flicking off her mask. "It can't be that easy."

Eyebrows shooting up, Miroku spared his fiancé a glance. "You believe that to have been _easy_?"

"Compared to what we all believe Chaos capable of, yes."

"The slayer is correct," Sesshomaru answered, his eyes slowly fading back to their shimmering gold.

Blowing out a deep breath, Miroku shifted the staff within his hands while pulling at his robes. Although the temperature was still cool, he'd built up a lot of heat during the battle and was attempting a little cool down. Opening his mouth, the monk was about to say something either devilishly clever or enormously stupid when the sound of light laughter wafted through the night. Hissing, Miroku didn't need to see the bastard to know who it was.

Floating off not far in the distance, Chaos was immensely pleased with how things had gone so far. As planned, the lesser youkai he'd sent in first had been no true match for the three trained warriors. All his minions were meant to do was distract and tire his prey, softening them up for the final blow. The fact that the half-breed was currently writhing in delicious agony within the small structure they were all so futily trying to protect only added to Chaos' good mood, as well as his strength.

Feeding off the half-breed's pain, Chaos drew enough energy to almost solidify his body. No doubt, by the first rays of dawn, he would have been able to feed enough to complete the transformation and then there would be nothing upon Mother Earth's land, air or sea that could truly stop him. Then and only then would the world remember the slumbering creature they'd all chosen to ignore or forget. The simpering disease that festered upon his precious Mother Earth's surface would never again become so complacent. Chaos would free Mother Earth from this infection infesting her soul and in so doing; she would shower him with gratitude and praise.

Coal black eyes narrowing in on the four creatures before him, Chaos felt victory at hand and knew that tonight was the first and most crucial step to attaining his ultimate goal. Given that vein of thinking, Chaos felt an odd sense of gratitude toward those he'd been gleefully tormenting. "Lord Sesshomaru, have you enjoyed the evening so far?"

Eyes sharp, Sesshomaru stared up into the sky, allowing not even a hint of his concern regarding how solid Chaos now looked to linger upon his face. Even though he'd slaughtered untold numbers of lesser youkai within the past few hours, the Lord of the West showed no signs of being the least bit winded. Even his white robes were pristine, not a drop of blood upon their splendor as the mighty InuDaiYoukai stared both silently and apathetically at the being before him.

Mildly perturbed by the Lord of the West's silence, Chaos' gaze shifted slightly to the hut behind the humans and youkai, a small smirk easing its way across his face. "Tell me, how fares the half-breed? It is a most unfortunate night for the pup's arrival."

Back momentarily stiffening, Sesshomaru felt more than saw the monk move beside him and flicked mokomoko out in warning. Just as Inuyasha had said earlier, Chaos was baiting them and Sesshomaru refused to allow him the pleasure of any type of satisfaction.

With the monk settled, Sesshomaru turned his complete attention to Chaos and finally answered, "It amuses this Sesshomaru that you continue to ask questions that shall not be answered. One would think this beneath a being such as yourself."

The closer Chaos came to regaining his true form, the truer he came to his full personality. And, just as his name spoke of what Chaos brought to the world, it also bespoke to his volatile moods. Hearing such blatant disrespect from a creature that was so clearly below himself made Chaos' blood boil and it was several seconds before he regained enough of his composure to sneer, "You need not answer for it is plain for one of my abilities to understand that neither the half-breed nor your pup shall survive this night. As we speak, he grows increasingly weaker and there is nothing you can do to stop it, Lord of the West."

Beside him, Sesshomaru heard the slayer gasp, her worry evident; the quiet mew Kirara offered into the night echoing her master's pain. Deep inside, Sesshomaru felt his youkai push at the walls of its confinement, the beast within him barely containable as it wailed against the notion that they would loose either Inuyasha or their pup as well as the added insult that they were incapable of stopping either from occurring. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were Inu no Taisho's son's and the Lord of the West could not believe that anything was beyond the offspring of such a noble and powerful creature as their father had been.

Pushing down his inner youkai, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to narrow. "You waste this Sesshomaru's time with your endless prattle. If there is nothing more you are capable of, then leave."

The wide and insidious grin that spread across Chaos' face made Sango and Miroku cringe. Reaching out a hand, Miroku grasped Sango's fingers within his own as they waited for the words they dreaded hearing. Had Miroku been able to stop time, he would have done so, and yet, he could not fault Sesshomaru for goading Chaos. Time was short and they all wanted to be with Inuyasha. The sooner Chaos got serious, the better.

"Oh," Chaos crooned, "are you really so eager to face my children again?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Sango caught the chosen word and cringed. Chaos had said, _children_ , implying more than one.

Shifting a little closer, Chaos never lost his sadistic smile. "The last time you met but one of them did not turn out quite like you thought, Lord of the West. While it may be true that you did indeed slay my child, the consequences were a bit . . . unexpected. Perhaps the half-breed will not need to wait quite so long to die. Perhaps it will be you, Lord of the West, that are the means of both your seed and its bearer's destruction."

No longer able to completely keep his composure, Sesshomaru let his energy whip fly, the electric buzz of its arc sizzling through the sky and hitting its target directly. But instead of rending Chaos to little more than dust, the whip simply sailed through loosely held together air, the misty remnants of Chaos' body scattering and reforming almost before the weapon had completely passed through his body.

Tsking, Choas shook his head. "So violent and so very eager to feed me." Grin spreading across his face, Chaos momentarily closed his eyes, the whole of his body shimmering and shifting with some type of effort. When he opened his eyes once more, Chaos' body had become less solid, but his pleasure had only increased. "Believe me, Lord of the West, I will feed and feed well this night. Since I shall have little opportunity to do so in the future, I will take this moment to thank you for it is through you, the half-breed and even these lowly humans, that I shall regain my true form and nature. For that, you shall have my undying gratitude, Lord of the West."

Mouth opened in a silent "O" of shock and agony, Sango watched as Chaos' form dissipated further until there was not a trace of him. Turning, the slayer started to speak her fiancé's name when she saw Miroku's face go from flushed to ashen within a matter of seconds. Still sitting atop Kirara's back, the slayer felt the firecat tense, her fur lifted and hackles raised as she savagely hissed into the night.

Fists clenched, in one hand Miroku's fingers tightened down on Sango's skin while the other gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white. In the distance, a powerful and sinister aura raced toward them. Never taking his eyes from the spot in the distance he suspected their attackers were coming from, Miroku asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, is that what I believe it to be?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted once more from golden to crimson. "Chaos has finally unleashed his fury youkai."

Nodding, Miroku struggled to keep his hand from shaking. "There is more than one."

"At least two, perhaps more."

"Damn," Miroku cursed. "I had not planned on there being more than one. I am confident I can keep up with one, but if there are more, I can not guarantee that I will be able to do what I promised."

Having not been privy to Sesshomaru and Miroku's earlier conversation, Sango asked, "What did you promise?"

"I – "

Behind them, they heard the rustle of the animal hide door shift open, Miroku, Sango and Kirara's eyes traveling to the hut in time to see Kaede shuffle out, her bow in hand.

Finally sliding off Kirara, Sango's eyes glanced from the hut to Kaede. "I thought you were taking care of Inuyasha."

But Kaede only shook her head. "There be nothing more I can do for Inuyasha. Since that be the case, he asked me to offer what assistance I might to ye."

Stammering, Sango felt tears assault her eyes. "W-what do you m-mean, there is nothing – "

"Child," Kaede cut her off, "Inuyasha yet lives, but there is nothing I can do to either ease his pain or lessen his burden. The way I might best be of service to our friend is to help protect his pup and that is what these old bones intend to do." Pulling herself up a little straighter, Kaede came forward, her singular eye set with determination. "Now, if I heard ye right, there be fury youkai on the wind. If that be the case, how might my abilities best be used?"

Shoving aside his grief and worry for his friend, Miroku laid a hand upon Kaede's shoulder and filled both her and Sango in on his plan. With Kaede's help, he thought the odds of the two of them being able to purify the fury youkai blood before it had a chance to enter Sesshomaru's bloodstream to be decent.

Nodding with understanding, Kaede looked to Sango. "I fear I do not move as quickly as I once did. Do ye think Kirara would mind assisting in such matters?"

Weakly smiling, Sango shook her head. "I believe Kirara and I would be more than happy to offer whatever assistance we might."

With that agreed to, Miroku helped Kaede get atop Kirara's back, the elderly priestess tucked in behind Sango but far enough back that she would be able to wield her bow. Once properly settled, Kaede looked to Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West's face an impossibly hardened mask. "Lord Sesshomaru, ye have my word that I will do all I can to keep this vile blood from ye skin. This being the case, ye may feel free to instill as much damage as ye can."

Eyes barely shifting to the side, Sesshomaru felt the fury youkai getting closer by the second. Soon they would be on top of their position. Lips pulled back, the Lord of the West's answer was little more than a growl. And there, in that moment, Sesshomaru finally relented, releasing the iron fist control he had over his youkai and releasing the beast. Within a matter of seconds, the stripes upon his face had darkened and lengthened, Sesshomaru's fangs long enough to cinch against his lower lip. Claws extended and poison wafting through the air, the Lord of the West looked truly feral. Crimson eyes staring at the coming opponent, Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, holding the blade in one hand while not one, but five energy whips formed from every tip of his opposite hand's fingers. Barely restraining a full transformation, Sesshomaru understood that his true, dog form, would be more hindrance than help as fighting in such a form required him to come into far too close of contact with the fury youkai.

Weapons in hand and youkai unleashed, Sesshomaru's lips pulled back as his head tilted toward the sky; a bone chilling howl rending the night sky.

Inside the hut, Inuyasha shivered at the sound of that howl and what it meant. Sesshomaru was no longer the Sesshomaru he knew but had loosed his inner youkai. His elder brother rarely allowed his control to ease this much and only did so when seriously pissed or when that level of power was needed. In the end, Inuyasha didn't know which he hoped was the true reason, but whatever the cause, it meant things were finally getting serious.

 _As Inuyasha said, things are finally getting serious. I like the idea of Miroku and Sesshomaru working so closely together and actually making a good fighting team. I also couldn't help bringing Kaede back for the final moments._

 _This story gets mid-week update so next chapter should be up hopefully on Thursday. Until then have a happy week._

 _lunamist_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello everyone. Some very thoughtful reviews from last chapter. I appreciate them greatly. Good point regarding burning the fury youkai and what that would release. Many of you are wondering what's going to happen next and let me just say . . . you might want to grab a tissue._

 _Chapter 20 . . ._

Sango and Miroku's initial overwhelming fear at seeing three fury youkai in the flesh quickly dissipated as the true battle began. Without needing to be prodded, Kirara took to the air, her fiery feet pounding through the open sky as she began expertly winding her way between their opponents, always mindful to keep out of reach of each and every attack; the cargo riding upon her back more important to this fight than her own abilities.

Eyes wide, Sango couldn't help the chill of fear that shot down her spine as they flew past one of those incredibly powerful youkai. Normally, mindless youkai were of the lesser variety. They inflicted damage through their thoughtless actions, but they were relatively easy to destroy. Fury youkai were completely different. Possessed of raw power, they should be higher level and capable of complicated thoughts and plans, much like Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. However, the very nature of fury youkai prevented such levels of intelligence. Based more off of raw emotion with little to filter their basic instincts, fury youkai were immensely strong, but incapable of thought out attacks. Consequently, although there were three currently attacking, they did not attempt to coordinate their efforts. Had they been blessed with more control and intelligence, Sango had little doubt that none would have been able to defeat them, but as with almost everything in life, an excess of one thing meant a loss of another. In the case of fury youkai, the power they gained from their unbridled baser instincts was gained at the cost of being able to control the burning emotions that fueled their destructive tendencies.

Balancing Hiraikotsu, Sango released her weapon, the enormous boomerang doing little more than agitate one of the closer fury youkai. Still, the slayer continued doing what she could to distract the them. Each time she was able to gain even a sliver of one of their attention was an opportunity for Sesshomaru to attack.

Easily catching Hiraikotsu, Sango watched Kaede loose another arrow, her shoot dead on as it purified an arc of blood that had flown from a wound Sesshomaru had managed to land upon one of the fury youkai. Eyes cast down, the slayer saw Miroku release two sacred sutras, one hitting a stream of blood before it could hit Sesshomaru and the other landing on the Lord of the West himself, sizzling the InuDaiYoukai's flesh as it purified both Sesshomaru and the contaminant blood. Sango didn't know if their efforts would be enough, but so far, it looked like Miroku's plan was a good one.

Dipping into his robes again, Miroku grabbed more sacred sutras and readied them. Had the fury youkai shown more intelligence, they would have figured out the monk's plan and attacked him directly, but fury youkai being what they were, they almost ignored Miroku's presence. With Sesshomaru on the attack, the fury youkai's instincts were to attack the more powerful opponent, which they were doing with gusto.

Ducking, Miroku barely missed a shot of fire that zoomed past his shoulder, the edge of his robe smoking slightly from the close call. Hand shooting out, the monk released another sutra, his aim true and purifying the tainted blood almost before it left the fury youkai's body.

Tucking in his staff, Miroku rolled to the side as some of Sesshomaru's poison carelessly landed beside him. Quickly getting back to his feet, Miroku began his job again; all the while marveling at the amazing creatures he was seeing. Although he was indeed fearful, the monk couldn't help but be awed and amazed at Chaos' children. Coming in all different shapes and sizes, youkai were a truly varied species. From all the stories he'd heard, Miroku had thought fury youkai would be grotesque and hideous to look upon, but what he saw could not be further from the truth. Although varied, the three fury youkai they were currently embattled with were far from disgusting. Lithe of form, the fury youkai were sleek and in some ways, beautiful. Shaped much like a humanoid, they were colored different hues of vibrant magentas, blues and greens. If one didn't see their eyes, they might be truly captivated and lulled into awe at the cruel beauty laid before them. But, Miroku had seen their eyes and inside there had been nothing but insanity.

Fury youkai, it seemed, constantly suffered from what they'd only briefly incurred within the Lord of the West. Fury youkai were constantly lost to their more basic and violent instincts and for the briefest of moments, Miroku actually felt sympathy for such haunted creatures.

Eyes ever sharp, Miroku saw Bakusaiga strike and threw out two sutras directly, quickly followed by a third aimed at a gush of blood that had escaped the first two. Within the air, he saw a sacred arrow shimmer and could only thank Buddha that Kaede was here to help.

Ducking, Miroku dodged yet another wayward attack and continued doing what he could. Already exhausted, the monk marveled at Sesshomaru's seemingly endless well of energy and power. In that moment, Miroku understood that if they lost this battle, it would not be due to any lacking on the Lord of the West's part, but on the humans that surrounded him. Miroku only hoped they had the stamina to keep up until the last fury youkai was slain and laid in pieces upon the earth. And added to that thought was the fragile hope that they would be able to complete their task in time to be of some aid to their friend, Inuyasha.

::::::::::

Panting harshly, Inuyasha felt the last cramping pain leave him and knew he would not last through another and still have the strength to do what he knew he must. Outside, the sounds of battle raged on. Senses still acute, the hanyou knew that there had been a drop in youkai power presence and could only hope that meant Sesshomaru had managed to kill at least one of those fuckers. The fact that they were still battling could be seen as a hopeful sign that at least Sesshomaru hadn't been infected yet by the very blood the Lord of the West was releasing into the air.

Eyes squeezed tight, the hanyou felt Rin's small fingers push a lock of matted hair from his forehead. The young, human child had been unusually silent through her vigil and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel grateful for it. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha's normally brilliant amber orbs were dull and slitted as he stared at the human pet Sesshomaru had taken in. With her teeth worrying her bottom lip, Rin looked like the child she truly was.

Knowing there was no more time, Inuyasha pushed all thoughts of the battle from his mind. Worrying about what his friends and elder brother were doing wasn't going to help him bring his pup into the world. Forcing his eyes to widen further, Inuyasha stared up into Rin's brown orbs and forced a smile upon his lips. "Rin – "

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha?"

Had he had more strength, Inuyasha would have rolled his eyes and corrected the girl again, but for once, the hanyou simply ignored the honorific. "I . . . I need you and Jaken to get the furs and . . . and put them under my head and back. Can you do that?"

Nodding, Rin immediately got up and called, "Master Jaken, I need you to help me."

Although reluctant to leave his watchful post near the entrance of the hut, Jaken turned and tottered forward, his bulbous eyes thick with both fear and worry. "What do you need now, girl?"

"Lord Inuyasha needs us to get the furs under his head and back. I don't think I'm strong enough to do that on my own."

Swallowing, Jaken felt his stomach drop. Shifting his eyes in the hanyou's direction, Jaken understood more than Rin what was about to happen. Moving a little closer, Jaken gripped the Staff of Two Heads tightly within both his hands and asked, "A-are you s-sure?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, the sound barely audible. "My asshole of a brother told ya to do what I say, so just do it."

Jaken had always found the hanyou's disrespectful tone to be annoying, but could not seem to muster up much irritation at that moment. Although he had no love loss for the half-breed and thought the fact that Inuyasha was carrying his precious Lord's seed to be the epitome of unfairness, Jaken nonetheless understood what the half-breed was about to sacrifice for that very same life. And so, instead of cattily commenting back, Jaken merely laid the Staff of Two Heads upon the earth and set to helping Rin, both of them eerily quiet as they managed to do as the hanyou requested. Although difficult, they finally managed to get Inuyasha on his back and in a slightly tilted position so that his head was a little higher than his abdomen.

Teeth gritted, Inuyasha dug his claws into his hands as he tried keeping himself from passing out from the exhaustion of the night. In his heart, he knew he'd almost waited too long. All his life, Inuyasha had struggled for the right to live and willingly giving up that life, even when it was for the life of his own pup, was a difficult task.

Worried about the obvious toll such movement had caused Inuyasha, Rin bent on her knees, her small hands twisting in front of her. "Lord Inuyasha, is there anything else I can do?"

Unable to respond at first, Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as he concentrated on steadying his breathing. Finally, when he thought himself capable, he answered, "T-tess-aiga. I . . . I need you to b-bring me my sword."

Hurrying, Rin grabbed the sword and brought it over. "I have it, Lord Inuyasha."

Head tilting to the side, Inuyasha saw his sword and prayed he'd have enough energy to do what he planned. "G-good, now, be careful and pull it out."

Grabbing the hilt, Rin's fingers wrapped around Tessaiga as she pulled the blade from its sheath, the Sword of the Earth accepting her touch easily. "Rin has it."

"Okay," Inuyasha managed a true smile at the sight of his father's sword. With great effort, the hanyou held out a shaky hand. "Now . . . put the hilt in my hand."

Easily following the directions, Rin did as ordered and finally let go of the sword when she saw Inuyasha's fingers close around the hilt.

With Tessaiga in his grasp, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt the pulse of his sword sing through him. Tessaiga had always been a calming presence and now here, at the end, he was pleased to feel its comforting weight and presence. Pulling the sword up closer to his body, Inuyasha parted his eyelids again, his gaze steady and intense as he stared at the small child beside him. "Rin, I want you to go to the other side of the hut and turn around. Close your eyes and don't look this way, no matter what you hear. Do you understand?"

Rin's eyes went wide. "But . . . but Lady Kaede told me to stay and care for you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but surprisingly, Jaken beat him to it. "Lady Kaede would want you to listen to Inuyasha's wishes and orders. Now, be a good girl and do as the hanyou says."

Still unsure, Rin's brown eyes darted around the small hut for a second before she bravely nodded her head. Leaning over, she placed a small kiss upon Inuyasha's forehead before leaning back and stating, "Rin will do as Lord Inuyasha wishes. If you need anything, please call for me." With nothing else, Rin stood and did as told. Once she was on the other side of the hut, she leaned down on her knees, her face turned toward the wooden branches supporting the hut.

With Rin settled, Jaken moved closer and asked, "What must I do?"

Head slightly tilted, Inuyasha stared at the kappa and marveled at how this situation had happened. How on earth had he come to the point in his life where Jaken's ugly face was the last one he'd see? Sighing, the hanyou knew there was little to be done now and thought it most likely a blessing that none of his friends were going to witness what he was about to do.

Hand tightening down on his sword, Inuyasha blew out a deep breath before finally answering. "Pull up my shirt."

Clamping his beak down tight, Jaken knew that just a few hours before, he would have balked at such a request and unless directly ordered by Lord Sesshomaru, he would have soundly refused to come into such close contact with the lowly half-breed. But this was not a few hours ago and Jaken was well aware that it was up to him to help bring his Lord's pup into the world.

Small claws fidgeting, Jaken took a brief moment to collect himself before raising his shaking hands to the hanyou's abdomen, working the thin fabric up and over the large swell of Inuyasha's belly. Eyes going wider than normal, Jaken's beak fell open when he saw movement under the half-breed's skin. "I-is t-that – "

Lips lifted into a small smile, Inuyasha let out a small breath. "Yeah, I think it's gettin' a little impatient." Raising his free hand, the hanyou gently laid his palm over the moving form, the pup immediately gravitating toward it. Even though his pup had yet to take its first breath, the life he'd help create still knew who he was and Inuyasha's heart ached with the knowledge that this was all he would be able to give.

Watching the hanyou's hand move, Jaken stepped back, unsure what he was expected to do. "How . . . h-how . . . I mean . . . what do I need to do?"

"-Keh, you don't gotta do nothin'," Inuyasha answered, his eyes drifting to the rusted sword within his hand. Tessaiga was originally the sword of his father and as such, it could not truly kill Sesshomaru. Now, Inuyasha was praying that was also going to be true for the pup they'd created. Knowing his strength was fading, the hanyou doubted he'd have the power to do much more than transform the blade and make the cut; accuracy would be wishful thinking at this point. All Inuyasha could do was pray that Tessaiga could no more harm his pup than his brother.

Eyes fixed upon the blade, the hanyou concentrated what was left of his energy and did something he'd never done before – instead of becoming larger, Tessaiga transformed into something no larger than a curved dagger, the blade no longer rusty, but sharp and blazing in the minimal light coming from the fire.

Beak opening even wider, Jaken stared at the small form Tessaiga had taken on and knew he'd never seen it look like that. Eyes drifting from the blade, the kappa was about to speak his amazement when the words caught in his throat. Although Inuyasha had been able to transform the blade, the cost had been high. Jaken had thought the hanyou could not look worse, but he'd been wrong. Instead of ashen, Inuyasha's skin looked down right gray. Gulping, Jaken squeaked, "Inu – " but the word died upon his lips.

Hand shaking, it was all Inuyasha could do to keep Tessaiga transformed. Palms sweaty and heart beating erratically, the hanyou could feel his pup beginning to fade. Truly, there was no more time, no more energy, and no more options. Without further thought or contemplation, Inuyasha steadied his hand as much as possible and dragged the blade across his belly.

Blood, thick and dark began running in rivers down his abdomen, pooling on the furs below his back and quickly soaking through into the parched earth. Ignoring the increasing fluid, Inuyasha took his free hand and shoved it into the hole he'd made. When he felt something squirming, he knew Tessaiga had managed to cut just deep enough. Dropping the blade, Tessaiga transformed back into its quiescent form, leaving both Inuyasha's hands free to grasp his pup and pull it from his body.

Within seconds, a loud wail lit up the small hut; the sound was the most beautiful thing Inuyasha had ever heard. Hands slicked with his own blood and shaking with exhaustion, Inuyasha stared down at the bloody form of his pup, the small body wiggling and crying with its first breath of life.

Jaken stared, disbelief upon his face. Within the half-breed's hands was a part of his precious Lord Sesshomaru. In that moment, the kappa knew he would do anything and everything within his power to not only serve and protect his Lord, but the pup he'd created.

"J-Jaken . . . get . . . get my f-firerat . . . "

The hanyou's voice was barely audible to Jaken's tiny ears, Inuyasha's whispered words waking him from his awed revelry. Stumbling over the Staff of Two Heads, Jaken scrambled to find the red fabric. Once in hand, the kappa pushed it forward, dragging it through the blood that continued to flow.

Inuyasha used the crimson fur to wipe the blood from his pup, revealing a face that looked shockingly like Sesshomaru. But, instead of magenta stripes, his son had the blue of he and Sesshomaru's father. And, unlike Sesshomaru, their pup had Inuyasha's hanyou ears; something he thought would upset him and yet soothed Inuyasha's soul.

Wrapped in his firerat, Inuyasha pulled his son a little closer, the pup no longer crying, but staring at him with wide, golden eyes. Smiling, Inuyasha stared into those eyes and did not feel grief, but incredible joy. His pup – a pup that many thought him incapable of carrying to term, a pup that he'd fought to protect, a pup that he was about to give his life for – his pup was alive.

Right then, the world around him no longer existed. The battle that continued raging outside, the failing of his body, the increasing cold seeping into his core – none of it mattered. Pulling the crimson bundle closer, Inuyasha's voice was barely audible as he whispered into his son's ear. "There's so much I wanna tell ya, but there just ain't enough time. You gotta be strong . . . y-your dad's kinda tough, but . . . you ain't gonna be alone." Reaching up a shaking claw, Inuyasha let his digit ghost over a furry ear, his heart near to bursting with love. But time was a fleeting thing and the hanyou knew that the longer he put off severing the cord still binding them, the more danger he was putting his pup in. Still connected as they were, his pup was still wasting its energy trying to save its dam. Life had never been fair and now it seemed as if death would be no different.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha called for Jaken to come closer. When the kappa was within reach, the hanyou ordered him to come even closer. "I . . . I gotta cut the cord. When I'm gone, you take him and then cover me with somethin'. I don't . . . I don't want Rin seein' me like this. She . . . you understand?"

Solemnly nodding, Jaken answered, "She won't see a thing."

"Good." Eyes hard, Inuyasha stared at the small kappa. "Y-you protect him until . . . until Sesshomaru . . . until – "

In a rare moment of understanding, Jaken nodded before standing tall. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's retainer and I will keep his offspring safe."

Eyes closing briefly, Inuyasha felt another energy pulse shoot through his body and knew his son was still futily trying to heal him. The energy his pup was expending was wasteful as there would never be enough to keep them both alive. Slowly opening his eyes, Inuyasha looked down on his pup and smiled. Even though he knew it was more instinctual than anything, it had been a long time since anything had worked so hard to heal him. With a wistful smile tilting his lips, Inuyasha whispered a hushed, "Thank you," before working a blood slicked hand down, his nearly numb fingers searching for the thin cord still attaching him to his pup. Finding it, Inuyasha rested the edge of sharp claw against the fragile tissue and allowed his hand to fall, the cord easily slicing in half with the action.

Inuyasha had been expecting pain, but it was not physical agony that took hold, but a numbing cold. Never once taking his eyes from that of his son, Inuyasha didn't realize that his own eyes were no longer amber, but a dying amethyst, his silvery-white locks of hair darkening to the deepest ebony as the new moon finally reclaimed his human half.

Standing close by, Jaken kept a clawed hand on the pup wrapped in the hanyou's arms, his large eyes filling with a wetness he would never admit to.

Unaware that Jaken was helping to steady his pup, Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed upon the beauty that he'd brought into the world. And as the world began fading and darkness entered his vision, the burning gold of his son's eyes warmed his failing heart. In the end, the kappa's face was not the one he took to the grave, but that of his very own son.

Standing still, Jaken knew the moment Inuyasha took his last breath, the final beat of the hanyou's heart sounding impossibly weak considering the life the half-breed had led. Like a thief in the night, Inuyasha was stolen away, his once strong arms limp and lifeless in the small, insignificant hut.

Easing the hanyou's arms from around the pup, Jaken lowered the small life to the floor. Peeking through the red fur of the firerat, Jaken noted how the pup's color brightened, its youkai energy no longer being siphoned away. With his Lord's pup safe, Jaken moved to comply with the hanyou's final wishes, easily covering the bloody swath over Inuyasha's abdomen with some surrounding furs. Only when the gory image was covered, did Jaken pick the pup back up and carry it the cowering child in the corner.

"Rin," Jaken commanded, his voice softer and more sincere than the child had ever heard it.

Turning, Rin's brown eyes were wide and worried. "Master Jaken, is everything all right?"

Jaken took a moment to truly contemplate the child's question before answering, "Rin, I need you to look after Lord Sesshomaru's pup."

In an instant, Rin's eyes lit up. "I thought I heard the cry of a child! Oh, Lord Inuyasha must be so happy." Clapping her hands, Rin opened her arms wide to accept the sleeping bundle. Pushing aside the fur of the firerat, Rin looked at the still bloody pup and smiled. "Rin will clean Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's pup!" Glancing back up, Rin added, "Should I ask Lord Inuyasha if that is okay? Do you think he would rather do it?"

Choking, Jaken looked down and away for a moment. He didn't want to be the one to tell Rin, but . . . "Rin, Inu-Inuyasha . . . he did not survive the birth . . . he – "

Blinking, Rin looked from the pup, to Jaken, and finally towards the silent form lying on the other side of the hut.

Jaken had expected tears, but instead, Rin simply stared, her brown eyes blinking once before she finally spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru did not give Lord Inuyasha permission to die. Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased and will scold Lord Inuyasha when he brings him back."

"Rin . . . I – " truly, Jaken was at a rare loss for words.

But Rin simply shrugged her shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back when the wolves attacked. Lord Sesshomaru will do the same for Lord Inuyasha."

Jaken snapped his beak closed. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell the child that it was Tenseiga that chose whom to resurrect and it was never a sure thing. Also, there was the little detail that time was of the essence. If too much time went by, it no longer mattered what Tenseiga wished for the hanyou's soul would already have been harvested. But instead, Jaken simply nodded his head. He would not destroy Rin's hope, not yet at least. In the mean time, they would do what they could and that meant taking care of his Lord's pup. "Rin, I believe Inuyasha would like it if you would clean his pup since he is currently unable. Lord Sesshomaru would also be pleased."

Standing, Rin nuzzled her cheek into the sleeping pup's. "Then Rin will make sure to take good care of Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's baby."

Jaken watched as the small child laid the pup down by the smoldering fire, carefully unwrapping it and beginning to bath it, all the while, Rin hummed a happy tune, her actions full of love and happiness. Oddly enough, the scene brought a smile to Jaken's beak, and, shaking his head, the kappa strode forward, a less sharp than usual, "That is not the proper way," echoing from his beak as he once more began ordering the small child around.

:::::::::::

Chaos staggered, his aura and form waffling in the dark night. It had taken a large amount of energy to resurrect not one, but three of his children – a calculated risk. Although the cost had been high, Chaos was fully expecting to be rewarded and regain not only the energy he had sacrificed, but also an additional boost that would finally allow him to regain his full, solid form. Then and only then would he truly be able to become what he once was. In his true form, Chaos would no longer need to rely on manipulating lesser beings to do his bidding, as he would be more than capable of carrying out his own plans.

But in order to do that, Chaos would need to feed and feed well. The impending death of the half-breed and quite possibly his offspring would be the beginning of his feast, but what would truly take him over the top would be the destruction of the Lord of the West. Whether that destruction came in the form of Sesshomaru's death or the madness his fury youkai children's blood would no doubt inflict upon the InuDaiYoukai, made little difference to Chaos.

Hovering above the field of battle, Chaos was becoming increasingly irritated by the way things were going. The pestilence known as the humans were actually being of use. Chaos had never considered them capable of actually purifying his children's blood, or, at least not all of it. Much to his dismay, Chaos watched the relentless counterattacks of both the monk and the elderly priestess that had come upon the scene. Together, they were able to purify every drop of blood spilt from his children.

Watching as Sesshomaru landed a killing blow upon the second of his fury youkai, Chaos could see the strain the battle was taking upon the Lord of the West. White robes covered in burn marks and skin scorched from purification sutras and arrows, Sesshomaru definitely wasn't coming out of this battle unscathed. But would it be enough? With only one fury youkai left, Sesshomaru and the humans were tired, but their will to keep fighting seemed to be stronger than ever.

Lips pulled down into a deep frown, Chaos was only now beginning to see the flaw in his original plan. He'd sent in the lesser youkai under his control earlier to weaken his prey, but he should have held some of them back. Had he had any idea what the monk and priestess were doing was even possible, he'd have waited and used the lesser youkai to attack the humans now so that they would be unable to purify every drop of blood spilt. If he'd had any energy or lesser youkai left, Chaos would have wasted no time sending them in to distract the humans.

Flinching, Chaos watched the Lord of the West land another damning blow and knew it would be only a matter of time before the last of his fury youkai was destroyed. Hazy eyes traveling toward the hut, Chaos felt his spirits rise. The half-breed's agony was still delicious and was slowly rejuvenating him. Even if Sesshomaru did manage to defeat his children and come away unscathed by their blood, he would still loose his younger brother and the bearer of his offspring. Inuyasha's death would not only be a powerfully painful blow to the Lord of the West, but the infuriating humans as well.

Chaos had little knowledge to the past relationship of the son's of the late Inu no Taisho, but he'd goaded the current Lord of the West enough to know that the half-breed was important to him. Being a strong InuDaiYoukai, Sesshomaru was unused to loss and being unable to get what he truly desired. No doubt the loss of his younger brother would be enough to tip Sesshomaru's grief and inadvertently give Chaos the energy he needed to regain his true form.

Head tilting up, a wicked smile raced across Chaos' lips. Finally, the half-breed was truly dying. Chaos could feel the hanyou's energy fading at an increasingly rapid rate. Floating closer to the hut, Chaos inhaled deeply, readying himself for the pain and grief that would soon be surging from the half-breed. But as the seconds passed, it was not those emotions Chaos felt but . . . _joy?_ Hissing, Chaos floated back, his body dissipating and reorganizing in spurts and fits. Focusing, Chaos felt not the glorious bliss of grief, but the cold slap of love. Overwhelming love and happiness before the half-breed's energy faded completely from his consciousness.

Body even more dissipated, bits of Chaos floated on the wind, disentangling more and more as disbelief and rage flooded his body. The half-breed was dead! Did the ignorant hanyou not understand that he was about to die? Did he not realize that he would never see his pup again? Incensed, Chaos dashed away, his attention pulled from thoughts of the hanyou when, but a few moments later, he heard the death wail of his last child. Turning, Chaos was in time to see the fury youkai's body torn in two, blood splashing to the ground as hissing droplets connected with holy sutras and arrows.

Standing above the corpses of his children, stood Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West looking singed and injured, but completely sane. Hatred surged through Chaos. Pulling the wayward bits of his body together, Chaos would not give up, not when he still had Inuyasha's death on his side.

Hovering over his fallen children, Chaos' laughter echoed hollowly. "You may have defeated my children, Lord of the West, but you have lost that which was most precious to you. You're half-breed is long into the underworld and you could do nothing to prevent it."

Moving back slightly, Chaos shuddered as a wave of mouth-watering grief surged into his soul. The humans, at least, were properly devastated by the news and the Lord of the West was not unscathed. Finally, Chaos fed, although the meal was a paltry taste of what he'd been expecting that night.

Crimson eyes dark and piercing, Sesshomaru stared up at the loosely held together form of Chaos and took in the words he'd dreaded to hear. Around him, the Lord of the West could feel the human's anguish and despair. It was a natural reaction and yet it was one Sesshomaru loathed. Instead of despair, the Lord of the West felt a howling rage poor from deep inside him, his youkai furious with their inability to protect the bearer of their seed.

Toward the end of battling the third and final fury youkai, Sesshomaru had felt the pulsing wail of Tenseiga, its grief spilling more from its connection to Tessaiga and Inuyasha's sword's pain. Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure what had happened within the hut, but he knew it wasn't good. Of course, Chaos could be lying to them all, but the pain he felt radiating from Tenseiga made him think that was a futile hope.

Beside him, Sesshomaru could feel the monk move in a little closer while the firecat landed deftly to the opposite side, all of them staring up at the hazy form Chaos had dissolved into. Head tilted slightly to the side, Sesshomaru thought on that realization for a moment. Chaos was indeed less solid, markedly so. Instead of getting stronger as he'd hoped, Chaos had weakened further. Sesshomaru knew that Chaos had been hoping he would become contaminated again with the fury youkai blood and the result would be a powerful meal for Chaos. Of course, that had not happened, but if Inuyasha were truly dead, then Chaos should have fed well off the hanyou's despair.

Red eyes continuing to watch the cloudy haze that was Chaos, Sesshomaru felt satisfaction warm his soul. Whatever had happened within the hut, Chaos had gained no strength from it. Inuyasha, being who he was, had still managed to defeat his enemy.

Feeling another strong pulse from Tenseiga, Sesshomaru smelled the salty tears of the slayer on the wind and looked to Chaos. "Is it this Sesshomaru's understanding that this was the extent of your paltry abilities?"

Eyes shifting, Miroku didn't know whether to be infuriated or relieved at Sesshomaru's continued cold and callous attitude. They'd just heard that their friend had not survived the night and yet Sesshomaru stood, his eyes stony and demeanor cool as he spoke to the very being that had tortured them. The urge to shout something vile at the apparently unfeeling Lord of the West was tempered when Miroku's eyes met with Lady Kaede's singular orb, the old priestess giving a firm shake of her head before her gaze returned to Chaos.

Angered by the continued lack of respect the Lord of the West continued to show him, Chaos' hazy form blurred a momentary red. "I have just told you that the one whom carried your seed is dead and you question my abilities?"

Turning, Sesshomaru began walking toward the hut, his eyes returning to their golden color as his fangs and stripes diminished as well. Sheathing Bakusaiga, the Lord of the West turned his back on Chaos. "Your presence no longer has any meaning to this Sesshomaru."

Stuttering, Miroku couldn't believe Sesshomaru had just let his guard down like that. "W-what are you d-doing? You can't – "

"Monk," Sesshomaru paused for the briefest of moments before continuing. "Your presence is better served elsewhere."

Above him, Miroku could hear Chaos bellow a wail into the night but there was little more. In that instant, the monk understood that if Chaos had the capability, he would have already done something. Staring over his shoulder, Miroku looked to Sango's grieved face, his fiancé's eyes drawn and tight with both fatigue and sorrow.

Slipping off Kirara's back, Sango turned to help Kaede do the same before holding her arms out. Needing no further encouragement, Kirara gave a mew before transforming back into her smaller form and leaping into her master's arms. Snuggling in tight, the small firecat rubbed her face against Sango's neck as the slayer and priestess both turned and began slowly making their way toward the hut.

Reaching out, Miroku grasped Sango's hand within his own. Beside Sango, Kaede wrapped her fingers around the slayer's other forearm, the three humans and firecat solemnly ghosting across the rocky ground. All around them, bits and pieces of youkai corpses littered the earth, adding even more death to this land.

As they quietly continued forward, Miroku saw Sesshomaru's still form directly outside the animal hide door, the Lord of the West simply standing there, a single clawed hand gripping the leather tight enough to pierce its tough hide. And, as they moved closer still, it was not the sound of crying that met their ears, but the soft, happy cadence of Rin's voice as she sang. And there, mixed in amongst the human tune was the coo of something much younger – the sound of a new life.

 _So . . . don't throw things through your computer at me. I did promise at the beginning of this fic that there would be a happy ending and that hasn't changed. For some reason, I seem to like either killing Inuyasha off or almost killing him. Not really sure what that says about me. probably shouldn't think on it overly much. Also, I took a few liberties with Tessaiga's form and how it behaves towards Sesshomaru. I kind of went with the theory that it can hurt him (aka, cutting off his arm), but wouldn't actually kill him. Again, taking lots of liberties there and acknowledging it._

 _Next update will be on Tues. Hope this wasn't too sad for you (I actually felt my eyes getting misty when I was editing/rereading. I'm such a sap). I tried to throw in some hope with Rin's perspective on things._

 _Until next time, have a good week and be safe in this crazy world._

 _lunamist_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone. Sorry this is a day late, but the server was down when I tried to log into my account last night and it was down even into late this morning. Not sure why, but I couldn't log in to get to any of the chapters or update the story. I felt bad, especially after the wonderful reviews you all did for the last chapter. Really and truly, many of you said such nice things. I was a little worried about how that one would be received and I was glad that many of you seemed to like it (well, not that you liked Inuyasha dying, but . . . you know what I mean)._

 _So, this chapter is a shorter one because it didn't really fit well into the next one which will be longer. I hope you like this one and that you'll be looking forward to the next. Thank you all for your patience :-)_

 _Chapter 21 . . ._

Closing his magenta striped eyelids, Sesshomaru breathed in, the scent of old blood hitting him deep in the chest. Ears searching, the Lord of the West could detect three heartbeats, two easily recognizable and one far too rapid to be that of his younger brother. Grasping the animal hide, Sesshomaru pulled it aside and walked in, the early morning glow of the soon to be rising sun a soft haze against his back.

Eyes snapping up, Rin jumped from her kneeling position, a bright smile on her face as she shouted, "Lord Sesshomaru! You must come and see! You must see what Lord Inuyasha made!"

Indulging the girl, Sesshomaru strode into the hut. Head turning, the Lord of the West looked to where he'd left the hanyou. Laid out and covered in furs, Sesshomaru saw midnight hair softly peaking out from the top of the heap, Inuyasha's human face turned slightly to the side and horribly pale. Behind him, Sesshomaru heard the rustle of the animal hide door and the soft gasps of the humans as they began filtering in.

Sucking in a choking sob, Sango gripped Kirara tightly to her chest, the slayer's knees shaking and weak as she took one step and then another toward the unmoving form of their lost friend. Finally reaching his side, Sango whispered a barely audible, "No," before finally sinking to her knees.

From what seemed like a great distance away, Sango heard the gentle cadence of the rings of Miroku's staff as her fiancé moved up beside her. When the slayer felt a hand on her shoulder, she finally looked up, her large brown eyes blinking away tears. "W-we . . . we failed him."

Having shuffled forward at some point, Kaede sank heavily to the floor, her eye half-lidded with pain. Reaching out a gnarled hand, the old priestess took a lock of Inuyasha's ebony hair, letting the strands drift through her fingers. Eye still on the peacefully pallid face of her hanyou, Kaede shook her head as she thought over Sango's words. "Nay, we did not fail. Inuyasha's greatest wish was to bring his pup into this world, safe and well. All of ye's efforts allowed that to happen." Small smile upon her lips, Kaede refused to look at the blood soaked furs, instead focusing on the incredibly small form of her beloved hanyou.

Still standing, Miroku felt his hands clench, one around his staff and the other on Sango's shoulder. Of course he heard and understood Kaede's words, but he could not help the sickening anger and grief piercing his gut. Inuyasha had been through so much in his life and just when it looked as if he would be given a chance at happiness – a chance of knowing the unmitigated joy of bringing a life into this world, of being able to finally fully love and be loved in return – that chance was cruelly taken from him.

Feeling Miroku's hand tighten on her shoulder, Sango reached up and placed her own fingers atop those of her fiancé, a whispered, "Miroku?" echoing from her cracked lips.

Unable to pull his eyes away from Inuyasha's human form, Miroku only shook his head. "I am finding it difficult to hold to my faith. I do not understand how Buddha could allow something like this to happen." Head finally bending down, Miroku took a shuddering breath before turning, his eyes seeking out Jaken. When finally their eyes met, the monk asked, "Did . . . did he do this himself?"

Tilting his head, at first, Jaken was confused, but then understanding washed over him. Opening his beak, the small kappa first looked to Rin, the child's eyes still bright as she held the pup in her small arms, her body and posture angled in such a way as to hold the pup up like an offering to Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hadn't wanted the child to see what he'd had to do and Jaken felt like it would be a betrayal to speak of such things in front of Rin. And so, with a whine and a small nod of his head, Jaken gave the only answer he could – a silent one.

Having only a peripheral knowledge of what was being spoken, Sesshomaru's piercing eyes stared down at the small life before him. Wrapped within the deep crimson of Inuyasha's firerat, his pup's alabaster skin seemed to gleam. With a shock of white hair, pale blue stripes with a crescent moon adorning his forehead, Sesshomaru stared down at his pup, his golden eyes finally settling on the twitching patches of furry ears topping his pup's head.

Without a word, the Lord of the West reached forward, his pristine claws, so recently dripping in poison, held delicately away from the bundle he removed from Rin's awaiting arms. Inside the hut, all was eerily silent as Sesshomaru pulled his pup closer to his body. Within his arms, he could feel the heady pulse of his offspring's youkai, the power behind it promising. Despite the fact that his pup was indeed hanyou, he'd not been wrong in his instinct that he allow it a chance to live.

Pushing a piece of fabric to the side, Sesshomaru watched a puppy dog ear twitch as his son's blue striped eyelids fluttered open, revealing round orbs of gold. Staring into those eyes, the Lord of the West was reminded of his younger brother and knew that his son would be just as much of a handful as Inuyasha had ever been. His own eyes fixed upon the incredible sight of his pup, Sesshomaru felt his eyelids rise marginally when his son yawned wide - small; pinprick fangs peaking out through his pup's gaping maw.

Lips smacking, his son squirmed a little before settling once more, his big, golden eyes staring accusingly at his sire, reminding Sesshomaru that he had failed his pup's dam. With Tenseiga still pulsing achingly at his side, the Lord of the West handed his son back into Rin's awaiting arms.

Eyes still as bright as ever, Rin took the pup and cuddled it close to her body. With the child settled, Rin looked back up to her savior and asked, "Are you going to bring Lord Inuyasha back now?"

With a cold, "We will see," Sesshomaru turned from the child and his pup. Feet silently drifting across the rocky floor, the Lord of the West moved closer to his younger brother, the stale scent of Inuyasha's lost life bitter on his nose. Without even looking at the humans who'd formed a sort of vigil around the hanyou's body, Sesshomaru ordered, "See to Rin and our pup."

Opening his mouth, Miroku's lips pulled back, harsh words ready upon his tongue but halted when he felt Sango's fingers digging into his arm. Looking down, Miroku's eyes met his fiancés and his anger slipped a little. Rarely had he ever seen Sango's eyes look so full of pleading emotion.

Rising, Sango held tight to Kirara while her other hand refused to loosen its grip upon Miroku's arm. While she understood his frustrated rage, the slayer also understood what the Lord of the West was truly asking. Voice low, Sango's lips moved closer to Miroku's ear as she whispered, "Sesshomaru doesn't want Rin to see what he's about to do."

Desperately trying to keep his voice low, Miroku shifted on his feet. "And what is that exactly?"

Worrying her bottom lip, Sango's eyes briefly drifted to the seemingly useless sword at Sesshomaru's hip. "I . . . I think he's going to see if . . . see if Tenseiga will resurrect Inuyasha."

Blinking, Miroku's head quickly snapped to Sesshomaru. With everything they'd been through, he'd completely forgotten about Inu no Taisho's other sword, the Sword of Heaven. "Can you really do that?"

Eyes narrowing, Sesshomaru's lip pulled back, a single fang peeking through. "Monk, while you were useful to this Sesshomaru earlier, your presence is no longer desired or wanted."

Ignoring the insult, Miroku's gaze caught a slight movement of Sesshomaru's hand as it twitched closer to Tenseiga. Mouth opening once, the monk closed it quickly and nodded. Staff chiming, Miroku took a few steps back, Sango quickly following him.

Still kneeling on the ground, Kaede tried to lift her exhausted and pained body off the floor, but began to teeter forward. Giving a low grunt, the priestess readied her body for the inevitable pain that it was about to take from the fall, but instead found herself gasping as she felt a stone-like hand steady her arm and pull her to her feet. Brown eye wide, Kaede stared at the claws encircling her arm and the magenta striped wrist they were attached to.

Quickly looking up, the priestess wasn't surprised to find Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at her. Nor did the Lord of the West look at her when he reiterated, "You will see to the pup and Rin."

Giving a shaky nod, Kaede answered a quiet, "Aye," before turning. Briefly stopping, the priestess turned slightly, taking another look at Inuyasha before laboriously making her way to where Miroku and Sango had already gone, all of them fixated on the small life their hanyou had managed to bring into the world. Moving in closer, Kaede was awed by the perfect beauty of Inuyasha's pup and wondered how it was possible to feel such overwhelming pain and joy at the same time.

Relatively alone with Inuyasha's body, Sesshomaru leaned over enough to pull the bloody fur from the hanyou's deathly form. Holding the sopping weight, Sesshomaru felt something sharp and painful twist his gut – the hanyou was a mess and most likely it had been self-inflicted.

Through his anger, Sesshomaru felt the pulse of Tenseiga as it called out to him. Feeling as if time was truly sipping away, the Lord of the West reached for his rarely used sword, pulling it from its sheath and holding it over Inuyasha's deceased form. Sneering Sesshomaru watched the minions of the underworld as they worked to free Inuyasha's soul from his body, their labor nearly finished.

Disgusted with Death's servants, Sesshomaru coldly stated, "This Sesshomaru has not given the hanyou permission to die," before raising the hand gripping Tenseiga and slashing the sword across his younger brother's body, dispelling those that sought to remove the hanyou's soul. Two more strikes were necessary before he'd managed to get rid of them all. Within a second of finishing off the last of the harvesters, Inuyasha's mouth opened, taking in a deep and precious gulp of air, his pale skin pinking as his heart began hammering away.

Very briefly, the hanyou opened his violet eyes, a barely audible, "S-sesh . . . " passing his lips before weary sleep pulled him under its spell. Staring down at the now breathing human, Sesshomaru watched as the dawn pulled at his younger brother's other half, transforming Inuyasha back into his more typical hanyou body, his ebony hair flowing silvery-white while puppydog ears sprouted from the top of his head.

Seeing his younger brother alive again brought a new type of relief flowing through Sesshomaru's body. But along with that relief came the bitter knowledge that this could happen again. To Sesshomaru's mind, Tenseiga was a fickle instrument. The sword had seen fit to resurrect Rin, but it did not bring back everyone and there was no telling if it would choose to do so in the future. And, the Lord of the West was fairly certain that Chaos would return. Maybe not today or tomorrow, maybe not even for years to come, but he would return and would once more be after his younger brother and now his pup. Chaos had to be stopped. Sesshomaru would not allow this to happen again.

Turning from his sleeping younger brother, the half-breed he'd hoped to make his mate, Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga and moved to the other side of the hut, his voice still as emotionless as ever as he stated, "The hanyou breathes again." Ignoring the gasps of joy coming from the humans, Sesshomaru turned to Kaede and added, "Inuyasha sleeps but will awaken soon. Go now to him."

Bowing low, Kaede struggled to keep the tears from her eye. "Although it be poor compensation, ye have my eternal gratitude, Lord of the West."

"Such is not necessary, priestess."

"Can Rin go too?"

Eyes shifting to the child, Sesshomaru nodded. "All may go except Jaken." Quickly scanning the group, Sesshomaru noted that his son was now in the slayer's arms and could find little fault with the situation. No doubt the humans all felt the need to cling to the part of Inuyasha that had still been alive. For the briefest of moments, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to wander while considering how odd humans seemed to be. Many would see the pup as the instrument of Inuyasha's destruction, and yet these humans found the new life beyond precious. Because it was Inuyasha's pup, they would foolishly run to their deaths to protect it even though it was not born of them. Truly, the Lord of the West found the situation peculiar and yet, at present, useful.

Lost to his musings, it took Sesshomaru a moment to remember that Jaken was standing before him, the kappa twisting his hands with worry and fear. The scent of fear radiating off his retainer almost made Sesshomaru pull his lips back in disgust. Pushing away the emotion, the Lord of the West looked down on Jaken and ordered, "You will tell this Sesshomaru what happened."

Scared that his master would blame him for the hanyou's passing, Jaken fell to his knees. "I . . . there was nothing that I could have done, Lord Sesshomaru."

Booted foot pressing down on the kneeling kappa, Sesshomaru finally did sneer. "Foolish imp, that is not what this Sesshomaru asked."

Grunting, Jaken wracked his brain, desperately trying to remember the exact question. When he finally did, the kappa stammered out a summary of what had occurred.

Listening, Sesshomaru's eyes drifted to a random, empty corner of the hut. He'd noted Tessaiga's rusted form lying beside the hanyou, covered in blood but had not considered his younger brother had actually used their father's sword. "Inuyasha was able to transform the blade into something smaller?"

"Y-Yes," Jaken squeaked.

Turning his head, Sesshomaru stared not at his younger brother, but the huddled crowd of humans circling him. Thinking over Jaken's words, Sesshomaru's respect for Inuyasha increased. Of course the hanyou would not have been able to trust Jaken or Rin to safely remove the pup from his body. In their past battles, Tessaiga had refused to ever truly kill Sesshomaru. Maim and hurt him, yes, but never truly end his life. Inuyasha had most likely been hoping the sword would feel the same inclination toward their pup and had used it to open his own body, Tessaiga cutting just deep enough to enable Inuyasha to safely remove their son.

Accepting of the knowledge he'd just received, Sesshomaru didn't bother looking at his retainer as he said, "Jaken, you may go."

Although he wasn't really sure where he was supposed to _go_ , Jaken nonetheless bowed low and tottered away, his feet automatically taking him to the gathered group of humans.

Content that he knew how his son had entered the world, Sesshomaru turned his mind to even less pleasant thoughts and called out,"Priestess."

Head turning, Kaede pulled her eyes from the gentle rise and fall of Inuyasha's chest. They'd pulled the bloody furs from his body, but the hanyou's clothes were still soaked in the tacky substance and soon that too would need to be addressed. Shifting away slightly from their group, Kaede answered, "Aye, Lord Sesshomaru."

Waiting for a response proved fruitless and soon enough Kaede understood that the Lord of the West was actually asking for her presence. Leaving the comfort of Inuyasha's now breathing body, Kaede moved closer to Sesshomaru. Only when she'd come within a short distance of the InuDaiYoukai did Sesshomaru continue. "You will tell this Sesshomaru where the nearest shrine of Mother Earth is located."

Brown eye blown wide, Kaede's lips drew into a tight line as comprehension flooded her mind. "Begging yer pardon, Lord Sesshomaru, but ye can not be thinking what I believe ye to be."

"What this Sesshomaru does or does not do is of no consequence to you."

Hanging her head, Kaede gave a deep and resonant sigh. "That may be true, but what ye do is of definite consequence to both yer brother and pup. I can not believe that Inuyasha would desire ye to do what I believe ye are about to."

Finally shifting his gaze so that his golden eyes stared down on the elderly human priestess, Sesshomaru let not a drop of emotion filter across his face. "This Sesshomaru will not allow Chaos another opportunity to destroy that which is his. Inuyasha is needed to care for our pup. There is no other to make the sacrifice."

Sucking in a deep breath, Kaede felt fresh pain shoot through her heart. Although she was uncertain as to how the hanyou truly felt for his elder brother, Kaede was fairly certain Inuyasha would not be pleased to learn of Sesshomaru's actions. And that was not even considering the impact this would have on their pup, Rin and the Western Lands as a whole. "My Lord, I – "

"With or without your assistance, priestess, this Sesshomaru will find the necessary information."

"Very well," Kaede sighed, the previous battle and recent emotional rollercoaster finally beginning to take its toll. "There be an ancient shrine but a short distance from here." And over the next few seconds, Kaede explained to the Lord of the West how and where he might find one of Mother Earth's many shrines. "I know not if what ye plan on doing will work, but I believe this to be the best location to try." Looking back to Inuyasha's still sleeping form, Kaede gave another shake of her head. "From what I understand, Chaos has been severely weakened and be of little danger in his current form. Will ye not wait and speak with Inuyasha about ye's decision?"

Looking to where the hanyou lay, Sesshomaru felt something odd tug at his chest. The priestess was correct – there was time, but to Sesshomaru's mind, there was little point in waiting to do what must be done. And, he saw little need to speak with Inuyasha regarding his decision. But his reasons for not wishing to do so were not what other's most likely envisioned. It was not that Inuyasha's opinion regarding his impending choice was of little regard to the Lord of the West, but it was more the fact that Sesshomaru thought such a discussion would cause Inuyasha further pain and that was not something he wished to inflict. Most likely the hanyou would try and talk him out of his choice, and there was even less doubt to the fact that if Sesshomaru did not act quickly, then his foolish little brother would do what he did best and sacrifice himself to save the others.

Sesshomaru had never understood the notion of having something to protect. Caring for Rin had felt more like an obligation. Perhaps protecting Inuyasha and their pup should feel similar, but instead, Sesshomaru did not feel it to be his duty so much as his privilege. And now that he understood and accepted those feelings, he could not dismiss or ignore them.

What he could do was ignore the priestess. Silently, the Lord of the West began walking toward the opening of their hut. Part of him wanted to take a final look at both his younger brother and their pup, but Sesshomaru's practical side told him that he already knew what they looked like and delaying further would be little more than a waste of time. But as his hand grasped the animal hide covering the door, Sesshomaru stopped momentarily, his voice cool, but not as cold as usual. "Priestess, you and the other humans shall continue to guard and stay with the hanyou. This Sesshomaru leaves Jaken and Ah-Un in his service. Inuyasha may use either as he desires." Silently pausing for a moment longer, Sesshomaru continued, "You will inform Inuyasha where he may find Tenseiga and Bakusaiga." Lightly fingering Tokijen, Sesshomaru added, "Tokijen is not worthy enough to be of any further use when I am gone."

And with nothing further to add, Sesshomaru passed through the door of their hut. Although running low on energy himself, nonetheless, Sesshomaru managed to gather his Ki-Cloud below his feet, swiftly rising into the air, his path clear and mind fixed upon what he needed to do.

::::::::::

Chaos was in a rage. Returning to the cave still housing his remaining children, he hovered over the forms of the dead and rotting corpses of the two humans whose minds he'd twisted into doing his biding. Unfortunately, his own fury had traveled through the mental connection he had with the humans, their minds unable to handle the power and thus, the weak priestess and monk had breathed their last.

Pulling his body in a little tighter, Chaos forced his mind to clear, pushing his wayward emotions to the side as he thought back on what had gone so horribly wrong. The half-breed had died and although the pain Inuyasha had suffered had fed Chaos, the hanyou's surprised response to his own impending death had done little to satiate Chaos' appetite. Of course, he'd fed from the humans grief at both learning and finding their friend dead, but that grief had been a paltry appetizer and was far too brief, as it seemed now that the damned Lord of the West had the ability to resurrect the pathetic half-breed.

In the end, Chaos' gamble had backfired and yielded nothing. Chaos had expended too much of his own energy awakening his fury youkai children and gained little in return. Given his current state, it would take months to years for Chaos to regain the energy he'd lost.

Howling into the morning light, Chaos bellowed his frustration and yet none responded. Deep in his soul, Chaos yearned all the more for his precious Mother Earth and yet he no more had her direct attention than the pathetic humans littering her surface. Pain, sharp and acute, tore through his heart as Chaos thought how close he'd been to becoming strong enough to once more catch his beautiful Mother Earth's attention. Now, he would have to wait and it was all the Lord of the West and his disgusting half-breed brother's fault.

Dissipated form momentarily flashing fiery red, Chaos thought of all the ways he would make Sesshomaru and the half-breed suffer, along with their misbegotten offspring.

::::::::::

"God's fucking idiot," Inuyasha spat as another tree limb vanished below his clawed toes. "What is it with the Lords of the West that they all think they gotta die as soon as their pups are born." Pushing off another branch, Inuyasha dodged and weaved through the forest as he covered ground as quickly as his hanyou legs would allow.

Inuyasha wasn't really sure how much of a head start his elder brother had on him. It also depended on which form Sesshomaru was traveling in. If the Lord of the West had condensed down into that glowing orb thing, then Inuyasha knew he was probably already too late. Still, he had to try and stop his idiot brother from doing something Inuyasha thought to be both immensely stupid and wasteful.

Briefly stopping, Inuyasha took a moment to get his bearings before taking off again. When he'd finally woken, a bevy of happy humans and one disgruntled kappa had surrounded the hanyou. After seeing and holding his pup, Inuyasha had asked where the fuck Sesshomaru was. He'd been expecting to hear something like his jackass of a brother was off patrolling or finishing off something Chaos had left behind. But instead, his question had been met with lowered eyes and ashamed faces. Of course, that shit hadn't set well with the hanyou and he'd demanded to know what the fuck was going on. Finally, Kaede had filled him in and Inuyasha had been instantly pissed.

Head shaking, Inuyasha ducked a branch as his lips pulled back into a snarl. "Sesshomaru, you're such an arrogant asshole." Pushing off another branch, Inuyasha forced his legs to move even faster. He knew what Sesshomaru planned on doing and the hanyou also knew what a waste it would be. Sesshomaru was about to sacrifice his own life to Mother Earth in an effort to get the bitch's attention. But there were a whole host of problems with that scenario, not the least of which was the fact that Inuyasha would be damned if his son grew up without his sire. The hanyou had been forced to do just that as Inu no Taisho had given up his life on the day of Inuyasha's birth and there was no way in hell Inuyasha was letting Sesshomaru do the same damned thing.

Of course, there was also the little fact that Sesshomaru's life was not actually the Lord of the West's biggest personal sacrifice, Sesshomaru was just too damn arrogant to see it. Snorting, Inuyasha silently marveled at his elder brother's blindness. Sesshomaru was so damn prideful, too prideful, and that was what the Lord of the West would truly need to sacrifice. And that was what Sesshomaru would never be able to do – sacrifice his pride. His elder brother would wind up offing himself and nothing, absolutely nothing, would be gained from it.

Forcing even greater amounts of energy into his legs, Inuyasha pushed himself to go even faster. Sesshomaru was a world-class asshole. The Lord of the West was arrogant, prideful, cold and cruel, but . . . but Sesshomaru was his brother and now he was the sire of Inuyasha's pup. No matter the circumstances behind how their pup had been conceived, the fact remained, Sesshomaru was a part of their son and Inuyasha wasn't about to let the bastard do something this stupid. No, Inuyasha would not allow Sesshomaru to kill himself, he would not allow his elder brother to abandon him again.

 _A bit of another cliff hanger. Sorry but I think most of the chapters from here on out will be that way in one form or another. On the other hand, there are probably only 3 or 4 chapters left so not that much more in the angsty department. Well, as we all thought, Tenseiga saved the day again! Whoop! Let's all wish Inuyasha the speed of our favorite wolf and hope he makes it to the shrine on time._

 _Hopefully next update will be in on Tuesday (assuming the site is working ok). At this point, it will go up early that day because I have (yet another) work related thing that will take up the afternoon and evening. Until then, stay well and have a good week._

 _lunamist_


	22. Chapter 22

_Good Monday night to all of you. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and an especial thanks to those of you who said you were glad it wasn't something wrong with me that I didn't post (i.e., that nothing tragic had occurred in my life). Those thoughts made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) I also got some interesting reviews as to where you all think this is going and exactly what sacrifice will have to be made. I will say this, SerenityofDreams - you were pretty close with option number 3._

 _Warning: citrus ahead_

 _Chapter 22 . . ._

Sesshomaru stood, his golden eyes narrowed and staring at the small clearing he'd come to. Although the area was overgrown and looked like it had not been tended in decades to centuries, there was no mistaking the low hum of unusual energy emanating from the ground below his feet, nor could he ignore the crumbling stones and sigils that formed what had once been a rather elaborate shrine dedicated to Mother Earth.

Stepping closer to one of the larger fragments of stone, Sesshomaru took in a deep inhale of breath, his nose slightly scrunching at the damp smell of moss and decay. He'd come upon Mother Earth's shrine some time ago and although he should have expected it, the fact that she had yet to acknowledge his presence was a blow to his pride. Somewhere, in the back of his immensely powerful youkai mind, the Lord of the West had thought that Mother Earth would not be able to ignore the son of the late Inu no Taisho. And yet, here he stood, not even a whisper to indicate that Mother Earth felt his presence.

Lips pulled back in a sneer, Sesshomaru growled a barely heard, "So be it," before unsheathing Bakusaiga. With his magenta striped eyelids half closed over his golden orbs, Sesshomaru stared down at that larger piece of stone, his voice hitting the air like shards of ice. "This Sesshomaru seeks Mother Earth. If it is a sacrifice you require, then I am prepared to give that which is most costly – the blood of Inu no Taisho's son and heir."

Again, only the quiet whisper of the wind answered Sesshomaru's bold statement. Wasting only a few seconds more, the Lord of the West let loose an uncharacteristic huff of disbelief that Mother Earth yet remained quiet. It seemed as if the tales were indeed true. Course set and mind determined, Sesshomaru raised Bakusaiga, holding the sword out in front of his body, level with his neck. Eyelids closing, Sesshomaru wondered what his last thoughts would be and could only sigh in contentment that a vision of Inuyasha, their pup in his arms, flashed behind his magenta striped eyelids right before he flicked his wrist, sending the sharp edge of Bakusaiga sailing toward his neck.

Eyes snapping open, Sesshomaru barely had time to adjust his golden gaze before the clang of metal on metal rang through the late morning air, the pounding pulse of his younger brother's youkai pressing against the Lord of the West's own inner strength.

Blinking once, Sesshomaru stared down on Inuyasha's obviously irritated face, the hanyou's ears slicked back and his lips pulled into an angry snarl – Tessaiga, fully transformed, gripped tightly within his hands as the large blade curved up, the deadly edge of the blade angled not at Sesshomaru's body, but twisted to the side and acting as a shield, protecting the Lord of the West from his own blade, Bakusaiga.

Frozen in a most precarious and odd position, Sesshomaru coolly stared down at his younger brother, only vaguely comprehending the fact that Inuyasha looked healthier than he had in months.

Glaring up at his idiot older brother, Inuyasha felt his breath coming in heaving gulps of air as his body struggled to adjust to the fact that he'd just covered half a days distance in less than an hour's time. Once he'd regained control of his breathing, the hanyou didn't waste any further time and shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

Single eyebrow raised, Sesshomaru slowly lowered Bakusaiga as he answered, "That, hanyou, should be obvious."

Skeptically watching Sesshomaru lower his sword, Inuyasha did the same, Tessaiga instantly transforming back into its quiescent form. Shoving the rusty blade into its sheath, Inuyasha took a careful step backward, his amber eyes narrowed and carefully evaluating. "So, you think that choppin' off your head is gonna get Mother Earth's attention, is that right?"

"As always, your choice of words is far more colorful than this Sesshomaru's, but in essence, that would be correct."

Folding his arms across his chest, Inuyasha attempted to push his hands into sleeves that were no longer there. Knowing his firerat was the best protection he could offer, the hanyou had left his son wrapped within the precious fur. Although it had pained him to leave his pup behind, Inuyasha knew trying to carry and protect his son while attempting to get to Sesshomaru as soon as possible simply wasn't realistic.

Seeing the simple action, Sesshomaru's thoughts inadvertently traveled along similar lines. "Where is our pup?"

Shifting his weight, Inuyasha waived a hand dismissively. "You know damn well who I left him with. Miroku's still got enough juice left that he's created a barrier around the hut. No youkai's gonna get through it and even if they did, either Kaede'll purify its ass or Sango and Kirara will take care of it."

"You put much faith in those humans."

Head tilted to the side, Inuyasha's ears momentarily flicked. Sesshomaru's words had lacked their normal condescending tone and the hanyou thought that maybe, just maybe, his brother was starting to come around to understanding just how valuable his human friends were. "-Keh, you knew that already."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered, his tone cool but still devoid of any true animosity.

Momentarily silent, Inuyasha stared up at his older brother and couldn't decide if what Sesshomaru was planning on doing infuriated or soothed him. "So, you really think that killin' yourself is the sacrifice Mother Earth requires from you?"

"There is no greater sacrifice that this Sesshomaru can make of himself."

The words were spoken with such surety, such fact, that Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru believed every single one of them. And yet, Inuyasha was just as certain that, should he allow Sesshomaru to follow through with his plan, little would be accomplished but the grass beneath their feet being painted red. For the briefest of moments, Inuyasha wondered if he would truly allow his elder brother to continue if he thought Sesshomaru's death really would solve their problems. But the thought was gone almost before it was fully realized. Inuyasha had never been the type to allow another to sacrifice themselves for him, and that more than included his asshole of a brother, especially now that their pup had been born.

But staring up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's earlier anger faded. Earlier, he'd thought Sesshomaru was abandoning him all over again, but perhaps that wasn't truly the case. At the end of the day, Sesshomaru was willing to die for him and their pup. Regardless of the point that it would do no good, the fact that the Lord of the West was willing to go so far was not something Inuyasha could casually ignore. "So, you're really gonna do it? You're gonna kill yourself to protect me and the pup."

Sesshomaru had never understood the need to discuss such things at any length and found the current conversation uncomfortable. "Your question is pointless as you are well aware of this Sesshomaru's intentions."

Head shaking, Inuyasha muttered an irritated, "Arrogant bastard," before turning his head down and to the side. One of the first things the hanyou had discovered about his dangerous brother, was that once Sesshomaru got an idea into his head, it was damn near to impossible to change it. Sesshomaru was convinced that his death would be sacrifice enough and ironically, it was the Lord of the West's own pride that would not allow him to accept that the death of the late, Inu no Taisho's son and heir was not the greatest thing Sesshomaru could offer.

Raising his head, the hanyou stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and easily saw the conviction shining deep within. There would be no convincing his brother that Sesshomaru's death would be futile, wasteful and in the end, more damaging to Inuyasha's soul than the hanyou would ever like to truly contemplate. And, if that were truly the case, then Inuyasha would have to solve things in a different way – a way that he'd prayed to avoid.

Eyes closing, Inuyasha took a moment, perhaps the last private one he'd ever get, to mourn what he was about to relinquish. Since there was no way that Sesshomaru would ever realize or sacrifice what would truly be necessary to get Mother Earth's attention, Inuyasha would do what he always did . . . he'd be the one to take the hit.

Forcing his mind and body to accept what he was about to do, Inuyasha took two deep and calming breaths, pushing his growing fear down and tightly boxing the emotion. Within a matter of seconds, the hanyou tapped into each and every one of his muscles, molding them and pressuring them to relax and not do what his instincts would soon scream for him to do – fight back.

Finally raising his head, Inuyasha perked his hears, his lips twisting up into what he hoped was a seductive kind of smirk. "I guess I didn't think ya really had it in ya."

Gaze extremely watchful, Sesshomaru's eyelids narrowed. Within the past few seconds, he'd witnessed a myriad of emotions stream from the hanyou and could not interpret a single one. One moment Inuyasha seemed tense and fearful and the next the hanyou appeared relaxed and . . . playful? And then, just when he thought he couldn't be any more confused, Inuyasha had insulted him. "You would question this Sesshomaru's honor?"

Eyes rolling, Inuyasha scoffed. "As if our past would really make me believe you'd be willing to sacrifice your life for mine or that of a hanyou pup."

Of course the hanyou had a point, but Sesshomaru did not wish to acknowledge it and so remained silently stoic.

Over the past few months, Inuyasha was beginning to understand that Sesshomaru's silence was his elder brother's odd way of refusing to admit to any wrongdoing and yet, the silence in and of itself was admission enough. It was odd. Inuyasha had always thought Sesshomaru to be cold and unfeeling and although his elder brother was far more frigid than the hanyou was comfortable with, the Lord of the West was far from an emotionless shell. Prideful, arrogant, and possessive, were all words and emotions that fit Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as betting on all three for his plan to work.

Shifting his weight back on his heels, the hanyou looked to the side again before tilting his head, his amber eyes peaking through his long bangs as he stared up at Sesshomaru. "Still, I'm a little surprised that you'd take off with killin' yourself in mind before . . . well, you know . . . " cheeks pink, Inuyasha ran a finger under his nose before looking away again, unable to continue.

Intrigued by the hanyou's obvious embarrassment, Sesshomaru felt mokomoko twitch behind him. "This Sesshomaru does not know what you are speaking of."

Looking down, Inuyasha took a deep breath before jumping off the proverbial cliff. "Well, before . . . when I was carryin' our pup, you wanted to fuckin' mate me. Now that I'm not carryin' anymore, do you not wanna do that or what?"

Sesshomaru was so surprised that he actually felt his fingers twitch, mokomoko no longer gently swaying but lashing out behind his body. Inside his veins, the Lord of the West felt his youkai push forward, its strength making his flesh tingle with anticipated satisfaction. Despite the immediate flood of emotion that swept his body, Sesshomaru's voice was as devoid of emotion as usual as he stated, "You did not wish to mate this Sesshomaru. It was the mere idea of this that pushed you into an early labor and cost you your life."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that's because I don't want your twisted ass controlin' me, but if you're gonna be dead soon, then I don't think it matters much. In fact, I kinda see it as a win for both of us. If I submit to you and you mate me, then even after you're dead, no other can claim me." Blowing out an exaggerated breath, Inuyasha crossed his arms again, the claws of one of his hands anxiously tapping along Tessaiga's hilt. "You know, when word starts gettin' around how strong our pup is and that I can actually carry one to term, there are gonna be all kinds of arrogant youkai after my half-breed ass. It's gonna be hard enough protectin' our pup and raisin' him by myself without constantly fightin' that shit off." Tilting his head up and slightly to the side, Inuyasha added, "Besides, are you really okay knowin' that I can go off and rut and breed with another - " quickly inhaling, Inuyasha's amber eyes flew wide as Sesshomaru's suddenly crimson orbs stared down at him, the InuDaiYoukai having moved quicker than Inuyasha could follow.

Hearing those words, knowing that the hanyou was right and that Inuyasha could be claimed and taken by another – carry and bear another's seed – made Sesshomaru see red. With his youkai pushing to the fore, the Lord of the West allowed his power to seep into the surrounding air, his stripes elongating and fangs dropping slightly in his sudden fury. "You would allow another to touch you?"

Opening his mouth once, Inuyasha struggled to ignore the fear his sudden memories were instilling deep within his soul. Although he'd intended to stir Sesshomaru's emotions, he hadn't meant to goad his brother so much that he began losing control. "I . . . t-that's what I'm sayin'. I don't wanna be some asshole youkai's breedin' bitch." Pulling his anger around him, Inuyasha poked a clawed finger in Sesshomaru's chest. "Now calm the fuck down before I change my damned mind."

Pulling back, Sesshomaru managed to gain a modicum of control over his inner youkai, enough that he could fully contemplate what Inuyasha was both implying and offering. Once he'd calmed, the Lord of the West turned his golden gaze upon his younger brother. "You are offering to willingly submit and become my mate prior to my sacrifice?"

At one time, Inuyasha felt the joy of success while simultaneously feeling the gut wrenching knowledge of what he'd just done. "T-that's what I'm sayin'."

Sesshomaru's body went still as stone while his mind contemplated the hanyou's answer. Although Inuyasha's reasons for willingly mating him were not what he'd wished, the outcome of Inuyasha's agreement would be what he desired. Staring down at the hanyou, Sesshomaru felt his youkai pound against his chest with desire. The very thought that Inuyasha would never be able to carry another's seed, that his younger brother would still belong to him beyond Sesshomaru's own death, was an offer that he could not pass up. "Inuyasha, if you wish to take back your previous words, this will be your final opportunity."

Inside his chest, Inuyasha felt his heart stutter before picking up speed. Sesshomaru had just given him an out, a final chance to stop this madness – it was a final chance he desperately wanted to take, yet could not. And so, instead of allowing the wash of relief his body would have experienced by backing out, Inuyasha instead steeled his will and nodded his head. "I meant what I said. If ya still wanna mate me, then I ain't goin' nowhere."

Barely had those words passed the hanyou's mouth than Sesshomaru moved forward again, his clawed fingers reaching around and grabbing Inuyasha by the back of the neck, forcefully pulling his younger brother and soon to be mate closer. Bending down, Sesshomaru still struggled to keep his youkai in check. Despite Inuyasha's words, the strong scent of fear could easily be detected as it wafted off the hanyou in waves. "I can not promise our rutting will not hurt, but it shall not be as it was last time. This Sesshomaru is in complete control of his body and its actions."

Inuyasha wanted to protest that he wasn't scared. The words were at the tip of his tongue and yet that is where they stayed. Sesshomaru could easily scent the hanyou's rising fear and despite Inuyasha's wishes otherwise, the hanyou knew he could not eliminate the feeling completely.

Desperately, Inuyasha tried to turn his head away, but Sesshomaru's fingers trapped his neck and head and any further effort was futile. Teeth gritted, Inuyasha forced is closed eyelids open, his amber orbs staring determinedly into Sesshomaru's crimson tinged irises. "You just worry about whatever you gotta do. I'll be fine."

Some part of Sesshomaru wanted to argue that point. Although he truly desired to mate Inuyasha and claim the hanyou even past death, the Lord of the West did not like the idea that Inuyasha viewed the experience to be something that he would need to force himself to endure. Had he had more time . . . but perhaps there never would be enough time. The cold truth was that Inuyasha would never truly trust him to be the dominant mate he desired. Had Sesshomaru's death not been imminent, then chances were fairly good that the hanyou never would have agreed to willingly submit and become his mate. The irony of the situation was not lost upon the Lord of the West, nor was the opportunity.

Never once stopping to consider the fact that what he was about to do was beyond selfish, Sesshomaru flexed his claws, the tips barely digging into Inuyasha's tender skin, a cold, "Very well," dripping from his poisonous lips before his fingers loosened and he began snaking under the edge of Inuyasha's shirt. "After this day, you shall forever belong to this Sesshomaru. You will bear no other offspring. No other shall ever know the feel of your body."

Despite all his efforts, Inuyasha felt the cold hand of despair grip his heart, an uncontrollable shiver wracking his body at the feel of Sesshomaru's hand moving against his skin. Teeth clamped down so hard that his jaw ached, the hanyou stood there and allowed Sesshomaru's actions as the InuDaiYoukai snaked his hand further inside Inuyasha's clothes, touching parts of his body that no other had a right to.

Peripherally, Sesshomaru understood that this was difficult for the hanyou, although he most likely did not comprehend the full horror of it. Regardless, the Lord of the West continued his actions, adding his opposite hand and working Inuyasha's clothes loose. For the past few months, he'd been holding himself back, stealing touches and close connections but always with the irritating layer of cloth between he and what he truly desired. Now, in these last few moments of his life, the Lord of the West was being allowed to touch that forbidden skin.

Sucking in a quick breath, Inuyasha felt one of Sesshomaru's hands ghost over a sensitive nipple and fought the instinct to jerk back. But that instinct was soon overrun as a wave of embarrassment struck him as he watched Sesshomaru pull his hand back, his brother's fingertips glistening with a shimmering white substance.

Staring down, Sesshomaru looked at the fluid gracing his fingers and brought it closer to his nose, the sweetly sour scent of milk pleasuring his nose. Running his tongue over the silky wetness, the Lord of the West growled low in approval. "Little brother, it is impressive how you continue to amaze this Sesshomaru."

"Are you makin' fun of me?" Inuyasha's tolerance was already preciously low, his anxiety ratcheting up as the minutes ticked by. In his heart, the hanyou was afraid that if Sesshomaru belittled him now, he would be unable to fully submit and allow Sesshomaru to mate him.

But far from disgusted, Sesshomaru was pleased. "You misunderstand, Inuyasha. It pleases this Sesshomaru greatly to know that you have the ability to feed our pup. It is rare for a full youkai male carrier to be able to do so. The fact that you are hanyou and your body can adapt and continue to care for our pup is desirable." Golden irises diminishing further, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's shirt up and apart, tossing the garment to the side as if it was nothing. From behind him, mokomoko shot forward, wrapping the hanyou up and pushing Inuyasha's body against his own.

Despite telling himself not to struggle, being wrapped in Sesshomaru's fur was making Inuyasha feel far too trapped. Grunting out a, "Hey," the hanyou went silent at the hungry look in Sesshomaru's eyes.

Grasping his younger brother's thick hair within one hand, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's head back, angling the hanyou's face so that he could look into his amber eyes. "When it is learned that you can not only carry, but feed a pup, others will indeed desire you, but they shall not have what belongs to the Lord of the West."

Inuyasha had been counting on Sesshomaru's possessive nature, but even he had underestimated the true extent of his brother's desires. But when Sesshomaru's mouth landed on his own, the InuDaiYoukai's tongue forcing Inuyasha's mouth open and blatantly plundering it, Inuyasha could only close his eyes and pray he'd find a way to live with Sesshomaru once they'd completed the mating. Because, if things went as Inuyasha planned, Sesshomaru's life was nowhere near its completion.

Tasting those sweet lips, Sesshomaru pushed his tongue deeper into Inuyasha's mouth, the strong muscle gliding over his younger brother's smaller, yet razor sharp fangs. In the end, when he finally pulled away, it was not Inuyasha's blood that smeared across the hanyou's plump lips, but the Lord of the West's.

Panting for breath, Inuyasha could barely wrap his brain around the fact that Sesshomaru had actually kissed him. As far as the hanyou was concerned, that kind of intimate act wasn't needed for what they were about to do. When Sesshomaru had forcefully rutted him, there had definitely been no kissing. It was something he hadn't even contemplated as being a possibility.

Staring down at Inuyasha's flushed face, Sesshomaru relished the moment for the scent of fear had dissipated, at least, temporarily. What hadn't dissipated was the Lord of the West's growing cock and pounding need. The more he tasted, scented and felt; the more Sesshomaru wanted to claim. The restraint he'd been clinging to was becoming increasingly difficult to harness. "Inuyasha – "

Blinking, Inuyasha's amber eyes widened. He'd heard Sesshomaru's voice in apathy, anger, and cold rage, but never had he heard his brother's voice sound so gruff and . . . desperate? Without thinking, Inuyasha licked his suddenly dry lips and watched Sesshomaru's bloody irises follow the movement with predatory accuracy. In that moment, the hanyou knew there was no more time.

Within a fraction of a second, Inuyasha was no longer staring into Sesshomaru's eyes, but up at the blue sky, his naked back pressed against the soft moss and harsh stones littering Mother Earth's crumbling shrine. Blinking, the hanyou started trying to get his arms underneath him, but he'd no more gotten one elbow positioned when silver-white hair curtained around him, Sesshomaru's porcelain face once more coming into view. And not only Sesshomaru's face shown like alabaster, but his brother's chest and arms, and, Inuyasha knew that if he were to look lower, there would be no silky white robes covering the bastard's lower body either. Somehow, someway, in the split second it had taken Inuyasha to recover from landing on his back, his older brother had completely stripped himself of his own clothes. How the bastard was that damn fast, Inuyasha hadn't a clue.

Hovering over Inuyasha's still partially clothed body, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think this is where the hanyou belonged – where Inuyasha had always belonged. The Lord of the West had been wrong all these years. He'd thought the hanyou should grovel at his feet, but in point of fact, this position would have been so much more satisfying. Letting loose an approving growl, Sesshomaru leaned forward, forcing his lips against Inuyasha's neck and harshly scraping his fangs across that tempting flesh. Below his elongated canines, Sesshomaru could both feel and hear the hammering pulse of the hanyou's blood as it sped through Inuyasha's veins.

Everything in Inuyasha screamed for him to pull away, to get as far away as those damning fangs as he could, but the hanyou would not give into instinct, not this day. Trembling, Inuyasha kept his muscles as still as possible, refusing to push Sesshomaru away or fight in any way. This . . . this was what he'd goaded Sesshomaru into doing. This was what had to happen. This was the greatest sacrifice he could give of himself. And so, instead of ripping his neck and head away, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, offering more of his precious flesh to his scary as fuck brother.

Lying there, Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut as he felt Sesshomaru nuzzle deeper into his vulnerable flesh, the Lord of the West obviously pleased by the display. Inside, Inuyasha felt like he just might be dying, like his sanity was only a hairsbreadth away from snapping entirely. If he had even a ghost of a prayer of surviving this, then it needed to end as quickly as possible. Although his throat felt as dry as sandpaper, Inuyasha still managed to choke out, "Are you just gonna nuzzle my damn neck all day or are your gonna fuck me?"

Rearing back, Sesshomaru gazed down at Inuyasha's flushed face. "You play a dangerous game, little brother."

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "no more dangerous than any other damn thing in my life."

With a low growl, Sesshomaru's claws dug in behind the front of Inuyasha's pants and in one movement, pulled the last remaining garment free, revealing flawless, slightly tanned skin. Never as pale as his pureblooded older brother, at one time, Sesshomaru had seen Inuyasha's skin coloration as just another indication of his inferior nature. But now, the Lord of the West thought himself all the more the fool, for Inuyasha's skin was intoxicatingly tempting.

Loosing that last, fragile piece of protection, Inuyasha felt bile shoot up his throat and desperately forced it back down. Reminding himself that he'd survived this before and he could damn well do it again, the hanyou began shifting his body so that he could get onto his hands and knees – the only position he knew to be in to be rutted.

Sesshomaru momentarily wondered what Inuyasha was attempting to do, especially since the scent of fear skyrocketed with the hanyou's movements. But soon enough, Inuyasha's actions made sense. Unhappy with the hanyou's growing anxiety, Sesshomaru placed a firm grip upon his younger brother's shoulder, stopping all motion.

Confused, Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Now what the fuck's the problem? I gotta turn over so you can . . . so you can . . . well, you know."

"Inuyasha, you will not hide your face from me when I claim you."

Thoroughly confused, the hanyou simply blinked his eyes, his body twisted halfway between lying on his ass and presenting the same body part up for penetration. "How in the hell else are you gonna be able to – "

Interrupting the hanyou with a growl, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha onto his back once again, his claw tipped fingers reaching down and grabbing ahold of the hanyou's ankles and spreading his little brother wide. Ignoring the hushed gasp of breath coming from Inuyasha's lips, Sesshomaru's crimson gaze skimmed down his soon to be mate's body. Although Tenseiga had brought his brother back from the grave and healed his wounds, for some reason, the Sword of Heaven had left a single scar running down the center of Inuyasha's abdomen, right where Tessaiga had cut its wielder's precious flesh in order to save their pup. Perhaps it was because Tessaiga had made the wound or perhaps Tenseiga's twin had nothing to do with it, but whatever the reason, Inuyasha would always be physically marked by the birth of their son.

Far from finding the scar offensive, Sesshomaru viewed the permanent mark with pride – pride that Inuyasha had managed to save their pup.

Eyes leaving his hanyou's brave scar, Sesshomaru's eyes traveled further south, expression appreciative when he took in his younger brother's cock and balls, the tender flesh carefully cradled within the soft white fur of Inuyasha's most intimate of areas. Lips slightly parted, Sesshomaru pulled in the heady scent of his soon to be mate and was far from displeased. What did displease him though, was the fact that the hanyou's cock was lying limp against Inuyasha's lower abdomen, proving that his younger brother was far from aroused.

Without further thought, Sesshomaru's long tongue eased its way out of the cavern that normally contained it. Just like every other aspect of the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru's tongue was just as strong and capable as any other one of his muscles. Using that muscle to its fullest advantage, Sesshomaru wrapped his tongue around Inuyasha's flagging member, pulling the soft tissue into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked the hanyou's cock deeper into his mouth.

Lying as he was, Inuyasha had been embarrassingly watching Sesshomaru's line of sight, his own eyes going wide when he saw what his brother was intending to do. Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha's head dropped back onto the ground as raw pleasure ripped through his body. Given his age, the hanyou had had some experience with pleasuring himself, although those times had been few and far between, but never in his wildest of imaginations had he ever guessed something like this could feel so good.

Panting softly, Inuyasha found his eyes staring back up at the blue sky, his body seemingly taking on a life of its own as his flesh quivered, back arched and toes flexed. Letting loose a low, "Shit," Inuyasha jerked as he felt Sesshomaru's tongue move further south, lapping at his balls, his now stiff, wet, cock landing harshly against his abdomen. But nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared him for the Lord of the West's next trick. Hands flailing out to his sides, Inuyasha's back arched even further off the forest floor as felt Sesshomaru's tongue lapped, circled and finally penetrated him. Squirming within his brother's grasp, Inuyasha panted out Sesshomaru's name, adding in a colorful, "Fuck, Sessh," when he felt the Lord of the West push in deeper.

Hearing those sweet pants and whines lit Sesshomaru's youkai on fire. Long gone was the scent of fear, replaced by the heady scent of desire. Given his current position, Sesshomaru was intoxicatingly close to Inuyasha's most intimate of areas. Flushed with success and raging hormones, Sesshomaru pushed the hanyou's legs up and further apart, exposing the area he most desired. Working his tongue deeper and deeper, Sesshomaru tirelessly worked on preparing the tight hole for his entrance.

When he thought he'd slicked it enough, Sesshomaru draped one of the hanyou's legs over his shoulder, freeing one of his hands. Licking his own fingers, the Lord of the West was mindful of his sharp claws as he pushed two fingers into his hanyou's body.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Inuyasha felt the larger penetration and had a moment of panic. Although the pain was truly minimal, the place he was experiencing the pain was a reminder of what he'd been through less than a year ago.

Sensing the sharp rise of panic, Sesshomaru leaned over Inuyasha's body and ordered, "Inuyasha, you will look at this Sesshomaru."

Rapidly blinking, it took Inuyasha a minute to register the words. Opening his eyes, the hanyou raised his head enough so that he could see his elder brother's face, whatever words he'd been intending to say disappearing from his lips at the sight of need and lust firing within Sesshomaru's crimson orbs. Inuyasha had never seen such a level of emotion from Sesshomaru before, well, at least not unless his brother was ready to rend his hanyou flesh from his bones.

With Inuyasha's attention set firmly upon him, Sesshomaru twisted the two fingers he still held within his soon to be mate. At the look of embarrassed shock on Inuyasha's face, the Lord of the West moved so that his lips were mere inches from his hanyou's, his breath warm and laden with desire as he spoke. "You see me now, here, above and within you. You see that this Sesshomaru is in complete control and will not harm you unnecessarily."

Inuyasha was at a loss. He'd gone into this whole mess with the assumption that it wouldn't be as bad as before, but never imagined Sesshomaru would actually try and make it . . . pleasant for him. Nodding once, Inuyasha didn't have the words. Bringing up a hand; the hanyou laid his palm against the side of Sesshomaru's face, his thumb tracing a darkened magenta stripe.

Growling low with pleasure, Sesshomaru actually leaned into the gesture before pulling out his fingers and adding a third. Watching carefully, the Lord of the West saw Inuyasha's face pinch down with brief pain, but the look was fleeting and the scent of fear was even less evident. Twisting and scissoring, Sesshomaru worked to loosen the flesh of his soon to be mate. As far as he was concerned, this would be the last time Inuyasha would ever be rutted. By claiming the hanyou as his mate, even beyond Sesshomaru's death, no other would be allowed entrance to this precious area. This . . . this was his, from now until eternity, Inuyasha would always be his.

Patience thinning as his desire escalated, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers free and gripped his own hardened cock weeping with precum. Swiping the palm of his hand over the dripping tip, Sesshomaru used his own fluids as lubricant before shifting his body and aiming his thick rod up with Inuyasha's twitching entrance. Hands once more firmly placed upon the hanyou's calves, Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha up, bending the hanyou a little more to allow better access.

Staring up at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's eyes were round saucers of amber. Spread and positioned, the hanyou felt something wide and hard pressing at his loosened hole and knew that it was Sesshomaru's cock. Within his mind, Inuyasha felt panic rise again, but somehow, the look in Sesshomaru's eyes calmed him. Despite the fact that his elder brother had given into his youkai, at least partially, there was sanity within those crimson colored orbs. Sesshomaru was not the mindless beast he'd been on the night of their pup's conception. His brother, the cold, calculating, possessive asshole, that Inuyasha knew all too well was truly in control and oddly enough, he found that thought very comforting.

For a few precious moments, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed like that, seemingly frozen in time and at the precipice of irrevocable action. And, as Inuyasha continued staring up into his elder brother's eyes, he realized that Sesshomaru was waiting – waiting for him to give the okay. Words still beyond him, Inuyasha used his back muscles to push his ass forward, pushing Sesshomaru's cock tighter against his willing flesh.

That one miniscule movement was all Sesshomaru needed and without wasting another moment, he pushed forward in one long, swift motion. Bottoming out against Inuyasha's ass, Sesshomaru felt his heavy balls snug up tight against the firm body of his younger brother. Releasing a hiss of pure pleasure, the Lord of the West momentarily closed his eyes, his crimson orbs opening back up to see the pained look of his hanyou.

Teeth gritted, Inuyasha tried relaxing his body, forcing his will to accept the intrusion of something so large and potentially damaging into himself. Panting, the hanyou forced the pain away, his cock softening and flagging with the effort it was taking.

Although Sesshomaru could no longer scent fear, he was well aware that Inuyasha was in far more pain than pleasure and quickly worked to rectify that situation. Reaching down, the Lord of the West wrapped his fingers around Inuyasha's dying cock, roughly coaxing the organ back to glorious life. Soon, Inuyasha was hard again, the tip of his precious flesh weeping with fluid. Relishing in the quick pants and moans of pleasure, Sesshomaru pulled out ever so slightly before pushing back in, working his throbbing cock ever deeper and loosening Inuyasha's muscles.

Lying on his back, Inuyasha felt pleasure override the pain he'd experienced upon Sesshomaru's entrance. But when his brother's cock ran over a particularly sensitive area, the hanyou gasped as pleasant fire flashed through his body. "Oh . . . oh fuck, that . . . "

Sesshomaru needed no further encouragement and finally released a measure of his carefully crafted control. If this were his one and only opportunity to claim his mate, then he would do so with full gusto. Although he had no desire to make this experience traumatic for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru also finally understood that his younger brother was not the weak half-breed he'd once assumed him to be. As a strong hanyou, Inuyasha would be able to take him and all his youkai had to offer.

Leaning over Inuyasha's body, Sesshomaru temporarily stopped all motion, long enough that Inuyasha stopped his moaning and looked up at the Lord of the West with at least a measure of sanity. Pleased that he had Inuyasha's attention, Sesshomaru's lips twisted up into a feral snarl, his voice barely understandable as he stated, "Little brother, prepare yourself."

Not really understanding what Sesshomaru was getting at, Inuyasha's head flew back as Sesshomaru pulled out nearly to the tip and slammed back in. On instinct, the hanyou reached up and grabbed ahold of Sesshomaru's shoulders, holding himself to the InuDaiYoukai as Sesshomaru rode him – hard. What should have been painful was anything but and soon Inuyasha was pushing his ass up, begging and meeting Sesshomaru thrust for thrust. Lost in pleasure, Inuyasha felt a tightening in his lower abdomen, the feeling quickly transferring to his cock and balls.

"Shit," Inuyasha panted, "Sessh . . . I . . . "

Sesshomaru didn't need to hear the words to know what Inuyasha was attempting to say. His hanyou was close and so was the Lord of the West. But this rutting was not simply a way to satiate a biological need. It was not solely about carnal desire and need. It was about mating and even in his deliciously blissed out state, Sesshomaru wanted more – needed more.

Leaning back on his heels, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his lap, never once faltering in the heavy pounding he was giving. With one hand wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's head, Sesshomaru tangled his claws within Inuyasha's thick hair, pulling the hanyou's head to the side.

When he felt the tug, Inuyasha felt a moment of brief panic strike through his lust, but within a fraction of a second, the hanyou pushed it away. Allowing his head to be shifted to the side, Inuyasha did something he swore he'd never do – willing bare his neck.

Sesshomaru was unbearably close to everything he'd been wanting and when Inuyasha relaxed within his hold, baring the fragile skin of his neck, the Lord of the West could wait no longer. Fangs extended, the Lord of the West held back his deadly poison and with a deep, resonating growl, Sesshomaru's canines struck home, easily sinking deep into the precarious flesh of his hanyou.

Mouth opening, Inuyasha felt the sting of Sesshomaru's fangs, but the pain was quickly overridden by the tsunami of pleasure that tore through the whole of his body, the wave crashing through him and erupting from his pulsing cock. Sucking in a deep breath, crimson began leaking into the hanyou's amber eyes until they were a bloody red.

With both his teeth and cock embedded within Inuyasha, Sesshomaru felt the hanyou's youkai surge while Inuyasha's tight sheath clamped down on his sensitive flesh. With the heavy scent of his younger brother's release thick between them, Sesshomaru's own youkai flared, rushing through his veins and into the smaller hanyou he held within his arms, flooding Inuyasha in both the Lord of the West's seed and power.

Eyes blown wide open, Inuyasha saw the world through a veil of crimson. Inside his body, he could feel both the warmth of Sesshomaru's cum as well as his elder brother's powerful youkai energy as it rushed into his system, searching and demanding acceptance. It was this moment that Inuyasha had anticipated and dreaded. This was his final chance to deny Sesshomaru, to refuse becoming the Lord of the West's submissive mate. Although he was only a half-breed, Inuyasha's own youkai was strong enough that it could reject and push away Sesshomaru's. As with all submissive's, it had to be his choice, Inuyasha had to willingly accept Sesshomaru's youkai into himself and in so doing, willingly agree to become the Lord of the West's mate.

Deep within his soul, Inuyasha could feel his own youkai restlessly pace, his inner beast uncertain and rightfully wary regarding the powerful intruder. It would be so easy to simply give his youkai the nudge it needed to reject Sesshomaru, but that was not the sacrifice Mother Earth required. And so, against all his instincts to do otherwise, Inuyasha soothed and calmed his youkai, coaxing it to not fight back, but accept another, more dominant presence, into their soul. Although it took no more than a fraction of a second, the hanyou felt like he'd just experienced one of the most draining battles of his life – a battle he'd willingly lost.

And in those precious few seconds, Inuyasha's life was irrevocably changed. As soon as he opened himself up and welcomed Sesshomaru inside, he felt the change. No longer one solitary creature, the hanyou felt the constant hum of another deep within his consciousness. In that moment, Inuyasha sacrificed the most important part of himself – his freedom.

Removing his fangs, Sesshomaru's tongue leisurely lapped at the blood running down his hanyou's neck, the taste far less sweet than it had been when Inuyasha had been carrying his seed. Nonetheless, Sesshomaru found the flavor very much to his liking. But what the Lord of the West liked even more was the new energy he felt coming from the hanyou within his arms – a power that mimicked and reflected his own. Inuyasha was branded, both inside and out, as his. No other youkai would ever mistake whom the hanyou belonged to and Inuyasha's body would never accept another into it. The hanyou was now and forever, the Lord of the West's mate.

Immensely satisfied, Sesshomaru pulled back ever so slightly, his softened cock still warm within the confines of Inuyasha's body. Moving positions, Sesshomaru had meant to look into the hanyou's eyes, but as the Lord of the West pulled back, Inuyasha's head dropped forward so that the hanyou's forehead was resting upon Sesshomaru's chest. Instead of looking into pools of amber, Sesshomaru found his gaze settling upon limp puppydog ears and tangled silvery-white locks of hair. Still lost within his haze of pleasure, Sesshomaru's voice was unusually soft when he questioned, "Inuyasha?"

Sitting as he was, Sesshomaru still lodged deep inside his body, his elder brother's cum seeping from within his still twitching hole, Inuyasha's mind swam in a haze of disarray and despair. No longer alone within his mind, the hanyou could feel the constant hum of Sesshomaru's presence and wondered just how long he'd be able to tolerate it before it drove him crazy. Desperately pushing at the salty tears threatening his sanity, the hanyou pushed his face deeper into Sesshomaru's chest and whispered, "Was it enough?"

Bending over Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's hazy pleasure began dissipating far too rapidly for the Lord of the West's liking. Something was wrong, but he did not understand what and as always, Sesshomaru hated not understanding a situation.

Opening his mouth, the Lord of the West was just about to ask what his little brother had meant by those words when another voice broke through the quiet to answer, "My child, your sacrifice was indeed worthy."

 _Again, I'm not sure if I should duck and cover. I'm not sure how many of you will feel about the sacrifice. I know many of you were hoping Sesshomaru would find a way to do it, and he did try, but he doesn't have the capacity to understand what would truly be needed of him. I don't think Sesshomaru is used to having to make sacrifices for much of anything for him to really figure it out. Inuyasha on the other hand . . . well, we all know what his life's been like. As Sesshomaru thought back in the hut - they are both who they are and there is little that can be done about it._

 _So, many of you are probably wondering how on earth this can end happily, but I promise it will (or at least I think it does). Also, most of you probably figured out by the last line that Inuyasha's sacrifice was indeed enough and the next chapter you will all get to meet Mother Earth._

 _This story gets mid-week update so hopefully the next chapter will be up on Thursday. Until then, stay safe and as happy as you can._

 _lunamist_


	23. Chapter 23

_Good evening everyone. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was pleased that most of you understood why it was Inuyasha to make the sacrifice. I had a few upset reviewers, but I understand their complaints as well. Many of you are wondering what Sesshomaru's reaction will be and that most likely he won't be pleased. Yup and yup on that one :-)_

 _With this chapter, we finally get to meet Mother Earth. I hope you like her. Despite what we've heard about her, I like her as a character and I hope you come to understand her better after reading this._

 _Chapter 23 . . ._

Head snapping up, Sesshomaru's gaze narrowed as he felt Inuyasha tense within his arms. Tightening his grip upon the smaller form of his younger brother, Sesshomaru boldly stared at the beautiful creature before him, the fact that he was naked and still lodged deeply inside his equally naked mate never once filtered into Sesshomaru concerns. Instead, the Lord of the West was busy taking in the being before him.

Used to seeing every manner of creature, Sesshomaru had never seen the likes of the one standing before them. Or, perhaps standing was not the correct word, for the female was not so much standing upon the earth, but seemed to be erupting and connected to it. Eyes moving from the woman's feetless legs, Sesshomaru followed the slender appendages, noting that the brown color of the earth faded into vibrant hues of greens the further up his eyes traveled. Bathed not in gorgeous robes, instead the being was covered in moss, leaves, blooming flowers, twigs and earth. When finally Sesshomaru's gaze met their newest guest, the Lord of the West barely contained his shock for never before had he seen eyes such as these. Ever changing, the stunning irises seemed to be every color in the rainbow. One would think such an overabundance of color would be painful to look upon, but instead, the being's eyes seemed to live within a dazzling harmony of hues.

Blinking once, the Lord of the West schooled his features into their normal, apathetic façade. Breathing in deeply, Sesshomaru was able to detect the fresh scents of flowers, dew and moist earth as they leaked into the edges of he and Inuyasha's mating fluids.

Shifting Inuyasha slightly within his arms, Sesshomaru pulled mokomoko around both of them as he looked up to the beautiful creature and coldly spoke. "Mother Earth."

Sesshomaru watched as the woman's eyes traveled from his own to fix upon the now quivering form that was his new mate. Instead of turning that gaze back upon the Lord of the West, Mother Earth continued to stare at the hanyou. "A worthy sacrifice has been made and as promised eons ago, I have come in honor of that sacrifice."

Sesshomaru heard the words and felt his muscles stiffen with tension. "This Sesshomaru has yet to make the sacrifice required."

Head shaking, Mother Earth's lips pulled up into a sad smile. "Lord of the West, it is not your sacrifice that I have come to honor."

Sucking in a hissing breath, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down on the top of Inuyasha's head, his hanyou's ears no longer lax, but tucked tightly against his head. No longer content to look only upon the top of Inuyasha's head, Sesshomaru eased his fingers underneath the hanyou's chin and pulled Inuyasha's gaze to his own, the sharp pain he saw reflected within his younger brother's amber orbs pulling another hissing breath from the Lord of the West.

Far from pleased by whatever Inuyasha had done, Sesshomaru's gaze hardened as he demanded, "You will explain what you have done, hanyou."

Wincing, Inuyasha felt the power behind Sesshomaru's words like he'd never experienced before. As the now submissive mate, Sesshomaru had the ability to force him to either do or answer the Lord of the West and if Inuyasha refused, there would be pain . . . lots of pain.

Shifting his eyes to the side, Inuyasha refused to look at his brother as he answered. "-Keh, I did what needed to be done and that's all you need to know."

The hanyou's response did little to ease Sesshomaru's ire. Yanking Inuyasha's head so that he had no choice but to look at him, the Lord of the West ordered, "Inuyasha, I will not ask again. What sacrifice have you made?"

Briefly closing his eyes, Inuyasha sucked in a breath of air before cryptically answering. "I'd think that would be pretty fuckin' obvious, asshole."

Staring down at the hanyou's obstinate eyes, Sesshomaru allowed mokomoko to slip away before actively lifting Inuyasha up and off his flaccid cock. Standing, the Lord of the West looked down upon the seemingly insignificant body of his mate and felt rage surge through his naked body. Voice deathly quiet, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "So, was it simply the rutting or was it the actual mating that you found so abhorrent that it was enough of a sacrifice to bring about Mother Earth's presence?"

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's anger slam through his mind and pulled his lips back into a snarl of frustrated pain. Not nearly as elegant as his older brother, Inuyasha nonetheless managed to get his quaking legs under him, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he felt more of Sesshomaru's sticky cum leak from his hole, the fluid creeping down the backs of his legs. More than anything, Inuyasha wanted to find the nearest body of water and scrub until he bled, but for now, he'd settle for finding the remnants of his clothes and covering himself at least a little.

Shuffling, the hanyou painfully bent down to grab his discarded shirt, along with Tessaiga. While moving, Inuyasha shot a glance at the figure now known as Mother Earth. He wanted to scowl at the bitch that had helped cause all this grief, but just as Sesshomaru had been, Inuyasha found the being to be far too beguiling and quickly found his anger dissipating into weary exhaustion.

Snatching up his torn shirt, Inuyasha did his best to cover himself before briefly returning his attention to Sesshomaru. With a shrug, the hanyou finally answered, "Does it really matter?"

Sesshomaru felt as if he'd been physically slapped and struggled to control his growing anger. Hands gripped into tight fists, the Lord of the West was precariously close to drawing his own blood when Mother Earth spoke again. "The InuHanyou's true sacrifice was in submitting to you, Lord of the West."

Eyes back on the hanyou, Sesshomaru found himself once more looking at the top of Inuyasha's head and ears as his younger brother had his head bent low. "So, it was the mating."

Inuyasha heavily sighed. "Yeah. I still don't see what difference it makes."

"You were not the one to make this sacrifice. This Sesshomaru was willing to end his own life, you – "

"Lord of the West," Mother Earth answered before Inuyasha had a chance. "Such an end to your life would have been a waste for it would not have been the greatest sacrifice you could have made of yourself and therefore would not have gained my attention."

Sesshomaru hadn't felt this much unbridled rage in decades. "The death of Inu no Taisho's son would not have been enough for you?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "You are such an arrogant jackass, Sesshomaru. Of course you value your damn life, but it's your stupid pride that you can't fuckin' live without." Shaking his head, Inuyasha added a quiet, "Ignorant asshole," before crossing his arms and staring off into the woods.

Stunned, Sesshomaru was speechless. Had Inuyasha allowed him to go through with his plans, he would have killed himself and his sacrifice would have been completely fruitless. The current Lord of the West would have laid down his life and the loss of it would have been a complete waste. The very fact that his life would not have been enough stung Sesshomaru's pride deeply.

Uncomfortable, exhausted, and just plain fed up, Inuyasha gave a brief glance in Sesshomaru's direction before turning his attention once more to Mother Earth. "We can discuss this shit later. Right now, for whatever the fuckin' reasons, we got her attention so let's put it to use."

Teeth gritted, Sesshomaru took a precious few moments to control his anger and school his features into the cold and callous creature many took him for.

Taking Sesshomaru's silence for agreement, Inuyasha gave a hushed huff before raising narrowed eyes on the creature he'd just sacrificed himself for. Knowing what he'd lost did little to temper his own anger and the pain of Inuyasha's forced choices leaked through his voice as he began speaking again. "You sure do demand a lot just to get you to show the fuck up."

Lips curving up into a soft smile, Mother Earth began moving forward, the ends of her legs shifting seamlessly through the ground below her as it shifted and remolded. On the side of Mother Earth's head, a large bud opened, revealing a beautiful lavender flower. Face full of peace, Mother Earth tilted her head to the side, a small rustle of noise filling the forest as the wind gently lifted and shifted the leaves sprouting from her head. "You believe the price for my presence to be too great?"

Shifting to his other foot, Inuyasha fidgeted with the sleeve of his torn shirt. "-Keh, it don't really matter what I think or not. It was the price that was demanded and I was willin' to give it so the deal is done."

The sigh Mother Earth let loose was filled with the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. "It is not pleasure I seek through such high demands, but unfortunately, it became a necessity. When the world was still fairly new and the creatures roaming its surface first began to gain intelligence, it was only a matter of time until they began to desire things that they could not attain for themselves. At first, their worship of me was desirable and without dubious intent. I cared for them and wished their short time upon my lands to be fruitful and happy." Head tilted down and to the side, Mother Earth's eyes seemed distant as she became lost in her own past history. "But both humans and youkai are vain creatures and soon their worship turned to demands and foolish requests. Many times, their desires ran counterproductive to another request I had received, each expecting their own wishes to be more important than another's. Soon, it became clear that the creatures I cared for were far too selfish for me to continue caring for them in the same capacity that I once had."

With each word spoken, Inuyasha's anger faded. Given the level of sacrifice Mother Earth demanded, he'd expected her to be just another arrogant, power-hungry, asshole. But, as he listened and watched Mother Earth's expressions, Inuyasha thought he kind of understood where she was coming from. Both humans and youkai were selfish. As a hanyou, he'd seen the truly ugly side of each race and was well aware of both of their shortcomings.

Head lowered, Inuyasha released a deep breath, his shoulder's sagging. "So, my guess is that all those requests became too much."

"Indeed," Mother Earth agreed, her head lifting so that her magnificent eyes were locked upon the amber ones of the hanyou. "As their populations grew, so did their demands upon me. Eventually, I had no choice but to disappear and yet I could not completely ignore their plight."

"And so," Inuyasha added, "you decided you'd come up with a way to tell who was really serious and who wasn't."

"Many made demands of me for frivolous things. However, if one was asked to sacrifice that which was most important to themselves, few found their situations truly dire enough to offer such a high price for my assistance."

"Well shit. Guess you're not the vicious bitch I thought you were." Rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand, Inuyasha thought that after this whole damn thing was over, he'd like to sleep for about a week. Of course, now that he had a pup to care for, that wasn't likely to happen.

Smile firmly affixed upon her face; two more flowers bloomed atop Mother Earth's head. "Although that is good to hear, I have yet to learn the reason why you deemed it necessary to sacrifice that which was most important to you in order to gain my presence."

Throughout the exchange, Sesshomaru hadn't said a word and Inuyasha shot the Lord of the West a questioning glance, the stony expression on his elder brother's face doing little to give the hanyou any indication as to what Sesshomaru's thoughts currently were. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any help from that direction, Inuyasha looked back to Mother Earth and answered, "Chaos."

Blinking once, Mother Earth looked truly confused. "Chaos? I do not understand."

Finally breaking his silence, Sesshomaru coldly responded, "You must regain control of your lover."

Never once turning her attention from the hanyou, Mother Earth looked quizzical for a moment before closing her eyes and seeming to concentrate on something. Confused, Inuyasha looked from Mother Earth to Sesshomaru but still couldn't tell what his bastard of a brother was thinking. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't need to wait long.

Sucking in a quick breath of surprise, Mother Earth's eyes opened with understanding. "I see. Chaos has awakened."

"-Keh, you could say that," Inuyasha answered while crossing his arms over his chest. "And that fucker seems intent upon makin' my life as miserable as possible. He . . . I don't wanna get into everything he's done, but I think you and I both know that if he's left unchecked and allowed to grow stronger, he's gonna destroy this world."

Swimming through the earth, Mother Earth moved closer, a slender arm reaching up while her twig-like fingers traced along the side of Inuyasha's cheek. To his side, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru go deathly still and could feel the Lord of the West's displeasure pound through his soul. Wincing at the unexpected anger, Inuyasha pulled away from Mother Earth's touch, earning a frown from the beautiful creature.

Knowing what the hanyou's sacrifice had been, Mother Earth thought she had a semblance of an idea as to why Inuyasha had reacted the way he had to her touch and thought it had less to do with her and more to do with his new mate. Head shaking, Mother Earth moved back slightly. "Chaos has caused you much pain."

Inuyasha just shrugged. "No more than others."

Mother Earth's frown deepened at the answer but chose to ignore it in light of her recent discoveries. "By now you must know that Chaos can not be destroyed. To do so would cause as much damage to the Earth as allowing Chaos to reign unchecked."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out. But somehow you've managed to keep him under wraps for a long fuckin' time."

A whisper of a smile ghosted across Mother Earth's lips while rose-colored petals flushed across her cheeks. "Well, Chaos does have his charms."

"And evidently so do you."

Eyes momentarily flying wide, Mother Earth let loose a bought of soft laughter, the gentle sound resembling the sound of ripe rice dancing with the wind. "I see you understand the way things are." Finally turning away from the hanyou, Mother Earth shifted closer to the remnants of her shrine. "I do not expect you to understand, but Chaos is very dear to me."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I don't gotta understand it. All I want is for you to do whatever you gotta do to make him content again and leave us the fuck alone."

Nodding once, Mother Earth answered, "I was unaware that he had awoken. The world has quieted recently; most likely it was this that disrupted his slumber. To appease him, I am afraid there will need to be increased unrest, whether this be of nature's doing or through the actions of youkai and humans, regardless, Chaos will need this energy to keep him content, otherwise he shall rise again in order to stimulate that which he requires to feed."

Head bowed, Inuyasha allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. Why was it that there was always such a heavy price for every damn thing? Still, what Mother Earth was speaking of was preferable to the alternative. "Okay, I think I get it but I don't see much other choice here."

"Very well, InuHanyou. If this is the request you would make of Mother Earth, then I will see it done. Having given a true and worthy sacrifice, it is my will that such a gift be honored." Raising her arms, Mother Earth's fingers expanded, buds erupting and flowering, an almost too sweet aroma surrounding them as the surrounding breeze grew from a gentle brush into something more violent. Almost as soon as the wind picked up, it eased – Mother Earth's fingers returning to their more abbreviated form.

Ears flicking, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"That, my young hanyou, was my call to Chaos."

Puzzled, Inuyasha's head tilted to the side. "You mean, like right now?"

"Did you wish me to delay?"

Inuyasha's lips pulled back into a snarl. Chaos had caused him so much pain. The bastard had been responsible for what Sesshomaru had done to him, for chasing him down and trying to kill him and his friends, and that was nothing compared to the shit he'd pulled only last night. If his friends and Sesshomaru hadn't been there to keep all those lesser youkai at bay, as well as defeat those damned fury youkai, then Inuyasha's pup would have died. The last thing he wanted to add on to this fucked up day was seeing Chaos again.

Inuyasha was just about to tell Mother Earth just that very thing when the air thickened. Instantly Inuyasha's skin prickled and before he had a chance to move or react, the hanyou found himself yanked away from Mother Earth, mokomoko wrapped tightly around his chest as his body was pinned between Sesshomaru and his fluff.

Squirming, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's wary anger settle within his mind and stopped trying to get away. Ears perked, the hanyou looked up, his amber eyes briefly widening before narrowing down on the hazy form hovering almost exactly where he'd just been standing. Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha hissed a hated, "Chaos," into the thick air, but for the first time, Chaos completely ignored both he and his brother.

Watching, Inuyasha vaguely registered that Sesshomaru was actively moving them both further away from what was happening. What he also only just now noticed was that somewhere along the lines, Sesshomaru had managed to not only fully clothe himself, but also put his armor back on. The fact that Sesshomaru was fully covered sent a fresh wave of irritation surging through the hanyou.

Only when they'd retreated a fair distance away did the Lord of the West stop. Even from this far away, Inuyasha was able to see what was going on. Although he hated Chaos with ever fiber of his being, the look of adoring love combined with immense pain radiating from Chaos' fiery orbs was difficult to ignore.

Shifting a little within Sesshomaru's grasp, Inuyasha whispered, "Shit, he really is in love with her."

::::::::::

Hovering, Chaos could barely believe that what he was looking at was real. Only seconds ago, he'd smelled that delicious scent upon the wind – the scent that could only belong to his beloved Mother Earth. His love was calling to him and Chaos wasted no time in answering.

Somewhere, on the periphery of his senses, he acknowledged the presence of the son's of the late Inu no Taisho and yet in that moment, they meant nothing to him. Still weakened from the earlier battle, Chaos found it exceedingly difficult to pull his body together and frustration sang through his soul. But beyond that frustration was an overriding pain – pain that his beloved Mother Earth had ignored him for so very long.

Seeing the obvious hurt in her lover's eyes, Mother Earth raised an arm, the slender branches of her fingers sinking into the hazy mist before her, the feel of Chaos' power and desire seeping through the roughened bark of her skin. Stunning eyes half-lidded, Mother Earth looked sadly upon the condition of the one she loved. "Chaos, what have you been doing that you have allowed yourself to become so weakened?"

Eyes closing, Chaos took comfort and strength from his connection to Mother Earth, allowing his body to solidify a little more. "I needed to regain my true form in order to please you, my love. The creatures living off your body are vile, treacherous things. They destroy the beauty you have bestowed upon them with callous disregard. And yet, despite their need of you, they no longer worship as they should."

Tilting her head to the side, Mother Earth's cherry lips tilted into a soft, understanding smile. "Chaos, do you believe me so weak that I would tolerate such things if they did not suite me? Do you believe me ignorant to their actions?"

At Mother Earth's words, Chaos attempted to pull back but somehow his hazy body was anchored to Mother Earth and she was unwilling to allow him to move further away. Offended by the words, Chaos' mouth pulled back, formed teeth glinting in the low light. "You would allow such debauchery willingly?"

"Oh, my dear Chaos," Mother Earth purred, "how I adore your fiery will and your desire to please me, but you must understand that it is my desire that the creatures you speak of be allowed to explore and use my body as they will. Sometimes their choices are to their benefit, sometimes they prove disastrous and painful, but in the end, it is always their choice. But through it all, their actions do little to truly harm me. It is only themselves they truly injure with their malice."

Head bent down, Chaos allowed his beloved's words to filter through his mind. Perhaps his beliefs had been foolish, for one of the reason's he so cherished his Mother Earth was because of how strong she was. In retrospect, his actions could be seen as disrespectful. "Forgive me. When I awoke and saw how much the humans and, to a lesser extent, youkai had multiplied and the state of your beautiful lands, I . . . I foolishly believed that it was being done against you will."

Sighing, Chaos felt despair truly grip his heart. If Mother Earth was truly content with the way of things, then it was quite possible she no longer had any use for him. Perhaps that is why he'd been ignored for so very long.

Seeing the despair in Chaos' eyes, Mother Earth moved ever closer, allowing her body to be enveloped within the hazy mist that made up her lover. "Chaos, I can feel your sadness. You will always be precious to me. Without you, I would stagnate, my lands corrupting into barren wastelands of lifelessness. You are as essential to my health and happiness as the water freely running across my surface." Raising her arms, not only Mother Earth's fingers, but her whole body began expanding, the misty haze that was Chaos slowly being consumed into her essence. With a whispered, "Come, rest my love," the air slowly cleared, pristine blue taking its place.

As Chaos disappeared within her, Mother Earth turned one last time to the hanyou that had sacrificed so much for her attention. Eyes shimmering with their rainbow of colors, Mother Earth gave the hanyou an ever so slight nod of her head, his request now happily honored.

Wrapped within mokomoko, Inuyasha watched what was happening, his amber eyes wide. In his life, the hanyou had seen many amazing, nearly impossible things to believe, but he thought this just might be the most bizarrely beautiful one. And then, within a blink of an eye, Mother Earth's body began sinking back into the soil from which it had been born, not even the barest of disturbance within the moss-covered rocks where her body had disappeared beneath.

Only slightly less awed than the hanyou within his arms, Sesshomaru's intrigue was heavily tempered by the knowledge of what had brought Mother Earth to begin with. And, as he watched Chaos absorb into Mother Earth's body and then both of them disappear back into the ground, the pleasure the Lord of the West should have felt with such a victory was bitter in his mouth.

Lurking in the back of his mind, Inuyasha could vaguely feel Sesshomaru's turmoil, but it was low enough that he could easily ignore it. Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha's puppydog ears twitched as a low, "Holy shit, did you fuckin' see that?" echoed through his lips.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru pulled his ki-cloud below him, easily lifting both he and Inuyasha up into the air.

With a drop in his stomach, Inuyasha quickly figured out he and his bastard of a brother, and now mate, were heading up into the sky. Pissed, the hanyou began squirming. "Hey, jackass, put me the fuck down!"

Patience already running low, Sesshomaru's voice was deathly cold as he ordered, "Be still."

Wincing, Inuyasha felt the power of Sesshomaru's displeasure like a jackhammer thumping through his brain. Gasping at the sudden pain, the hanyou went limp within the Lord of the West's hold. With the agony receding, Inuyasha was dismayed to learn that the damn order had been painful even before he'd had the chance to try and disobey it. Never before had the hanyou felt so much grief at having actually accomplished the goal he'd set out to achieve. Well and truly, Inuyasha's sacrifice had been worthy of Mother Earth's attention.

:::::::::

Sesshomaru's ire burned like a low fire within the pit of his belly. The hanyou within his arms was now his mate, but the action that had brought that situation about was one of great sacrifice on Inuyasha's part. The fact that the one he'd desired had not felt the same, that his younger brother viewed their mating as something abhorrent, drove a sharp knife into the Lord of the West's precious pride.

High above the treetops, Inuyasha remained slumped within Sesshomaru's arms as they rode upon the InuDaiYoukai's ki-cloud. A low throbbing pain had set up shop within the base of his skull as his dominant mate's anger seemed not to extinguish, but continue to simmer. As concentrated as he was on the ongoing pain, Inuyasha failed to recognize that they were coming closer to the ground until his clawed toes were almost touching the surface.

No more had Inuyasha's feet come into contact with the warm earth than Sesshomaru released him. Finding himself physically free, the hanyou darted forward, his head bent so that he was staring up at Sesshomaru through the depth of his bangs. Looking up at his elder brother, Inuyasha was amazed that the jackass's face looked so damn calm and frigid when he could very well feel the anger boiling just below the surface. Frustrated and beyond patience, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, unintentionally raising the edge of his shirt to near obscene levels. "Since I know you ain't a complete idiot, then I'm guessin' you didn't forget the way back to the hut. So, just spill it so I can get back to my pup."

Eyes barely narrowed, Sesshomaru's simmering anger began to burn brighter. "You will explain your actions to this Sesshomaru."

"-Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "I don't see what the fuck you're complainin' about. You're still breathin', Mother Earth took care of Chaos, and you got everything else you were wantin'. All in all, I'd say this day turned out pretty damn sweet for ya."

Sesshomaru was livid inside. "Did you not understand that I was willing to do what was necessary?"

Throwing up his hands, Inuyasha paced in a small circle before turning to stare at his defiant brother. "This again? Didn't we already establish that what you were plannin' on doin' wasn't gonna get shit accomplished? God's be damned, Sesshomaru . . . you're so damn prideful that you don't even realize that's your greatest weakness and that," Inuyasha pointed a finger at Sesshomaru for emphasis, "is what you would have needed to let go of – your damned pride. Don't you get it yet? Givin' up your life seemed noble to you. In your fucked up brain, your death would be the greatest damn sacrifice ever. Not just for you, but the whole fuckin' world." Shaking his head, the hanyou gave a heavy sigh. "Your just too damn arrogant to see what's what."

Inuyasha's words stung more than Sesshomaru would ever verbally admit. Given a little distance and clarity, it was clear to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was correct, but the disgrace of knowing that he'd had to rely on his half-breed brother to do what he could not was something the Lord of the West would not soon accept.

Freshly annoyed, Sesshomaru's lips pulled back in a half-snarl. "Truly, little brother, your nobility knows no bounds. Tell me, is repetitively sacrificing yourself this ingrained upon your nature? As your dominant mate, shall I need to keep you under tight reign simply to keep you alive?"

Head snapping up, Inuyasha's veins ran cold with what Sesshomaru was implying. "You just try and tell me what the fuck to do and we'll find out how well that goes, asshole."

Sesshomaru's sneer turned into a smirk. No matter how it had happened, Inuyasha had submitted and was now his mate. As the dominant in the relationship, the Lord of the West now had control of his younger brother. Inuyasha had always been stubborn and willful and in that moment, Sesshomaru vowed the hanyou would learn his place.

Inuyasha didn't like the look on Sesshomaru's face, and he sure as hell didn't like the emotions he was reading from his new mate. With fear beating a hasty path down his spine, Inuyasha drew his anger around him like a cloak. Fisting his hands, the hanyou began hastily walking away, throwing an angered, "Whatever asshole, I'll find my own damn way back," over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru waited for a moment, neither his body nor his face turning to follow the hanyou's path. Once Inuyasha had gotten a few feet away, the Lord of the West pushed the power of his youkai into his voice and ordered, "Stop."

Inuyasha felt the force of the command slam into his chest and head, his legs immediately halting their forward action. But he was not the least bit intent upon following what Sesshomaru wanted. Inuyasha knew that to give in now would be to truly give up the rest of his life. And so, teeth gritted, the hanyou forced his leg to move, each step sending pulses of pounding pain through every fiber of his being.

Still staring in the opposite direction, Sesshomaru felt the hanyou's rejection of his order and his rage grew. Inuyasha was pushing him, daring the Lord of the West with his careless disregard of his dominant mate's command. Just like always, his little brother wasn't listening to him and Sesshomaru wasn't about to stand for it. Pulling upon his youkai even more, Sesshomaru's order turned into a growl, his youkai pushing out and pulsing through the short distance between he and his mate. "Half-breed, you will stop."

Inuyasha sucked in a harsh breath. It had been months since Sesshomaru had used that condescending, insulting phrase to address him and he wasn't sure if the pain of that insult or the searing youkai snapping at his head and spine caused more agony. In the end, he guessed it didn't much matter because all Sesshomaru's words and actions did was make him more determined than ever to disobey. Despite how difficult it was to speak, Inuyasha managed to shout out a hated, "Fuck you," before forcing his foot to move again.

Still as a statue, the wind around Sesshomaru began rising with the InuDaiYoukai's pulsing youkai energy. Golden eyes leaking crimson, the Lord of the West simply could not believe, nor tolerate, Inuyasha's continued mutiny. Voice barely above a growl, Sesshomaru answered with a single word, "Inuyasha."

But it wasn't just his name, but the force behind it that finally brought the hanyou to his knees. Doubling over with pain, he struggled to keep the groans and whines of pain from erupting from his aching chest. Even on hands and knees, Inuyasha refused to give in. Now crawling upon the forest floor, he didn't even feel the bits of rock and underbrush scraping across his bare knees. Lost as he was to the pain, Inuyasha didn't even realize the bloody tears dropping to the forest floor below.

Still standing, Sesshomaru had yet to turn and look at his mate. All the Lord of the West knew was that Inuyasha was still disobeying him - that the hanyou was still attempting to leave. Patience at its breaking point, Sesshomaru finally turned, his eyes a bloody red haze, his mouth open with the intention of finally teaching the half-breed his place. But as Sesshomaru's crimson gaze took in the sight that greeted him, all of those intentions faded into a deep well of shame.

Crawling upon the ground, bloody, panting, and shirt pulled up enough to expose the dried fluids of their mating, Inuyasha futiley fought. Magenta striped eyelids blinking once, the red fled from Sesshomaru's eyes. He was the dominant mate, his purpose was to protect his submissive and whatever offspring they had. And yet, here crawled his mate upon the harsh forest floor. Here . . . here lay the fruits of his labor. The Lord of the West had given an inane order, not one meant to protect, but one given simply to prove his power over another. But the one he'd tried to gain power over was the one creature that he never could. Inuyasha would fight until there was nothing left. The hanyou would die trying to remain free of Sesshomaru's will and that was not something the Lord of the West could abide. Inuyasha's stubborn will was one of the hanyou's traits that made him such a desirable mate, to break that will simply due to the fact that he could, was not something Sesshomaru desired. Put simply the situation he had created was below one of his standing.

Finally walking forward, Sesshomaru knelt beside the hanyou and watched as Inuyasha pushed a clawed hand forward, grabbing at the earth and pulling himself that much further away. Snaking his own clawed fingers beneath Inuyasha's chin, Sesshomaru pulled his little brother's face up so that their eyes met. Seeing the tracts of bloody tears streaking across his mate's cheeks turned something in the Lord of the West's gut, something vile and disgusting.

Amber eyes full of pain, Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he recognized that the bastard wasn't pissed anymore, but that did little to ease Inuyasha's grief. Finally unable to move, the hanyou felt frustrated rage race through his body, and this time, the rage fully belonged to him alone. "Y-you fuckin' s-satis-fied now?" Letting loose a heartbreaking laugh, Inuyasha pulled his head from Sesshomaru's hand. "You wanted to know what the sacrifice was . . . whether it was the ruttin' or the matin' . . . why the fuck would I wanna be mated to a sick bastard like you?"

Sesshomaru pulled back, the hanyou's words burning a hole through his pride. He had assumed being mated to the Lord of the West would be an honor any would desire, and truth be told, most would. But Inuyasha had not wanted it and this . . . this was why. Although regretful, it was in that moment that Sesshomaru vowed never to allow Inuyasha to become in such a state again. What he had done was an erroneous abuse of power. In his own defense, the Lord of the West did not fully understand the degree of pain he could truly cause his mate, but now that he did, Sesshomaru vowed it would never again happen, at least, not in this way.

Voice devoid of the emotion he was feeling, Sesshomaru simply stated, "You may move as you will," and with those words, Inuyasha's body collapsed onto the ground, the hanyou's energy spent and his mate nearly limp with fatigue.

In the same emotionless voice, Sesshomaru stated, "This shall not happen again," before silently lifting Inuyasha into his arms. Bending over, Sesshomaru licked the bloody tears from his mate's cheeks, Inuyasha barely opening his eyes and never once uttering a word of complaint.

Resting within Sesshomaru's arms and the soft fur of mokomoko, Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure of what the bastard meant. Were Sesshomaru's words meant as a warning that he wasn't to defy him again or did the jackass mean that he wouldn't try that shit again? The hanyou though the latter was probably too much to hope for. Too tired to consider it further, Inuyasha allowed his eyelids to close. Although sleep did not come to claim him, the hanyou could do little more than that.

Moving back into the sky, Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha slightly, the hanyou in his arms far less of a burden than the weight affecting his soul. He'd learned an important lesson, but as usual, it was Inuyasha who'd suffered the pain of it.

 _Well, Sesshomaru's got a lot to learn but at least he is learning. The end of this one was tough, but I thought it necessary for Sesshomaru to understand just what he could do and the consequences of those actions._

 _Let me know what you all thought of Mother Earth. As with most of my stories, some of my own perplexed ideas come into play when I write and her reasons for needing the ultimate sacrifice are things I think about. Next update will be on Tuesday. I'm pretty sure there are only 2 chapters left and I'm thinking about posting them both on the same night. Let me know if you'd like that. I thought you all might like your happy ending sooner rather than later considering all the angsty stuff._

 _Until then, have a good rest of the week._

 _lunamist_


	24. Chapter 24

_Good evening everyone. Lots of reviews from last time with many of you asking for more chapters for this story. I want you to know that I did truly consider it, but at the end of the day, the story I wanted to tell with this is pretty much coming to a close. There are a lot of themes in this one, probably the biggest being about the nature of sacrifice and what it means to each of us. This story is hard to read at times because from Inuyasha's perspective, there isn't a lot of hope. I know there is because I'm writing the story, but he doesn't which makes his actions all the more noble - to do what has to be done with no expectations for a positive outcome, or at least an outcome that won't cause him extreme pain and heartache. I doubt I'd be capable of it, but then again, none of us truly know until we are placed in those situations which I soundly hope that none us ever are._

 _With all that said, I hope you all still enjoy the last two chapters and are at least content with the ending. I know a lot of you have no idea how it could end happily considering where we are and only two chapters left, but (in my opinion at least), it does. Hope is present, but it's hard won._

 _Chapter 24 . . ._

Miroku was beyond exhaustion. He'd already been low on energy after the fight with Chaos and his minions, but now . . . now he wondered if he was truly about to learn the extent of his own abilities.

Shifting slightly, the monk kept his eyes closed, sweat beading down his brow as he attempted to keep the barrier he'd created active. When Inuyasha had taken off after Sesshomaru, his friend had asked this of him – Inuyasha had trusted his pup to his human companion's to keep safe until he could return and Miroku would be damned if he would let down one of his most precious friends. And so, with renewed vigor, Miroku pushed more energy into the barrier, all the while knowing that he'd need all the strength Buddha would allow if an attack actually came.

Brown eye flickering in Miroku's direction, Kaede could feel the monk's fading energy, despite the effort she knew Miroku was putting forth. In truth, it was only a matter of time before the monk passed out from complete exhaustion. It was not a question of if, but when.

Seeing the direction of Kaede's gaze, Sango's eyebrows pulled down with concern as she whispered, "I wish there was something I could do to help him."

Turning her attention back to the slayer, Kaede smiled. "Aye, but ye can not. This be Miroku's choice and he will do what he can as we all will to ensure the safety of Inuyasha's pup."

Within Sango's arms, the very pup they were speaking of squirmed, the pale blue stripes on his eyelids scrunching down as the boy fussed. Gently bouncing the pup, Sango gave a heavy sigh. "He's getting hungry and we don't have anything to feed him."

Stroking a weathered finger over the pup's brow, Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha will return soon. He will not abandon his pup for long."

Unusually silent, Jaken sat in a circular pattern the priestess and slayer to either of his sides. Curled up beside one of his diminutive legs, Rin was fast asleep; Kirara curled up and snuggled in tight within Rin's young arms. It seemed as if the events of the long night had finally caught up with the child despite the excitement of the new life within their hut. Hearing the soft snores of the human child, Jaken felt his own eyelids drooping, but he refused to succumb to the pull of sleep. As Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor, Jaken saw it as his duty to look out for his Lord's offspring and would not dare shirk such an important mission.

A louder complaint issued from the pup's increasingly frustrated face. "I'm afraid we're going to find out sooner rather than later just how much of Inuyasha's personality this little guy's inherited."

Lowly chuckling, Kaede shifted her weight before something tickled at the edge of her senses. Head lifting, the elderly priestess looked first to the animal hide covering the doorway, then to Miroku. But before she had a chance to speak, Ah-Un let out a joyous bleating sound from just beyond the barrier Miroku had set up.

Within a fraction of a second of hearing that welcoming sound, Miroku's shoulders heavily dropped, his tired eyes opening ever so slightly as an exhausted, "Thank Buddha," slipped through his lips.

Getting to her feet, Sango cradled the fussy pup within her arms, the brilliant red of Inuyasha's firerat standing out against the black of her own clothes. "Miroku, are – " but Sango's words fell from her lips as Inuyasha ducked through the doorway, a torn shirt their friend's only cover. Opening her mouth again, Sango started to ask what had happened, but was stopped once more when Inuyasha's arms shot out, his hands grasping the bundle within her arms.

Unable to rise from the hard ground, Miroku rubbed at the ache forming within his head, his usually exuberant eyes drawn tight and raw with lack of sleep. Tilting his head up ever so slightly, the monk somehow managed a smile. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Pulling his eyes away from his son, Inuyasha gave a tight nod. "Thanks for lookin' out for him."

Despite his exhaustion, Miroku's brain managed to recognize the tension seeping from deep within Inuyasha. "Were you not able to reach him in time?"

Instead of the hanyou answering, the Lord of the West entered the increasingly crowded hut, Sesshomaru's voice as devoid of emotion as always. "As you can see, Inuyasha succeeded in his goals." No more had those words passed through the Lord of the West's lips than Jaken shot forward, his beak hitting the floor as words of relief and adoration streamed from his muffled mouth.

Ignoring the kappa's groveling, the monk looked to Inuyasha and stammered, "So . . . uh . . . what exactly does that mean?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "What it means is that I took care of shit and Chaos has been dealt with. That bastard won't be botherin' us again."

The momentary relief flooding through all their bodies was tempered by the words Inuyasha had spoken. Gripping his staff, Miroku used the ancient wood to help his shaking body rise. "What do you mean when you say that _you_ took care of it? What did you do, Inuyasha?"

Pulling his pup close, Inuyasha's amber eyes scanned the accusatory one's looking back at him. "I did what I damn well had to do and that's all you need to know."

Standing herself, Kaede's brown eye was awash in concern. Moving a little closer, Kaede took in a hissing breath. The hanyou's aura had changed. If Miroku hadn't been so exhausted, no doubt the monk would have already picked up on it as well. "Inuyasha, what exactly did ye sacrifice?"

Defensive, Inuyasha turned from all his friends as the desperate need to be alone shot through him. Pushing past the towering form of Sesshomaru, the hanyou was through the animal hide door in no time, a parting, "It ain't none of your business," ringing through the deathly silent hut.

Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to leave, his golden eyes never once looking at the hanyou as he made his escape. All the way back to their pup, Inuyasha had been silent. Although this was not an unusual occurrence for the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru was more accustomed to Inuyasha's foul mouth and scathing words. At first, he'd found it refreshing, but as time passed, Sesshomaru began to understand that the hanyou's silence was indicative of Inuyasha's inner turmoil. More than once, the Lord of the West had contemplated speaking with his new mate, but Sesshomaru found his own simmering anger too close to begin such a conversation. And so, they'd continued traveling, the sound of the breeze through Sesshomaru's clothes the only noise surrounding them.

Somewhere in the back of Sesshomaru's consciousness, he recognized Jaken's almost imperceptible tugs and pulls, the small kappa still groveling at the Lord of the West's booted foot. Without much thought, Sesshomaru barely moved his leg, but the strength of the action sent Jaken scuttling across the room.

Now used to the kappa and Lord of the West's odd relationship, the awake humans within the room ignored Jaken's small squeal. Still snoring lightly, Rin somehow managed to remain peacefully sleeping.

Still staring at the gently swaying animal hide covering their door, Miroku's tired mind struggled to make sense of what he'd just heard and seen. Although both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were alive, his hanyou friend had been devoid of most of his clothes and the scrap of cloth that was acting as a shirt was torn and near useless. But more than that, Inuyasha had gone and done something immensely foolish and typically altruistic. Voice horse with lack of sleep, Miroku asked, "What did he do?" No more had that question passed his lips than the monk felt the comforting weight of his fiancé's hand upon his arm.

Worrying her bottom lip, Sango's eyes danced from Miroku to Sesshomaru, finally landing on Kaede. From what she could see in the old priestess's eyes, Kaede knew something. "Lady Kaede, do you know what happened?"

Raising her head, Kaede gave a slight shake before her gaze settled upon the Lord of the West. "Nay, not entirely. What I can say is that Inuyasha's aura has changed."

"Changed," Miroku croaked, his voice breaking. "I couldn't detect anything."

"Ye are near exhaustion, Monk Miroku so it is not surprising, but the change is there."

Quickly glancing from Miroku to Kaede, Sango asked, "What kind of change? Is it dangerous?"

Instead of looking at Sango, Kaede's eye remained fixed upon Sesshomaru as she answered. "I know not yet. All I can tell ye is that Inuyasha's youkai be no longer alone within him."

Miroku's voice was but a whisper. "No longer alone . . . " head snapping up, the monk's fingers tightened down upon his staff, his knuckles turning white with the effort. "What in Buddha's name have you done?"

Lips pulling back, Sesshomaru's golden gaze tinged crimson as he stared at the infuriated monk. "The insignificant god you worship is of no concern to this Sesshomaru."

Sucking in a hissing breath, Miroku was righteously offended. "And Inuyasha, your younger brother and bearer of your pup? Is he of any concern to you?"

Turning, the full weight of Sesshomaru's stare came to bear upon the foolish monk. "I owe you no explanation as to my actions, monk." Deciding it was best that he leave before doing something that might upset his mate even further, Sesshomaru turned, his clawed hand gripping the tough leather of their door. "This Sesshomaru did nothing to the hanyou that he did not request." And with nothing further to say, the Lord of the West exited the hut, leaving Inuyahsa's worried human friends behind.

:::::::::

The steaming waters of the hot spring were a welcome relief to Inuyasha's body and helped to at least wash a little of he and Sesshomaru's fluids away. Too bad he couldn't wash the bastard's presence from his soul in the same way.

Leaning back against a smooth rock, the hanyou's eyes momentarily furrowed as he felt Sesshomaru's anger spike before settling back into something a bit more magnanimous. Letting out a deep sigh, Inuyasha looked down on the crown of his suckling pup's head, the snowy white hair capping his son now a darker shade with the wetness of the water. Shifting slightly, a gentle smile eased its way across the hanyou's lips. His pup certainly was hungry and not the least bit shy about taking what he needed. Although it was a little embarrassing, being able to feed his pup soothed Inuyasha in a way he'd never considered. While carrying, he'd had to rely on his pup's strength on the night of the new moon. But now, it was Inuyasha that was able to provide and sustain his son.

Curious, Inuyasha watched as his son moved away, his little face scrunched and unhappy. Twisting the pup, Inuyasha guided his son's eager mouth to his opposite nipple and jumped slightly when tiny lips quickly attached and began sucking. "Well, it looks like ya got my appetite," the hanyou mumbled. Apparently ignoring his dam, the little pup continued drinking its fill.

Although his attention was fully upon his pup, Inuyasha's senses were keen and always searching for any threat. Considering how on alert he was, it wasn't surprising that he picked up on Sesshomaru's presence. What was surprising, at least to the hanyou, was the fact that his elder brother seemed to be standing just on the periphery of Inuyasha's senses and was making absolutely no move to come any closer.

Confused and growing increasingly irritated, Inuyasha finally huffed, "You gonna stand there all day starin' or what?"

For his part, Sesshomaru had been staring and felt absolutely no regret or shame in doing so. No matter the reasons, Inuyasha was his now and as far as the Lord of the West was concerned, that meant he was free to do as he wished with the hanyou. And, if that meant standing and voyeuristically staring at his mate as he bathed, then so be it.

After leaving the stench of the humans in that cramped and fetid hut, Sesshomaru had felt the overwhelming desire to cleanse his palate and saw no better way to do such a thing than inhale Inuyasha's succulent scent. And so, he'd followed the trail his younger brother and pup had left, the ease of being able to detect his new mate and son pleasing the Lord of the West. When he'd come to the end of that trail, he'd found this wondrous sight and decided to drink in the vision before him.

Seeing Inuyasha's words as an invitation, Sesshomaru moved in a little closer. He had not imagined the scent of his mate could improve, but as the sweetly sour flavor of milk leaked into his senses, Sesshomaru nearly growled with pleasure. And the nearer he got, the smell only increased as well as the gentle sounds of his pup as his son gorged himself on the hanyou's bounty. Inuyasha might believe their pup had inherited the hanyou's appetite, but Sesshomaru was equally convinced that their son had inherited the Lord of the West's selfish tendencies to take what he desired.

Now standing at the edge of the hot spring, Sesshomaru could easily see his pup happily nuzzled up to Inuyasha's chest, eagerly sucking on one of the hanyou's nipples. Enjoying the sounds his son was making as well as the steady heartbeat's he heard coming from both his mate and offspring, Sesshomaru saw no need to disrupt the scene with words and so instead, the Lord of the West stood, his golden eyes drinking in the beauty that was before him. In that moment, Sesshomaru's anger faded into satisfaction.

Within his mind, Inuyasha felt a refreshing easing and with it, the hanyou's body relaxed. Without thinking, the hanyou let loose a relieved sigh. "Thank the gods, you've finally settled down."

For a moment, Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was speaking to their pup, but as he watched, the boy's actions changed little. Puzzled, Sesshomaru questioned, "Has their been a change in the pup?"

Blinking once, Inuyasha shook his head. "No, although he does seem to be slowin' down. Good thing too because I ain't so sure there's much left anyways." Moments later, the pup released Inuyasha's nipple, a wide, milk laden yawn spreading across his face before he smacked his lips, his light blue striped eyelids growing heavy before finally falling closed.

When he'd been this age, Inuyasha had no doubt he'd been well fed as well, even so, his memories of the years he'd spent starving, his stomach cramped and aching with the need for food made Inuyasha even more determined that his own son would never suffer in such ways. As far as the hanyou was concerned, his pup's belly would never again be left wanting.

Positioned as he was, Sesshomaru watched the hanyou's puppydog ears shift as emotions sped across Inuyasha's lowered face. As he stared, the Lord of the West watched as Inuyasha turned, the hanyou's eyes never once raising to meet his own as his younger brother leaned over the edge of the hot spring and wrapped their son within the warmth and protection of his firerat.

The change in position allowed Sesshomaru to view the mating mark he'd made only that morning, an event that now seemed decades old. But the sight of the reddened skin shot a spike of anger through him, the aim of that rage having one target – Inuyasha.

Wincing, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's malice slam into him and wondered if he'd ever get used to it, or, at least figure out a way to deal with it better. Pissed that he had so little control, Inuyasha finally looked up at Sesshomaru. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I wish you'd get your damn emotions under control. For such a frigid asshole, you sure have a lot of anger management issues."

Lips pulling back, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The Lord of the West had spent a significant portion of his life learning how to school his features so that his emotions would be hidden from the world. By carefully crafted design, few would ever know that the Lord of the West was brimming with emotion and Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that the hanyou was now speaking as if he knew things that the InuDaiYoukai had kept meticulously hidden. "You speak of foolish things."

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed while tucking an edge of his firerat closer around his now sleeping pup. "I'm your damn submissive mate now, asshole. That means I got a front row seat to all your fucked up emotions."

Few things truly surprised Sesshomaru, but it seemed that the ones that did consistently came from the hanyou he'd once detested. "That is not true of most submissive mates."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha's head snapped up, his amber eyes glinting with unabashed pain. "Guess I'm just the lucky one then."

Ignoring the hanyou's ire, Sesshomaru contemplated the meaning of Inuyasha's words. While not unheard of, it was unusual for a submissive mate to be able to pick up on all their dominant's emotions. It was typical for them to feel pain if they disobeyed a direct order, but they were not generally privy to such an onslaught of feelings from their partner. It was a system that only worked one way. Submissive mates' had weaker youkai's than dominant mates. While it was true that even very weak youkai had to willingly accept another youkai's dominance over them, it could never work in reverse for the more dominant youkai would never allow another to invade it's presence and power. Consequently, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's emotions, but the Lord of the West was not equally privy to his submissive mate's feelings. The fact that Inuyasha knew what the Lord of the West was feeling did not sit entirely well with Sesshomaru.

Inside his head, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's confusion and found it odd. Tilting his head up, the hanyou studied his elder brother's features and marveled at how well controlled they were. Not a hint of Sesshomaru's inner turmoil leaked through onto his stoic façade. Head shaking, Inuyasha looked back down at his pup and hoped that their son would somehow manage to be a bit more emotionally balanced. "I don't know how the fuck you manage to look all stoic and shit when that ain't at all how you're feelin'."

No, Sesshomaru was not pleased at all with this turn of events. "It is a skill our father thought important for me to learn."

Ears perking up on his head, Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru rarely spoke of their father unless the jackass was blaming him for their sire's death. Knowing he was treading on dangerous ground, Inuyasha cleared his throat before asking, "So he . . . uh, so father, he was like that too?"

An odd sound escaped Sesshomaru's throat, somewhere between a grunt and a growl. "No, not entirely. Father's expressions reflected his inner emotions, he simply had better control of the source."

 _The source?_ Blinking, understanding dawned on Inuyasha. Their father didn't need that much facial control because he didn't suffer from the same emotional turmoil Sesshomaru did. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Inuyasha looked upon Sesshomaru with fresh eyes. Inuyasha knew that many times his own emotions were all over the place. Although he rarely felt true peace or joy, there were times of contentment, but those instances typically devolved into something more tragic within the span of a single heartbeat. While it was true that the hanyou had learned to cover and hide his pain long ago, he felt little need to try and mask the other, rather colorful, aspects of his personality.

Looking at Sesshomaru now, Inuyasha wondered if their father had lived, if he'd have thought his hanyou son was in need of the same skills he'd instilled within his perfect InuYoukai son.

Eyes carefully studying Inuyasha's reactions, Sesshomaru couldn't tell what his hanyou mate was thinking. "You wish to ask this Sesshomaru something?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, his ears perking before shaking his head. "I was just wonderin' if father would have done the same with me." Shrugging, Inuyasha let his body sink farther into the warm water. "I can't hide shit like you can."

Again, Sesshomaru made that same odd noise before answering. "You give yourself far too little credit, hanyou. Determining your true feelings is far from a simple task."

Inuyasha thought he detected a hint of irritation in Sesshomaru's voice and was certain that was the feeling being conveyed within his head. Blinking once, the hanyou suddenly realized that Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with this turn of events. "Don't get pissed at me because I can tell what the fuck you're feelin'. It ain't my fault and I'd give that shit up in a heartbeat if I could." Shaking his head, Inuyasha couldn't believe his fucked up life. Of course he'd be one of the few submissive mates that got this particular _extra_.

Blowing out a deep breath, Inuyasha felt his earlier exhaustion slam into him. The warm waters had eased much of the tension from his body, but between soaking in the hot spring and feeding his pup, Inuyasha was more than ready to find a good tree for both he and his pup to sleep in.

Eyes darting to his tattered shirt, Inuyasha's cheeks flushed crimson with the thought of not only how his clothes had come to that state, but also with the knowledge that, besides his firerat, that was the only scrap of clothing he had left. With his hands gripping the rocky ledge, the hanyou thought about asking Sesshomaru to turn around or something, but knew his bastard of a brother would most likely make some type of scathing comment regarding the fact that Inuyasha didn't have anything Sesshomaru hadn't already seen and been inside of.

And so, with a huff and a very reddened face, Inuyasha pushed his body out of the water, allowing the warm drops to run down his skin. Without looking at Sesshomaru even once, the hanyou unwrapped his pup from his firerat, the small boy making small fussing sounds at having his nest disturbed. Placing the pup on his tattered shirt, the hanyou quickly wrapped his own body within the firerat before snuggling his son into the remnants of white fabric. Within his head, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's heated appreciation.

Slightly off to the side, Sesshomaru watched his new mate with unabashed interest. After only a slight hesitation, Inuyasha had freely exposed his body to the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru didn't need to be able to feel the hanyou's emotions to know that the action was difficult for his younger brother. But, as with almost everything else in the hanyou's life, Inuyasha had refused to succumb to his fear.

Golden eyes focused and tight, Sesshomaru quietly watched as Inuyasha began looking around, his hanyou's eyes turned toward the treetops. Within a matter of moments, Inuyasha seemed to decide on something and soon began walking toward a larger tree. Knowing his younger brother's penchant for sleeping in trees, Sesshomaru finally spoke, "You are in need of rest."

Not bothering to stop, Inuyasha gave a heavy sigh. "No shit, asshole."

"Inuyasha."

Halting, the hanyou actually felt his name as it was spoken from his dominant mate's lips. Teeth gritted against the odd feeling, Inuyasha turned his head ever so slightly and demanded, "What?"

Ignoring the hostility in that simple word, Sesshomaru moved closer. "You do not need to seek the safety of the trees in order to rest."

Not fully comprehending, Inuyasha held his pup closer to his chest while shaking his head. "I'll do whatever I damn well need to do to keep my pup safe, I – "

"Our pup."

Large amber eyes blinking, Inuyasha's ears twitched. "W-what?"

Taking another step forward, Sesshomaru pointedly looked down on their son. "He is not only your pup, but mine as well. I told you that I would not harm him, even if he did not prove worthy." Reaching out deceptively slender fingers, Sesshomaru ran the edge of a claw down the side of one of his son's puppydog ears. "Although not necessary, our pup is very strong and more than worthy of being heir to the Western Lands." Moving so that there was barely room for air to pass between them, Sesshomaru disregarded his mate's ever stiffening posture. "Do you not understand what being the mate of this Sesshomaru means? Do you not yet realize that I will protect both you and our pup?"

Opening his mouth, Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath of Sesshomaru scented air and felt his head swim. With the bastard so close, Inuyasha felt as if he couldn't think properly. He'd asked his youkai to accept and welcome Sesshomaru's youkai and now it was impossible to try and do the opposite when the asshole was standing before him. Flicking his ears in annoyance, Inuyasha took a large step back, forcing more distance between them. Turning his head to the side, the hanyou took a deep breath, cleansing his palate and head. "I know he's your pup too." Teeth gritted, Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru knew how much it hurt to say those words, or perhaps more to the point, his next ones. "I believe it when you say you don't wanna hurt him."

Staring down at the way Inuyasha was clinging to their pup, Sesshomaru had to wonder if those words were true. Silently staring, the Lord of the West revisited that thought. Perhaps it wasn't their pup the hanyou was worried about him hurting.

Exhaustion making him crankier than normal, Inuyasha just wanted to get settled into the comfy tree branch he'd spotted and close his eyes for a bit. After everything he'd been through within the last twenty-four hours, the hanyou thought he at least deserved that much from life. "Listen, just tell me what the fuck you want so I can get it over with and get some damn sleep."

Sesshomaru didn't like the weariness in his mate's voice. Eyes briefly glancing to the tree he knew Inuyasha was heading for, the Lord of the West answered, "I only wished to convey that you need not seek out such shelters in the future. If you require rest, then this Sesshomaru will keep watch." Gaze returning to the hanyou, Sesshomaru added, "You need not seek the shelter of the canopy of the forest when you might rest within mokomoko's embrace."

The immediate surprise of the offer quickly turned sour within Inuyasha's gut. "Is that a damn order? I thought all your touchy feely shit would end when I wasn't carryin' anymore."

Almost every word out of the hanyou's mouth grated at Sesshomaru's nerves, and the knowledge that Inuyasha was now able to feel such emotions from him did little to quell that irritation. "Did I not already inform you that I would not repeat what happened earlier within the forest?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed while shifting his son within his arms. "And you really expect me to believe that? You've been pissed since day one that I wouldn't bow down and kiss your damn feet. No way in hell are you gonna give up an opportunity to make me do what you want. The added bonus that it causes me pain is just icin' on the fuckin' cake."

Sesshomaru wondered if there would ever come a day when Inuyasha did not default to thinking the worst of him. Within his mind, the Lord of the West could not fully comprehend that years of abuse and patterned history were not easily erased. To Sesshomaru, if he stated something would not occur, then there should be no questioning it. "You doubt my word?"

Inside his head, Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's frustration and knew that his brother wasn't out and out lying, not that the iceprick of the west normally lied. "No, I'm pretty sure you think you mean what you say, but sayin' it and doin' it are two different things and I think it's gonna be too damn much of a temptation."

Silent, Sesshomaru stared down on the top of Inuyasha's head, his mate's puppydog ears slicked back tightly against his head as the hanyou face tilted down, his bangs covering those wondrous amber eyes. "Inuyasha, it is not this Sesshomaru's intent to injure you further."

Inuyasha felt those words pierce his heart and wished he could truly believe them. "It may not be your intent, but somehow I get a feelin' it's gonna be a topic that's revisited a lot."

"Perhaps you are correct," the words were spoken in barely a whisper. "You have repetitively proven an odd penchant for self-sacrifice. As my mate and bearer of my seed, it is my responsibility to keep you safe, even if that means protecting you from yourself."

Head finally lifting, Inuyasha leveled slited eyes on his elder brother. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means, little brother, is that I will refrain from using my abilities as a dominant mate to force you to do things you do not desire. But, should your actions prove unduly risky to either your or our pup, I shall not hesitate to do all that is within my power to put a stop to such foolishness."

Now righteously offended, Inuyasha stiffened. "I would never do anything to jeopardize our pup!"

"Perhaps not directly to him, but despite your posturing otherwise, you seem to place precious little value upon your own life, the loss of which would indeed injure our pup."

"W-what?" Inuyasha's mouth gaped like a fish. "I . . . if it comes between my life and our son, then I'd gladly sacrifice – "

" _Sacrifice,"_ Sesshomaru hissed. "That is a word you throw around without mercy or thought to the consequences. From this point forward, there shall not be a need for such decisions. The Lord of the West is now your mate and as already stated, you shall be protected. Should there be a need for further risk, then it shall not be you taking it. This Sesshomaru shall be both your shield and weapon."

For once in his life, Inuyasha felt truly speechless. The confidence and surety coming from Sesshomaru and pounding through his skull was proof that his elder brother was very serious. After living and fighting all by himself for so long, the hanyou knew it would take a lot of time to get used to the fact that Sesshomaru had his back, and perhaps, his front too. Flustered, Inuyasha shifted his feet, his claws digging into the rocky dirt below. "-Keh, that's all well and good, but it don't mean I wanna sit all cuddled up and close within that damn fluffy thing of yours while I sleep."

Without a word, Sesshomaru turned his back on his mate and hanyou, but did not move further away. "You may sleep wherever you desire. Should you change your mind, the offer shall remain as it is."

Blinking, Inuyasha stared at the back of Sesshomaru's pristine white clothes, mokomoko elegantly draped over a single shoulder. Confused but grateful for at least this momentary reprieve, the hanyou turned and within a matter of moments was settling down within the branch he'd spotted earlier. Shifting his pup, Inuyasha settled back, trying his best to cover all his important bits within the fabric of his firerat.

Irritated with his lack of modesty, Inuyasha cursed lightly under his breath, the hanyou stilling when he heard Sesshomaru's emotionless voice state, "You are in need of new clothing." Unfortunately, the warm lust he felt coming from his mate didn't match Sesshomaru's seemingly careless words.

Swiveling his head down, Inuyasha's ears perked forward, twitching irritably. "Who knew you were such a damned pervert."

Already turned around and facing away from his new mate, Sesshomaru's eyes lazily scanned the surrounding woods looking for nonexistent dangers. Deciding it was useless to try and hide emotions Inuyasha could so easily detect, the Lord of the West allowed his burgeoning desire to freely burn. "I did not believe it was a secret that I desired your flesh." Turning his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru questioned, "Did I mistake our earlier rutting? Did you not find pleasure in the physical act of our mating?"

Much to Inuyasha's embarrassment and surprise, he had found pleasure in it - too much pleasure. Still, it didn't mean that he was fired up to do it again anytime soon. "Just keep your damn body over there and let me get some fuckin' sleep."

Face turned away from his hanyou, Sesshomaru allowed a brief and rare smile to filter across his lips. "As you wish, Inuyasha." Hearing a low grunt in response, Sesshomaru resumed his vigil, his youkai energy already reaching out to detect available game within the area. No doubt his hanyou would be hungry when he awakened and the Lord of the West was determined to provide for his new family.

Still as stone and quiet as the dead, Sesshomaru remained standing guard at the base of that lofty tree, his most precious possessions gently cradled within its strong arms. To his death, the Lord of the West would protect what was his. Silently, Sesshomaru vowed that Inuyasha's sacrifice would not prove the hanyou's undoing. The long years stretched before them would not be filled with the agony of the past. No matter what it took, the current Lord of the West would earn the trust and affection of his mate. Inuyasha's fears would be eliminated one by one, Sesshomaru would make sure of it.

 _Okay, as promised, the next chapter will go up tonight. Probably pretty soon._

 _lunamist_


	25. Epilogue (chapter 25)

_Just in case some of you were wondering - yes, I named their son the same as in the Bakusen'O fic. I tried other names but I just couldn't do it. To me their son will probably always be named Katsumi. As an FYI, (at least on the internet) when I was looking up names, Katsumi meant to overcome, to win._

 _Epilogue . . . Time skip a little over sixty years . . ._

Unusually exhausted, Inuyasha allowed his legs to freely dangle over the tree limb he was currently resting within. Eyes tightly closed, the hanyou felt the heavy weight within his chest, it was an almost constant companion these days. Inuyasha doubted he really needed to be able to feel Sesshomaru's emotions to know that his mate was sad. Or, at least as close to the emotion as Sesshomaru ever actually got.

Eyes drifting to the horizon, the hanyou wondered what trouble their son was currently getting up to and let loose a quiet chuckle. No doubt Jaken was ready to flay Katsumi from ear to ear by now. Not that the kappa could actually do any physical harm to their pup, not even with the help of the Staff of Two Heads. Now the equivalent to a human teenager, Katsumi was proving all their suspicions correct and well and truly was a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately that force currently came along with a rather haughty and arrogant attitude. Inuyasha was pretty sure that one day Katsumi would outgrow it, but then again, he was Sesshomaru's son and another sixty-three years had done little to humble the Lord of the West.

A sharp pang of grief that was not his own shot through Inuyasha's chest and the hanyou knew that it wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru was on his way back. Inuyasha had known this visit would be difficult for his mate and that's why he'd sent their son out with Jaken and Ah-Un. When Sesshomaru did get back, most likely he'd have little tolerance for Katsumi's questions. The fact that Jaken was grieving in his own way wouldn't help the situation either. Sesshomaru probably could have tolerated Ah-Un, but right now, the two-headed dragon would be able to sooth Jaken's loss better than Sesshomaru's.

The next few minutes passed in silence, with only the sound of the surrounding woods as company. Solemnly sitting, Inuyasha patiently waited for Sesshomaru's return. Soon enough, the hanyou sat up a little straighter as he felt the Lord of the West drawing nearer. Shifting and bringing both legs over the edge of a branch, Inuyasha hopped down just as Sesshomaru broke through the clearing.

Even to the most discerning eye, Sesshomaru's appearance looked as stoic and unemotional as ever. But Inuyasha had had about sixty years of swimming in the Lord of the West's emotions and knew his mate was anything but. Ears shifted forward on his head, Inuyasha came a little closer, his arms crossed over his chest and hands stuffed within the sleeves of his firerat as he asked, "Has Rin passed yet?"

Eyes cast forwards, Sesshomaru's golden gaze pierced the haze of the forest. "No."

One word, yet the agony Inuyasha felt accompany it was near palpable. "Do you wanna stay longer? I can keep Jaken and Katsumi occupied if you wanna – "

"That will not be necessary. Rin does not wish my presence any longer. That is the last time I shall visit."

"Oh," Inuyasha whispered. It wasn't really that surprising. Rin had always been a strong girl and an even stronger woman. She'd married, had three children and had five grandchildren and one great-grandchild (the numbers of which Inuyasha fully expected to rise). Most likely Rin didn't want her savior to witness her in such a compromised position. Death came to all humans and eventually youkai as well and Rin had lived a very full life for a human. Although Rin's husband had passed over seven years ago, she still had a multitude of living relatives and friends within her village. "I'm guessin' her family's with her."

"There are a multitude of humans within the village."

Clipped and cold, it was a tone Inuyasha was used to both hearing and now ignoring, opting to pay more attention to the feelings ringing through his heart and head. "I'm guessin' Miroku and Sango's brats are there too."

Sesshomaru's silence was answer enough and truthfully, Inuyasha hadn't really expected a verbal response anyways. Turning his head to the side, Inuyasha felt his own swell of grief when remembering his friends. After Katsumi's birth, Kaede had faded fast. The old bat had lived long enough to see Miroku and Sango married and the slayer's belly heavy with their first child. True to his lecherous ways, Miroku was very busy and he and Sango managed to have five children, four of which lived into adulthood and had children of their own. And although Inuyasha still kept track of their offspring and even liked hanging out with a few, he still missed hearing the slap of Sango's hand as it connected with Miroku's deserving flesh.

Head titled back, Inuyasha allowed the painfully reassuring memories of the past to filter through his mind and knew he didn't regret a minute of it. In a way, it was the hanyou's relationship with the monk that had actually done the most to reassure him that Sesshomaru really didn't plan on abusing his power as the dominant mate. To be sure, the Lord of the West had hated Inuyasha's continued close relationship with Miroku. Given his position in their mating, it would have been a relatively simple matter for Sesshomaru to forbid Inuyasha from seeing his friend, and yet, he never had. Oh, the hanyou had pushed it – pushed Sesshomaru to the breaking point and then some, forever testing the Lord of the West's words and intentions. Being able to feel the prickly bastard's emotions, Inuyasha knew full well that Sesshomaru was pissed on more than one occasion, but never once did the bastard act on it.

Sighing, the hanyou's head bowed ever so slightly as memories of Miroku's passing and subsequent funerary rights assaulted his mind. In a way, he was happy Sesshomaru wouldn't have those same memories when it came to Rin.

Reaching up, Inuyasha absently scratched a spot behind a twitching puppydog ear. "So, what do you wanna do now?" At the continued silence, the hanyou added, "You know Katsumi's more than happy to get away from us for awhile and I'm guessin' Rin doesn't have a lot of time left, so if you wanna stick around the area a little longer . . . " Inuyasha let his voice fade off as the question hung in the air.

"You would trust our son away from our presence for so long?"

"-Keh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Jaken frets and fuss's over Katsumi more than he does you. I think we both know that kappa will nag him until our pup folds under the pressure and does whatever Jaken wants if only to shut the little toady up. Katsumi couldn't get into trouble even if he wanted to. Besides," Inuyasha shrugged, "it ain't like he's really that far away. If he gets into any real trouble, we can get to him in plenty of time."

Sesshomaru knew his mate was correct. At Katsumi's current level of strength, the biggest threat to their son was Katsumi's own foolishness. Unfortunately, good decision-making was not one of Katsumi's stronger traits, at least, not at his current age. Given a few more decades, Sesshomaru had little doubt that their son would grow out of such idiocy, but as with all growing children, there were times in their lives where their actual abilities did not match their imagined ones.

Acknowledging that Katsumi could safely take care of himself for a few days, Sesshomaru silently began walking toward a nearby tree, his body easing down the trunk of the massive structure until he was leaning against its heavy bark.

Mumbling an, "I guess we're stayin'," Inuyasha followed his mate. Without thought or word, the hanyou crouched down, easily slipping onto Sesshomaru's lap and snuggling up close as mokomoko wrapped around his shoulders. The position was now a familiar one and something he'd at one time doubted he'd ever truly get used to or desire. But as the old saying goes, _things change_. Perhaps change truly was the only known constant in life. And, soon enough, both their lives were going to change again.

Resting his head against Sesshomaru's chest, Inuyasha allowed the slow, but steady heartbeat of his mate to sooth him. Working a clawed hand under the layers of clothes and armor the Lord of the West wore, Inuyasha began gently rubbing his claw tipped fingers along the planes of hardened muscle. "You know, I think I have Rin to thank for you actually becomin' tolerable."

Fingers already deeply entrenched within his hanyou's unruly hair; Sesshomaru allowed the pads of his digits to knead the base of a puppydog ear. The fact that his mate did not flinch but instead leaned into the action was the Lord of the West's reward for years of patience, self-control, and self-induced torture. "Rin is a tolerable human, especially when she was a child."

Grunting, Inuyasha knew that if he were a cat, he'd be purring by now. Although he'd be damned before ever admitting it, the hanyou loved it when Sesshomaru rubbed the base of his ears. Whether rutting violently or more gently, Sesshomaru never once pulled or tugged at his ears. It was an unspoken rule and one the Lord of the West never broke.

Through the haze of his pleasure, Inuyasha allowed Sesshomaru's words to filter into his head and smiled. "Rin's more than tolerable, but I guess for you, that's a fine compliment."

A gentle humming noise was Inuyasha's only answer. Settling back in, the hanyou was glad he'd been able to see Rin last week. Knowing how ill she was becoming, Sesshomaru had kept their little family close by the village. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Sesshomaru had actually consciously known he was doing it or not. All the hanyou knew was that although they meandered, they never wandered far from the village Rin called home. Although the villagers were somewhat used to the Lord of the West's periodic visits, Inuyasha had little doubt their continued proximity was beginning to make a few of the humans restless. That was perhaps another good reason to have sent Katsumi a little further away.

Shifting slightly within Sesshomaru's lap, Inuyasha thought on his own last visit with Rin. Having spent more time with humans, the hanyou was used to their frailty and agedness. Saddened as he was by the loss of the woman who'd managed to begin the daunting task of thawing Sesshomaru's heart, Inuyasha also recognized the fact that Rin had lived a happy and regret free life. For a human, Rin had made a positive impact upon the world she would soon leave behind and throughout all her numerable trials and tribulations, she'd always managed to maintain that bottomless happiness that sent joy through almost all those around her.

And it was that joy he'd seen reflected within her aged, but still sparkling brown eyes when he'd told her the news that he was carrying again. In fact, at this point, Rin was the only other living soul that knew of this little fact. Given more fortunate circumstances, Inuyasha would have waited until after he'd informed Sesshomaru, but that was not the card he'd been dealt.

They'd always known there was a chance this could happen again, it was a topic both feared and anticipated. Inuyasha knew that as soon as Sesshomaru found out, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the InuDaiYoukai and right now, his mate needed to be with the human girl who'd managed to wheedle her way into the Lord of the West's soul. Had Inuyasha told Sesshomaru he was carrying again, the hanyou had no doubt that his mate would have stayed by his side and that was not what Sesshomaru needed.

But even though he was holding out on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha wanted Rin to know that they were expecting again. The brilliant sparkle of warmth and joy that lit up her eyes had not disappointed him. It really hadn't taken much convincing to get her to keep it a secret and they'd talked of the future until Rin had finally exhausted herself and fallen into deep slumber. Smiling, Inuyasha was happy that that would be his final memory of Rin. In that moment, he did not see the withered form of an old woman, but the boundless energy and life of a child whose soul had been brought back from the netherworld by the most unlikely of saviors.

Lying within the quiet of Sesshomaru's arms, Inuyasha's thoughts turned to the future. To be sure, he was not looking forward to the agonizing pain that was sure to come next week when the new moon attempted to claim his human half. Katsumi had been powerful enough to halt the transformation and Inuyasha could only hope that the pup he now carried would be the same. And just as always, the thought of being able to do nothing to protect the life new life growing within him sent a wave of anxiety shooting through his body, spiking his heart rate. It was an emotion he quickly squashed.

Within his arms, Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha briefly tense. Unable to feel his mate's emotions the same way Inuyasha could feel his, Sesshomaru misinterpreted the reaction, thinking his hanyou was distressed due to the anticipation of losing yet another human. The Lord of the West knew the grief his younger brother had suffered at the loss of his human pack-mates and although Sesshomaru would mourn Rin's passing, he did not believe it would affect him in the same way the hanyou seemed to feel things.

Leaning further into the tree behind him, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha just a little bit closer. "There is no need to stay here longer if it is distressing to you."

"H-huh?" Inuyasha asked, his head tilting up. "I'm the one who suggested we stay. Why the fuck would I wanna leave?"

"I felt you tense earlier and know how difficult it was for you to loose your human friends in the past. I do not wish to ask you to remain near another's loss. I have said my goodbyes to Rin."

Sesshomaru might not be able to feel Inuyasha's emotions, but the Lord of the West had become damn perceptive. "-Keh, don't worry about me. It sucks and I'm sad, but it's what humans do. They grow old and die. Whether they're good or bad, they all get stuck with the same damn fate. I may hate that Rin's dyin', but I know she had a good life – better than most, and that is somethin' to celebrate, not mourn."

Lowering his head, Inuyasha closed his eyes and drew in a deep and soothing breath of air, the fact that it was heavily scented with Sesshomaru and that this fact eased the tension deep within his soul was a truth he'd long ago accepted. It may be true that Sesshomaru had said goodbye, but there was comfort to be found in staying until the end. Given her status within the village, Rin's passing would not only be a great loss to them, but the humans as well. As such, when she finally did pass, the village would ring their ceremonial bells and given their current location, both he and Sesshomaru would easily be able to hear their distinct chimes.

"I'm pretty damn comfortable right where we are," Inuyasha finally answered. Unfortunately, there was more truth to that statement than the hanyou would actually like. It seemed as if Katsumi hadn't been unusual and Inuyasha was already feeling the drain upon his body from the new life growing within him.

Satisfied with the answer, Sesshomaru used mokomoko to lift his mate up and a little closer, intent upon positioning Inuyasha so that he could better look into his hanyou's eyes. But the movement brought Inuyasha's face a little too close to his spiked armor and a small hiss of pain, along with a muffled curse quickly followed the action.

It wasn't the first time Inuyasha's skin had become a little too intimate with Sesshomaru's armor. "You know, we've really gotta work on – " anything further the hanyou was going to say halted within his throat as Sesshomaru's unfiltered emotions slammed into his head.

Body stilling, the Lord of the West inhaled the too sweet scent of his mate's blood and knew within an instant what that meant – Inuyasha was carrying again. That realization sent a flurry of conflicting emotions roaring through his soul. Pride, joy, anticipation, anxiety, and even fear raced through him in a swirl of uncontrollable feeling. Eyes bleeding red, Sesshomaru finally moved, yanking his mate up and swiping his tongue across the shallow trail of blood leaking from the hanyou's face. No more had that sanguine fluid touched his senses than Sesshomaru confirmed what he'd suspected – his mate was once more carrying his seed.

Going limp within his mate's arms, Inuyasha knew that the proverbial cat was out of the bag. Knowing the litany of emotions racing through Sesshomaru's mind did little to help the hanyou anticipate what exactly the asshole's final reaction was going to be. But as the silence dragged on, Inuyasha's anxiety was becoming too much and he finally snapped. "Well, bastard, are you just gonna sit there starin' at my face all day or are we gonna talk about the fact that we're gonna have another pup?"

Despite Inuyasha's words, Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring down at his mate. While it was true that Katsumi was a wholly unexpected blessing, the hell Inuyasha had had to endure to bring their pup into the world, along with the fact that his hanyou had actually died while doing it, were not things the Lord of the West had forgotten.

Inuyasha's huff sounded more like a sigh of resignation. "Look, it ain't like we didn't know it could happen again."

To Sesshomaru, it almost sounded like Inuyasha's voice came from a great distance. Of course they'd known this was possible. Sesshomaru rutted Inuyasha every chance he was offered and he knew his hanyou enjoyed their moments together as much as he did. Given how many times he took his mate, it should not entirely be a surprise. And yet, Inuyasha was a half-breed and male on top of it. By all rights, he should not be nearly this fertile. Perhaps what amazed Sesshomaru the most was the fact that even after all these years; he was still underestimating his younger brother.

At Sesshomaru's continued verbal silence, Inuyasha's unease grew. Head turning to the side, the hanyou pulled a little further away from his mate, enough so he could cross his arms over his chest, shoving his hands deep within the sleeves of his firerat while lowering his head and allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "Please don't tell me we're gonna have a fight about this, because – "

"There is nothing to fight over, little brother."

"Finally," Inuyasha huffed, "the great Lord Sesshomaru speaks."

Sesshomaru didn't really like the fact that his hanyou had moved further away and used mokomoko to pull a tense Inuyasha back toward his chest. "I am not displeased that you are carrying."

Tilting his head to the side, one of Inuyasha's ears twitched. "But you ain't exactly _pleased_ either."

Sesshomaru's voice was cold with reply. "Inuyasha, the last time you birthed our pup, you did not survive the process. I am uncertain Tenseiga would be able to revive you again."

"-Keh, well, we'll just have to hope that I don't need to try that shit again on the damn night of the new fuckin' moon."

"Inuyasha – "

"I know! You don't think this scares the shit outta me too? Do you think I'm actually lookin' forward to the shitload of pain I'm about to go through next week when this pup's gotta keep me from turnin' human just so that it can live? God's above, Sesshomaru, that is the last fuckin' thing I wanna do, but . . . but I wouldn't give it up for anything. I know Katsumi's been a little shit recently, but that's what he's supposed to be at his age and I wouldn't go back in time and change a damn thing I went through to bring him into this world."

Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru listened to the pounding of his mate's heart, Inuyasha's vehement desire to bring another Inu into the world going straight to the Lord of the West's pride. Claw tipped fingers cupping his hanyou's face, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's chin up until he could look into the beautiful amber orbs of his mate. "You please this Sesshomaru with your continued strength, little brother. Truly, I am the envy of youkai to have such a mate as you."

The flush lighting up Inuyasha's face at the praised words, along with the matching emotion he felt pouring out of Sesshomaru's soul, was deep red and more than a little embarrassing. "W-well, it took ya long enough to realize that."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru whispered before leaning down and taking Inuyasha's mouth, kissing his mate deeply.

Leaning into the motion, Inuyasha felt the tension leave his body. No matter how many times he and Sesshomaru rutted, nor in what capacity the Lord of the West took him; in Inuyasha's eyes, there was nothing more intimate than when Sesshomaru kissed him. It was then that he felt the full weight of Sesshomaru's desire and caring. And, embarrassingly enough for the hanyou, he'd actually come on more than one occasion with nothing more than Sesshomaru's tongue dancing down his throat.

After a few heart stopping moments, Sesshomaru finally pulled away, leaving Inuyasha's lips tingling and swollen. "Shit, how the fuck do you do that," the hanyou whispered; the intoxicating taste of the Lord of the West still thick upon his tongue.

Few things pleased Sesshomaru as much as looking down upon Inuyasha's sated and dazed face, the fact that he'd put such an expression of bliss upon his hanyou filling a void the Lord of the West had not known existed until the first time he'd been able to accomplish this seemingly simplistic task.

Working a hand into Inuyasha's thick hair, Sesshomaru easily found the base of a puppydog ear and began kneading the area, earning a hushed whimper for his efforts. But as pleased as he was with Inuyasha's state, Sesshomaru had now had enough time to contemplate this latest revelation and had come to a rather disturbing conclusion – Inuyasha had known he was carrying and had failed to tell him, and this did not sit well with the Lord of the West. "Inuyasha."

Swimming up from the dazed fog of his brain, Inuyasha vaguely recognized the annoyance filtering through their link. But despite this, all he could mumble was a nearly incoherent, "Hmmm."

Although he found the answer amusing, Sesshomaru was not so easily swayed. "Little brother, how long have you known your were carrying this Sesshomaru's seed?"

"Huh," Inuyasha blinked, the foggy haze of bliss beginning to dissipate. "Oh, well, I guess a little over a week, maybe more."

Knowing full well how weak and vulnerable Inuyasha was, especially in the early days of carrying, Sesshomaru was not pleased with the answer. "And you did not find it necessary to inform your mate? You allowed me to leave you alone, and unattended with the full knowledge that you are not at peak capacity?"

Squirming, Inuyasha could easily feel the anger Sesshomaru was experiencing. In truth he thought his elder brother might have a point, if only a small one, but Inuyasha wouldn't regret his decision. "It ain't that bad yet, and besides, it wasn't like you were really that far away."

"Hanyou – "

"Listen, you needed to be alone with Rin. Remember that I can fuckin' feel what you feel so you need to give me a little bit more credit here. Whether you can admit it or not, your last visit with Rin was important to you and I wasn't about to take that away, not when it's so near the end. So, if you wanna be pissed off at me then so be it, but if I had it to do again, I'd do nothin' different."

And that, Sesshomaru knew, was a problem that would never go away. No matter how many decades that passed, Inuyasha's self-sacrificial nature had not wavered. It was at once a source of pride and anxiety for the Lord of the West. At this point, Sesshomaru wasn't entirely convinced the cause of it was Inuyasha's lack of self-worth. With each passing day, Sesshomaru thought it might simply be a part of his hanyou's personality that was too ingrained to change. Whether Inuyasha had gotten such a trait from his human mother or their InuYoukai father, Sesshomaru wasn't certain. What he was sure of was that this facet of his mate's personality worried him.

Knowing it would do little good to _discuss_ this further, Sesshomaru pushed the issue aside. "It no longer matters. This Sesshomaru is now aware."

Inuyasha felt a small pull on his youkai and knew Sesshomaru dearly wanted to put some kind of order into that sentence, most likely something to the effect of Inuyasha not being allowed out of his sight or something similar. But, just like every other time, the bastard refrained from doing it.

And just like every other time, the fact that Sesshomaru had refrained from pushing his status as the dominant mate on him soothed Inuyasha's worries and relaxed his soul. Mind finally easing, Inuyasha leaned closer, laying his head back against Sesshomaru's chest. Most likely his elder brother would be even more possessive and clingy over the next few months, but that no longer disturbed him. Cheeks flushing, Inuyasha wondered if the sex would be even better, having not allowed Sesshomaru that level of intimacy during his last pregnancy, it was a topic the hanyou was eager to investigate.

But while Inuyasha's cock was beginning to swell with the lewd thoughts racing through his mind, Sesshomaru's mind was contemplating something wholly different. Holding his mate close within his arms, the Lord of the West understood that if the past sixty years had taught him anything, it was that life without Inuyasha at his side was hardly a life worth living. Although Sesshomaru truly cared for and cherished their son, the hanyou lying within his arms was where the Lord of the West's heart and soul resided.

Tilting his head, Sesshomaru's golden orbs stared down at the top of Inuyasha's head, the hanyou's fluffy puppydog ears peacefully relaxed. Inuyasha had always been an anomaly; a mystery that the pure InuDaiYoukai could never seem to fully piece together. Years of wasted animosity and misdirected hate had clouded his perceptions and made Sesshomaru blind to the amazing creature Inu no Taisho had left upon the earth. But as Sesshomaru's eyes cleared, he was able to see what had always been right in front of him and could only marvel at the strength his half-breed brother continued to maintain.

And yet, within that strength was a great fragility that concerned the Lord of the West. Although none were beyond the reach of death, Sesshomaru was all too aware that Inuyasha was within closer reach to that wretched creature than the Lord of the West was comfortable with. And while carrying his seed, Inuyasha would be even more vulnerable.

Lifting his eyes from the snowy white head of his younger brother, Sesshomaru felt his inner youkai pace with unease. The thought of losing their mate always made his youkai unsettled and on edge – both feelings the Lord of the West abhorred. But as those hated feelings tumbled through his mind, Sesshomaru forced them down, instead latching on to the memory of the last time Inuyasha had been badly injured.

The details of that attack were not important, what was important was what had happened afterwards. Bleeding badly from a nearly fatal wound, Inuyasha had lain cradled within Sesshomaru's lap, the Lord of the West intent upon holding his mate and keeping him safe until the hanyou was able to heal. While Inuyasha had lain there unconscious, Sesshomaru had felt something akin to a _tug_ on his youkai. At the time, he'd thought it odd, but had paid little attention until he noticed Inuyasha's wound was healing faster than he'd anticipated. Given Sesshomaru's level of power, he was uncertain if Inuyasha's youkai had been able to pull from his mate's, but given the fact that the hanyou seemed to have an even deeper mate connection than what was typical, Sesshomaru thought the idea had merit.

Intent upon seeing to it that Inuyasha never came so close to death again, Sesshomaru had worked even harder to make sure the hanyou stayed safe and away from major injury. Of course, this did not sit well with Inuyasha and his mate grumbled and complained that he was more than capable of protecting himself. Naturally, Inuyasha's choice of words was far more colorful and their memory brought a softening to Sesshomaru's features as he remembered them.

But despite Inuyasha's complaints, Sesshomaru had seen to it that the hanyou had not been so grievously injured again, thus, there had never been another opportunity to test the theory that Inuyasha could well and truly draw youkai energy from Sesshomaru through their mated link. As such, Sesshomaru had not given it much more thought, but now . . . now things were different. If Inuyasha were truly capable of such a feat, then they need not fear the hanyou's carrying quite as much.

Leaning his head back upon the harsh bark of the tree they were currently using as a backrest, Sesshomaru wondered if there were any other cases of mated pairs where the submissive had such capabilities. With the feel of the bark on his skin, Sesshomaru was reminded that although he may not have such knowledge, there was another that might. And with that thought, Sesshomaru knew where he would go when Rin passed from the earth. It had been years since he'd first taken Inuyasha and their son to meet Bakusen'O, perhaps too long since their last visit. If there were any that might know the answer to such a question, it was their father's long time friend and confidant.

Within his soul; Sesshomaru felt his youkai settle with the knowledge that they may be able to protect their mate better. And with that ease, the Lord of the West became aware of something else – Inuyasha's growing lust.

Had any been around to see, they surely would have shuddered at the anticipatory look of desire firing within Sesshomaru's eyes. Should that fail to send them running for the hills, then the nearly feral upturn of lips, revealing razor sharp fangs, surely would have.

Inhaling deeply, the Lord of the West moved his hand lower until it rested and cupped his mate's delicious rump. Voice little more than a hushed whisper, Sesshomaru simply said his mate's name, "Inuyasha."

Sucking in a deep breath, the hanyou felt his skin flush even deeper. He'd been sitting there on the bastard's lap, just fuckin' sittin', and then all these visions of all the kinky things Sesshomaru had done to him in the past as well as some new ideas, just started popping up in his brain. At this point, the hanyou was more than ready to blame his growing pup for screwing up his hormones.

Easily picking up on the racing heart and flushed skin, Sesshomaru shifted his mate so that he could more easily reach a certain part of the hanyou's anatomy. Leaning down, the Lord of the West positioned his mouth at the edge of a puppydog ear, his spoken words tickling the edge of the fur and making the ear twitch. "Little brother, do you desire something from this Sesshomaru?"

 _Shit_ , Inuyasha both hated and loved it when Sesshomaru got like this. "A-asshole . . . I . . . "

Sesshomaru wasn't certain what it was that had gotten Inuyasha this _eager_ , but he'd learned not to question the occurrences too much. Typically, it was he requiring satisfaction, not Inuyasha. To be certain, he never forced his hanyou and Sesshomaru always made certain that the experience was good for Inuyasha, but there was no doubt or argument that it was the Lord of the West's needs that seemed to far outshine his mate's, so it was a rare occasion that Inuyasha was the one getting all hot and bothered without any prompting on Sesshomaru's part.

Having spent the last few days with humans and the stench of both their living and dying, Sesshomaru was more than happy to have a diversion away from the unpleasant thought of no longer being able to see a living Rin.

Whether it was through conscious effort or not, Sesshomaru didn't know, but for whatever reasons, Inuyasha always seemed to know what the Lord of the West truly needed. And, right now, what that seemed to be was pleasuring his mate. With one hand still kneading Inuyasha's ass, Sesshomaru slipped the other over the clothed length of his mate's erection, the hiss of pure pleasure the action created was deeply rewarding. "Hanyou, I would be more than pleased to aid you with your need, all you need to do is ask."

 _Shit, fuck and double damn_ , Inuyasha inwardly cursed. Sesshomaru was always so damn cocky and sadistic when Inuyasha got like this and the asshole's hand felt too fucking good to ignore or shove away. If there was one thing he'd ever gotten right in the world, it was that Sesshomaru's pride was a force unto itself and that force needed damn near more stroking than the Lord of the West's cock.

Teeth gritted against the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins, Inuyasha raised narrowed eyes up toward his brother. "You are such an asshole."

But Sesshomaru's smile only widened, the odd action disturbing. "Little brother, it has always intrigued me that you remain insistent upon stating the obvious."

"-Keh," Inuyasha grunted, a smile of his own finally twisting his lips. At least now, Sesshomaru admitted he could be a first class bastard. Lifting his hips up, the hanyou pressed his erection into the palm of Sesshomaru's hand. "You know damn well what I want, so are you gonna stroke me off or do I gotta use my own hand to do it?"

Growling low, Sesshomaru's eyes momentarily flashed crimson. "You would deny this Sesshomaru the feel of your cock and seed?"

"I ain't denyin' shit, but if you don't get a move on, this whole damn conversation is gonna be pretty damn pointless because I'm about ready to blow either way."

Crass as always, Sesshomaru knew he wouldn't change a thing about his younger brother. The fact that Inuyasha's crude words sent blood rushing to his own thickening cock was a matter the Lord of the West refused to dwell long upon. "For a submissive mate, you are very demanding, Inuyasha."

The hanyou grunted as he felt Sesshomaru's hand finally slip below the fabric of his pants, his mate's long fingers wrapping around his girth and beginning to move. Humping his hips into the movement, Inuyasha managed to ground out a, "Damn right," before a low moan followed.

Working his hand, Sesshomaru's eyes shimmered as he stared down at the intoxicating sight of his mate thrusting his body into the sheath the Lord of the West's fingers created. The soft huffs and pants of his mate were almost enough to undo Sesshomaru in the most pleasant of ways. And, when Inuyasha whispered the name, "Sesshomaru," in the softest, most needful of tones, the Lord of the West felt his inner youkai howl with approval. And soon, it wasn't just Sesshomaru's youkai howling, but Inuyasha himself as warm cum flooded from the hanyou's eager cock, soaking his mate's hand in its welcome seed.

Contentedly sighing, Inuyasha blinked twice, a lazy smile of happiness etched across his exhausted face. Only a little over a week into this pregnancy and already he was getting exhausted over the smallest exertions of energy. Safe within Sesshomaru's arms, Inuyasha allowed his eyelids to lower; the sight of his elder brother licking the hanyou's cum from his fingers was the vision that chased Inuyasha into sleep.

Staring down at his sated hanyou, Sesshomaru felt that odd sense of peace he'd only recently begun getting used to. Moments like these were more frequent than the Lord of the West could ever have hoped and knew they were more than he ever deserved. Still, Sesshomaru was greedy and would not deny such pleasure.

Using mokomoko, the Lord of the West wrapped his mate up and pulled him a little closer as the evening sky faded to black and the warmth of the sun dissipated from the sky. Resting his eyes, it was deep into the night when Sesshomaru heard the faint chime of the first bell signaling Rin's passing. By the time the second bell chimed, a shot of grief pierced through Sesshomaru's chest, unwittingly traveling into his hanyou mate. Within his arms, Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's whimper and pulled his mate even closer as he forced the painful emotion from his heart.

At his side, Tenseiga lay quiescent. The sword knew it was Rin's time; there would be no reprieve from death's grasp this time and that was as it should be. Staring up into the deep night, Sesshomaru thought over Inuyasha's words and once more felt peace fill him. Rin was gone, but she would never be forgotten, just as Inuyasha's human monk and slayer. As youkai, he and Inuyasha would live long into the future and their offspring would know of the human's that had been exceptional.

Inuyasha was right; humans lived, they died and some actually managed to not be too much of a burden upon the earth while they occupied it. Rin had been one such human, hopefully; at least some of her progeny would be the same.

Feeling Inuyasha ease within his hold, Sesshomaru listened as the bells chimed one last time. Tomorrow the human funerary rites would begin and Sesshomaru hoped to be far from this place when they did. But for tonight, he and Inuyasha would rest where they were. When the dawn came, they would both head out to find their wayward son, Jaken and Ah-Un. No doubt Jaken will be a blubbering mess when he hears of Rin's final passing, but the kappa would recover. What Sesshomaru wasn't so certain of would be Katsumi's response to finding out that he would soon have a younger sibling.

Eyes drifting closed; Sesshomaru would make sure that Katsumi would not follow in his father's footsteps. Younger siblings were gifts and should be treated as such. The sins of the past would not repeated in the offspring of the future, of that, the Lord of the West would make certain.

 _-End -_

 _Thank you all for continuing to read this story. As I've stated many times, it's not the easiest to get through at times as there are few fluffy moments to offset the tragedies that are unfolding. Hopefully this final chapter gave you all warm fuzzy feelings despite the passing of Rin. In my mind, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha live a long and pretty happy life with a few progeny thrown in for good measure. I do think they both learned some important lessons, but at the end of the day, we are who we are and so are they._

 _With this being the last chapter of this story, I will wish you all a final hope that you stay healthy, happy and safe._

 _lunamist_


End file.
